Période d'essai avant de se marier
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Suite de Sortilèges sur fond de Shweir. Aventure, problèmes, ships... Shweir mais aussi.... NC
1. Chapter 1

**Alors voilà, cette fic est la suite de ****Sortilèges sur fond de Shweir**

**J'introduis un nouveau personnage et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira**

**Ah oui et je me suis parfois un peu lâchée avec des coms… bon vous êtes prévenus. Vous entrez en territoire inconnu en toute connaissance de cause Oo**

**Enjoy et surtout donnez-moi votre avis, c'est important pour moi Oo**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous **

**Période d'essai avant de se marier**

V : Je doute que vous vous mariiez avec le Colonel Sheppard Docteur Weir.  
Liz frissonna à l'entente de cette voix. Elle se retourna. Caldwell était là, devant elle, en compagnie de Kavanagh. Liz regarda une dernière fois John avant de sortir dans le couloir en compagnie des deux enf…., euh pardon hommes.  
K : Je vous avais bien dit qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre le colonel et le docteur.  
Ca : Oui, merci Kavanagh, vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant.  
Le scientifique regarda un instant le militaire. Liz aurait presque pu lire dans ses pensées. Elles devaient être du genre : « Les militaires, tous les mêmes ». Il fixa une dernière fois Liz dans les yeux avant de tourner les talons. La jeune femme pensa alors :  
E : Mais comment a-t-il pu tout découvrir ? Je lui avais lancé un sortilège d'oubliette.  
Ca : Docteur Weir ? Vous êtes là ?  
E : Caldwell. Que voulez-vous ?  
Ca : Juste vous prévenir que le colonel et vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble et encore moins vous marier.  
E : Et pourquoi je vous prie ? Il n'y a pas de règlement interdisant aux militaires de fréquenter les civiles !  
Ca : Oui, je le sais. Mais dans votre contrat, il y a une clause, signée par vous, par laquelle vous vous engagez à tout mettre en œuvre pour gérer au mieux cette cité.  
E : Oui, et bien ?  
Ca : Et bien dans mon contrat il y a une clause par laquelle je m'engage à aviser les personnes concernées si je détectais un problème dans le commandement de la cité. Et votre relation avec le colonel Sheppard est un de ces problèmes.  
Liz et Caldwell s'affrontèrent du regard un moment.  
E : Je ne vous laisserais pas briser mon bonheur Caldwell !  
Ca : Je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur Docteur Weir, croyez-moi.  
E : Et que comptez-vous faire exactement ?  
Ca : En référer aux autorités compétentes. (Devant le regard interrogateur de Liz) : Au général Landry en premier lieu puis au Président s'il le faut.  
E : Je vois. Et bien je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.  
Le colonel Caldwell la salua et tourna les talons. Liz le regarda partirent lorsqu'il tourna au coin du couloir, baissa la tête et laissa échapper un soupir de tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, que des énergumènes dans le genre de Caldwell viennent leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Elle se recomposa un visage lorsqu'elle vit Carson revenir vers elle.  
C : Elizabeth ? Tout va bien ?  
E (se forçant à sourire) : Oui Carson, merci. Bon, je vous laisse. Contactez-moi dès que John se réveille voulez-vous ?  
C : Bien sûr.  
Liz commençait à s'en aller.  
C : Elizabeth ?  
E (se retournant) : Oui ?  
C :Je suis content pour le colonel Sheppard et vous ?  
E : Merci.  
Carson rentra dans l'infirmerie et Liz reprit son chemin. Si seulement tout le monde pouvait être du même avis, songea Liz.  
La jeune femme se dirigea vers son bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle arpentait les couloirs, il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et qu'ils la jugeaient. C'est presqu'en courant qu'elle rejoignit son bureau. Elle ferma la porte et tira les stores. Puis elle alla s'installer su son fauteuil qui risquait de ne plus être le sien d'ici peu. Elle tenta en vain de se concentrer sur les dossiers qui s'amassaient devant elle. Mais sans succès. Elle ne pensait qu'à John, à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, à Ronon bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout à eux, John et elle, à leur relation. Si les « autorités compétentes » comme le disait si bien Caldwell, mettaient leur grain de sel, il était plus que probable qu'elles mettraient un terme à leur relation et à leurs carrières. Et ça Liz ne pouvait l'envisager. John serait anéanti de quitter Atlantis. Elle aussi, mais elle pourrait sans mal retrouver sa place auprès des Nations Unies en tant que diplomate. Le mieux pour eux… oui le mieux serait qu'elle quitte la direction d'Altantis avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin. Oui, John pourrait sans mal retrouver une autre femme. Il pourra en prime conserver son poste au sein de la cité. Elle, oh, elle mourrait probablement de chagrin, mais c'était pour John qu'elle le faisait. Elle l'aimait trop pour lui laisser foutre sa vie en l'air.  
Elle ruminait ses noires pensées lorsque sa radio grésilla.  
C : Elizabeth ?  
E : Oui Carson ?  
C : Le colonel est réveillé.  
E : J'arrive.  
Elle lui parlerait plus tard de sa décision. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il retrouve des forces et un visage amical était plus que nécessaire pour cela. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça elle non plus. Le Dédale partirait dans une semaine. Elle allait passer cette semaine à vivre son amour avec le colonel. Elle l'aimait et elle comptait le lui prouver plus que jamais durant ce laps de temps ô combien trop court.  
La jeune femme arriva dans l'infirmerie. Elle chassa ses pensées négatives d'une secousse de la tête et entra. Elle contourna le paravent et fit face à l'amour de sa vie. Il n'avait pas l'air très réveillé mais avec le shout maouss de valium (désolée, j'adore cette expression et je voulais la mettre depuis longtemps) que le docteur Beckett lui avait administré, c'était compréhensible.  
E : Où est Ronon ?  
C (un peu embarrassé) : Je l'ai installé dans les quartiers de Teyla. Comme il ne nécessite pas de soin intensif mais juste une observation, et que Teyla ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, j'ai transféré Ronon. Mais une infirmière passe régulièrement dans sa chambre…  
E : Carson, inutile de vous justifié, c'est vous le médecin, et j'ai confiance en vous. (en pensées) : d'autant que si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je ferais pareil avec John.  
C : Je vous laisse.  
E : Merci Carson.  
Liz s'approcha du militaire. Elle l'observa un moment. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il était si beau (oh oui, oh oui !!). Elle se racla discrètement la gorge pour signaler sa présence. John ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la dirigeante.  
J : Eh.  
E : Eh.  
J : Alors on a gagné hein ?  
E : Oui.  
J : Approche.  
Liz s'exécuta. John lui tendit la main. Liz la saisit immédiatement. Le militaire avait un pansement qui lui entourait le haut de la tête, ses avants bras ainsi que son étaient eu aussi entourés d'un grand pansement, là où le feu avait fait le plus de dégâts. Après ce constat, Liz fut bouleversée.  
J (lui serrant la main) : Liz Liz, ça va allait mon amour.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.  
J : J'en ai pour combien de temps ?  
E : Deux semaines maximum.  
J : Je vais jamais tenir !  
E : Je vais négocier avec Carson pour que tu sortes plus tôt.  
J( lui souriant) : Il ne serait pas plus simple de me lancer un sort.  
E : C'est-à-dire que nos baguettes ont disparu, ainsi que le gêne qu'avait synthétisé Carson. Je pense que se sont les sages qui ont tout remis dans l'ordre.  
J Quelle poisse !  
E : Il faudra vous montrer patient colonel.  
J : Mais j'ai une infirmière à domicile.  
Liz lui sourit. Puis, plus sérieusement :  
E : J'ai eu peur pour toi. Quand je t'ai cru mort, j'ai réellement cru que mon cœur allait exploser.  
J : Et moi, quand j'étais paralysé et que je voyais cet insecte répugnant fondre sur toi. J'aurais voulu être à ta place.  
E :John, je t'aime si fort.  
J : Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant mon amour.  
Le jeune homme porta la main de Liz à ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Hélas si mon chéri, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.  
Liz resta avec John une heure et lorsqu'il se fut endormi, elle le laissa à contre cœur pour rejoindre ses dossiers. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Teyla. La dirigeante, plongée dans ses réflexions, ne la remarqua pas. L'athosienne s'arrêta.  
T : Docteur Weir ?  
Liz se retourna.  
E : Oh, Teyla. Je ne vous avais pas vu, excusez-moi. Je pensais à … peu importe. Comment va Ronon ?  
T : Très bien. Je me rendais justement à l'infirmerie pour lui chercher quelques médicaments.  
E : Il a vraiment la chance de vous avoir, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte.  
T (lui souriant) : Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte. Et comme se porte le colonel Sheppard ?  
Le visage de Liz s'assombrit malgré elle, mais pour des raisons différentes que celles venant à l'esprit de Teyla.  
T : Son état est si préoccupant ?  
E : Non, non.  
T : Dans ce cas, pourquoi paraissez-vous si triste ?  
E : Non, ce n'est pas de la tristesse. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout. Nous avons mené une grande bataille très éprouvante.  
T (peu convaincue) : Oui, c'est exact.  
E : Bon, et bien à toute à l'heure Teyla et transmettez mes vœux de rémission à Ronon.  
T :Je le ferai. A plus tard Docteur Weir.  
Les deux femmes reprirent leur chemin. Teyla se demandait pourquoi Liz avait l'air si triste alors que la joie et l'allégresse régnaient dans la cité depuis leur éclatante victoire. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Teyla entra dans l'infirmerie.  
C : Ah Teyla, je vous attendais. Voici les médicaments pour Ronon.  
T : Merci Docteur Beckett.  
Voyant que la jeune femme contemplait les médicaments sans partir, Carson se hasarda à lui poser une question :  
C : Teyla, un problème ?  
T : Je e sais pas. Vous avez remarqué quelque chose de différent dans l'attitude du Docteur Weir depuis la fin de la bataille ?  
C : Euh, ma fois… je ne sais pas. Elle a l'air fatiguée.  
T : J'ai décelée autre chose. On dirait qu'elle est triste.  
C : Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous venons de gagner une victoire de grande ampleur et le colonel Sheppard et elle se sont enfin avoués leurs sentiments. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller de travers.  
T : C'est vrai, tout le monde est heureux pour eux. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Je suppose que si le colonel Caldwell venait à l'apprendre, les choses pourraient s'envenimer.  
C (murmurant) Caldwell…  
T : Qui a-t-il ?  
C : J'ai croisé le colonel Caldwell dans le couloir et Elizabeth quelques instants plus tard. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient eu une discussion…  
T : Agitée ?  
C : Et que Caldwell soit au courant.  
T : C'est plus que probable. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je connais peu de choses sur vos lois, mais il me semble que rien n'empêche un militaire et une civile d'être ensemble, contrairement aux militaires.  
C : C'est exact. Cependant, dans les clauses de nos contrats, il est stipulé que si l'un d'entre nous constate que le fonctionnement de la cité est compromis par l'attitude d'un membre, il doit le faire savoir à l'autorité compétente. Pour moi ce serait Elizabeth. Mais si c'était Elizabeth qui était en cause, ce serait Caldwell qui devrait être informé.  
T : Et le colonel Caldwell en réfèrerait … ?  
C : Au général Landry et peut-être bien au Président.  
T : Mais c'est injuste…Je veux dire, le commandement et le fonctionnement d'Atlantis ne souffrent pas de leur relation. Au contraire, elle e s'est jamais mieux porter.  
C : Ce n'est, à mon avis, pas l'opinion du Colonel Caldwell. Il a toujours désiré la direction de la cité.  
T : Et c'est une occasion en or pour lui.  
C : Oui.  
T : Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire ?  
C : Le Dédale repart dans une semaine. Je ne sais as ce que nous pourrions tenter. Il y a peut-être une parade dans le règlement, mais comment s'y prendre pour la connaître ? Nous ne pouvons pas aller fouiller dans les archives comme ça. Et nous n'en avons pas le temps.  
T : Il suffit juste de s'organiser. A qui pouvons-nous faire confiance ?  
C : Il y a vous, Ronon, John, Elizabeth, Rodney, Zélenka.  
T : Il ne vaut mieux pas impliquer John et le Docteur Weir dans ces recherches en leur donnant de faux espoirs.  
C : D'autant qu je n'ai pas l'impression que John soit au courant de la situation.  
T : Il ne reste donc plus que vous, Rodney, le Docteur Zélenka, Ronon et moi.  
C : Oui.  
T : Je crois que j'ai un plan.  
C : Je vous écoute !  
T : Chacun d'entre nous se rendra aux archives à des heures alternées de la journée, sous un faux prétexte.  
C :Un faux prétexte ?  
T : Il ne faut pasque quelqu'un soit au courant. Nous ne connaissons pas leur sentiment vis-à-vis de la relation entre Elizabeth et John.  
C : Vous avez raison.  
T : Bien. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je n'ai pas de missions programmées aujourd'hui. J'irais donc me renseigner en premier cet après-midi.  
C : Parfait. Je prendrai le relais ce soir.  
T : Je préviendrais Ronon.  
C : Et moi Rodney et Radek.  
Les deux amis se sourirent faiblement.  
C : Il est hors de question que leur bonheur soit brisé par un stupide règlement !  
T : Je suis d'accord !  
V : D'accord à propos de quoi ?  
Les deux Atlantes sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Devant eux se tenait…  
Rodney Mckay, la plus grand commère de la cité.  
C : Rodney !  
M : Ben alors, d'accord à propos de quoi ? (Puis, devant le mutisme de ses amis) : Bon, ça va j'ai compris, je m'en vais.  
T :Non, attendez Docteur McKay ! Il faut qu'on vous parle d'une chose importante.  
M : Alors,allez-y.  
C : Pas ici, trop de monde pourrait nous entendre.  
M : Oh là, si c'est encore un stratagème pour m'enfermer dans un placard pour pas que je parte en mission…  
C : Quelqu'un vous a déjà enfermé dans un placard ?  
M : Non ! Euh, non. Et vous ?  
Rodney se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question quand Carson le regarda de travers.  
T : Je vais discuter avec Rodney de notre plan.  
B : Bien. Rodney, une fois que Teyla vous aura expliqué, vous préviendrez Radek.  
M : Il faudra déjà qu'on me dise ce qui se passe.  
Carson soupira et s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie. Teyla prit Rodney par les épaules et ils marchèrent en direction du labo de ce dernier. Une fois que la jeune femme eut tout expliqué à Rodney :  
T : Alors, vous êtes des nôtres Docteur McKay ?  
M : Oui ! Evidemment !  
Le ton de Rodney était déterminé, ce qui impressionna et surprit Teyla. Rodney le vit.  
M : Quoi ?  
T : Rien, je suis juste heureuse que vous preniez cette histoire à cœur.  
M : Mais évidemment, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! Elizabeth est mon amie et il en va de même pour John, même s'il arrive à me taper prodigieusement sur les nerfs la plupart du temps.  
Teyla lui sourit.  
T : Bien, j'y vais. Merci Rodney.

Le scientifique lui sourit et se replongea dans son travail dès la sortie de l'athosienne. Oui, ses mis méritaient ce qu'il y a de mieux pour eux ! D'autant que Rodney avait parer 100 avec Radek qu'ils se marieraient avant la fin du mois !  
Liz était dans son bureau, à lire d'interminables dossiers, lorsqu'une voix la fit se raidir instantanément.  
Ca : Docteur Weir ?  
E (sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux) : Colonel Caldwell.  
Ca (en fermant la porte) : Je voulais vous demander si vous aviez changé d'avis à propos de votre…  
E (lui coupant la parole) : Non ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et vous ?  
Ca : Non plus.  
E : Dans ce cas là, au revoir Colonel !  
Ca : Docteur Weir ?  
E (le regardant dans les yeux pour lui montrer sa colère) : Quoi ?!  
Ca : Il y a d'autres hommes qui pourraient tout aussi bien vous satisfaire que le colonel Sheppard, sur un plan sentimental j'entends.  
En disant ça, le colonel lui avait lancer un regard plein de sous entendus.  
E (se levant brusquement) : Sortez de mon bureau Caldwell !!  
Le militaire sursauta, la violence du ton l'ayant surprit, et partit sans demander son reste.  
Liz resta un moment dans cette position. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Cette espèce de saucisse chauve venait de lui faire des avances alors qu'elle lui interdisait dans le même temps de vivre son amour avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ! L'homme qu'elle aimait… Liz se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour aller voir comment se portait John. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur ses dossiers.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle, Carson était à côté de John, lui changeant sa perfusion.  
C : Elizabeth ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
E : Je venais voir commet allait John.  
C : Il va bien. Il vient juste de se réveiller et il est déjà de bonne humeur.  
J Même pas vrai !  
Le ton enfantin du militaire fit sourire Liz.  
J : Elizabeth, dis lui que je vais bien et que je peux sortir !  
E (regardant Carson en faisant semblant d'être sérieuse) : Il va bien et il peut sortir. (Puis, se tournant vers John) : Voilà c'est fait, maintenant reste allongé et laisse faire le Docteur.  
Liz avait vraiment l'impression de communiquer avec un gamin de 10 ans.  
J : C'est ça, moque toi d'un pauvre mourrant.  
Carson regarda Liz d'un air de dire : Et c'est de ça que vous voulez comme mari ?  
C : Je vais vous laisser avant que mon niveau intellectuel ne redescende à 0.  
Une fois le médecin sortit, Liz tira une chaise et s'installa près de John.  
E : Tu as l'air plus en forme que tout à l'heure.  
J : Il faut dire que tout à l'heure je n'étais pas très clair. Mais là ça va mieux.  
Il lui prit la main et la regarda si intensément qu'elle détourna le regard.  
J : Ca va ma chérie ? Tu as l'air patraque.  
E : Non, ça va.  
J Liz, je te connais ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches.  
E : Caldwell est là et il me tape déjà sur les nerfs.  
J( soudain inquiet) : Il sait pour nous.  
E : Non.  
Ce mensonge arracha le coeur de Liz mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, du moins pas tout de suite. La jeune femme regardait le torse de John. Avec sa main elle traça les contours des pansements. Le colonel ferma les yeux de plaisir.  
J C'est tellement bon de te sentir près de moi.  
John se redressa un peu et se pencha sur Liz pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
J : Tes lèvres m'ont manqué aujourd'hui.  
E : Les tiennes aussi.  
Les jours défilaient. Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et Radek passaient leur temps libre dans la salle des archives. Le cinquième jour, Rodney poussa un cri dans la salle. Le militaire qui était en faction arriva promptement vers lui.  
Mil : Un problème McKay ?  
M (cachant sa satisfaction (travail très dur pour lui)) : Non rien, je me suis juste cogner le genou.  
Le militaire le jaugea du regard d'un air de dire : Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête ! puis partit. Ce qui permit à Rodney d'afficher enfin un immense sourire et de sortir de la salle, calmé, en affichant une parfaite maîtrise de soi. Une fois hors de la salle des archives, il courut aussi vite qu'il put en direction des appartements de Teyla, comme si un gâteau au chocolat géant l'y attendait. Il arriva tout essoufflé devant la porte et frappa de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Mais, à sa grande surprise, ce fut Ronon qui lui ouvrit. Rodney comprit tout de suite qu'il dérangeait. Le runner était torse nu, ses cheveux emmêlés (oui oui, plus que d'habitude). En arrière plan, Rodney aperçut Teyla, un drap enroulé autour d'elle.  
M (les yeux grands ouverts) : Vous faites ça l'après midi ?  
R (au bord de l'explosion) : McKay, vous avez trois secondes pour vous expliquer, après je vous tue. Et arrêtez de vous rincer l'œil.  
Il dit ça en se mettant entre Rodney et Teyla.  
M : Vous ne voulez pas dire : sinon je vous tue ?  
R : Non.  
Ronon avait le même regard que lorsqu'il tuait un wraith.  
M : J'ai trouvé une solution pour Elizabeth et John.  
Les traits du runner se détendirent aussitôt.  
R : Attendez, on arrive.  
Et sans que le canadien ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la porte se referma sur son nez.  
M : Quel rustre !  
Deux minutes plus tard, les deux aliens sortirent, habillés, des quartiers de la belle athosienne.  
T : Qu'avez-vous trouvé Rodney ?  
Les trois amis marchaient en direction du labo du scientifique.  
M : Je vous le dirai quand on sera tous réunis.  
Rodney contacta Carson par radio et tous les 5 se retrouvèrent au calme.  
C :Alors ?  
M :Alors voilà ce que j'ai découvert. Et croyez moi j'en ai soupé pour trouver les renseignements. Il a d'abord fallu que j'invente une histoire abracadabrante. (Mort de rire lui même) : J'ai dit au garde à l'entrée que j'avais fait un pari avec Radek sur le nombre de femmes qu'il y a dans la base et plus précisément sur…  
R : Abrégez McKay !  
M : Mais le plus drôle reste à venir.  
C : Rodney !  
M :Oui, bon. J'ai trouvé à l'article…  
Ra : Rodney !  
M :Ok, donc : ils peuvent être ensemble si un observateur juge que leur relation ne perturbe pas le fonctionnement de la cité.  
T :Un observateur ?  
M : Oui, il faut présenter un dossier à Washington avec des éléments solides pour qu'un observateur se déplace.  
T : Quel genre de dossier ?  
M : Et bien par exemple des témoignages, les succès en mission, comme la découverte et le rapatriement de nouvelles technologies, bref tout ce qui pourrait montrer que leur relation n'affect en rien la direction de la cité.  
T : Ils pourront compter sur mon témoignage.  
Ra/R/C/M : Sur le mie aussi !  
M : Et je pourrais m'occuper de répertorier les technologies rapportées de nos explorations.  
Ra Je vous aiderai.  
T : Je pourrais faire la liste des peuples avec lesquels nous avons sympathisé grâce à Elizabeth  
R :Je t'aiderai.  
C : Je pourrais leur parler du gêne du colonel. Grâce à lui presque tous les membres de la cité peuvent se servir de la technologie des Anciens.  
M : Nous avons du travail. Il faudra opérer en toute discrétion. Et le dossier devra être fin prêt pour le départ du Dédale, c'est-à-dire après demain.  
C : Lequel d'entre nous ira sur Terre ?  
M : Moi. J'irais présenter le dossier.  
Tous regardèrent leur ami. Ils ne connaissaient pas Rodney sous cet angle, celui de l'ami fidèle qui ferait tout pur ses amis.  
M(gêné) :Ben quoi ?  
Carson lui sourit en posant simplement sa main sur son bras.  
M (réprimant une larme) : Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?  
Tous hochèrent la tête.  
M :Alors au boulot.  
Plus loin dans la cité, John se réveillait. Carson arriva à cet instant.  
C : Alors colonel, on émerge.  
J : Mouis. Carson ? Je peux sortir ? Dites oui, je vous en prie. Je vais devenir dingue moi !  
C :Elizabeth ne vous a pas apporter de lecture ?  
J : Si mais j'ai déjà tout lu deux fois.  
John implorait Carson du regard.  
C :Avant de me prononcer je voudrais voir dans quel état se trouvent vos plaies.  
L'écossais s'approcha de John et défit soigneusement ses pansements.  
J : Alors ?  
C (surpris) : Et bien vous cicatriser drôlement vite colonel.  
J : Ca veut dire que je peux sortir ?  
C : Ca veut dire que vous devrez suivre un traitement et que vous devrait venir à l'infirmerie tous les jours pour vous faire poser de nouvelles bandes. Et que vous ne pourrez pas partir en mission avant au oins deux semaines.  
J : Mais je peux sortir ?  
C (soupirant) : Oui, vous pouvez sortir.  
John sauta au bas de son lit et se précipita vers la sortie.  
C : Colonel, vous n'avez rien oublié ?  
John se retourna sans comprendre. Il suivit alors du médecin et constata qu'il n'était habillé que d'une blouse blanche et de son boxer (mmmhhh…)  
J : Euh, oui, vous avez raison.  
Le militaire s'habille en quatrième vitesse et sortit à fond de train de l'infirmerie.  
C (pour lui-même) : Ils méritent vraiment qu'on se démène pour eux !  
Le premier réflexe du colonel fut d'aller voir Elizabeth. Celle-ci se trouvait dans son bureau, comme toujours à travailler sur des dossiers.  
J (frappant à la porte) : Je peux entrer mon cœur.

Liz ferma les yeux et sourit immédiatement en entendant cette voix qu'elle aimait tant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit John, assis sur son bureau. Il la regardait avec tellement d'amour dans le regard que Liz baissa le sien.  
J : Tu travailles encore !  
E : Carson t'as laissé sortir ?  
J :Ben oui, je l'ai pas assommé pour m'enfuir.  
Liz rit et reposa son regard sur l'homme se tenant devant elle. John s'était sensiblement rapproché d'elle. Sa main frôlait maintenant celle de la dirigeante qui en frémit.  
J(d'une voix sensuelle) : Elizabeth, si tu savais ce que tu m'as manqué durant toutes ces nuits.  
Liz rougit.  
E :Et toi donc !  
Le jeune militaire se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer face à Liz. Il lui mit la main sur la joue et la caressa un moment.  
J (d'une voix chaude) : Ta peau m'a manquée, ton odeur m'a manquée. Ton si beau visage aussi.  
Liz se leva. Les deux leaders étaient à présent face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. John combla lentement l'espace qui les séparait et embrassa très tendrement les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.  
J(murmurant) :Tu as choisi une date pour le mariage.  
V : Oui, j'aimerais aussi connaître la réponse à cette question.  
Liz et John se retournèrent en sursautant et firent face à …  
Caldwell…  
J (marmonnant) : Merde !  
Liz prit instinctivement sa main dans la sienne.  
J : Colonel Caldwell.  
Ca : Colonel Sheppard. Alors, cette date de mariage?  
John se retourna vers Liz.  
J : Il n'a pas l'air surpris.  
Liz était tendue. Elle comptait annoncer la situation à John ce soir ou demain matin. Mais là, elle était au pied du mur.  
Ca : Je vois que le Docteur Weir ne répond pas. Et pour cause. Il ne peut pas y avoir de mariage.  
John sentait la colère monter en lui.  
J (serrant les dents) : Quoi ?!  
Il se tourna vers Liz.  
J : C'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?  
Liz détourna son regard de celui de John.  
J (se détachant de Liz) : Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?  
E : Ce soir ou demain.  
John prit sa tête entre ses mains et marcha un moment de long en large dans la pièce.  
J (à Caldwell) : Non, vous mentez ! C'est une civile et moi un militaire ! On peut être ensemble !  
Ca : Je crains que non !!  
J (avec mépris) : Vous craignez ?! (oh oui, qu'est-ce qu'il craint ce gars !!)  
Ca : Le règlement est clair à ce sujet. Si je remarque la moindre chose qui puisse interférer avec le commandement de cette base, je dois en avertir les autorités compétentes.  
J : Autrement dit le général Landry.  
Ca : Voire le Président si nécessaire.  
J : Il n'y a rien qui interfère dans le commandement de cette base, à part vous qui venez foutre votre merde.  
Ca : Colonel ! Vous oubliez à qui vos parler !  
J : Oh non, je ne l'oublie pas !!Vous avez toujours voulu la direction de cette base et vous venez de trouver un prétexte en or !!  
Les traits de Caldwell se durcirent. John savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il s'approcha de Caldwell, menaçant. Il fut arrêté dans sa lancée par Liz :  
E : Il n'aura pas le commandement de cette base.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent.  
E : Je quitte Atlantis et je compte bien recommander John pour ce poste.  
Ca/J : Quoi ?!  
La jeune femme s'avança vers les deux militaires.  
E (les défiant du regard) : Vous avez très bien compris. (Puis, se tournant vers Caldwell) :Vous allez détruire ma vie mais la vôtre n'en sera pas plus facile pour autant.  
Et Liz partit sans se retourner. John regarda un moment Caldwell avec haine puis partit derrière Liz. La leader de la cité avait couru vers ses quartiers dès qu'elle sut qu'elle était hors du champ de vision des deux colonels. Elle était à présent allongée sur son lit et elle pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient réussies à contenir jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, c'était trop dur. Le plus dur fut la façon dont John l'avait regardée. Elle avait lu le sentiment de trahison dans ses yeux et elle en avait été davantage blessée que par les mots qui avaient été prononcés par la suite. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle n'entendit pas les coups frappés à la porte ni celle-ci s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main vint effleurer son épaule qu'elle se redressa. John était dans la pièce. Il avait le visage triste mais tout sentiment de colère et de haine l'avait quitté, ce qui rassura un peu Liz. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit et prit Liz dans ses bras. Ces bras si fort que la jeune femme aimait tant. Dans ces bras elle se sentait invulnérable, tous ses problèmes s'envolaient. D'habitude… Aujourd'hui c'était différent. Le problème était trop important. Au bout d'un moment, Liz releva la tête.  
J : Je pars avec toi Liz.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle redoutait qu'il dise ça.  
E : Non, tu ne pars pas. Moi je retrouverai mon poste aux Nations Unies…  
J : Mais moi aussi je retrouverais mon poste dans l'armée.  
E : John, tu aimes trop les missions spatiales. Tu n'arriveras pas à retrouver une vie ordinaire.  
J (s'emportant) : Comment peux-tu croire que je préfère les missions à toi ?! Si je dois choisir entre passer une vie ordinaire avec toi et partir en mission je te choisis toi Elizabeth ! Bon sang, je t'aime comme un fou ! Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras !  
Liz regardait l'homme se tenant devant elle. Il ne lui avait jamais fait une telle déclaration. Et comme pour ajouter du poids à ce qu'il venait de dire, John emprisonna le visage de Liz entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.  
Ce furent trois coups discrets qui les firent revenir sur terre.  
J (entre deux baisers) : Pas maintenant !!  
V : Si maintenant !  
J : (regardant Liz dans les yeux) : Je vais tuer l'intrus et je reviens mon amour. Reste dans cet état surtout.  
Liz lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois. John alla rouvrir et tomba sur Carson et Rodney.  
J( surpris) : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
C : Il faut qu'on vous parle.  
J (regardant derrière lui) : Le moment est mal choisi pour ça.  
M : Elizabeth est avec vous ?  
J : Euh, oui.  
M : Parfait.  
Et McKay entra sans préambule.  
J : Non mais oh !  
Liz remit rapidement son t-shirt en place. Carson suivit Rodney à l'intérieur en faisant un sourire d'excuse à un John scié par le toupet de ses amis. Le militaire referma la porte.  
E : Carson, Rodney, que faites-vous là ?  
Le ton de Liz essayait d'être aimable mais les deux hommes y décelèrent tout de même une pointe d'énervement.  
C : Quand vous connaîtrez la raison de notre venu, vous n'allez plus nous en vouloir.  
J : Ca reste à voir. Allez-y, on vous écoute.  
John était revenu se placer aux cotés de Liz et fixait les deux scientifiques.  
M : Alors voilà, il y a peut-être un moyen pour que vous restiez ensemble…  
J : On en a déjà trouvé un.  
M (déconcerté) : Ah bon ?  
E : John non ! Laisse-les finir.  
C : Alors voilà…  
M (d'un air pincé) : Vous permettez, c'est moi qui est trouvé.  
Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

**TBC**

11


	2. Chapter 2

J (s'impatientant) : Bon alors !  
McKay leur expliqua leur démarche.  
E : Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cet observateur.  
J : Il faut dire que tu n'avais pas encore à gérer ce genre de situation.  
Liz regarda John avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, lueur que lui rendirent les yeux de son amant. Ils se prirent la main, ce qui fit sourire Carson et exaspéra Rodney.  
E : J'irais présenter le dossier.  
M : Non, c'est moi.  
E : Rodney, il faut qui j'y aille, c'est de moi dont il s'agit.  
J : Dans ce cas, je viens aussi.  
C : Non John, vous êtes en convalescence et le Dédale part dans deux jours. Vous ne serez jamais remis sur pieds à temps.  
E : C'est décidé nous partirons Rodney et moi.  
Les quatre amis se regardèrent un moment puis Liz se leva du lit et enlaça Rodney et Carson. Les deux scientifiques furent tout d'abord surpris puis rendirent son étreinte à la jeune femme. John reconduisit ses amis jusqu'à la porte et une fois qu'ils furent dehors il les serra dans ses bras.  
J (regardant par terre) : Merci.  
C : C'est normal John.  
M : On est là pour ça.  
John sourit et rentra dans ses quartiers.  
Liz était près de la baie vitrée, son regard perdu dans l'océan. John vint se placer derrière et l'enlaça. Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Liz pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Ils avaient une chance de rester ensemble dans la cité. Il fallait tenter cette chance.  
Deux jours plus tard, le Dédale était prêt à partir.  
J (dans la salle d'embarquement, regardant partout autour de lui) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?!  
E (faisant de même) : Je ne sais pas mais je commence à être inquiète.  
Soudain déboulèrent à fond de train dans la salle Rodney, accompagné de Carson, Teyla, Radek et Ronon.  
M (criant depuis l'entrée de la salle et tenant un gros dossier à la main) : Ca y est, je l'ai !!  
Liz et John se retournèrent, soulagés.  
E : Dieu merci.  
Rodney courut vers eux.  
M : Ce n'a pas été facile, mais on l'a et, croyez-moi, c'est du solide.  
E : Merci Rodney.  
J : Merci McKay.  
M : Bon, on y va ?  
V : Et où donc je vous prie ?  
Tous firent volte face et virent Caldwell fondre sur eux. Liz et John lui firent front.  
E : Rodney et moi partons avec vous sur Terre.  
Ca : Pardon ?!  
J : Vous avez très bien entendu ! Si vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir faire vos manigances sans que personne ne réagisse, vous vous plantez sérieusement !  
Liz posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer.  
Ca : Et que croyez vous pouvoir faire face à mon rapport.  
John se décala, laissant place à Rodney.  
J : Ceci.

Le scientifique s'approcha :  
M : Ce que je tiens à la main pourra sans l'ombre d'un doute permettre la nomination d'un observateur.  
Caldwell changea aussitôt de couleur.  
J : Vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien dit !!  
La colère du beau colonel (oui, c'est le seul moyen de distinction d'avec vieille saucisse chauve) se lisait sur son visage.  
E : John calme toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Ca : Vous n'avez aucune chance !  
Ronon s'approcha de la saucisse, et le toisa de ses deux mètres.  
R : Mais vous allez quand même leur laisser tenter leur chance !  
Le ton du runner était calme mais sa détermination et la menace sous jacente finirent de convaincre le commandant du Dédale.  
Ca : Très bien mais vous perdez votre temps !!  
Le militaire tourna les talons et hurla :  
Ca : Tout le monde à bord ! Départ pour la Terre dans 5 minutes !!  
Liz laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
E : Merci Ronon.  
R : Ce fut un réel plaisir.  
Et connaissant le runner, c'était vrai.  
Liz fit face à John et l'enlaça par la taille, ce qui surprit beaucoup le militaire car la connaissant il la savait très pudique et montrer ses sentiments était rare chez elle, du moins en public.  
E (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour qu'on se marie.  
Sur ce, elle l'embrassa tendrement.  
Les techniciens et les militaires qui étaient sur la passerelle les regardèrent un moment puis des sifflets et des cris de joie emplirent bientôt la salle d'embarquement. John sourit contre les lèvres de son amante. Rodney passa près d'eux.  
M : Je vous avais dit que j'avais un dossier en béton.  
En effet, tout le personnel d'Atlantis et même celui du Dédale, à quelques rares exceptions près (on se demande lesquelles ??) avait témoigné en faveur du couple le plus en vogue de la cité.  
M :Bon, euh,c'est fini là ?Non parce qu'il faut qu'on embarque alors…  
E : J'arrive Rodney.  
Le scientifique les laissa à leur étreinte et commençait à rejoindre le Dédale lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.  
C : Rodney, vous alliez oublier votre sac de voyage.  
M : Ah, merci Carson.  
C : Rodney ?  
M: Oui?  
C (sérieusement): Défendez-les du mieux que vous pourrez.  
M (de même) : C'est bien mon intention.  
C (sur un ton taquin) : Pour vous donner du courage je vous ai glissé quelques barres chocolatées dans votre sac.  
M ( avec les yeux emplis de reconnaissance) : Merci mon ami !  
E : Bon, je dois te laisser. Je faire tout mon possible pour nous.  
J Je te fais confiance.  
Liz allait partir lorsque John la rattrapa parles hanches et l'attira vers lui. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque, une derrière ses reins et la fit tomber en arrière. Et là, devant un public en délire, il l'embrassa avec toute sa passion. Lorsqu'elle fut remise sur ses pieds, Liz chancela un moment.  
E : M…Merci.  
Elle tituba jusqu'à la passer elle du Dédale et s'engouffra dans le vaisseau.  
T : Bonne chance Elizabeth.  
Quelques instants plus tard, le Dédale décollait avec à son bord de l'espoir guidé par l'amour et soutenu par des amis.  
Le trajet de deux semaines fut pénible pour Liz et Rodney. Caldwell était toujours sur leur dos, leur faisant des remarques désobligeantes ou les ignorant la plupart du temps. Liz pensait à John la plupart du temps mais le moment où il lui manquait le plus était sans doute durant la nuit. Son odeur, ses bras puissants et réconfortants lui manquaient à un point qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé. Le seul ami qu'elle avait à bord était Rodney. Les autres membres du Dédale avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas adresser la parole à leurs visiteurs autrement que pour des choses primordiales. Durant ces deux semaines, Liz put connaître plus à fond Rodney et elle apprit à l'apprécier d'autant plus. Il se trouvait être drôle, serviable, gentil, bref, il avait laissé tomber sa carapace de scientifique arrogant et sûr de lui. Les deux amis furent soulagés d'arriver enfin sur Terre. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, ils furent tout de suite pris en charge par les membres du SGC, le Général Landry en tête.  
L : Bienvenue Docteur Weir, Docteur McKay.  
E/M : Général Landry.  
L :Un avion privé vous attend. Il décolle pour Washington dans 20 minutes.  
Liz était mal l'aise. Elle ne venait pas sur Terre pour une mission diplomatique ou toute autre mission urgente, elle venait pour défendre son droit au bonheur, bref pour montrer ses sentiments et les faire accepter, et cela ne la mettait pas très à l'aise. Le Général Landry le remarqua tout de suite. Alors qu'ils étaient dans la limousine les menant au jet, il se permit de faire part à Liz de son opinion personnelle.  
L : Docteur Weir ?  
E : Oui Général ?  
L :Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision dans cette affaire.  
E (soupirant) : Oui je le sais.  
L : Mais je peux peut-être vous aider.  
Sur ce, il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle étaient inscrites de nombreuses signatures, dont la sienne, celle de Jack, de Daniel, de Sam, de Teal'c et même de Vala. Liz regarda la feuille un moment et des larmes emplirent ses yeux.  
E (regardant le Général) : Merci mon Général.  
Landry lui sourit ainsi que Rodney. La limousine arriva enfin devant le jet. Rodney et Liz montèrent à bord.  
Arrivés à Washington, une limousine (et oui, on se refuse rien J) les mena à un luxueux hôtel. Alors qu'ils descendaient le chauffeur interpella Liz :  
Ch : Docteur Weir, je viendrais vous chercher demain à 14h pour la réunion avec es dirigeants.  
E Bien, nous serons près, merci.  
Liz claqua la porte et rejoint Rodney qui était déjà dans le hall de la réception.  
M : Merci.  
Rodney se retourna vers Liz.  
M : Voilà la clef de votre chambre. Vous êtes au 506 et moi au 508. Nos chambres sont mitoyennes.  
E : Merci Rodney.  
E scientifique perçut de l'inquiétude au fond de la voix de la jeune femme.Il lui enserra les épaules et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
M : Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien. Vous oubliez que vous avez avec vous le plus grand génie de tous les temps. Je sais que mon plan va marcher.  
La dirigeante lui sourit et ils montèrent dans leurs chambres. Alors que Liz allait franchir le seuil de sa suite, Rodney l'arrêta  
M : On se change et on va faire les boutiques ?  
E : Quoi ?  
M (soudain moins sûr de lui) : Oui euh, je crois que c'est ce que les femmes font pour se détendre et passer du bon temps. En tout cas c'est ce que fait mas sœur.  
E (lui souriant) :C'est une très bonne idée. Disons que le premier qui a fini de se débarbouiller toque à la porte de l'autre.  
M (avec un grand sourire) : D'accord !  
Les deux amis entrèrent dans leur chambre.  
Pendant ce temps, sur la base d'Atlantis.  
X : Colonel Sheppard, et pour l'équipe 8 qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend ou on va les chercher.  
J Euh et bien on…  
Y Colonel Sheppard, le peuple de P6X877 attend toujours notre réponse pour l'accord que nous avons passer.  
J : Ah oui, vous…  
Z : Colonel, nous attendons votre feu vert pour commencer à étudier l'artefact trouvé sur P3X122. Il nous faut aussi quelqu'un possédant le gène.  
J : STOP !! Vous, vous ne bougez pas avant mon signal. L'équipe 8 a encore une fenêtre de 2 heures pour nous contacter. Vous, je ne sais même pas de quel accord vous me parlez et vous… vous je vous connais même pas ! Maintenant vous dégagez et vous me fichez la paix !  
Les trois personnes qui se tenaient dans le bureau déguerpirent en vitesse. John s'écroula sur sa chaise. Le colonel Sheppard se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne pas exploser davantage. Mais bon sang ! Comment Elizabeth trouvait-elle le temps la force et la patience pour exercer ce travail !  
V : Excusez-moi colonel Sheppard…  
J (serrant les dents pour se contenir) : Quoi !  
V : Les nouveaux venus ne vont pas tarder.  
J (levant la tête, soudain paniqué) : Quoi ?!Quels nouveaux venus?!  
V : Euh ceux dont je vous ai parlé dans ma note datant d'il y a une semaine.  
John fouilla fébrilement la pile d'un mètre de haut qui trônait sur le bureau. Vers le bas il trouva effectivement un papier l'informant de l'arrivée de nouveaux membres dans l'expédition d'Atlantis.  
J :Et M..zut ! J'arrive.  
Dès que la personne tourna les talons, la porte commença à s'activer. En tant que leader provisoire de cette cité, John se devait d'accueillir les nouveaux membres. Cela ne l'enchantait guère mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'était décidemment pas fait pour ce métier !Le terrain lui manquait mais il avait vite constaté qu'il était impossible de concilier sa vie de militaire et sa vie de leader en chef d'Atlantis. Il avait donc abandonné à contre cœur l'exploration. Mais à l'évidence, vu la paperasse qui s'empilait sur le bureau, ce n'était pas gagné. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Liz revienne. Si elle revenait. Le cœur du militaire se serra à cette seule pensée. Et si elle ne revenait pas… Le militaire secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il descendit les quelques marches et arriva devant la porte au moment où le vortex se formait. Trente personnes franchirent la porte et comme à chaque fois les membres les plus anciens s'amusaient de voir les expressions de stupeur et d'émerveillement sur les visages des nouvelles recrues. John se détacha du comité d'accueil.  
J : Bonjour à vous. Je suis le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard. Bienvenue sur Atlantis.  
Les nouveaux membres s'amassèrent près de lui.  
J : Je vois que vous êtes plutôt nombreux. Bon, si vous pouviez faire des groupes : les médecins, les civils, les scientifiques, les militaires, les techniciens.  
Cinq groupes de 6 personnes tout rond se formèrent. John se retourna vers quatre membres anciens de la base.  
J : Je vous les laisse.  
Chaque membre avait un uniforme de couleur différente rappelant leur fonction au sein de la cité. John se tourna vers les militaires.  
J : Bon qui est partant pour un petit tour de la cité ?  
Les militaires se regardèrent en souriant, surtout deux des trois femmes (oui, parité oblige). Qu'est-ce que ce militaire était sexy ! La troisième était totalement hypnotisée par la porte. Elle était si belle !Un coup de coude d'une de ses collègues la fit revenir sur la terre ferme et elle suivit le groupe. Lorsque la petite balade fut terminée, le groupe était de retour dans la salle d'embarquement.  
J : Et voilà, vous savez tout de notre cité. Et maintenant je vais vous affecter vos quartiers. Suivez-moi.  
Le colonel les conduisit vers la partie de la cité réservée aux quartiers du personnel. John s'arrêta devant chaque porte en prononçant le nom, le prénom et le grade du militaire à qui était attribué la chambre. Les hommes furent placés en premier par délicatesse envers les femmes (oui, pour pas que la nuit tombée ils viennent se faufiler dans les quartiers de leurs petites camarades).  
J : Bien : major Sarah Brown.  
La jeune femme se détacha des deux autres et se présenta devant ses quartiers.  
J : Voilà vos quartiers. A plus tard Major.  
S : A plus tard colonel.  
La manière dont elle avait dit ça n'avait rien de règlementaire.  
Quelle idiote pensa une des filles.  
John lui, ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire. Il gèrerait les passions qu'il déchaînait au fur et à mesure. Les deux autres militaires et le colonel continuèrent leur chemin. Ils stoppèrent quelques mètres plus loin.  
J : Major Marcia Johns, ceci sont vos quartiers.  
La jeune femme se trémoussa vers John.  
M : Si jamais j'ai un problème, je pourrais venir vous voir ?  
J(un peu déstabilisé) : Euh, oui,je suis là pour ça.  
La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et se faufila sensuellement dans sa chambre.  
Non mais quelle pouf ! Pensa la jeune militaire restante. John la regarda et lui sourit.

J : Il ne reste plus que nous.  
F : Oui.  
John fut surpris du ton neutre avec lequel la jeune femme avait répondu.  
F : On y va colonel ?  
J Oui, on y va.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.  
J : Lieutenant Makenzie de la Cour, voici vos quartiers.  
La jeune femme lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et s'engouffra dans ses quartiers sans un mot, laissant John sur le palier, un peu soufflé et légèrement vexé. Il avait beau être fou amoureux de Liz, il était assez fier du fait qu'il faisait tourner la tête de bon nombre de femmes et le fait que celle-ci ne se soucie pas de lui le refroidit un peu. Il allait tourner les talons lorsque la porte se rouvrit.  
M : Colonel ?  
J : Oui ?  
M : Est-ce que la salle d'entraînement est libre en ce moment ?  
J : Oui lieutenant, elle l'est.  
M : Bien, merci colonel.  
La jeune femme referma la porte. Qu'elle est étrange, pensa John.

Toc toc. Deux coups furent frappés par Rodney à la porte de communication située entre sa chambre et celle de Liz.  
M (à travers la porte) : Vous êtes prêtes ?  
E : Pratiquement, donnez-moi une minute.  
Une minute plus tard (ponctuelle la dame), Liz frappa à son tour à la porte pour annoncer qu'elle était prête. Elle ouvrit ensuite le loquet, ce que fit aussi Rodney. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Rodney portait une chemise noire à rayures bordeaux ainsi qu'un jean's noir.  
E : Vous êtes très élégant Rodney ! Vous allez en faire des conquêtes sur Terre.  
Cette remarque fit rougir le scientifique jusqu'au racines des cheveux.  
M : Vous aussi vous êtes très belle mais je vous interdis de faire des conquêtes ici, sinon notre travail n'aura servi à rien.  
E : Rodney, vous ne croyez pas que nous devrions plutôt peaufiner le dossier pour demain. Il faut que nous soyons prêts et…  
M : Elizabeth, nous connaissons le dossier sur le bout des doigts. Cela fait deux semaines que nous sommes dessus ! Il ne serre à rien de s'abrutir encore avec ça. Nous sommes prêts !  
E : Oui…Oui ! Vous avez raison !  
M (l'invitant de la main) : On y va ?  
E : On y va.  
Les deux amis sortirent de l'hôtel et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville.

Il était 20h30. John sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls. Ce n'est pas la peine que je continue, pensa-t-il. Je ferais mieux d'aller manger un morceau avant de me coucher.  
Le colonel se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le mess. Il arpentait les couloirs lorsqu'il vit Mackenzie entrer dans la salle d'entraînement. Il s'approcha et l'observa un moment. La jeune femme s'étira un moment avant de prendre une corde à sauter. Elle était vraiment étrange. Elle intriguait le colonel. D'habitude il arrivait assez facilement à cerner le personnel qui servait à la base, mais là, il n'arrivait pas à percer sa carapace. Il partit au bout d'un moment, des questions plein la tête. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin du couloir, il fut harponné par le scientifique qui lui avait demandé la permission d'étudier un artefact.  
S :Colonel ! Je vous cherchais !  
J(dans sa barbe) :Oh non…(clairement) Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?  
S :Donnez-nous le feu vert pour l'artefact !  
A cet instant, deux des nouveaux militaires les croisèrent et saluèrent John. Ils se dirigeaient eux aussi vers la salle d'entraînement.  
J : Bon, c'est d'accord ! Mais fichez moi la paix.  
S : Il nous faudrait aussi un membre de la base capable de l'activer.  
J : Ah non, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai franchement autre chose à faire ! Et de toute façon vous n'allez pas le faire là à la minute ?!  
S :Euh non…  
J Bon et bien je vous enverrai quelqu'un demain.  
S : Merci colonel.  
Le scientifique partit. John allait faire de même lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever de la salle d'entraînement. Il fit demi tour et s'approcha doucement de la salle pour entendre ce qu'il s'y passait.  
M : De quoi tu m'as traité ?  
S1 (soldat1, je précise sinon on s'en sort pas) : Je t'ai traité de bouffeuse de grenouilles !  
M : Mais c'est qu'il en redemande le yankee ! Il veut peut-être se faire un petit combat pour le calmer.  
S2 : Vas-y, montre lui ce qu'on sait faire nous les américains !!  
M :Allez, je t'attends !  
John n'avait pas bougé. Il ne voulait pas intervenir. Il fallait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule si elle voulait avoir une chance de se faire respecter.  
S1 :Mais j'arrive ma belle.  
M : C'est lieutenant pour vous, major !  
Le soldat se leva, regardant son camarade en rigolant, et posa sa bière au sol. Mais dès qu'il fut sur le tatami, Makenzie lui fit une prise qui le cloua au sol. John la regarda, très impressionné par sa technique ! Le soldat, lui, n'était pas de cet avis. Il était au contraire très énervé de s'être fait surprendre.  
S1 : Tu m'as attaqué par derrière, c'est lâche !  
S2 (hargneux) : C'est une caractéristique de son peuple !  
Le major se déplaça sur le tapis, tentant des feintes que Mackenzie voyait venir de loin. Et quelques instants plus tard le major se retrouva de nouveau au tapis ! Ce dernier tapa rageusement du poing au sol et se releva plus en colère que précédemment. C'est à cet instant que l'autre soldat, un sergent, se leva pour rejoindre son ami, menaçant du regard la jeune femme. John décida alors d'intervenir.  
J : Bonsoir tout le monde. Je tombe mal peut-être ?  
S2 (regardant Makenzie de travers) : Non mon colonel.  
M : Non mon colonel. Nous discutions de la meilleure manière de se partager la salle.  
S1 : Oui, c'est cela.  
J : Je peux peut-être vous aider sur ce point. J'avais donné ma permission au major de la Cour pour occupée cette salle ce soir.  
S2 : Il fallait le dire. On s'en va dans ce cas.  
J : C'est très galant de votre part messieurs.  
Les deux soldats sortirent de la salle non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard qui en disait long sur leurs intentions à Mackenzie. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, John vint vers Makenzie.  
J : Ca va major ?  
M (contenant sa colère) : Très bien merci mon colonel.  
J : Vous savez,si vous avez des problèmes, vous venez me voir.  
M( explosant) : J'auras pu les mettre au tapis en deux secondes colonel !  
J (surpris) : Quoi ?  
M : Je les tenais et vous êtes arrivé !  
J : Mais ils étaient deux et vous étiez…  
M : …Capable de me défendre ! Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes intervenu mais maintenant je devrais tout recommencer depuis le début avec eux. Même si j'ai un grade plus élevé ils me considèrent comme rien du tout.  
J : Parce que vous êtes une femme ?  
M :Oui, et aussi parce que je suis française, la seule française. Ils ne supportent pas que plus de pays soient intégrés au programme porte des étoiles.  
J : Je comprends. Je suis désolé d'être intervenu.  
M (se calmant) : Ce n'est pas grave mon colonel.  
J : Appelez-moi John.  
M : Bien mon colonel. Je veux dire John.  
J (souriant) :Ben voilà. Vous voyez, tous les militaires de mon pays ne sont pas si détestables que ça.  
Makenzie sourit.  
M : Oui, je le vois bien.  
J : Ah, enfin un sourire sur ce visage ! Vous voulez venir manger un morceau avec moi ?  
M : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je vous suis.  
Les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers le mess et prirent chacun un plateau repas. Ils s'installèrent à une table au calme pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.  
J : Alors comme ça vous êtes française ?  
M : En fait à moitié. Ma mère est française et mon père américain. Ils se sont connus lors de la guerre entre l'Iran et l'Irak en 1980. Mon père était colonel dans votre armée mais il est mort à la fin du conflit en 1988. Ma mère est diplomate aux Nations Unies. C'est elle qui m'a fait connaître ce programme.  
J : Je suis désolé pour votre père.  
M :Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ma mère a accouchée de moi en 1982 et je n'ai connu mon père qu'au téléphone ou grâce à des photographies.  
J : Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mon père aussi est mort en mission.  
Un silence s'installa.  
J : Au fait, quelles sont vos qualifications ?  
M : Vous n'avez pas lu mon dossier ?  
J (embêté) : Euh, c'est-à-dire que j'ai beaucoup de travail et que je n'ai pas eu le temps.  
M : Et bien j'ai des diplômes en astrophysique mais comme ce que j'aime le plus au monde c'est voler, j'ai opté pour l'armée.  
J : Je suppose que votre mère n'était pas très encline à vous laisser vous épanouir dans cette voie.  
M (avec un sourire) : Non, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !  
J Vous êtes déjà affectée à une équipe ?  
M : Non, mais comme c'est parti je sens que je vais me retrouver avec mes charmants collègues.  
J : Ceux qui étaient dans la salle d'entraînement ?  
M : Exactement.  
J (sérieusement) : Je ne le permettrais pas.  
Mackenzie releva la tête. Le ton de son supérieur l'étonna.  
M : Monsieur ?  
J : Je ne tolèrerais aucune altercation dans la base. Et si je peux vous éviter des problèmes, je le ferais.  
M : Merci… John. Au fait, je voulais vous demander…  
J : Oui ?  
M :Où est le Docteur Weir ? Je m'attendais à la voir à mon arrivée, mais elle ne nous a pas accueillit.  
J (avec une mine sombre) :Oui, elle a dû s'absenter pour un temps.  
M :Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer. J'ai toujours le chic pour mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
J : Vous n'avez pas mis les pieds dans le plat major. Elle…bon, autant vous mettre au courant  
Puisque vous le serez nécessairement. Nous sommes ensemble et… disons que nous avons des difficultés à officialiser notre situation.  
M : Oh je vois.  
Le colonel décela une forme de tristesse dans la voix de son subalterne. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Mackenzie n'était pas déçue pour elle-même mais bien pour les deux leaders. Elle avait entendu parler de leurs exploits et elle avait lu tous les dossiers concernant l'équipe SGA1 et même celui du Docteur Weir. Elle les admirait beaucoup et elle était triste de constater qu' une chose aussi stupide qu'un règlement puisse leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.  
Mais John avait perçu sa tristesse comme une déception personnelle.  
J(d'une voix douce) : Major, nous… il y a le règlement et j'aime Elizabeth…  
M : Oui, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Et ça me rend triste.  
Mais les deux militaires n'étaient pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde. John pensait que Mackenzie était triste car aucune possibilité d'être avec lui ne s'offrait à elle.  
J :Je suis désolé, mais je suis fou d'Elizabeth donc…  
M :Oui, je sais, vous venez de me le dire et je….Non mais…attendez…vous croyez que je suis triste parce qu'une histoire entre nous et impossible ?  
Et Mackenzie partit d'un immense fou rire. Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas.  
J : Bon, ça va. Calmez-vous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?!  
Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Le colonel était non seulement un peu vexé de se faire prendre un râteau (ah, le fantasme, le grand John Sheppard se faisant prendre une veste modèle géant !!) mais gêné car de nombreux visages se tournaient vers leur table.  
J : Major ! Reprenez-vous ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
Cette phrase fit se calmer Mackenzie.  
M : Pardonnez-moi John mais…comment vous dire. Euh, j'ai entendu parler de vos exploits au SGC.  
John se rengorgea. Ses exploits avaient donc traversé les galaxies.  
M : Et, et bien le style tombeur de ces dames ce n'est pas pour moi. En plus, comme vous le disiez si justement tout à l'heure, il y a le règlement,et surtout le Docteur Weir.  
Comme elle voyait que le colonel faisait un peu la tête, elle lui posa la main sur la sienne et attira son regard.  
M : Mon colonel, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé ?  
J (la regardant du coin de l'œil) : Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler John.

Le militaire lui sourit. Il ne lui en voulait pas même si son ego en avait pris un coup. C'est sur cette scène qu'entrèrent Teyla, Ronon et Carson. Le runner émit un grognement pouvant s'apparenter à un grognement d'énervement. Pour le comprendre, Teyla et Carson suivirent son regard. Il était posé sur le couple que formaient Mackenzie et John. Avant que ses amis n'aient pu réagir, Ronon fonçait à la table de John, sous les regards médusés de l'assistance.  
T : Ronon, non !  
Mais il était trop tard, Ronon fondit sur John.  
J : Ah Ronon, justement je voulais vous présenter…  
Mais le runner ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'empoigna par le col de sa veste. Il le fit se lever puis l'aplatit contre la table.  
R : Alors comme ça vos amis se donnent du mal pour que vous puissiez vous marier avec le Docteur Weir et dès qu'elle a le dos tourné vous fricoter avec la première fille venue !!  
Ronon leva les yeux vers Mackenzie.  
R : Et avec une militaire en plus ! Vous aimez les situations compliquées ! Vous savez que ça se soigne !  
T(posant une main sur le ras de Ronon) : S'il te plait lâche le !  
Ronon hésita une minute puis lâcha prise. John se releva avec peine.  
J(un peu énervé) : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez !  
R : Ah non ? Et la main qu'elle posait sur la vôtre ?!  
M : C'était une marque de sympathie espèce de primaire !  
Ronon fit volte face et rétorqua :  
R : Commet vous m'avez appelé ?  
C : Ronon, calmez-vous.  
R : Non, laissez-la aller jusqu'au bout !  
T : Ronon !  
Mackenzie bomba le torse et s'avança vers le runner.  
M : Je vous ai traité de primaire. C'est la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit devant votre comportement.  
J : Major !  
Ronon se jeta sur elle mais la jeune femme l'esquiva. Ronn réitéra son attaque. Un corps à corps s'ensuivit. Et le vainqueur fut… Mackenzie, à la surprise générale.  
M ( à cheval sur le dos de Ronon) : Excusez-vous pour votre déduction hâtive !  
R : Jamais !  
J : Major, lâchez prise !  
M (ne l'écoutant pas) : Ronon,je m'excuse pour vous avoir traité de primaire. J'étais énervée.  
Tout le monde la regardait avec de grands yeux :elle s'excusait alors qu'elle était en position dominante.  
R : Bon, très bien, je m'excuse pour m'être emporté.  
Mackenzie lâcha aussitôt sa prise et se redressa. Ronon se remit aussi vite sur pieds. La jeune femme lui tendit la main :  
M : Enchantée d'avoir fait votre connaissance musclée Ronon. Je suis le major Mackenzie de la Cour.  
Tout le monde rit, Ronon le premier. Il lui serra la main.  
R : Ronon Dex. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous connaître.  
Le groupe remit les chaises en place et s'assit pour mieux connaître la nouvelle arrivante.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre…  
M : Une glace trois boules : vanille, fraise, et chocolat. Et vous Elizabeth ?  
E : Une boule pistache s'il vous plait.  
M (au vendeur) : Ah vous faites aussi pistache ? Dans ce cas pour moi ce sera une glace quatre boules avec une boule pistache en plus.  
Le canadien paya les glaces, les prit et alla rejoindre Liz sur un banc bordant le fleuve Potomac.  
M :Et voilà, une glace pistache pour la future mariée, une !  
E (lui souriant) : Merci Rodney.  
Les deux amis dégustèrent leur glace en regardant le fleuve. Tout paraissait si loin, les Wraith la cité… Mais John, lui, restait dans tous les esprits. Liz fut tirée de sa rêverie par un juron s'échappant des lèvres de Rodney :  
M :… de m  
E : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Rodney ?  
M (regardant son plastron avec désespoir) : Me suis fait une tache.  
Il avait dit ça comme un enfant cherchant à s'excuser.  
E : Oh elle n'est pas bien grande.  
M : C'est désespérant, j'ai toujours eu deux mains gauches.  
E : Et vous me dites ça à moi, moi qui vous autorise à toucher et manipuler des engins vitaux pour la cité et qui pourraient à la moindre mauvaise manipulation, faire exploser la planète ?!  
M : Je vois que John vous a transmis son sens de l'humour mordant.  
E : Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'humour Rodney. Bon, voyons ce que nous pouvons faire pour cette tache. Ca va, c'est de la vanille. Si ça avait été du chocolat…  
Liz tamponna la tache avec son mouchoir.  
E : Voilà, il reste une légère auréole mais avec une bonne machine, ça devrait aller.  
M : C'était ma plus belle chemise…  
E : Et bien nous allons faire les boutiques pour vous en trouver une autre.  
M : Vous croyez ?  
E : J'en suis sûre !  
Les deux amis finirent leur glace et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville pour un peu de shopping.

**TBC**

11


	3. Chapter 3

M : Non, c'est vrai ?!  
T : Puisque je vous le dis !!  
M : Mérédith… J'y crois pas !! Comment arrive-t-il à gérer c nom ?!  
J : C'est simple, il se fait appeler Rodney.  
C : Remarquez, c'est son deuxième prénom.  
M : J'ai hâte devoir à quoi il ressemble votre brillant scientifique.  
J : C'est pas un canon de beauté.  
T/C : John !  
J : Je veux dire par rapport à moi.  
M : Oui mais par rapport à vous personne n'est un canon de beauté.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent plus que surpris, vers la jeune militaire.  
J : Je croyais que je n'étais pas votre type Major.  
M :Vous ne l'êtes pas colonel. Enfin dans le sens que vous êtes un charmeur, un ex coureur de jupon et un homme casé.  
Ronn, Teyla et Carson étouffèrent un rire.  
M : Mais sinon vous êtes très… euh, très séduisant.  
Et l'orgueil de notre colonel de remonter en flèche.  
C : Arrêtez de lui faire des compliments… il se croit déjà assez irrésistible comme ça.  
T : Carson !  
C : Oh pardon, je crois que je vais arrêter la bière pour ce soir.  
J : Oui, je crois aussi.  
Et les amis de reprendre leur fou rire.

M : Oh non, pas celle là, elle me boudine !!  
E : Pas du tout. Elle vous va à ravir ! Cette teinte beige fait ressortir le bleu de vos yeux.  
M (rougissant) : Vous trouvez ?  
E : Absolument !  
M : Merci Elizabeth.  
Les deux amis sortirent du magasin, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils marchaient dans les rues lorsque Rodney stoppa net devant une boutique… féminine. Liz, constatant que son ami ne la suivait plus,se retourna et le rejoignit devant la boutique. Elle suivit son regard. Le scientifique regardait… une magnifique robe verte, fendu sur le côté.  
E : Rodney, je ne vous connaissais pas un goût aussi éclectique dans les vêtements.  
M : Non, je pensais à vous. Dans cette robe… vous feriez un tabac demain.  
E : Pardon ?Oh non non non !Vous ne me ferais jamais porter cette robe !  
Dix minutes plus tard, les deux amis sortaient de la boutique la robe n main.  
E : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai prise !  
M ( triomphant) : Si vous la portez demain, ils nous mangeront dans la main.  
E (peu convaincue) : Si vous le dites…

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla à 6h00. Elle avait peu dormi et des cernes s'étaient dessinées sous ses beaux yeux verts. Leur rendez-vous était prévu pour dans trois heures et la boule d'angoisse qui l'avait laissée en paix durant quelques heures d'un sommeil agité était revenue, plus tenace que jamais. Elle passa à la salle de bain et tenta de dissimuler son manque de sommeil. Elle se rafraîchit et se prépara pour l'entretien. Elle hésita un moment en choisissant sa tenue puis finalement opta pour la robe qu'elle avait achetée la veille. C'est vrai qu'elle mettait ses formes en valeur et lui éclairait le teint sans pour autant paraître vulgaire. Lorsque 7 heures sonnèrent, elle entendit du mouvement dans la chambre de Rodney. 20 minutes plus tard, le scientifique frappa à la porte de communication. Liz lui ouvrit.  
M : Wahou ! Vous êtes époustouflante dans cette robe !  
Liz baissa les yeux et rougit.  
E : Merci Rodney. Je vois que vous avez mis la chemise beige.  
M : Oui.  
E : Elle vous va parfaitement !  
M (avec un grand sourire) : Merci.  
E : On va prendre notre petit déjeuner ?  
M : Oui ! Très bonne idée !  
Rodney prit le dossier sous le bras et les deux Atlantes sortirent de la chambre de Liz our rejoindre la salle à manger de l'hôtel. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, ils allèrent attendre la limousine dans le hall. Ils allèrent flâner dans la boutique de l'hôtel et en ressortirent avec deux magazines. Celui de Rodney traitait des nouvelles découvertes scientifiques et celui de Liz de la politique internationale. Au bout de 15 minutes, la limousine arriva. A 8h45, les deux amis étaient au pied d'un immense immeuble.  
E (soupirant) : Nous y voilà.  
M : Oui !  
Rodney était aussi angoissé que Liz mais il fallait être fort.  
M : On va leur faire cracher leur observateur !  
Liz sourit. Rodney lui prit la main et ils entrèrent dans le hall. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil. La secrétaire passa un coup de fil puis leur indiqua l'étage auquel ils devaient se rendre ainsi que la localisation de la salle d'attente.  
M : C'est pire que le Dédale ici !  
A 9h00, une autre secrétaire les introduisit dans une immense salle, apparemment une salle servant d'ordinaire pour les conférences. Tout au fond, cinq personnes présidaient, assises autour d'un bureau en demi cercle très imposant et surmontant sur une estrade. Tout dans la pièce était fait pour que le visiteur se sente minuscule. Mais il en fallait davantage pour impressionner deux personnes qui avaient côtoyé les Wraiths et d'autres ennemis tout aussi terrifiant. C'est donc d'un pas déterminé que Rodney et Liz s'avancèrent vers leurs juges.

Le lendemain, la base avait repris son cours normal. Les nouveaux avaient bien été intégrés et John croulait à nouveau sous la paperasse. Il fut tiré de ses rapports par Mackenzie.  
M : Colonel, vous vouliez me voir ?  
J : Ah oui Major. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait.  
Mackenzie obéit.  
J : Voilà, je voulais savoir si ça vous direz de dirigez SGA-1, au moins le temps que le Docteur Weir revienne.  
La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
J : Major ?  
M : Oh mon dieu !  
J : Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ?  
M : Oh mon dieu !  
J : Je prends ça pour un oui.  
M :Monsieur ! Oh Monsieur !C'est…Merci !  
La jeune militaire sauta de son siège et contourna le bureau de John en deux secondes pur lui sauter dans les bras.  
M : Merci John !  
Puis, se rendant soudainement compte de son attitude, elle se détacha de son supérieur.  
M :Pardon mon colonel, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
J (souriant) : Ce n'est rien Major, je comprends votre excitation. Vous prenez les commandes de mon équipe dès maintenant. Ils partent en mission dans une heure. Soyez prête.  
M :Oh oui ! Je serais prête ! Merci colonel !  
La jeune femme sautilla sur place et sortit en courant, direction ses quartiers, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Les personnes siégeant étaient des représentants des cinq membres permanents du Conseil de L'ONU, à savoir la Grande Bretagne, la Russie, la Chine, La France et les Etats-Unis. Cinq des nations qui étaient au courant de l'existence de la porte des étoiles.  
USA : Veuillez vous asseoir.  
Les deux amis s'approchèrent des sièges mis à leur disposition et prirent place. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Les cinq personnes en face d'eux n'étaient pas leurs amis, et ils le sentirent très bien.  
F : Docteur Rodney McKay, veuillez vous lever et vous présenter à la barre pour nous exposer votre dossier.  
Vous lever…vous présenter à la barre… Tout ceci sonnait davantage comme un jugement que comme un entretien.  
Rodney prit sur lui et se leva, revêtant son masque de scientifique arrogant qu'il portait à merveille.  
R : Docteur McKay, nous vous écoutons.  
M :Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous ai apporté ici un dossier très consistant tendant à prouver que la relation qu'entretient le Docteur Weir avec le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard n'a jamais influencé, du moins en mal, la vie sur la base d'Atlantis.  
En disant cela, Rodney distribua à chaque représentant une copie du dossier original.  
GB : Docteur McKay, vous vous rendez compte qu'il nous faudra un temps considérable pour passer en revue tout ce dossier.  
M : Oui, je le sais. Heureusement que vous êtes cinq.  
Mais la plaisanterie de Rodney reçut un accueil glacial.  
C : Nous examinerons le dossier Docteur, mais il y a dore et déjà des points que nous souhaiterions éclaircir.  
M : Je vous écoute.  
USA : C'est avec le Docteur Weir que je désire m'entretenir.  
Rodney se retourna. Liz se leva pour leur faire face.  
E (avec un ton déterminé) : Je vous écoute.  
C : Docteur Weir, depuis combien de temps entretenait vous une relation avec le colonel Sheppard ?  
E : Presqu'un mois si on compte les deux semaines à bord du Dédale.  
C : Donc deux semaines, disons…à temps plein.  
E :C'est exact.  
F : Deux semaines que vous vivez en opposition complète avec le règlement.  
E : Au début, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin. Nous croyions que nous n'en avions plus pour longtemps à vivre alors nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments.  
R : Soit mais la semaine ayant suivi votre entretien avec le colonel Caldwell et au cours duquel celui-ci vous a fait part de sa décision de déclencher une enquête sur votre relation, vous avez continué à fréquenter le colonel Sheppard.  
E : Oui.  
R Cette fois e toute connaissance de cause et en violation totale du règlement.  
E : Nous nous aimons et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de ne pas nous fréquenter pendant ce temps aurait changé quoique ce soit à la situation que nous vivons à cette minute précise.  
GB :Le colonel Caldwell aurait sans doute été prêt à fermer les yeux sur votre aventure si elle avait été sans lendemain.  
Rodney observait Liz. Celle-ci était blême, mais pas de peur. Elle était blême de rage, de rage qu'on la force à se dévoiler sans pudeur, de rage de devoir justifier son amour, de rage de devoir implorer la permission d'aimer à des personnes qui ne connaissent pas la moitié de ce que elle et John ont vécu pendant ces deux années. Rodney observait et admirait la femme qu'il avait en face de lui. Car pour la première fois il voyait une femme et non plus la leader sans peur qu'il côtoyait au quotidien depuis deux ans.  
E : Sans doute mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je sois certaine c'est que notre histoire n'est pas sans lendemain et le véritable danger pour la cité aurait été que nous nous comportions de façon hypocrite. Car cela aurait vraisemblablement eu des répercussions sur notre travail.  
F : Docteur Weir est-il vrai que vous avez jeté un sort au Docteur Kavanagh pour qu'il oublie qu'il savait pour votre relation ?

Mais c'est impossible !Pensa Liz !Comment avait-il pu savoir ?! S'en rappeler !A moins qu'il ait fait des recherches sur les sorts ou qu'il n'ait pas été seul avec eux…  
E (d'une voix moins sûre) : Oui, mais…  
USA : Vous admettez donc que vous lui avez jeté un sort.  
E Oui… Mais…  
C : Vous êtes donc prête à tout pour que votre relation perdure…  
E : Oui.  
C Avez-vous des scrupules à jeter une sort et à mettre en danger la vie du Docteur Kavanagh ?  
E : Je n'ai jamais mis sa vie en danger et…  
R : Mais vous avez que ce sort est considéré comme dangereux s'il est utilisé de trop nombreuse fois.  
E : Je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une fois !  
R : Ca c'est votre parole.  
E : …  
F : Est-il vrai que vous passez tous ses caprices au colonel ?  
E : Quoi ?!  
M : Non, là vous allez trop loin !  
R : Docteur McKay, quand nous souhaiterons vous entendre, nous vous le dirons !  
Liz regarda Rodney et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.  
E : Toute la base pourra vous certifier que le colonel et moi ne nous sommes pas toujours bien entendu. Il y a eu certaines frictions entre nous, surtout la première année.  
GB : Et depuis ?  
E : Moins ?  
GB : Parce que vous lui passez plus de choses ?  
E : Non ! Parce que nos caractères se sont conciliés.  
F : Docteur Weir, si vous trouviez le colonel Sheppard si exaspérant la première année, rien ne vous empêchez de le blâmer ou de le renvoyer sur Terre.  
E : En effet.  
C : Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?  
E Parce que malgré son caractère impulsif, c'est u très bon élément qui a sauvé la cité de nombreuses fois et il a le gêne des Anciens.  
F : C'est la leader qui par le ou la femme ?  
E : Je suis assez adulte pour pouvoir prendre du recul. C'est la leader qui parle.  
Rodney observait les poings de Liz. Ils étaient serrés au maximum et les jointures étaient blanches.  
USA : Soit, mais pourquoi avez-vous suggéré sa promotion ?  
E : Car j'estimais qu'il le méritait. (Puis, prenant le pas à la question qui allait être posée) : En tant que leader.  
R : Ne serait-ce pas plutôt pour ne pas que le colonel Caldwell prenne sa place et le commandement militaire de cette cité ?  
E : C'est le colonel Caldwell qui vous a dit ça ?  
R : Répondez à la question.  
E : Le colonel Caldwell a toujours désiré le commandement de cette cité et il ne veut que ni moi ni le colonel Sheppard ni n'importe qui d'autre à part lui ne la dirige. C'est un fait ! Mais ce n'est pas pour l'empêcher d'accéder au commandement militaire de la base que j'ai suggéré la promotion du colonel Sheppard.  
USA (d'un air goguenard) : Nous savons, c'est pare qu'il le méritait.  
E (perdant son sang froid) : Parfaitement ! Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de ce que nous avons vécu, de ce que chacun sur la base a vécu. Nous avons subi des attaques, nous avons côtoyé la mort. Je parle de la mort avec un grand M, de celle qui vous enveloppe de son manteau glacial, de son odeur fétide, qui vous frôle de ses doigts glacés. Nous avons vécu la torture, la peur de ne pas voir revenir ceux que nous aimons, nos amis, nos frères,nos sœurs, nos amours. Alors oui ! Dans ces circonstances des liens se créent, et j'ai eu la chance d'en créer avec plus d'une personne. Je me suis fait des amis, de vrais amis, de ceux sur qui vous pouvez compter en cas de danger de mort. L'homme que vous voyez à mes côtés aujourd'hui est un de ces amis. Il mourrait pour moi comme je mourrais pour lui. Et oui, j'ai créé des liens d'amour avec un être exceptionnel. Tout le monde le prend avec le sourire excepté deux individus, dont un m'a fait des avances par plus tard qu'il y a quinze jours. Et si c'est à lui que vous voulez confier la cité d'Atlantis après nous avoir renvoyé sur Terre le colonel Sheppard et moi, je vous souhaite bien du courage car la cité ne tiendrait pas deux jours avec lui. Car si la cité tient debout aujourd'hui c'est grâce, non au travail d'une seule personne, mais au travail de tout un groupe de professionnels et surtout d'amis qui ont appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Nous marchons en harmonie, tous, et c'est ce qui fait la force de la cité, bien plus que la technologie ou la hiérarchie ou le respect du règlement.  
USA (après avoir regardé ses collègues) : Bien. Docteur Weir, nous vous ferons connaître notre réponse dans trois jours. Vous pouvez disposer.  
Liz se retourna, prit sa mallette et quitta la salle suivie de près par Rodney.  
Lorsqu'ils furent hors du bâtiment, Liz tourna à l'angle et s'engagea dans le square qui jouxtait l'immeuble. Elle s'assit sur un banc et jeta rageusement sa mallette au sol, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura. Rodney la regardait de loin. Il avait de la peine pour elle. Il respira un coup et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa dirigeante et amie. Il la voyait pleurer et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il hésita puis posa une main sur sa jambe. Liz se retourna alors vers lui et l'enlaça. D'abord surpris, Rodney l'enserra à son tour. La jeune femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Des larmes de rage, de désespoir et de peur, peur de ne pas pourvoir aimer celui que son cœur avait choisi, peur de devoir quitter ses amis et la cité qu'elle aimait tant. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée elle se dégagea doucement des bras de Rodney.  
E : Excusez-moi …  
M : Pour quoi ? Pour laisser s'exprimer vos sentiments ? Je ressens la même chose que vous à et instant.  
E :Rodney, nous n'y arriverons jamais !  
M (lui prenant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux) : Ils n'ont pas encore rendu leur décision. Nous avons trois jours à attendre.  
E : Autant dire une éternité…  
M (pour lui rendre le sourire) : Et si on allait faire un petit tour au bord du fleuve ?  
E (séchant ses larmes) : D'accord.  
Liz se leva. Rodney la serrait toujours par les épaules, comme un grand frère veillant sur sa sœur. Ils partirent tout deux. Trois jours… Dans trois jours ils seraient fixés.

Technicien : Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles.  
Le colonel Sheppard accourut dans la salle de contrôle.  
J : Vous avez un code d'identification ?  
T :Oui colonel. C'est celui de SGA1.  
J : Baissez le bouclier.  
Le technicien obéit. Mackenzie entra en courant et se laissa glisser sur les genoux sur quelques mètres. Elle tenait au-dessus de sa tête un E2PZ. La jeune femme hurla :  
M : C'est qui le boss ? SGA1 ! Yeah !!  
Tout le personnel de la base regarda avec stupeur le spectacle de la jeune femme. Ronon et Teyla entrèrent à leur tour, un sourire aux lèvres. La mission s'était passée comme dans un rêve. Le colonel Sheppard descendit quatre à quatre les marches tandis que Mackezie se relevait.  
J (surpris) : Major !  
R : Soyez cool Sheppard c'est sa première mission et en plus elle a rapporté un E2PZ.  
M : Nous avons rapporté un E2PZ.  
J : Major…Je…wahou !Bravo !  
M (avec un grand sourire) : Merci.  
J : Quels sont les termes de l'accord ?  
M :Apprendre à ce peuple à se battre et les aider au cas où les Wraith les attaqueraient.  
J : Quoi c'est tout ?  
T :C'est tout colonel.  
R : A mon avis ils n'ont pas conscience de la valeur de ce qu'ils ont. Ils en avaient encore trois…  
M :Mais ils leur servaient à activer certaines défenses dont ils n'avaient même pas connaissance.  
J : Comment le savez-vous ?  
M :Oubliez-vous colonel que je suis une tête en physique ?  
J :Et d'une modestie à toute épreuve.  
R : C'est vraiment une Rodney au féminin.  
Mackenzie se retourna vers Ronon et lui tira la langue.  
J : Bon, félicitation tout le monde. Débriefing dans une heure après le passage obligatoire à l'infirmerie.  
Les trois membres de SGA1 se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie lorsque John retint Mackenzie par le bras.  
J : Major, félicitation. Vous avez fait un super boulot.  
M :Merci John. Mais c'est un travail d'équipe.  
Ils se sourirent et la jeune femme rejoignit ses amis. John souriait en la regardant partir. Elle lui ressemblait tellement… Comme s'il se voyait lui. Puis il soupira. Il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec Elizabeth. Elle lui manquait tant ! La journée, elle lui manquait pour des petites choses simples comme les regards qu'elle lui lançait pour le remettre à sa place ou pour le calmer,mais aussi ceux qu'elle lui lançait pour lui redonner confiance. Sa présence rassurante et apaisante lui manquait. Mais le plus dur était la nuit. Le lit était si froid et si vide sans elle… Elizabeth… Que pouvait-elle faire en ce moment ? La réunion s'était-elle bien passée ? Est-ce que Rodney prenait soin d'elle ? Tant de questions qu'il ressassait chaque jour en boucle… Et cette réponse qui tardait à arriver.

Tris jours s'étaient écoulés. Trois jours durant lesquels Liz et Rodney avaient fait les 100 pas dans leurs chambres, durant lesquels chacun avait tenté d'apaiser l'autre sans jamais y parvenir totalement. Et, le troisième jour, à16h, un chasseur (non, pas celui là, l'autre) frappa à la porte de Liz. La jeune femme regarda Rodney puis prit une grande inspiration et alla ouvrir, la main tremblante.  
E :Oui ?  
C : Docteur Weir ?  
E : Oui, c'est moi.  
C : J'ai un mot pour vous.  
L'homme lui tendit un plateau en argent sur lequel était déposé un billet. Liz le prit, toujours tremblante, et remercia le chasseur en lui donnant un billet de 20 (oui, qui dit hôtel class dit gros pourboire, c'est pour ça que je vais jamais au Ritz). L'homme partit et Liz referma la porte. Elle était toujours dos à Rodney.  
M(d'une voix tremblante) : Alors ?  
La jeune femme ouvrit le pli et le lut. Lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin vers Rodney, elle était blanche.  
M(dans un souffle) : Oh non.  
Puis, peu à peu le visage de Liz esquissa un sourire. Rodney bondit sur ses pieds.  
M :Oui ?? Ils ont dit oui ??  
Pour toute réponse Liz hocha la tête et lui tendit le billet. Le scientifique le lut. Il disait ceci : Docteur Weir, la commission a décidé d'accéder à votre requête et de nommer trois observateurs neutres de nationalités différentes. Ils vont accompagneront lors de votre rentrée sur Altantis par la porte des étoiles du SGC demain à 15 heures. Une voiture viendra vous chercher demain à 9 heures. Ils seront à vos côtés durant une semaine et détermineront si vous et le colonel Sheppard êtes aptes à diriger la base de concert.  
Le billet était signé par les 5 membres de la commission. Rodney releva la tête. Les deux atlantes se sautèrent dans les bras.

Le même jour, dans la salle de contrôle.  
T : Activation programmée de la porte de étoile.  
John fut aussitôt dans la salle de contrôle.  
J : On a un code ?  
T : Non mon colonel .C'est un message audio du SGC.  
J :Branchez le haut parleur.  
T :Oui mon colonel.  
V : Colonel Sheppard ?  
J : Bonjour mon général.  
L : Je venais vous annoncer une nouvelle.  
J (tentant de cacher son angoisse) : Je vous écoute mon général.  
L : C'est une bonne nouvelle rassurez-vous. La commission a accepté de mandater trois observateurs sur la base d'Atlantis.  
Des cris de joie retentir dans toute a cité. John avait du mal à contenir sa joie.  
L : Ils arriveront demain en compagnie des Docteurs Weir et McKay.  
J : Merci de nous avoir communiqué cette nouvelle mon général.  
L : Ce fut un plaisir. Bonne chance Atlantis.  
J : Merci mon général.  
La communication fut coupée et John revint à son bureau le sourire aux lèvres. Demain… Elle revenait demain.

Le lendemain, Liz et Rodney étaient prêts à 6h00. Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit, trop excités et surtout trop soulagés pour trouver le sommeil. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de petit déjeuner, Rodney compris. Ils étaient si heureux de rentrer chez eux, avec une bonne nouvelle, de revoir ceux qu'ils aimaient que plus rien n'avait d'importance. A 7h00, une voiture vint les chercher. Ils prirent un jet privé et arrivèrent enfin à Cheyenne Mountain. Le général Landry les attendait.  
L : Docteur Weir, Docteur McKay, bienvenue au SGC.  
L/R :Merci Général.  
Les trois membres du programme SGC descendaient les niveaux.  
E :Les trois observateurs sont-ils arrivés ?  
L : Euh, oui, ils sont arrivés tôt ce matin.  
Le général avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.  
E :Général, tout va bien ?  
L : Oui Docteur.  
M : Quelles sont leurs nationalités au fait ?  
L :Un américain, un russe et un anglais.  
M : Pourquoi y'a jamais de canadien ?!  
E :Rodney !  
Le général sourit faiblement à la remarque du scientifique.  
E : Général, pardonnez-moi cette remarque, mais vous avez l'air, disons...ailleurs depuis notre arrivée.  
L : Vous avez raison. Il est inutile de tourner autour du pot d'autant que vous allez le voir dans quelques minutes.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit.  
E (inquiète) : Général ?  
Les trois amis marchaient à présent dans les couloirs en direction de la salle de réunion.  
L : Il n'était pas prévu, au départ, qu'il vous accompagne. Mais le représentant américain a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et son suppléant l'a remplacé au pied levé. Il a incorporé le programme il y a peu.  
Ils gravissaient à présent les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle.  
L :Je sais que ça va vous faire un choc de le voir mais il faudra que vous composiez avec lui.  
Liz et Rodney s'échangèrent des regards emprunt d'interrogations et d'appréhension. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la salle. Les trois représentants, qui discutaient jusqu'à présent entre eux se levèrent pour accueillir les Atlantes. Liz resta pétrifiée sur place.  
E : (dans un souffle) : Simon…  
S : Bonjour Elizabeth.  
M : Simon ? Simon Wallis?  
E : Oui, le diplomate.  
Un silence gêné s'instaura. Le Général décida de le briser.  
L : Bien, je vois que le Docteur Weir et Mr. Wallis se connaissent, mais il n'en va pas de même pour les autres. Docteur Weir, Docteur McKay, je vous présente Mrs Tieng et Mr Karcarof.  
Passé la première surprise, les deux Altantes saluèrent les représentants.  
L : Bon, eh bien ne perdons pas de temps. J'ai contacté Atlantis pour les prévenir de votre arrivée.  
E : Comment va la base ?  
L : Très bien Docteur Weir.  
E Et les nouveaux arrivants que je n'ai pas pu voir ?  
L : Il semblerait qu'ils se sont très bien acclimatés. Mais le colonel Sheppard vous en dira plus.  
Le cœur de Liz fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle allait enfin le revoir après tant de temps !! Simon remarqua le sourire au coin des lèvres de Liz et en fut triste. Ce sera plus dur qu'il ne le pensait.  
L :Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Sergent, composez l'adresse pour Atlantis.  
S :Oui mon Général.  
Tous se dirigèrent vers la porte. A chaque chevron qui s'enclenchait, les représentants étaient émerveillés et les coeurs des deux Atlantes battaient de plus en plus vite.  
M (murmurant) : On rentre à la maison.  
E : Oui Rodney, on rentre chez nous.  
Simon avait entendu et regardait Elizabeth. Elle l'aimait donc réellement…. Mais il tenterait tout ! Tout pour la reconquérir. Il avait une semaine pour ça, une semaine pour lui dire combien il regrettait sa trahison, pour lui dire combien il l'aimait et pour faire renaître les sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour lui. Car, il en était sûr, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi troublée par sa venue. Liz sentait bien que Simon l'observait et elle était mal à l'aise. La tâche qui s'annonçait sur la base était assez compliquée comme ça sans en prime, rajouter des souvenirs douloureux d'un passé qu'elle pensait avoir oublié. Lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, les trois représentants reculèrent, surpris.  
L : Bon voyage et à dans une semaine.  
Les cinq membres de l'expédition saluèrent le Général puis entrèrent dans le vortex, Liz et Rodney en tête. Les trois représentants mirent un peu plus de temps, assez impressionnés, mais finirent eux aussi par franchirent la porte.  
De l'autre côté, le colonel Sheppard ainsi que le Carson, Radek, Teyla Rono et Mackenzie attendaient, impatients et fébriles.  
M : John arrêtez de triturer votre uniforme ! Vous êtes très bien.  
J : Désolé, mais on peut pas refaire la première impression. Il faut que tout soit impeccable.  
M : Je sais, mais ça va aller !  
John se retourna vers Mackenzie et lui sourit. Les deux militaires se regardaient ainsi lorsque Liz et Rodney entrèrent. Le sourire de la diplomate s'estompa aussitôt. John tourna sa tête vers elle et son sourire redoubla. Mais le visage de Liz restait fermé, ce qui dérouta un peu John. Mackenzie avait elle aussi tourné la tête vers les arrivants et aperçut Rodney. Ses yeux ne purent se détacher de ceux du scientifique. Ils se noyaient dans le regard l'un de l'autre. Ce fut la voix de Simon qui les ramenèrent tous sur terre.  
S : C'est donc ça la fameuse cité d'Atlantis.  
J : Oui, c'est exact. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur Atlantis. Je vous présente les membres les plus éminents de notre cité. Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, le Docteur Carson Beckett et Docteur Radek Zélenka.  
John s'approcha des représentants et leur tendit la main.  
J : Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard.  
T: Mrs Tieng.  
K : Karcaraof.  
S : Simon Wallis.  
John se raidit aussitôt et ne lâcha pas la main de Simon tout de suite. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Liz pour essayer de comprendre. La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
J : Si nous passions dans la salle de réunion.  
Tous le suivirent dans la salle. Rodney fut le dernier à suivre le colonel, suivant de prêt Mackenzie.  
M : Bonjour, je suis…  
Ma : Je sais qui vous êtes Docteur McKay.  
La jeune militaire fixait le sol. Elle, d'habitude à l'aise, se sentait étrange.  
M : Quel est votre nom ?  
Ma : Mackenzie de la Cour, Major.  
Et pour la première fois, Rodney fut très intéressé par l'armée…  
Le débriefing se passa dans une tension palpable. Les observateurs exposèrent les raisons de leur venue sur la base, comme si personne ne les connaissaient !, la date de leur retour et l'autorisation qu'ils avaient eu de leur gouvernement de fouiller partout où bon leur semblerait. Durant le débriefing, Rodney ne détachait passes yeux de Mackenzie, ce qui n'échappait pas à la jeune femme et qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Les choses étaient différentes entre Liz, Simon et John. Simon et John regardaient la dirigeante qui elle faisait mine de les ignorer. Simon avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux et s'en félicita intérieurement. John, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Liz se comportait ainsi avec lui. La réunion se finit par l'attribution de leurs quartiers aux représentant. Teyla, Ronon et Mackenzie s'en chargèrent. Lorsque la militaire sortit, Mckay se retourna vers les leaders et leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin de lui. Ayant reçut une réponse négative, le scientifique s'empressa de rejoindre Mackenzie.  
M : Attendez major, je viens avec vous, vous allez vous perdre.  
Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, John se précipita vers Liz et l'enlaça.  
J : Elizabeth, ma chérie, tu m'as tellement manqué.  
Mais il fut rudement repoussé par Liz qui avait les larmes aux yeux.  
J :Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
E : Qui est cette fille ?  
J : Quelle fille ?Mackenzie ?  
E : Ah parce que c'est Mackenzie !  
J : Elizabeth, elle… non, ne crois pas ça ! C'est une très bonne amie.  
E :Une très bonne amie ?!  
J : Oui. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile c'est tout.  
E : Je sui restée partie trois semaines. Tu m'as manqué,et quand je rentre ici,chez nous, je te vois lui sourire…avec un sourire que tu n'adresses généralement qu'à moi…et tu voudrais que je te crois ?!  
J : D'abord, tu as l'exclusivité de mes sourires, ensuite je ne suis pas son genre…  
E : Comment le sais-tu ?  
J : Parce qu'elle me l'a dit, et crois moi mon ego en a prit un coup !  
Le militaire lui avait dit ça avec sa mine de chien battu. Les légers doutes que Liz pouvait avoir s'envolèrent tout de suite et elle lui sourit.  
E : Excuse-moi. Mais j'ai vécu tellement de choses sur Terre que je suis déboussolée.  
J : Je peux avoir un petit bisou alors ?  
Liz s'approcha de lui, le prit par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre elle en l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, John faillit tomber à la renverse.  
J : Wouha !J'aimerais que tu sois absente plus longtemps si toutes nos retrouvailles se passent comme ça !  
Puis, l'enlaçant amoureusement :  
J (dans souffle) : Liz, je t'aime.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Ces mots elle rêvait qu'il les prononce depuis tellement de jours. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se firent des multitudes de petits baisers sur les lèvres, dans le cou.  
J (d'une voix rauque) : Tu ne veux pas venir te reposer dans nos quartiers.  
E (le souffle court) : C'est une très bonne idée…  
John lui prit la main et ils sortir et de la salle de réunion en direction de leurs appartements. L'heure qu'ils y passèrent fut très romantique…

**TBC**

11


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs quartiers, les deux amants se heurtèrent à Simon. Le visage de John se ferma immédiatement tandis que celui de Liz parqua la surprise et le trouble.  
S : Lyzzie, colonel Sheppard.  
J (se contenant difficilement) : Oui Mr Wallis ?  
S : Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Nous n'avons pas vu Lyzzie depuis que nous sommes sortis de la salle réunion.  
J (d'un ton sarcastique) : Et vous vous inquiétiez.  
S : Oui, c'est exact. Je voudrais parler seul avec Elizabeth si ça ne vous gène pas.  
J : Et bien en fait…  
Mais un coup de coude fit s'arrêter le colonel dans sa phrase.  
E : Je te suis Simon.  
L'homme s'effaça devant Liz et une fois celle-ci passée adressa un sourire triomphant à John. Le militaire les regarda s'éloigner, les poings contractés. La semaine allait être longue mais il fallait qu'il se fallait qu'il se maîtrise s'il ne vouait pas tout ficher par terre. Il était toujours planté dans le couloir lorsque Ronon passa devant lui.  
R : Sheppard ? Oh ! Sheppard ?  
J : Hein ?!  
R : C'est Simon c'est ça?  
J (serrant les dents) : Oui.  
R : Il pourrait nous causer des problèmes.  
J (regardant Ronon, surpris) : Nous ?  
R : Oui. Comme le dit Teyla, on est tous solidaires.  
J(amusé) : Comme le dit Teyla.  
R : Oui, bon quoi ?  
J : Oh rien. Je trouve que vous passez beaucoup de temps avec elle.  
R : Oui, euh non, euh, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !  
J :Oh moi, rien du tout.  
R : Bon bref, tout ça pour dire que je pourrais m'en occuper si vous voulez.  
J :Vous occuper de… de quoi ?  
R : De lui.  
J : Ronon, je vous aime bien mon vieux mais vous avez encore des leçons à apprendre de la part de Teyla.  
R :Lesquelles ?  
J : La patience et la sérénité.  
R (pas très convaincu) : Mouais…  
J : Où vous alliez ?  
R : Faire un petit combat avec Teyla.  
J : Je viens avec vous. Une dizaine de fois sur le tapis me remettra peut-être les idées en place.  
R : Ok, c'est parti.  
Pendant ce temps, Simon et Liz se promenaient dans le couloir.  
S Tu es heureuse ici Lyzzie ?  
E : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Simon, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
S : Oui, c'est d'ailleurs la raison de notre présence ici.  
E (changeant de sujet) :Tes quartiers te conviennent ?  
S : Très bien oui.  
Ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de contrôle.  
E : Où ont les deux autres représentants ?  
S : Ils interrogent le personnel et furètent par ci par là. Tu sais Elizabeth, je suis très content de te revoir et…  
E(le coupant) : Où est Stacy (désolée, je ne me souviens plus du nom de l'autre patate de fille, si jamais elle eu un nom un jour) ?  
S :Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. C'était une erreur. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Je n'ai jamais eu que toi dans mon cœur durant tout ce temps.  
E (d'un ton acerbe) : Pendant quelques mois après notre séparation du veux dire.  
S : Je regrette Liz, je regrette tellement, si tu savais.  
E : Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ?  
La voix de Liz était tremblante.  
S : Parce que je voudrais, si tu le peux, me pardonner. Liz, nous avons vécu cinq ans ensemble. Si ça représente quelque chose pour toi, pardonne-moi.  
Simon avait dit ça en s'approchant d'elle et en lui chuchotant les derniers mots à l'oreille.  
De loin, Mackenzie avait tout vu. Elle bouillait intérieurement ! Ce Simon était dangereux. Elle le sentait bien. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que la situation n'échappe totalement à Liz. Elle allait foncer dans la salle lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.  
M :Major ?  
Ma (sans se retourner) : Pas maintenant Mckay !  
Le scientifique se figea à l'entente de ce ton si violent et regarda Mackenzie partir comme une flèche vers la porte. Il soupira.  
M (d'une petite voix) :Très bien, comme vous voudrez.  
Il fit demi tour la tête basse. La militaire fondit sur Liz et Simon.  
M (prenant une voix enjouée) : Docteur Weir !  
La voix de Mackenzie fit revenir Liz sur terre et elle se départit de l'emprise de Simon, très mécontent de cette interruption.  
E :Oui major ?  
Ma :Je vous ai montré l'E2PZ que nous avons rapporté de P4X233 ?  
E (heureuse de l'arrivée de la jeune femme) : Non. C'est vrai. Excuse moi Simon.  
L'homme regardait les deux femmes partir.  
E :Merci major.  
Ma :A votre service Docteur.  
E : Je ne savais pas que vous aviez ramené un E2PZ.  
Ma : Evidemment, je suppose que le colonel Sheppard et vous avez eu des choses plus urgentes à faire.  
E (d'un ai choqué) : Major !  
Ma : Pardon Docteur Weir, je ne voulais pas vous choquer. Mais John avait tellement hâte de vous revoir. Vous l'auriez vu durant votre absence. Il était comme un lion en cage. Sans parler du travail qu'il avait. Il a arrêté les missions pour pouvoir gérer correctement la cité.  
Liz s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.  
E : John ?  
Ma : Oh non, ne croyez pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre John… entre le colonel Sheppard et moi. En tout cas pas autre chose que de l'amitié. Il vous aime de toute on âme. Il m'a juste aidé quand j'en avais besoin et…  
E : Non, je ne disais pas John pour ça. Il m'a tout expliqué à votre sujet et je le crois. Mais… John a abandonné les missions d'exploration pour s'occuper de la cité.  
Ma : Oui, enfin s'occuper c'est un bien grand mot. Il croule sous la paprasserie et il est en retard d'une semaine sur presque tous les dossiers. Enfin était en retard. Quand on a su que vous arriviez avec de la compagnie on est resté Ronon, Teyla, Radek, Carson, John et moi sur les dossiers toute la nuit et nous les avons fini à temps pour votre arrivée.  
E : Merci Major.  
Ma : Appelez-moi Mackenzie Docteur Weir.  
E : Elizabeth.  
Ma : Elizabeth.  
E(s'approchant d'elle) : Alors racontez-moi Mackenzie. Que c'est-il passé durant mon absence.  
Et les deux femmes discutèrent en longeant les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de repos.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le laboratoire du Docteur Mckay :  
M : Radek, vous voulez bien me passer le tube 24.  
Le scientifique tendit le bras derrière lui en ne détachant pas son regard de ses feuilles. Ne sentant rien venir, il fit volte face, passablement énervé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit des observateurs, Karcarof, à deux centimètres de lui.  
M (portant une main à son cœur) : Non mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Et où est le Docteur Zélenka ?!  
K : J'ai vu le Docteur Zélenka sortir rapidement de votre laboratoire.  
M : Ah oui, je lui avais demandé d'aller me chercher quelque chose.  
Kararof fixait toujours Rodney.  
M : Mais quoi à la fin ?!  
K : Vous connaissez bien le colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Weir ?  
M (méfiant) : Oui.  
K : Que pouvez-vous me dire sur leur relation ?  
M (choisissant ses mots avec soin) : Ils sont complémentaires et ils collaborent sur un pieds d'égalité, chacun écoutant ce que l'autre a à dire et respectant le point de vue de l'autre.  
K : Ce n'est pas ce que d'autres témoignages rapportent.  
M :Et que disent ces témoignages ?  
K : Qu'il y avait et a toujours des frictions entre les deux leaders notamment parce que le Docteur Weir ne veut pas que le colonel Sheppard risque sa vie.  
M : Il est vrai qu'au début de leur relation, les choses n'ont as été facile mas elles se sont améliorées avec le temps. Pour ce qui est des frictions actuelles, elles sont quasiment nulles et n'ont aucun rapport avec leur relation.  
K : Vraiment ?  
M :Vraiment !Lorsque Elizabeth ne veut pas que John risque sa vie elle a presque toujours raison.  
K : Je ne comprends pas.  
M (s'énervant) : Le colonel Sheppard a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir jouer les héros et à aller se battre sans aucune chance de revenir. Le Docteur Weir ne fait que tempérer ses ardeurs.  
K : Très bien.  
Rodney vit le représentant russe noter des choses sur un calepin.  
M (tenant de lire ce qu'il écrivait) : Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?  
K : Au revoir Docteur McKay.  
Le russe tourna les talons et sortit du laboratoire.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Mackenzie avait fini ses entraînements et rejoignait ses quartiers. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec le couple Weir/Sheppard en plein baiser. Elle se figea sur place, trop gênée pour bouger. Elle les voyait littéralement se dévirer des lèvres.  
J : Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth…  
E : John, tu embrasses divinement bien.  
J : Je sais…  
La jeune militaire se reprit et rebroussa aussitôt chemin, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils y arriveraient… Elle passa près du bureau de Rodney et, n'ayant vu personne dans le couloir, décida de l'observer un moment. Le scientifique se tenait dos à la porte. Il scrutait quelque chose dans un microscope.  
M :Allé, mais allé, multiplie-toi !  
Mackenzie sourit. Elle allait entrer lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans un des couloirs. Deux des représentants discutaient ensemble :  
T : Cette cité a l'air de bien se faire à la nouvelle situation des leaders.  
S : Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que vous. Mais laissons le temps nous éclairer.  
T : Vous avez raison, mais pour l'instant, je ne les ai pas vu outrepasser les limites de la décence et, je ne sais pas moi, s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans un couloir.  
Les deux représentants se rapprochaient du couloir où se trouvait la jeune femme et donc du couloir où se trouvaient les deux leaders. Que faire ? Soudain un cri de plaisir s'échappa du corridor, puis un autre. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas faire ça dans le couloir. Oh non, et voilà que es deux représentants pressaient le pas.  
J : Liz, tais-toi on pourrait nous entendre.  
E : Je sais, mais c'est de ta faute, tu m'embrasses à des endroits qui me font perdre le contrôle.  
Les deux leaders étaient plaqués contre le mur, les mains se baladant sur tout le corps.  
Mackenzie ne réfléchit pas davantage et entra en trombe dans le bureau de Rodney.  
Ma (l'attrapant par le col) : J'ai besoin de vous !  
La jeune femme l'attira hors du labo. Elle avait une force insoupçonnée qui déstabilisa le scientifique.  
M :Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Ma : Ne posez pas de questions et suivez moi !  
Le couple tournait l'angle du couloir lorsque les deux représentants tournèrent le précédent. McKay et Mckenzie étaient à présent dans le couloir où se trouvaient John et Liz. La jeune militaire courrait vers le couple.  
M : Euh, les trucs à quatre, vous savez…  
Ma : Ne dites pas de bêtises !  
Les deux leaders s'étaient redressés à l'entente des voix, mais étaient toujours dans une position compromettante. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir fondre Mackenzie sur eux et de voit deux ombres tourner l'angle du couloir. Mackenzie passa une main devant l'entrée d'une porte et poussa John et Liz dans la salle. En moins de deux, elle empoigna le col de la chemise de Rodney et l'embrassa passionnément juste au moment où les deux représentants arrivaient dans le couloir.  
S : Major !  
Mackenzie fit semblant d'être prise en faute, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Rodney qui était trè mal à l'aise.  
Ma : Pardon Monsieur !  
T :C'est vous que nous entendions depuis le couloir ?  
Ma : Oh mon dieu,je suis désolée !  
S :Que ça ne se reproduise plus major !Sinon nous devrons en référer à vos supérieurs !  
Ma :Oui Monsieur. Merci Monsieur.  
Les deux représentants passèrent devant eux en les regardant d'une manière peu sympathique.  
John et Liz avaient tout entendu et s'étaient regardé avec de grands eux durant tout l'altercation.  
Lorsque les deux représentants passèrent le coin du corridor, Mackenzie etRodney soufflèrent.  
M :Vous avez fait exprès ?  
Ma : Oui.  
Rodney avait les larmes aux yeux. C'est à ce moment que John et Liz sortirent de leur cachette.  
J : Merci major.  
E : Merci Mackenzie, sans vous nous étions perdus…  
Rodney regarda ses amis et partit à vive allure. John et Liz regardèrent Mackenzie.  
Ma :J'ai tout gâché !Excusez moi je dois aller le voir.  
Liz et John se regardèrent.  
J : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû te coincer dans le couloir.  
E :John, il faut être plus prudent sinon nos amis vont avoir de sérieux problèmes. Et la prochaine fois nous ne seront peut-être pas aussi chanceux.  
J (avec sa tête de chien battu) : Pardonne-moi.  
E (lui souriant) : Arrêtes de faire cette tête, tu me fais craquer quand tu fais ça, tu le sais !  
J : Oui.  
Le jeune militaire glissa une main au creux des reins de Liz et l'approcha de lui pour lui murmurer :  
J : Liz, si nous reprenions cette discussion dans tes quartiers.  
E (lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille) : Avec plaisir.  
Le colonel ferma les yeux.  
J : Tu me rends dingue.  
Il se détacha d'elle avant de perdre le contrôle et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans ses quartiers.  
Pendant ce temps, Rodney était retourné dans son labo et tournait en rond. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Pourquoi face à elle perdait-il tous ses moyens ? Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas Mackenzie entrer dans le labo.  
Ma (d'une voix douce) : Rodney ?  
Le scientifique se précipita vers un tube à essai.  
M : Pas maintenant, je suis occupé, revenez plus tard.  
Ma (s'approchant de lui) : Vous mentez mal Rodney.  
Le canadien se retourna face à elle avec colère.  
M :Quoi, vous avez encore besoin de moi pour sauver la mise à quelqu'un ?  
Mackenzie fut un peu refroidie par le ton de Rodney mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.  
Ma :Non, je venais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.  
Le scientifique ne répondit pas, trop occuper à faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que contenaient les tubes, c'est-à-dire… de l'air.  
La militaire se rapprocha encore de Rodney et lui posa une man sur l'épaule.  
Ma (d'une voix douce) : Rodney…  
Le scientifique se retourna. Leurs visages étaient très proches.  
Ma : Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait.  
M :C'est vrai.  
Ma : D'autant qu j'aurais voulu que notre premier baiser soit…sincère.  
M (déglutissant difficilement) : Notre premier baiser… ?  
La major hocha la tête.  
Ma :Rodney,embrassez-moi…  
M 'accord.  
Le scientifique approcha ses lèvres de celles de Mackenzie et, après les avoir effleuré, l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils restèrent collés front contre front.  
M (dans un murmure) : Je vous aime Mackenzie…  
La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Rodney la regardait intensément avec ses yeux bleus. Elle rougit de plaisir.  
Ma :Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça Docteur McKay ou je ne répondrai plus de rien.  
Rodney se détacha de Mackenzie en ne la quittant pas du regard.  
M (d'une voix pas très assurée) : Je n'ai peut-être pas envie que vous gardiez le contrôle de  
vous.  
La jeune femme l'observa, surprise.  
M : Est-ce qu'un militaire peut baisser sa garde de temps en temps ?  
Il avait dit ça en lui enserrant la taille.  
Ma (troublée) : Je suppose que oui… Si j'ai confiance…  
M (d'une voix rauque) :Vous avez confiance ?  
Ma :Je crois que oui…  
Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.  
M :Vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans mes quartiers ?  
Ma (taquine) : Pour quoi faire ?  
M (souriant) : Pour une expérience scientifique.  
Ma :Et je serais… ?  
M : Le cobaye.  
Ma : Et bien qu'attendons-nous ?  
Le scientifique la prit par la main et ils s'enfuirent dans ses quartiers.  
Le soir vint très vite (oui, les journées sont pas extensibles..). Les membres de la cité étaient un peu stressés par la présence des représentants mais ne laissaient rien paraître. Ils étaient tous solidaires de leurs leaders. Tous ? Non, un individu malveillant s'acharnait contre eux.  
K : Madame Tieng ?  
T : Oui ? Vous êtes ?  
K : Le Docteur Kavanagh.  
T : Oh oui. J'ai lu votre rapport.  
K : Je voulais juste vous demander ce que vous pensiez de la base…et de ses occupants.  
T : Je trouve que cette cité est magnifique. Quant à ses occupants, ils sont très serviables et sympathiques.  
K :Et que pensez-vous de la relation entre les deux leaders ?  
T : Je n'ai pour l'instant noté aucun problème de gestion de la base.  
K(avec un sourire forcé) : Bien. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas mais je dois y aller. Alors bonne soirée Madame.  
T : Bonne soirée Docteur.  
Alors que le serpent partait :  
T : Je n'aime pas cet individu…  
Au mess, la tension s'était évaporée. L'équipe SGA1, Carson et Liz riaient.  
J : Et Mérédith, vous voulez bien allé me chercher une bière ?  
M (rouge coquelicot) : Arrêtez avec ça Sheppard.  
Ma :Attends, bouge pas, j'y vais.  
Alors que Mackenzie s'éloignait :  
J : Rodney… Non !! Rodney ?  
M : Quoi ?!  
J : Vous ne… non, j'y crois pas !  
T : Qui y'a-t-il ?  
R : Rodney a une copine.  
C : Félicitations Rodney.  
M (toujours aussi rouge) :Oui, j'ai une copine et alors ?  
J : Je suis toujours épaté que vous ayez un rendez vous avec des femmes.  
M :Ben quoi, y' a pas que les cellules et les enzymes dans la vie !  
La jeune militaire revenait avec la bière.  
Ma (en lançant la bière) Tenez John.  
J :Merci major.  
Ma : John ?  
J : Oui ?  
Ma : La prochaine fois que vous traitez Rodney comme un larbin je vous envoie une flotte Wraith.  
La jeune femme avait dit ça avec le sourire mais John aurait juré percevoir du sérieux dans le ton de sa voix.  
J : Ok.  
Ronon et Teyla riaient sous cape.  
J : Oh fait Rodney, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?  
M : Quelques heures. Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?  
J : Non, c'est juste pour parler. Je me demande simplement ce qu'a bien pu vous trouver le major.  
E : John ! Arrêtes !  
Mackenzie et Rodney se regardèrent un moment.  
Ma : On leur montre ?  
M (lui souriant) : D'accord.  
Rodney prit la taille de la jeune femme, la rapprocha de lui, mit une main sur sa nuque, la pencha en arrière et l'embrasse passionnément, sous les yeux éberlués de tout le mess.  
J : D'accord, d'accord on a compris. Bon Rodney, reprenez-vous, vous êtes pas seuls.  
Rodney et Mackenzie se séparèrent en se souriant.  
R :Vous êtes jaloux parce que vous n'êtes plus le seul à faire tomber toutes les femmes Sheppard ?  
John prit son air vexé et sirota sa bière. Liz le prit par la taille, l'approcha d'elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ce qui fit aussitôt revenir le sourire au militaire. Le groupe discutait de tout et de rien lorsque les trois représentants arrivèrent. Ronon, qui était face à la porte avec Teyla vit tout de suite une la bonne humeur allait être gâchée.  
R : Problèmes en vue.

Tous se retournèrent. Le visage de John se referma dès qu'il vit Simon. Liz se leva et vint à la rencontre des représentants. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes et ils revinrent tous les quatre à la table de SGA1. Les couples présents à table se séparèrent un peu. S'aimer avait l'air d'être interdit sur cette base ! Seul Ronon ne s'était pas détaché de Teyla, ce que l'athosienne apprécia tout particulièrement.  
C (pour détendre l'atmosphère) : Alors vous vous plaisez sur Atlantis ?  
K : Oui, beaucoup merci.  
T : Cette cité est vraiment splendide.  
S (regardant Elizabeth dans les yeux) : Oui,vraiment splendide.  
John se rapprocha instinctivement de Liz.  
T : Vous voudriez venir visiter le continent avec Ronon et moi demain ?  
T/K :Oui, avec plaisir.  
T : Monsieur Wallas ?  
S : Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai quelques rapports à finir et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra. Mais allez y, j'aurais d'autres occasions.  
T :Très bien. Dans ce cas, nous partirons avec vous demain.  
Teyla (leur souriant) : Très bien.  
Ils dînèrent ensemble et lorsque les 22heures sonnèrent tous sortirent de table, sauf Karcarof, Simon, Liz et John.  
S : Vous avez des missions de prévues ces jours ci major Sheppard ?  
J (avec un sourire forcé) : C'est lieutenant colonel Sheppard et oui j'ai une mission de prévue demain après midi.  
K : Il faudra que nous venions avec vous lors d'une de vos missions.  
J : Et pourquoi ça ?  
K : Pour être témoin d'une de vos alliances avec un peuple extra terrestre.  
E : Ce sera avec plaisir. Justement l'équipe du colonel Sheppard doit aller rendre visite au peuple de P7X378 dans deux jours.  
K :Si cela ne vous ennuie pas nous viendrons avec vous.  
J (faisant un sourire proche de la grimace) : Mais ce sera avec joie.  
Simon ne détachait pas son regard de Liz se qui la rendait mal à l'aise et énervait prodigieusement John.  
J : Bon, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie mais il est tard et je vais me coucher.  
Il dit cette phrase en regardant Liz avec insistance.  
E : C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard. Monsieur Karcarof, Monsieur Wallas, si vous voulez bien nous excuser.  
John avait sourit lorsque Liz avait insisté sur le Monsieur Wallas.  
K(se levant) : Je vous en prie Docteur Weir.  
S :Bonne nuit Elizabeth.  
Comme pour lui faire rabaisser son caquet, John tendit son bras à Liz qui l'accepta avec le sourire. Simon les regarda s'éloigner.  
Le lendemain, Liz se réveilla vers 08h. Par réflexe elle tendit la main sur sa droite mais ne sentit aucun corps à côté d'elle. Elle se redressa, étonnée, avant de se rappeler que John avait promis d'apprendre à se battre à Jinto. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il ferait un merveilleux père. Elle alla prendre sa douche,le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses quartiers, quelques minutes plus tard, elle tomba nez à nez avec Simon. Ses traits se durcirent aussitôt.  
S (souriant) : Bonjour Elizabeth.  
E Bonjour Simon.  
S : Ah je suis soulagé.  
E : Pourquoi ?  
S : Parce qu'hier soir tu m'as appelé Mr Wallas devant tout le monde.  
E :C'est bien ton nom, il me semble.  
S (d'un ton de reproche) : Elizabeth…  
E (fermant les yeux) : Pardon Simon,mais conçoit que cette situation puisse me mettre mal à l'aise.  
S : Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, j'exerce ma tâche avec impartialité et les sentiments que j'ai pour toi n'interfèreront pas dans mon rapport.  
E (troublée) : Les sentiments que tu as ? Mais Simon, tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi, à part peut-être de l'amitié. Après tout, c'est pour cela que tu m'as quitté.  
S (se rapprochant sensiblement) : Je ne t'ai pas quitté, j'ai cessé te t'attendre. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour moi et quand tu es revenue, j'ai eu peur et je t'ai rejeté. Ce n'était pas un manque d'amour. C'est la peur qui m'a poussé à agir de la sorte. Pardonne ma faiblesse.  
Il avait dit ces derniers mots en murmurant.  
E (fermant les yeux) : Je te pardonne. Mais j'aime John, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?  
S : Oui, je le sais. Je te demande juste de garder dans un coin de ton esprit des bribes des cinq années merveilleuses que nous avons passés ensemble.  
E (ouvrant les yeux et se reprenant) : Je n'oublie pas ces cinq années. Je n'oublie pas non plus les instants merveilleux que John me procure chaque jour.  
Sur ce, elle le planta au beau milieu du couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. Oui, John ferait un merveilleux père, si seulement il lui était permis d'être avant tout son mari…Simon sourit. Il y était presque arrivé. La prochaine fois il la ferait retrouver ses sentiments.  
Dans les quartiers de Rodney, l'ambiance était toute autre. Les rayons du soleil filtraient. Le scientifique ouvrit un œil et sentit quelque chose de chaud à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit Mackenzie, un simple drap entourant son corps nu, pelotonnée contre lui. Il sourit. Depuis tant d'année, la seule chose chaude qu'il ait jamais senti contre lui à son réveil était son chat. Et là, une femme, très jolie qui plus ait, et intelligente et… bon, il allait peut-être arrêté là, avait daigné poser les yeux sur lui, lui,le scientifique le plus arrogant des deux galaxies, celui qui avait le plus de mal à se confier à quelqu'un. Il était très chanceux !!  
Les rayons du soleil chatouillèrent le nez de Mackenzie qui se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur un Rodney tout sourire.  
M : Bonjour.  
Ma : Bonjour mon cœur.  
M : Mon cœur ?  
Ma : Oui. Pourquoi, ça t'embête les petits surnoms ?  
M : Non, pas du tout. Mon amour.  
Mackenzie ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Elle rouvrit les yeux et déposa des petits baisers sur le torse de Rodney.  
M : Tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir pour petit ami un homme pas très musclé et…  
Mais la jeune femme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
Ma : Rodney. Je t'aime pour ton intelligence,pour ton sarcasme, pour ta répartie, pour tant de choses que je ne pourrais pas toutes les citer. Et je t'aime aussi pour ton corps. Tu m'as satisfaite plus d'une fois cette nuit je te rappelle.  
M :Merci.  
Ma :Pourquoi ?  
M :Pour me dire ça. Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses.  
Ma (lui caressant la joue) : Rodney, tout le monde t'aime ici. Même John.  
M :Mouais. On me supporte c'est différent.  
Ma :Rodney ils donneraient leurs vies pour toi.  
M : Je sais mais… Tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber. Excuses moi pour mes pensées. Je t'aime et je suis heureux d'être avec toi.  
Ma :Mhhh.  
Le couple resta un moment sous les draps à profiter de la présence de l'autre.  
Vers 13heures, toute l'équipe était au mess à déguster le fabuleux repas de la cantine.  
J : Vous savez où es Elizabeth ?  
R : Où voulez-vous qu'elle soit !Dans son bureau.  
J :Non, j'y suis passé et aucune trace d'elle.  
T : Vous avez essayé…  
J : J'ai tout essayer : le balcon, nos quartiers et même la salle des jumpers.  
Le militaire avait dit ça avec énervement en lâchant sa fourchette dans le plateau.  
Ma :Qu'est-ce qui se passe John ?  
J : Rien !  
Ma : John…  
J : C'est cette situation ! Le fait qu'on soit surveillé dans chacun de nos faits et gestes ! Le fait qu'on soit jugé en permanence.  
T :Et le fait que Simon soit ici.  
J (serrant les dents) : Oui !  
M :Mais vous oubliez qu'ils sont trois observateurs. Il suffit d'en mettre deux dans notre poche et c'est gagné.  
J : Rodney, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi optimiste.  
M :Et bien, je dirais que nous avons toutes les chances de notre coté. Il n'y a aucun incident qui est à déplorer pour l'instant.  
J (se tournant vers Mackenzie) : Vous avez fait des miracles Major. Bon,je vais allé dans la salle d'entraînement. Je n'ai pas encore essayé cet endroit.  
Le militaire se leva et quelques minutes plus tard était dans la salle. Il y trouva, à son grand soulagement, Liz.  
J : Tu es là mon cœur. Je ne savais pas où te chercher.  
E (se retournant en sueur vers lui) : Il fallait que j'expulse des… ondes négatives.  
J(se rapprochant d'elle) Simon ?  
E : Oui, Simon.  
J : Il t'a fait des avances ?  
E : Oui, mais je n'y aie pas répondu,tu penses bien.  
J (serrant les poings) : Quel sal…  
E : John !Tais toi,il pourrait nous entendre.  
J : S'il fait seulement mine de tourner autour de toi, je vais le massacrer !  
Liz sourit.  
E :J'adore quand tu es jaloux. Tu es terriblement sexy.  
J :Mais enfin Liz…  
Le militaire l'avait enlacé.  
J : Si quelqu'un nous entendait.  
Leurs lèvres se frôlaient à présent. Ils allaient s'embrasser lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.  
Les deux leaders se séparèrent tout de suite et firent face à Simon (après McKay le boulet, on a Simon le bouffon J). Liz se détacha aussitôt de son eau militaire (qualificatif approuvé par beaucoup de monde), ce qui ne plu pas à ce dernier. Mais il ne le montra pas.  
J : Mr Wallas, on peut vous aider ?  
S : Vous non Major. Oh pardon, colonel. Mais Elizabeth sûrement. Je suis en train de lire un rapports d'une de vos missions et je m'interrogeais sur son déroulement.  
E : Laquelle ?  
S : La première en fait. Celle où le colonel Sheppard a abattu le colonel Summer.  
Simon avait dit ça en regardant John droit dans les yeux.  
E (s'énervant) : J'ai tout expliqué de cet incident aux autorités concernées.  
S : Mais je n'en ai pas eu vent. Et je voudrais bien comprendre.  
Liz regarda rapidement John. Celui-ci avait les traits tendus et les poings serrés. Liz posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit. John se détendit un peu.  
E :Et bien je vais t'expliquer ça moi-même. Car John doit se préparer pour aller en mission.  
J : Oui, c'est exact.  
Le militaire se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas. Il fondit sur Liz,l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser. John la relâcha.  
J : A toute à l'heure mon amour.  
Puis il sortit, fixant Simon dans les yeux.  
Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Liz s'approcha de Simon, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.  
E :Tu viens, on va lire ce rapport.  
Il la laissa passer devant. Ce militaire de pacotille ne le lui prendrait pas.  
L'après midi se déroula. Il était 16 heures et John était en mission. Comme à son habitude, Liz se rongeait les sangs.  
V : Elizabeth ?  
La leader se retourna et vit Simon.  
E : Simon, un problème ?  
S : Non,je venais juste te voir. Tu te fais du souci pour le colonel Sheppard.  
E : Oui.  
S : Si tu te détendais un peu.  
E : Comment ?  
S : Il y a une planète qu'il faut que je visite et je suis sûr que tu serais un très bon guide.  
E : Je ne sais pas si…  
S : Elizabeth, ne me dit pas que tes sentiments pour le colonel Sheppard t'empêchent de faire ton travail.  
E (un peu énervée) : Et quel travail ?  
S : Celui d'accompagner un des représentant dans une mission de reconnaissance commandée par le Président.  
E : Le Président ?!  
S : Oui. Il m'a demandé de partir en reconnaissance avec le colonel ou toi sur une planète de mon choix où vous avez bâti une alliance et de lui faire un rapport.  
E : Mais c'est déjà prévu avec…  
S : Il m'en a chargé personnellement. C'est une sorte de test surprise.  
E : Et pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé avec John ?  
S : Il est malheureusement parti en mission.  
Si l'excuse du Président pouvait paraître plausible, le ton faussement désolé de Simon ne l'était pas. Mais Liz ne pouvait reculer. Elle était au pied du mur.  
E : Très bien, prépares-toi, nous partons dans une heure.  
Liz le laissa planté là et rejoignit ses quartiers. Simon, lui affichait un sourire de victoire. (le pauvre, s'il savait, hihihi, pardon je m'égare..).  
Une demi heure plus tard, Karcarof se baladait encore dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Rodney. Il avait des questions à lui poser sur des technologies testées par John,contre l'avis de Liz et les conséquences de ces tests. Mackenzie allait elle aussi dans le labo de Rodney. Lorsqu'elle vit Karcarof avancer vers elle, elle le salua, pressa le pas et entra dans le labo de Rodney avant lui.  
M : Bon…  
Mais Rodney ne pu finir sa phrase. La jeune militaire lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et le mit dans un placard. A cet instant, le représentant entra.  
K : Major, avez-vous vu le Docteur McKay ?  
Ma : Non, j'étais à sa recherche justement.  
K : Bien, si vous le voyez, prévenez-le que je le cherche.  
M : Je n'y manquerais pas Monsieur.  
Karcarof sortit, laissant Mackenzie souffler et sortir Rodney du placard.  
M : Pardon Rodney mais je sentais qu'il allait venir t'embêter et comme tu m'avais dit que tu avais des tonnes de travail en retard…  
M : Tu as bien fait, merci.  
Le scientifique l'embrassa.  
M : Il faudrait quand même qu'on développe notre sens de la communication. J'en ai marre que tu me brutalise  
Il avait dis ça avec une tête de martyre. La jeune militaire se rapprocha et l'enlaça.  
MA : Je peux être très tendre aussi.  
Et elle lui embrassa le front, puis les lèvres. Elle se recula et fit face à un Rodney tout rouge.  
Ma :Ca va ?  
M : Oui, mais je n'ai plus très envie de travailler…  
Ma : Je sais, mais le Docteur Rodney McKay se doit à la science alors en piste.  
Elle lui dit ça en lui pinçant les fesses et en sortit du labo. Rodney regardait la porte, bêtement, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.  
Une demi heure plus tard, dans la salle d'embarquement, Liz et Simon passait laporte. La jeune femme avait espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que John reviendrait à temps pour la sauver de Simon, mais tel ne fut pas le cas. La leader et le représentant passèrent donc la porte.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté, un paysage paradisiaque s'offrait à leur vue. Liz ne put empêcher un cri de ravissement de franchir ses lèvres. Simon sourit. C'était l'endroit rêver pour la reconquérir et il le savait.  
S : On y va Elizabeth ?  
E :Très bien.  
Ils commencèrent leur randonnée. Wallas n'avait pas choisi cette planète au hasard. Il avait fouillé dans les archives de la base pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger et avait trouvé la description de cette planète parfaite pour mettre en œuvre son plan. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'ils marchaient. Le temps était au beau fixe et la température avoisinait les 25°C. Au détour d'un bosquet, ils arrivèrent devant un immense lac entouré par des cascades. Les yeux de Liz s'agrandir. Cet endroit était idyllique...  
S : Si nous faisions une pause ?  
E : Déjà, mais nous n'avons pas exploré les tiers de l'île ?  
S (dans un sourire) : Tu es peut-être habituée aux exploration mais pas moi.  
E : Bon, et bien nous allons faire une pause dans ce cas.  
Simon se laissa glisser sur le sol, dans l'herbe moelleuse.  
S : Vient.  
Il avait dit ça en tapotant l'herbe près de lui. Liz n'en avait pas très envie mais elle avait encore moins envie de le vexer et d'ainsi compromettre son avenir avec John. Elle s'assit donc près de Simon.  
V : Activation programmée de la porte des étoiles (phrase qu'on entendra jamais !!).C'est le code d'identification du colonel Sheppard.  
Ma : Baissez le bouclier.  
Ronon, Teyla et John passèrent la porte. Mackenzie vint à leur rencontre.  
Ma :Bonjour John.  
J : Bonjour Major. Où est Elizabeth.  
Ma (un peu gênée): Euh, et bien, euh...Elle est partie en mission d'exploration.  
J(intrigué) : Comment ça ?  
Ma : Ca vous dérangerait s nous en parlions dans un endroit disons moins fréquenté.  
R : Bon, on vous laisse.  
T : On va à l'infirmerie.  
John suivit Mackenzie jusque dans les quartiers de la jeune femme.  
J : Alors, pourquoi tant de mystère ?  
Ma : Essayez de vous contrôler John.  
J (inquiet) : Non, là vous me faites peur. C'est quoi le problème ?  
Ma : Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème disons que c'est...  
J : Major !  
Ma : Elizabeth est partie en mission d'exploration avec Simon.  
J (tremblant de rage) : Quoi ?!  
Ma :Ils sont partis il y a un peu plus d'une heure.  
John contenait mal sa colère.  
Ma : Colonel, ne vous en faites pas. Le DocteurWeir saura le repousser et...  
J : Quelle planète ?!  
Ma :Quoi ?  
J : JE VOUS AI DEMANDE QUELLE PLANETE !  
Ma (perdant contenance à son tour) : Je ne vous le dirai pas.  
Le militaire s'approcha du major pour l'impressionner,mais rien n'y fit.  
Ma :Si je vous le dit vous irez, vous ferez un scandale et ça prouvera qu'ils ont raison et que vous êtes incapable d'avoir un raisonnement lucide quand il s'agit.  
John serrait les poings de rage. Elle avait raison. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et détendit un peu ses traits.  
J : Pardon major. Je...  
Ma :Pas grave. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mackenzie vous savez.  
J : Merci Mackenzie.  
Ma :John, elle vous aime, ça crève les yeux. Et cet abruti n'a aucune chance.  
J : Mackenzie ! Ce n'est pas très gentil.  
Ma/J :Mais c'est vrai.  
Ils rirent.  
Ma : Si vous avez vraiment besoin de passer vos nerfs, allez dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle est faite pour ça.  
J :Bonne idée.  
John lui sourit et sortit.  
Pendant ce temps, sur la planète...  
S : Quel paysage grandiose.  
E (d'un ton rêveur) : Oui...paradisiaque.  
S : Tu te souviens de cette semaine aux Caraïbes ?  
E : Comment l'oublier. La plage était de sable fin, l'eau transparente...Exactement comme ici.  
Simon s'était sensiblement rapproché.  
S : Oui, et tu te rappelles que trois jours après notre arrivée tu t'étais faite piquée par une méduse.  
E : Oui. J'ai cru que ma cuisse était en feu.  
S : Tu as crié et je suis venu à ton secours.  
E (souriant) : Et tu n'avais pas vu que des méduses fonçaient sur nous.  
S : Je t'ai pris dans mes bras...  
E :Et nous sommes revenus plus vite que jamais au bord de la plage.  
Ils rirent tous deux à ce souvenir. Simon était maintenant tout près de Liz. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Peu à peu les rires se tarirent et ils rapprochèrent leurs lèvres. Simon combla l'espace les séparant. Liz ne réagit pas. C'est Simon qui cessa le baiser. Et c'est à cet instant que la jeune femme se rendit compte de ce qui s'était produit. Elle se releva en toute hâte.  
E : Nous n'aurions pas dû... Je n'aurais pas dû...Comment as-tu pu... ? Il faut rentrer.  
Et Liz prit aussitôt son sac pour repartir illico vers la porte des étoiles. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de Simon, il y était arrivé. Il était arrivé à lui rappeler ses sentiments à son égard.  
Lorsque Liz et Simon rentrèrent à la base, le premier à les accueillir fut John. Il se précipita vers sa compagne.  
J : Elizabeth, je suis content de te voir.  
Liz lui adressa un faible sourire.  
E : Moi aussi. Euh, tu m'excuses, je dois aller à l'infirmerie.  
Le colonel regarda Liz s'en aller,sans comprendre. Simon allait s'en aller lui aussi lorsque John, regardant toujours en direction de Liz, le retint par le bras.  
J (d'un ton dur) : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?  
S : Colonel, je vous prierai de me lâcher.  
John obtempéra.  
S : Et pour répondre à votre question, je dirai que Liz s'est souvenue de son passé et que ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger outre mesure.  
John le dévisagea avec colère. Il n'allait plus pouvoir se contrôler bien longtemps et préféra partir. Simon,quant à lui,arborait un sourire satisfait.  
John se hâta vers l'infirmerie. Liz se faisait faire sa traditionnelle prise de sang après retour de mission lorsque le miliaire entra brusquement dans la pièce.  
J : Liz, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Simon ?  
E : John, pas ici.  
C (un peu gêné) :J'ai fini, vous pouvez y aller.  
Liz le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de sortir rapidement de la salle, John sur ses talons.  
J (courant après elle) : Elizabeth !  
Mais la dirigeante ne s'arrêtait pas.  
J (la rattrapant par le bras) : Elizabeth !  
Le militaire obligea la diplomate à lui faire face. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
J (se calmant un peu) : Liz dis moi ce qui s'est passé sur la planète.  
E (détournant le regard) : Rien.  
J (implorant) : Ne mens pas Liz, pas à moi.  
E : Si je te le dis tu vas t'emporter et m'en vouloir.  
J : C'est Simon, c'est ça ?!  
Liz ferma les yeux et acquiesça.  
J (se contenant de moins en moins) : Il t'a embrassé, c'est ça ?  
E (d'une petite voix) : Oui.  
J : Je vais le tuer !  
Le colonel faisait demi-tour lorsqu'il heurta Kavanagh.  
J : Dégagez de là.  
K : Excusez-moi mais j'ai entendu votre conversation et je me dois de préciser une petite chose.  
J (le regardant avec rage) : Pardon ?!  
K : Monsieur Wallas m'a conté cette aventure et il m'a dit que le couple qu'il formait avec le Docteur Weir n'était peut-être pas si oublié que ça. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a cru. (d'un air faussement choqué et réprobateur)Docteur Weir, est-il vrai que vous ne l'avez pas repoussé quand il vous a embrassé ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une grande dame telle que vous. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.  
Le sournois scientifique s'en alla comme il était venu, laissant les deux leaders pétrifiés, Liz de peur, John de fureur. Il se retourna lentement vers la dirigeante.  
J : C'est vrai ce qu'i l vient de dire ?  
E (aux bords des larmes) : Oui...  
J (se rapprochant vivement d'elle) : Tu l'aimes encore c'est ça ?!  
E : Non, John... Je ne sais plus...Je...  
J : Tu ne sais plus ?! TU NE SAIS PLUS ?! Et bien je vais t'éviter un choix trop douloureux. C'est moi qui part. A partir de maintenant, c'est chacun ses quartiers. Et tu peux dire aux représentants de rentrer chez eux parce qu'il n'y a plus de mariage. Et si tu veux repartir avec cet abruti vas-y, je ne te retiens pas !  
John partit, se dégageant de l'étreinte furtive de Liz sur son bras.  
Sentant les larmes venir, Liz courut vers ses quartiers. Elle se jeta sur son lit et pleura, de longues minutes. Mackenzie, qui rejoignait ses quartiers, passa devant ceux de Liz et l'entendit pleurer. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et colla son oreille à la paroi. Oui, son amie était bel et bien en train de pleurer. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme se décida à frapper à la porte. Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle respira un coup et entra. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. La militaire mit quelques instants pour s'habituer au manque de lumière puis discerna enfin Liz, allongée sur son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit sur le matelas. La dirigeante, sentant un poids près d'elle, se releva tout de suite.  
E : John ?  
Le sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques instants plutôt, disparu lorsqu'elle vit Mackenzie.  
Ma :C'est John qui vous a mis dans cet état ?  
E : Oh, Mackenzie... Non, enfin si mais pas uniquement.  
La jeune femme lui expliqua ce qui c'tait passé sur la planète mais aussi entre elle et John.  
Ma : Non mais quels abrutis ces deux là !  
Liz soupira.  
E : Non, tout est de ma faute.  
Ma :John n'avait pas à vous dire toutes ces choses.  
La militaire s'était levée, en colère. Elle tourna en rond dans la pièce quelques secondes puis sortit en trombe, sans explication, sous le regard étonné et inquiet de Liz.  
Alors là, ils allaient avoir de ses nouvelles, tous les deux !  
John était sous un jumper 1en train de réparer son système de propulsion. Ses gestes étaient brutaux et saccadés. Des larmes brouillaient sa vision. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Lui aurait-elle avoué son absence de résistance ou le lui aurait-elle caché ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus... Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un coup de pieds violent dans sa jambe droite.  
J(maugréant) : Ronon, c'est pas le moment là. Repassez plus tard.  
Un nouveau coup de pied, plus violent celui-là, le fit se lever.  
J : Bon sang Ronon... !Major ?  
Ma (le regard noir) : Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard ! Je vous dérange ?  
J : A vrai dire oui...Et je devine la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici. Je ne veux pas en parler.  
Ma : Tant mieux parce que c'est moi qui voulais vous parler. Vous écoutez et vous vous taisez.  
J : Major, ça frôle l'insubordination.  
Ma : M'en fiche ! Vous allez vous taire maintenant. Le Docteur Weir s'est faite prendre au piège par un fumier de première. Elle a eu une faiblesse et elle en a honte. Et vous, au lieu de la soutenir comme il se doit, vous lui dites des horreurs. Vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur.  
J : Mais elle n'a pas résisté à son baiser. Elle n'a pas réagi.  
Ma : Mais enfin, c'est parce qu'elle a été surprise.  
J : Ou peut-être qu'elle avait envie de flirter avec lui. Peut-être qu'elle ressent encore des choses pour lui et qu'elle hésite entre nous.  
Ma : Comment pouvez-vous croire une telle chose ?! Mais enfin elle n'aime que vous ! Elle n'a jamais aimé que vous. Elle... Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber ! Vous... Vous ne la méritez pas !  
Sur ce, la militaire laissa John au milieu du hangar et partit les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne vite et qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide pour sa deuxième mission, la plus délicate... Remettre les pendules de Simon à l'heure. Mais avant elle devait passer voir Rodney, déjà pour se remonter le moral et ensuite pour voir s'il avait besoin d'elle pour une expérience quelconque, ce grand scientifique ayant découvert qu'elle possédait le gêne des anciens. Elle entra dans le labo de son petit ami et le trouva en grande conversation avec la déléguée chinoise.  
M :Mais arrêtez de toucher à tout.  
T :C'est bien cet artefact que le colonel Sheppard a ramené de P8X357 ?  
M :Oui, et alors ?  
T : Au mépris d'un ordre du Docteur Weir ?  
Voyant que Rodney cherchait ses mots pour tenter de rendre la vérité moins négative pour ses deux amis, Mackenzie intervint.  
M :Ah, Docteur McKay ! On vous cherche.  
M (avec un grand sourire) :Ah vraiment ?  
Ma :Oui, c'est urgent, veuillez me suivre.  
M :Bien, Madame, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ?  
Et Rodney laissa planter là la déléguée. Il sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard :  
M :Et ne touchez à rien.  
Puis il redisparut aussi sec. Il marchait à présent en compagnie de Mackenzie. Enfin il serait plus juste de dire qu'il courait après elle. Il la suivit lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans les quartiers du scientifique.  
M :Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Mackenzie était face à la baie vitrée, les larmes toujours présentes. Rodney le vit à l'aide du reflet dans la glace. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, maladroitement, posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un et la vie aux côtés d'une femme était un défi permanent. Mais sitôt qu'il eut posé ses mains, Mackenzie les attrapa et les serra fort. Puis elle se retourna et fit front à son compagnon.  
M (d'une voix douce) : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Ma : C'est John...  
M (d'une voix brusque) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?!  
Ma :A moi rien, mais c'est Elizabeth.  
M : Raconte moi.  
La jeune femme lui raconta tout ce que lui avait dit Liz.  
M : Mais quels abrutis !  
Ma : Exactement. Je me suis déjà chargé de John, mais il me reste Simon.  
M : Qu'est-ce que tu compte lui dire ?  
Ma : Je ne sais pas mais je compte sur la force de persuasion de Ronon.  
M : Je peux pas t'aider moi ?  
Rodney avait dit ça avec le ton d'un enfant, ce qui fit sourire Mackenzie.  
M :Tu l'as déjà fait.  
Elle lui posa la main sur sa joue et le caressa. Le scientifique ferma les yeux, prit la main du major et l'embrassa.  
M : J'arrive pas à le croire.  
Ma : De quoi tu parles ?  
M : De toi et moi. De nous. J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'intéresses à moi.  
Ma : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intriguant là dedans. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable et je t'aime. C'est simple.  
Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que c'était très simple. Mais Rodney avait toujours eu du mal dans les relations sociales. Aimer était déjà rare pour lui. Mais être aimé était carrément miraculeux. Il se sousestimait dans un seul domaine, le plus important.  
M :Je t'accompagne aux quartiers de Ronon.  
Le couple sortit de la chambre, main dans la main.  
Arrivés devant les quartiers de Ronon, Mackenzie regarda Rodney un moment. Celui-ci lui donna un sourire d'encouragement. La jeune femme respira un coup et frappa aux appartements du runner. Au bout de quelques secondes... Teyla vint leur ouvrir.  
T (un peu gênée) : Docteur, Major.  
Ma : Excusez moi Teyla ? Je vous dérange, je suis désolée. Mais c'est important.  
T : Non, vous ne nous dérangez pas.  
Ronon apparut à cet instant dans l'embrasure de la porte, la chemise entrouverte et les dreads plus en bataille que jamais (oui, gros effort d'imagination en perspective !!).  
R : C'est pour quoi ?  
Ma :C'est à propos de John et d'Elizabeth.  
R : Entrez.  
Une fois le petit groupe à l'intérieur, Mackenzie expliqua la situation aux deux aliens.  
R : Quels crétins ces deux là !  
T (d'un ton de reproche) :Ronon !Nous savons que le colonel est quelqu'un de très impulsif. Il ne se livre pas facilement et quand il le fait, il sait qu'il prend un gros risque. Il a dû ressentir ce qui s'est produit comme une profonde trahison et ça a dû lui faire vraiment mal.  
M :Mais il connaît Elizabeth. Il sait que ce n'est pas son genre !  
R : Quel crétin !  
Ma :Merci Ronon, on a compris. Je compte aller voir Simon maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que je suis venue vous voir Ronon. J'aurais besoin de votre... charisme imposant.  
R (avec e sourire) : Vous voulez que je lui flanque la trouille ?  
Ma : Oui... c'est assez bien résumé.  
T : Faites bien attention à ce que vous ferez et direz. Ne gâtez pas davantage les choses.  
Ma (s'emportant) : Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que Liz aime John et qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de lui.  
T : Je suis d'accord.  
Ma :Excusez-moi Teyla, mais cette situation me rend nerveuse.  
R :Elle nous rend tous nerveux.  
T :Tout ce que je vous demande c'est d'être diplomate.  
M : Teyla, vous parlez à deux militaires. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'ils soient diplomates.  
Ma : Chéri, tais-toi, tu deviens sarcastique.  
Et, contre toute attente, McKay baissa la tête.  
M :Pardon ma puce.  
Mackenzie rosit de plaisir. Elle adorait qu'il l'appelle comme ça. Le silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ronon se leva, déterminé.  
R : On y va ?  
Mackenzie se leva à son tour.  
Ma : On y va !  
Les deux amis saluèrent leurs conjoints et sortirent de la pièce. Une fois sortis, Rodney se tourna vers Teyla.  
M : Ils ont vraiment une âme de guerrier.  
T : C'est pour ça qu'on les aime.  
M : Exact.  
Pendant ce temps, John était dans la salle d'entraînement. Il frappait à s'en faire saigner les poings le punching ball. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à Liz et à ce que Mackenzie lui avait dit. Il avait jugé trop durement la dirigeante. Il l'aimait et il ne lui avait jamais laissé la plus petite chance de s'expliquer. Il lui avait aboyé dessus sans lui laisser la moindre chance, comme à un ennemi. Il s'arrêta de frapper et posa son front contre le cuir froid du punching ball. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer.  
V : Allons-y Teyla je suis prête pour mon...  
Mais la voix s'arrêta nette lorsque sa propriétaire vit John. Le militaire fixa la personne qui venait d'entrer... Elizabeth  
E (baissant les yeux et faisant immédiatement demi tour) : Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger.  
Elle allait franchir le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle se sentit retenir par le bras.  
J (d'une voix douce) : Non, attends.  
Liz tressaillit mais ne se retourna pas.  
J : Elizabeth, regarde-moi.  
Liz se retourna doucement, de la peur dans les yeux. John la lâcha immédiatement.  
J (baissant la tête) : Liz... Je suis inexcusable. Je t'ai dit des choses horribles. Je suis vraiment un salaud. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes. Je... (puis, relevant la tête, les larmes aux yeux) : je t'aime Liz.  
E (les yeux embués) : Tu m'as fait du mal John. Je me demande combien de fois tu me feras souffrir comme ça si nous continuons.  
J : Je ne sais pas... J'étais jaloux et j'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre. Et j'ai préféré partir avant que ce ne soit toi.  
E : Je ne comprends pas.  
J : Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?  
E : Le fait que tu t'inquiètes comme ça pour nous.  
J : Mais Liz, tu es belle, forte, intelligente, tu as toutes les qualités et ça me paraît normal de m'en faire quand je vois des hommes tourner autour de toi.  
E :Tu n'as pas confiance en moi John, c'est le problème.  
J : Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi quand il t'a embrassé ?  
E :Parce que j'ai été surprise. Ma première réaction aurait été de le gifler mais après j'ai pensé à nous et j'ai préféré partir sans rien dire pour ne pas qu'il tente quelque chose contre nous. Mais comme il n'y a plus de nous, je ne vais pas me priver pour lui dire ce que je pense de lui.  
J (sentant son cœur s'emballer) : Que penses-tu de lui ?  
E : Je ne l'aime pas. Je t'ai toujours aimé toi.  
La dirigeante allait repartir lorsque John se plaça devant elle.  
J : Elizabeth, ne nous abandonnes pas. Laisse-nous une chance.  
E : Pour quoi ? Pour que tu me laisses tomber de nouveau à la première occasion ? Maintenant laisse-moi passer.  
John soupira et s'écarta. Liz sortit de la salle. Il avait tout gâché et il le payait maintenant.  
Pendant ce temps, devant la porte des quartiers de Simon.  
Ma : Bon, Ronon, vous me laissez parler. Je serais le cerveau et vous l'élément dissuasif, ok ?  
Ronon ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer la jeune femme de travers.  
Ma : Vous fâchez pas, c'est pour résumer. Je ne doute pas que vous ayez un cerveau.  
Ronon se redressa de toute sa stature.  
R : Je préfère. Après vous.  
Mackenzie soupira et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Elle avait pris un visage dur pour affronter le délégué. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la porte, il fut étonné de voir les deux atlantes.  
Ma : Peut-on vous parler Monsieur Wallas ?  
.S : Euh...  
R : Merci.  
Ronon entra le premier sous le regard interloqué de Simon. Mackenzie lui embraya le pas. Simon referma la porte, passablement énervé par cette intrusion.  
S :Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Ronon s'était posté près de Simon, le major à quelques pas d'eux.  
Ma :Il nous faut vous entretenir d'un problème Monsieur le délégué.  
S (d'un air faussement concerné) : Ah vraiment ? Je vous écoute.  
Ma : Elizabeth est malheureuse et c'est à cause de vous. Ne l'approchez plus autrement que comme un délégué !  
R : Ca j'aurais pu le dire.  
S ( ne cachant plus son énervement) : Ne croyez pas que je vais abandonner Elizabeth. Je tiens à elle et c'est pour la reconquérir que je suis venu sur cette base.  
Devant la mine abasourdie de ses deux interlocuteurs, Simon fit tomber le masque.  
S : Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment j'avais miraculeusement remplacé le délégué initial ? Un secret : rien de tel que des moules avariées pour prendre la place de son supérieur le temps d'une mission.  
Ma :Comment avez-vous pu ! Espèce de...  
S : Ah, ah, ah major, mesurez vos paroles, je n'ai pas encore écrit mon rapport.  
R : Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez marquer dans votre rapport. Vous allez dire que la relation du Colonel et du Docteur est incompatible avec la direction de la cité.  
S : Et j'aurais raison. Voyez comment leur situation vous affecte tous dès qu'il y a un problème entre eux.  
Ma : Il n'y aurait pas de problème entre eu si vous n'étiez pas arrivé.  
S :Il n'y aurait pas de problème entre eux si Elizabeth était certaine de ses sentiments envers le colonel.  
Ronon s'avança vers lui, menaçant.  
S (parlant à Mackenzie) : Laissez moi deviner, vous c'est le cerveau et lui c'est les muscles. Monsieur Dex vous ne m'impressionnez pas le moins du monde. Je suis intouchable, vous le savez, je le sais. Maintenant, sortez !  
Ronon le regarda encore un instant dans les yeux avant de le bousculer et de sortir. Le major s'approcha alors de Simon.  
Ma : Si vous leur faite du mal, ce n'est pas votre statut qui vous sauvera, ça je vous le garantis.  
S : Au revoir Major.  
Après un dernier regard noir, Mackenzie sortit des quartiers. Elle tomba sur Ronon et Elizabeth.  
Ma :Docteur Weir ?  
E : Ronon m'a tout raconté. Vous n'auriez pas dû. Je crains que John n'ait poussé le bouchon trop loin.  
Ma : Il ne vous a pas fait d'excuses ?!  
E : Si mais je ne suis pas certaine de devoir les accepter.  
Sur ce elle laissa ses deux amis dans le couloir.  
Ma :Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi compliqué avec eux ?  
R (mi sombre mi amusé) : Oui, toujours. Bienvenue sur Atlantis.  
John avait réintégré ses quartiers. Il était triste. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre les mains et il réfléchissait. Commet faire pour récupérer la femme de sa vie ?? Il cherchait un moyen lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Son cœur bondit. Elizabeth ! Il ouvrit la porte mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il fit face à une femme qu'il avait déjà entre aperçut dans le mess. Une grande, brune avec les cheveux bouclés (Missphilou voit bien de qui je veux parler).  
Pendant ce temps, devant les quartiers de Simon, Liz prenait une grande inspiration et frappa à sa porte.  
S : Allez vous en major !  
E : C'est moi Simon.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un Simon tout sourire.  
S : Elizabeth, entre je t'en prie.  
L'homme s'effaça pour laisser entrer la diplomate. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, la porte se referma en un bruit feutré.  
E/S :Il faut qu'on parle.  
Simon sourit, Liz baissa les yeux.  
S :Vas-y, je t'en prie.  
E : Je ne t'aime plus Simon, j'aime John. On a passé des moments merveilleux ensemble, j'ai aimé ces 5 ans passés avec toi...  
S : Attends une seconde, tu veux dire que le baiser qu'on a échangé ne veut rien dire pour toi ?  
E : Il m'a rappelé que j'aimais John.  
Le visage de Simon s'assombrit.  
S : Moi je pense que tu as tort de lui faire confiance.  
E (un peu agressive) : Et pourquoi ?  
S : Parce qu'il pourrait trouver du réconfort à votre séparation.  
E (inquiète) : Non, c'est impossible. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et...  
S : Il t'aime depuis un moment déjà. Cela ne l'a pas empêché d'aller voir ailleurs.  
Devant la mine interrogative de Liz :  
S : J'ai mes sources.  
Liz s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Simon la retint par le bras.  
S : Je suis venu pour toi Liz et je t'aime. Quand tu verras ton erreur, je serais là pour toi.  
Liz se dégagea de l'étreinte du délégué et sortit. Elle était désemparée. Qui croire ? Où aller ? John, il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Ses quartiers !  
J : Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?  
X :Oui, c'est bien possible.  
Et, sans invitation, la jeune femme se faufila dans les quartiers du colonel. Surpris, il referma la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la fille était pratiquement collée à lui.  
J : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
X :Quelque chose que j'ai très envie de faire depuis longtemps.  
Et sur ce, la fille embrassa passionnément John. C'est à cet instant que la porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit... sur Liz. La dirigeante resta pétrifiée. Elle regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant elle comme si elle était spectatrice, spectatrice d'un cauchemar. Puis elle regarda John. Il avait les mains en arrière, il ne la tenait pas. Tout ceci se passa en quelques secondes. John et la fille se retournèrent presque aussitôt après l'ouverture de la porte. Le militaire regardait Liz avec des yeux ronds. Comment allait-il justifier ça, elle ne le croirait jamais.  
E (d'une voix très calme) :Vous pourriez nous laisser Mademoiselle ?  
La jeune femme s'exécuta. Lorsqu'elle sortit, John commença aussitôt :  
J :Liz, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne l'ai pas amenée dans mes quartiers, elle est venue comme ça, elle s'est jetée sur moi. Liz, je...je ne sais pas comment...  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Liz avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres si douces.  
E : C'est Simon qui l'a envoyée.  
J : Quoi ?  
E : J'en suis sûre. Comme je suis sûre que je t'aime.  
Les traits de John se détendirent.  
J (plein d'espoir) : C'est vrai ?  
Liz hocha la tête. Le militaire s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.  
J :Ca veut dire que tu veux toujours de mon sale caractère de cochon ?  
E : Oh mais j'espère que j'aurais aussi droit à ton courage, ta générosité, ton intelligence, ton sens de l'humour, bref toutes les qualités.  
J (dans un sourire) : J'en ai autant que ça ?  
E :Voire plus.  
Le colonel reprit son air sérieux.  
J :Je t'aime si fort Elizabeth. Je ne te décevrai plus, c'est promis.  
Il posa son front contre le sien.  
J : Merci de me donner une deuxième chance.  
Liz sourit et le prit aussi par la taille. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle était si bien. Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, savourant un contact que chacun avait tant espéré et tant désiré ces derniers temps. Liz se détacha la première et se dirigea vers le lit de John où trônait un sac, son sac militaire. Elle le prit et se retourna vers un colonel tout sourire.  
J : Je peux revenir ?  
E :Oui.  
Ce simple mot enleva un grand poids du cœur de John. Ils repartaient sur de nouvelles bases.  
J : Attends, c'est lourd, je vais le prendre.  
Lorsque John effleura les doigts de Liz, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Le militaire prit son sac mais le lâcha aussitôt, préférant de loin perdre ses mains dans les cheveux et sur la taille de sa supérieure.  
E (dans un rire) : Colonel qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
J (le regard sombre de désir) : Je concrétise une réconciliation.  
L'intensité du regard de son compagnon fit rougir Liz. Elle frémit de plaisir lorsque John la prit dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Leur réconciliation fut tantôt tendre, tantôt sauvage mais toujours passionnelle.  
Le lendemain matin, les deux leaders de la cité se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut John qui ouvrit le premier les yeux qu'il posa immédiatement sur sa future femme. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Sa respiration était régulière et elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher de contempler avec envie. Il se pencha alors doucement vers elles et les effleura, arrachant un soupir à la diplomate. Elle commençait à se réveiller.  
E(dans un demi sommeil) : John ?  
J : Qui d'autre ?  
Liz ouvrit les yeux et plongea immédiatement dans son regard vert.  
E : Bonjour regard de braise.  
J (riant) :Regard de braise ?  
E : Heinhein. Le regard que tu m'as lancé hier m'a incendiée.  
J : Oh, tu veux dire ce regard.  
Et John fixa intensément.  
E (dans un souffle) : Oui.  
Le militaire fondit sur sa proie et l'embrasse passionnément.  
Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Rodney... Mackenzie regardait son scientifique adoré en train de dormir, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle rit, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher un grognement à Rodney et de lui faire fermer la bouche. Le canadien se retourna mais le lit n'étant pas extensible, celui-ci se retrouva par terre. Mackenzie se précipita vers le sol pour voir si son homme ne s'était pas fait mal. Mais... il dormait toujours. La jeune femme se laissa alors glisser au sol et entoura Rodney de ses bras.  
Ma : Mon cœur, il est temps de se lever.  
M : Mmmppff.  
Ma : Rodney McKay, le monde attend votre génie.  
Cette information fit instantanément ouvrir les yeux à McKay. Il tourna les yeux vers le major.  
M : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par terre ?  
Ma : Tu es tombé... encore.  
M (faussement sérieux) : Tu prends trop de place.  
Ma : Tu me trouves grosse, c'est ça ?!  
M : Oh oui, affreusement !! Tu fais plier le lit quand on dort ensemble.  
Cette remarque lui valut un coup dans l'épaule. Le scientifique sourit et enlaça sa compagne. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa.  
Ma :Rodney...  
M :Oui ?  
Ma : J'ai très envie de ...  
M (dans un souffle) : Moi aussi.  
Ma :C'est le plus rapide qui gagne.  
M : Quoi ?  
Ma : Prems à la douche.  
Et le major s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, laissant sur place un Rodney émoustillé et sur sa faim.  
M : Je peux la prendre avec toi ?  
La tête de Mackenzie réapparut à l'entrée de la salle de bain ?  
Ma : Je me demandais quand tu allais me le proposer.  
Et c'est un Rodney tout joyeux qui entra dans la douche.  
La matinée se déroula dans le calme. Les délégués Chinois et Russe allaient et venaient dans la cité, posant des questions, fouinant dans les dossiers, au grand agacement de toute la base. Mais le personnel endurait ce désagrément pour leurs leaders qu'il aimait et respectait. Vers 11h30, les trois délégués se présentèrent à l'entrée du bureau du Docteur Weir.  
T : Docteur Weir ?  
Liz leva la tête.  
E : Déléguée Teng.  
T : Pourrions nous vous voir une seconde ?  
E :Je vous en prie, entrez.  
La diplomate s'était levée dès l'entrée des représentants.  
E : Je vous en prie, prenez place.  
Ils s'assirent.  
K : Docteur Weir, nous voudrions partir en mission avec une de vos équipes aujourd'hui.  
E (prise de court) : Ah vraiment.  
S :Oui, avec l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.  
Liz retint un hoquet de surprise. Elle savait très bien la tête que ferait John en apprenant la délicieuse nouvelle.  
T : En fait nous avions pensé que chacun d'entre nous pourrait aller avec une équipe différente.  
E :Cela tombe bien. Quatre équipes doivent partir en mission aujourd'hui.  
S : Dont l'équipe du colonel ?  
E(le regardant dans les yeux) : Effectivement.  
K :Pourrais-je faire partie de l'équipe du colonel ?  
Cette question ravit Liz et énerva Simon.  
E :Mais bien sûr. Délégué Teng, avez-vous un choix ?  
T : Non, pas le moindre. Affectez-moi à une mission diplomatique.  
E : Très bien. Délégué Wallas ?  
S : Affectez-moi à une mission d'exploration.  
E :Je ne peux pas garantir votre sécurité dans une telle mission.  
S : Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de ma sécurité ?  
E :Depuis que la Terre me l'a confiée.  
Les deux ex se fixaient. Les deux autres représentants, sentant la tension s'installer, rompirent le silence.  
K : Wallas, le Docteur Weir a raison, vous n'avez pas autorisation pour vous joindre à une équipe d'exploration.  
S : Si, je l'ai dans ma poche.  
Il tendit le billet signé de son président à ses confrères.  
K :Ah, bien.  
T :Bon, quand partons-nous ?  
E :Vous serez affectée avec SGA2 Madame la déléguée et vous partirez dans quatre heures. Monsieur Karcarof, vous partirez dans trois heures avec SGA1 et Monsieur Wallas dans cinq heures avec SGA7.  
T/K : Parfait.  
Les trois délégués sortirent, Simon en regardant Liz dans les yeux jusqu'au bout. Lorsqu'il eut franchi la porte, la jeune femme soupira de soulagement.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

John avait vu la scène du bas des marches. Lorsque les trois délégués eurent quittés les parages, le beau militaire monta l'escalier en vitesse pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa fiancée.  
J : Je te dérange ?  
E (lui souriant) : Non, pas du tout. Viens entre.  
Le colonel sourit et se précipita vers sa dulcinée.  
J : Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?  
E : Intégrer des équipes. Et...  
J : Oh non, pas moi !  
E (avec un sourire coupable) : Pardon mais le délégué russe a demandé expressément à être dans ton équipe. Et mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier.  
J : Oui. Et les autres, avec qui seront-ils affectés ?  
E : La déléguée Teng sera affectée à SGA2 et Simon à SGA7.  
J :Mais SGA7 part en mission d'exploration.  
E : Je sais. Mais il avait une autorisation du Président.  
Les deux leaders se regardèrent un moment. Si seulement Simon pouvait... Non, ce n'était pas à ce point. Et justement si, c'était à ce point. Il ne serait plus un obstacle si... NON !!  
Liz et John secouèrent la tête au même moment.  
J : Tu viens manger un morceau avec moi ?  
E : J'ai encore des rapports à terminer.  
J :Non, je ne crois pas.  
E : Ah si je t'assure. Tu vois la pile devant toi ? J'aurais dû les finir ce matin.  
John se leva et Liz replongea la tête dans ses dossiers, pensant qu'il avait compris. Mais c'était sans compter le gène « tête de mule » de John Sheppard. Il contourna vivement le bureau et se plaça derrière Liz. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire ouf, il fit pivoter le siège pour avoir la jeune femme en face de lui. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha pour fixer Liz dans les yeux.  
J (chuchotant) : Future Madame Sheppard, je vais vous enlever.  
E :John ! Mais enfin !  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Le militaire fit glisser une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses genoux puis souleva Liz. Instinctivement la jeune femme enlaça la nuque de son kidnappeur, ce qui le fit frissonner.  
E (flattée) :C'est moi qui te fais autant d'effet ?  
Pour toute réponse elle reçut un tendre baiser de John.  
E : Ah oui, c'est bien moi.  
Et le couple sortit du bureau en direction du mess, sous les regards amusés des membres de la cité.  
John et Liz déjeunaient tranquillement en amoureux lorsque débarquèrent dans la salle... Rodney et Mackenzie. John soupira en les voyant s'approcher d'eux. Le major s'en aperçut.  
Ma :Bon, ça va on s'en va.  
J :Non, restez.  
Le couple s'installa à la table des dirigeants.  
J : Désolé major mais j'ai bien peur que Rodney ne vous ait contaminé avec son gène boulet.  
McKay prit aussitôt son air offusqué. Une caresse de Mackenzie sur la joue le fit fondre comme neige au soleil et il redevint de bonne humeur en un rien de temps.  
J : Ah tient, je n'ai jamais essayé ça.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs.  
J (gêné) : Non, mais je rigolais. En parlant de plaisanterie, vous connaissez la dernière major ?  
Ma : Non.  
J : On vous a affecté un délégué.  
Ma : SG7 va se coltiner un délégué ?!  
E : J'en ai bien peur.  
Ma : Et on devra les nurser durant toute la mission ?  
E : Oui.  
Le major baissa la tête.  
Ma :Qui nous avez-vous mis sur le dos ?  
E (d'une petite voix) : Simon.  
Ma : D'accord. Donnez-moi une corde (celle de Missphilou, ça ira J).  
J :Major...  
Ma : Oh ça va, c'est une expression. Avouez que vous êtes bien soulagé de pas l'avoir sur le dos vous.  
J (avec un grand sourire) : Oui, c'est exact. Mais j'ai moi aussi ma croix. J'ai Karcarof.  
E :Et SGA2 Teng.  
Ma : Chacun sa croix mais la mienne est très lourde...  
Vers le milieu de l'après midi, John et son équipe étaient près à partir. Avant de franchir la porte, John se retourna pour apercevoir le visage qui lui donnait tant de courage lors de ses missions d'exploration. Liz se tenait en haut des marches et regardait son militaire. John fit un tour d'horizon, personne ne les observait. Il fit face à Liz et remua les lèvres. La dirigeante pu y lire un : « je t'aime mon amour ».Elle lui rendit la pareille en murmurant un : « Moi aussi, fais attention ».Le vortex s'ouvrit et l'équipe disparut. Commença alors l'angoissante attente à laquelle était confrontée chaque fois que l'homme qu'elle aimait franchissait le naqquada. La dernière équipe à partir dut SGA7. Liz descendit jusqu'au stargate pour leur donner ses dernières recommandations.  
E : Major Mackenzie, ne perdait pas Simon des yeux. Je ne veux pas avoir un blessé ou pire.  
Ma(la regardant en souriant) : Vous êtes sûre ?  
E (d'un ton faussement réprobateur) : Major !  
Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. C'est à cet instant qu'apparut Simon, fin prêt pour l'exploration.  
S : On peut y aller, je suis prêt.  
Ma (déjà agacé) : Oui, mais c'est pas vous qui décidez. Dans cette mission, c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Vous ferez ce que je vous dis et vous ne discuterez pas. Vous ne parlerez même pas pour vous plaindre. Vous ne parlerez d'ailleurs pas du tout comme ça tout le mondesera tranquille.  
Simon contenait mal sacolère.  
S : Vous savez à qui vous parlez ma petite ?  
Ma :Oui à un...  
E : Bon, et bien je crois que tout le monde est près. Composez l'adresse.  
Liz avait coupé court à une discussion qui risquait de s'envenimer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle prit le major à part.  
E : Ne me m'énervait pas Mackenzie.  
Ma :Excusez-moi Elizabeth. Mais s'il ne doit en rester qu'un, ça sera moi.  
Le kawoosh apparut et SGA7 franchit la porte, Liz adressant un dernier sourire d'encouragement à Mackenzie.  
A 18 heures, l'équipe de John rentra à la base, au grand soulagement de Liz. Le jeune militaire fut accueilli d'un tendre baiser, ce qui lui redonna immédiatement le sourire qu'il avait perdu.  
E : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
J (d'un ton grognon) : Le délégué.  
La dirigeante jeta u bref coup d'œil vers Karcarof.  
E : Il a l'air content de sa visite.  
J : Il a était infernal, toujours à vouloir toucher à tout, poser des questions sur tout, on aurait dit un deuxième Rodney !! Et tu sais déjà le mal que j'ai à ne pas tuer le premier en mission.  
M (passant près d'eux) : J'ai entendu.  
E (chuchotant à l'oreille de John) : Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras droit à une récompense pour service rendue à la Nation.  
J : Ah oui ? Vivement la fin du débriefing !  
E (à voix haute) : Débriefing dans vingt minutes.  
La fin de la réunion avec SGA1 s'achevait lorsque les membres d'Atlantis entendirent une voix dans l'interphone :  
T : Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles.  
La dirigeante sortit en tout hâte de la salle de briefing.  
E : On a un code ?  
T :Oui Madame, c'est celui de SGA7.  
J : Si ça se trouve, Mackenzie n'a pas pu supporter Simon et elle l'amoché.  
E : John ! (pour elle-même) : Si seulement c'était vrai. (au technicien) : Baissez le bouclier.  
T : Bien Madame.  
Arriva dans la salle une seule personne : une scientifique de l'équipe du major Mackenzie. La jeune femme s'effondra au sol. Ronon et Teyla se précipitèrent à sa rencontre et la relevèrent.  
R :Tenez le coup, on vous emmène à l'infirmerie.  
Liz, Rodney et John attendirent encore quelques secondes mais personne d'autre ne franchit la porte. L'ambiance retomba alors à zéro.  
M : Mackenzie... Où est-elle ?!  
Liz et John se regardèrent. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
J : Ca va aller Rodney, on va demander au Docteur Ferguson ce qui s'est passé.  
Rodney était livide. John ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même devant un Wraith. Ils arrivèrent tous à l'infirmerie. Carson venait de finir d'ausculter sa patiente lorsque Liz, John et Rodney entrèrent.  
M :Que s'est-il passé ? QUE S'EST-IL PASSE ??  
C u calme Rodney, ne la brusquait pas.  
Liz posa une main sur l'épaule de Rodney pour qu'il s'apaise.  
E : Je m'en occupe.  
La jeune femme disparut derrière le paravent.  
E : Docteur Ferguson ?  
F : Docteur Weir.  
E : Non, ne vous relevez pas. Je voudrais simplement vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Ferguson ferma les yeux, empêchant ainsi des larmes de couler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit :  
F : On explorait les lieux, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. On est arrivé devant un autel. Le major et le lieutenant ont sécurisé les lieux pendant que le Docteur Harolds étudiait les inscriptions avec le délégué Wallas et que je prélevais des échantillons dans la forêt qui bordait l'autel. On e les a pas entendu arriver.  
E : Les Wraiths ?  
F : Non, c'était des villageois.  
Derrière le paravent, John et Rodney soupirèrent de soulagement.  
E : Ils vous ont attaqué ?  
F : J'étais dans la forêt et je ne suis pas allée tout de suite à leur rencontre. Je devais mettre les plantes dans les containers.  
E : Oui, vous avez bien fait.  
F :Et... et il y a eu des tirs. Je suis restée cachée. Le major de la Cour nous avez dit, à nous les scientifiques, de se mettre à couvert s'il y avait un problème.  
E : Ne vous justifiez pas Docteur. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.  
Rodney bouillait de l'autre côté du paravent. John lui mit une main du l'épaule et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il la laisse terminer.  
F : Ensuite j'ai vu le reste de l'équipe se faire emmener par les villageois. Je ne sais pas où ils sont allés mais j'ai entendu des bribes de conversation. Ils parlaient de marchandises, de réserve de nourriture... de Wraiths qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir.  
Les visages présents dans la salle se contractèrent. John dû soutenir Rodney pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans les pommes.  
E : Vous avez entendu d'autres choses.  
F : Non. J'ai couru jusqu'à la porte sans m'arrêter.  
E :Bien, merci Docteur. Reposez-vous.  
Ferguson hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Liz réapparut et regarda John et Rodney. Vu leurs expressions, ils avaient tout entendu. La jeune femme sortit de la salle, suivie de John et Rodney. Elle mit en marche son émetteur radio.  
E : SGA4, je veux que vous soyez prêts à partir en mission de sauvetage dans 15 minutes.  
M/J :Non !  
Liz les regarda, surprise.  
E :Comment ça non ?  
M :C'est à nous d'y aller.  
La diplomate craignait qu'ils disent ça.  
E : Non, vous n'irez pas. Je neveux pas vous perdre.  
M : Et moi je ne veux pas perdre Mackenzie !  
La détermination du scientifique fit réfléchir Liz.  
E (branchant de nouveau sa radio) : SGA4, vous ne serez pas seuls, SGA1 viendra avec vous.  
John la regarda un moment puis partit se préparer avec Rodney.  
15 minutes plus tard, SGA1 et SGA4 attendaient devant la porte. Les délégués chinois et russe arrivèrent.  
T :Nous avons eu vent de la situation.  
K (surpris) : Vous envoyez l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?  
E : Oui. C'est la meilleure.  
Les deux délégués se regardèrent.  
T : Mais il y a un gros danger à l'y envoyer.  
E (d'un rire amer) :Si vous croyez que je l'ignore.  
John s'était retourné lorsque le vortex était apparu. Il envoya un baiser à Liz, qui le lui rendit en revêtant son masque impassible, et il traversa la porte.  
Une fois de l'autre côté, les équipes avancèrent à pas feutrés, groupées, dos à dos pour parer à toute attaque éventuelle. Le groupe avançait depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'il découvrit un village de quelques âmes.  
J : Ils sont peu nombreux, on ne devrait pas avoir de mal à retrouver Mackenzie et les autres.  
Rodney fonçait vers le village mais le colonel le retint par la manche.  
J :McKay ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!  
M :Mackenzie est là !Il faut aller la sauver !  
J : Rodney, calmez-vous ! Tout ce que vous allez gagner c'est nous faire prendre.  
Le deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard un instant puis McKay soupira.  
J : Bien. Les deux équipes se séparent. L'objectif : quand une trouvera les captifs, elle préviendra l'autre.  
Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent. Teyla se rapprocha de Rodney et l'enserra de son bras.  
T : Tout se passera bien Rodney, vous verrait.  
M :Ah oui, et comment le savez-vous ?!  
Teyla ne releva pas le sarcasme.  
T : Parce que nous gagnons toujours.  
Cette phrase arracha un faible sourire à Rodney.  
Le groupe de John parvint à l'arrière du campement en empruntant la forêt qui bordait le village. Devant eux apparut une immense construction s'apparentant à un hangar.  
J (par radio) : Major Gunter (oui, y'a des allemands sur Atlantis, alors bon, on va leur confier des postes quand même, autre que corvée de toilettes), on les a repérer. Au sud du village, dans un grand hangar.  
G :Bien reçu colonel. On y est presque.  
J : On vous attend.  
L'équipe de Gunter apparut, quelques secondes plus tard, dans le champ de vision de John. Le colonel lui fit signe de se diriger vers le bâtiment. Les deux équipes se faufilèrent à l'insu des rares gardes jusque derrière le hangar.  
J : Major, attendez ici avec nos deux équipes. Je pars en reconnaissance jusqu'à la fenêtre  
ouest.  
G : Bien colonel.  
John allait partir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un venir avec lui. Il se retourna : c'était Rodney.  
J : McKay ! Retournez avec les autres ! Je ne pourrais pas assurer votre protection.  
Mais Rodney ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer John dans les yeux. Il voulait sauver la femme qu'il aimait. John en aurait fat autant.  
J : Bon, très bien, mais ne tentez rien, taisez-vous et suivez moi !  
Le colonel reprit sa progression. Les deux hommes atteignirent la fenêtre et regardèrent à travers. Des centaines de personnes étaient entassées comme des animaux et bien que la fenêtre soit close, une odeur pestilentielle émanait de l'endroit. Rodney cherchait désespérément Mackenzie des yeux. Où était-elle ??  
M : Là, Mackenzie !  
John suivit la direction que Rodney pointait du doigt. Il plissa les yeux et distingua, au fond de la salle, un groupe de quatre personnes en haillons. L'une d'elle était le major de la Cour.  
J : Oui, je la vois.  
McKay était comme fou. Il gigotait dans tous les sens.  
J : Rodney, calmez-vous et laissez-moi réfléchir.  
A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'un homme, accompagné de quatre gardes armés, apparut au détour du village. John se baissa, entraînant Rodney à sa suite. Lorsque le groupe d'hommes fut entré dans le hangar, les deux amis se redressèrent et observèrent la scène à travers la fenêtre.  
H1 : Esclaves, vos maîtres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Les plus chanceux d'entre vous seront dévorés sur le champ, les moins chanceux seront pris comme coureurs.  
Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se frayaient un chemin dans la foule apeurée. L'homme s'approcha du groupe de Mackenzie.  
H1 (s'adressant au major) : Tu es nouvelle toi ?  
Ma : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme reçut un gifle. John regarda Rodney en coin. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Son visage était crispé et rouge, les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches à force de contraction. S'il avait eu cet homme en face de lui, c'était certain, il l'aurait tué.  
H1 : Tu seras la première à être présentée aux maîtres.  
Ma : Ces « maîtres », ce ne seraient pas des Wraiths ? Grands, bleus, moches, de grandes dents ?  
L'homme a gifla de nouveau.  
H1 : Comment oses-tu parler d'eux de cette manière ?  
Mackenzie releva la tête, sa lèvre inférieure saignait. John était de plus en plus inquiet du comportement de Rodney. Celui-ci tenait la crosse de son beretta. Encore un geste déplacé et il allait intervenir.  
J :Tenez le coup Rodney. Dès qu'ils sortent on intervient.  
Rodney fixait la scène. Ses yeux ne clignaient pas. Si cette brute levait encore la main une fois sur elle, il allait le tuer, même s'il devait y passer lui aussi.  
H1 : Mesdames et messieurs, passez les dernières minutes de votre vie dans l'angoisse et la solitude. Bonne journée.  
Sur ce, les cinq hommes sortirent.  
J :Ok, on retourne voir les autres et on les libère.  
John et Rodney rejoignirent les autres. Le colonel donna ses instructions et les deux groupes se séparèrent. Celui de Gunter se posta à l'entrée du hangar, prêt à donner l'alerte si les gardes revenaient, celui de John s'apprêtait à entrer.  
J : Merde, un cadenas.  
R : Et il n'est pas petit.  
J : On a pas le choix, il faut le faire sauter avec un pack de C4.  
T : Mais le bruit de la détonation va ameuter les gardes.  
M : On a pas le choix.  
John plaça la charge explosive et appuya sur le détonateur.  
J :Ok on y va !! Go,go,go.  
L'équipe de John entra en trombe dans le hangar.  
R : Très bien, que tous ceux qui veulent quitter cet endroit nous suive, et au trot !  
Rodney s'était frayé un chemin vers Mackenzie. Il se précipita vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.  
M : J'ai eu si peur !! Tu vas bien ?  
Ma : Oui, ça va. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai pas.  
McKay sentit la main de son major descendre vers le bas de son pantalon :  
Ma : Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ça ?  
La jeune femme avait pris le pistolet de son compagnon.  
M :Pas du tout.  
G :Des darths !!  
J : Quoi ?  
G : Des darths arrivent, et des Wraith se dirigent tout droit vers nous !!  
J : Ok, vous avez entendu, sortez tous, direction la porte.  
Teyla se rapprocha de John.  
T :Nous n' y arriverons pas colonel, ils sont trop nombreux et la porte est trop loin.  
J : J'ai un plan.  
G : Les Wraiths sont là colonel ! Ils sont une dizaine.  
J : Ronon, Teyla, Mackenzie, avec moi !  
Les quatre atlantes sortirent du hangar.  
J : Rodney, vous vous occupez de la sortie de ces gens avec deux membres de SGA4 et Wallas.  
M 'accord.  
Alors que Mackenzie allait sortir à la suite des membres de SGA1, Rodney la retint par le bras.  
M : Soit prudente, je t'aime.  
Le major regarda le scientifique un moment dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser furtivement et de courir à la suite de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre d'être prudente. Elle était militaire et c'était son métier de prendre des risques. Rodney la regarda s'éloigner avant d'être ramené à la réalité par Simon.  
S : Docteur McKay ?! Que fait-on ?  
Rodney détourna son attention de sa compagne et observa Simon. Il était tremblant et semblait perdu.  
M : Vous vous occupez de faire sortir les gens en plusieurs groupes avec les membres de SGA4. Je vais tâcher de trouver un chemin sûr pour regagner la porte.  
S : La porte ? Mais elle est à plus d'une heure de marche ?!  
M (d'une voix sombre) : Je sais. Vous avez une autre idée ?  
S : Non.  
M : Bien, alors faites ce que je vous dis !  
Simon hocha la tête, trop perturbé pour réfléchir convenablement.  
Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du hangar.  
J : Feu à volonté !!  
Les militaires ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur l'ennemi. Les chargeurs se vidaient à vue d'œil.  
Rodney et ses compagnons faisaient sortir les prisonniers. Le scientifique jeta un œil à Mackenzie. La jeune femme luttait de toutes ses forces. Rodney ressentit un pincement au cœur. Mais elle faisait son devoir et il faisait le sien. Tout le monde était sorti. Les réfugiés se dirigeaient vers la forêt. John le remarqua.  
J (criant) : Rodney ! Restez en lisière de la forêt  
M :Mais si les darth nous voient ?!  
J : Restez cachés mais soyez prêt à sortir quand vous verrez un darth faire un looping.  
Rodney ne demanda pas plus d'explications et se contenta d'acquiescer. Les Wraith qui affrontaient le groupe de militaires n'étaient plus que 4. Mais ils étaient proches d'eux, très proches.  
M :Simon, emmenez les réfugiés dans la forêt et faites ce que le colonel Sheppard a ordonné.  
S :Mais...  
M : Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Faites ce que je vous dis !  
Rodney laissa le délégué et s'en fut rejoindre ses amis. Mackenzie le vit arriver. Elle reporta immédiatement son regard vers l'ennemi mais parla tout de même à Rodney.  
Ma : Retourne avec les autres !  
John se retourna.  
J : McKay ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?! Retournez dans la forêt !!  
Mais Rodney courut vers Mackenzie.  
M :Donne moi une arme !  
Ma :Quoi ?  
M : Donne moi une arme !  
Ma : Rodney, je n'en ai pas et tu n'a rien à faire ici !!  
Mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit une arme dans le pantalon d'un membre de SGA4 et fit feu vers l'ennemi. Les Wraith n'étaient plus que 2.  
John regardait ses ennemis à terre mais aussi en l'air. Un darth approchait. Il allait sans doute faire une sélection. Il lui fallait ce darth !A tout prix ! Il pointa son arme en l'air et vida tout son chargeur vers le vaisseau... qui s'écrasa à terre.  
J : Ronon, Teyla, couvrez moi. Rodney, venez avec moi !  
M : Non !  
J : Rodney, j'ai besoin de vous !  
Le scientifique abandonna à regret ses amis pour suivre John.  
J (riant en courant) : Quand vous verrez un darth arriver vers vous en naviguant bizarrement, vous ne bougerez pas !  
R/T : Oui colonel !  
John et Rodney coururent vers le darth qui venait de se cracher, évitant au passage d'être sélectionné. Ils arrivèrent enfin près du vaisseau.  
M : Quel est votre plan ?  
J : Vous réparez ce vaisseau, on sélectionne nos amis et on rentre sur Atlantis !  
M : Mais bien sûr ! Et avec quels outils !!  
J : J'ai visé le darth de façon à le faire se cracher sans trop endommager les systèmes de guidage. Vous devriez pourvoir le réparer...Mckay ! A terre.  
Le scientifique obéit sans attendre. Le colonel braqua son P90 et tua le wraith qui était sorti du vaisseau comme un diable de sa boite. La créature d'effondra au sol. Rodney, toujours à terre, regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger puis se releva. Il alla inspecter le darth. Oui, il était réparable. John était un remarquable tireur.  
M : Mouais, c'est réparable.  
J : Alors dépêchez-vous !  
M : Ah, ne commencez pas à me stresser. Vous savez que...  
J : Vous travaillez tellement mieux sous pression.  
Rodney grogna et enfouit sa tête dans le vaisseau pour commencer ses réparation.  
Pendant ce temps, le groupe qui avait repoussé les Wraiths commençait à rejoindre au pas de course les réfugiés qui cheminaient en lisière de la forêt.  
Ma : Plus vite, on y est presque.  
A cet instant, un groupe de trois Wraiths apparut devant les réfugiés qui se trouvèrent aussitôt paralysés par la peur. Un des monstres s'attaqua à Simon. Sou les yeux horrifiés du délégué, la créature bleue plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine et commença à lui aspirer la vie. Il fut bientôt stoppé dans son entreprise par Mackenzie qui, son chargeur à plat, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui sauter sur le dos. Le wraith lâcha prise et se retourna violemment. Le major, surprise par la vélocité du monstre, se retrouva propulsée au sol et sa tête vint heurter un arbre. Elle perdit connaissance. De son côté, Simon gisait lui aussi au sol, inconscient, plusieurs nées de vie en moins. Les réfugiés se regroupèrent comme ils purent tandis que les soldats éliminaient les derniers Wraith. Soudain, ils entendirent un darth au-dessus d'eux. Teyla reconnut la façon de voler du colonel Sheppard.  
T : Tous à découvert !  
Mais peu de personnes osaient bouger.  
R : Tous à découvert ou vous aller mourir !  
Cette fois ci, tous sortirent de l'abri que leur offraient les frondaisons. Teyla prit Mackenzie dans ses bras et Ronon se chargea de Simon. Depuis son darth, John les vit. Il fit un piquet et arriva à les sélectionner dans un rayon. Les autres darth ne le repérèrent pas comme un ennemi et John fonça tout droit vers la porte. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il fit se dématérialiser toutes ses « victimes » et appela Teyla sur sa radio :  
J : Composez le code d'Atlantis. Je passerais avec le darth derrière vous.  
T : Oui colonel  
La jeune femme s'exécuta. Le vortex apparut et tout le monde passa. Quelques secondes plus tard, John passa avec le darth et arriva dans la salle de contrôle, sous les yeux ébahis des atlantes présents, dont le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, présente en haut des marches.  
T : Ne tirez pas, c'est le colonel Sheppard.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, John sortit du cockpit, tout de même prudemment.  
J : Ne tirez pas, c'est votre colonel préféré.  
Liz sourit à cette phrase et soupira de soulagement. Il était rentré, ils étaient tous rentrés, et avaient de nouveau sauvé de nombreuses personnes. Elle dirigeait vraiment des équipes formidables !! Carson arriva avec deux brancards, un pour Mackenzie et un pour Simon.  
J : Bon, je vais ranger ce bijou dans le hangar à Jumpers.  
Le sas s'ouvrit et John s'engouffra dedans avec le darth. Liz partit en courant vers le hangar. Lorsque John sortit du vaisseau, elle était là. Sitôt qu'il fut à terre, le colonel la prit dans ses bras.  
E (murmurant dans son cou) : J'ai eu si peur pour toi John.  
J : Et moi j'ai eu si peur de ne pas te revoir. Je t'aime Liz.  
Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le militaire se pencha alors doucement et effleura les lèvres de Liz, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. La dirigeante soupira de bonheur contre les lèvres de son subalterne.  
Pendant ce temps, Carson était à l'infirmerie et auscultait Mackenzie. Non loin d'elle était alité Simon. Rodney entra en trombe dans la salle et se précipita vers sa compagne.  
M : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! Elle va s'en sortir ! Mais ...  
Le médecin n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Il mit une main sur la bouche de Rodney pour le faire taire.  
C : Taisez-vous Rodney, elle se repose. Elle a eu un méchant traumatisme crânien mais elle est résistante. Croyez-moi si elle a réussi à vous supporter aussi longtemps, elle est invulnérable.  
Le ton taquin du médecin rassura le scientifique. Il soupira de soulagement.  
M :Je peux la voir ?  
V : Je vous conseille de dire oui, sinon il ne va pas vous lâcher.  
Cette voix venait de derrière le paravent. McKay le contourna pour venir contempler la jeune femme... Mackenzie, bel et bien réveillée.  
C : Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser. Un autre patient, autrement atteint (je parle pas de son état mental hein, quoique...) a besoin de moi.  
Sur ce, Carson se dirigea de l'autre côté de la salle vers Simon.  
Rodney reporta toute son attention vers sa compagne. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en la voyant, un bandage lui enserrant la tête. Mackenzie vit son trouble et lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche d'elle. Le scientifique lui fit un pâle sourire et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui prit la main et s'assit sur une chaise se trouvant à proximité du lit d'infirmerie. Rodney contempla un moment sa militaire sans rien dire. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence.  
Ma : Comment tu te sens ?  
Rodney émit un petit rire amer.  
M : C'est à moi de te demander ça.  
Ma : Moi je pète le feu.  
Elle avait dit ça en riant. Mais elle le regretta bien vite, portant une main à sa tête. Rodney la regarda, les larmes commençant à poindre dans ses yeux.  
M (d'une voix étranglée) : Pardon.  
Mackenzie regarda son homme, surprise.  
Ma : Mais pourquoi ?  
M : Je n'étais pas là.  
La jeune femme ne semblait pas comprendre.  
M : Je n'étais pas là pour te protéger. Si j'avais fait mon devoir tu ne te serais pas retrouvée dans cet état.  
Ma : C'est justement parce que tu as fait ton devoir que nous sommes tous en vie. Rodney, tu nous a sauvé. Encore.  
M : Non, c'est le colonel Sheppard qui nous a sauvés.  
Ma : Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur toi, comme toujours.  
Rodney baissa les yeux, laissant échapper une larme qui vint s'écraser sur les draps recouvrant le corps de Mackenzie. La jeune femme avait de la peine pour Rodney. Elle le savait très sensible, même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à la cacher. Elle lui serra la main.  
Ma : Rodney... ?  
Le scientifique releva la tête.  
Ma : Merci.  
M :Pourquoi ?Pour être un bon à rien incapable de sauver la femme qu'il aime ?  
Il reçut une tape derrière la tête de la part de cette même femme.  
Ma : Non idiot. Merci d'être là maintenant, pour moi, ici, maintenant. Rodney ?  
M : Oui ?  
Ma : Embrasse-moi.  
Rodney se leva et se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme.  
M : Je ne mérite pas la confiance que...  
Mais le canadien ne put finir sa phrase. Mackenzie avait déjà capturé ses lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et doux. Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge. McKay se redressa d'un bond.  
M :Vous m'avez fait peur Sheppard ! C'est trop demander que d'avoir un peu d'intimité !  
J : Je ne la ramènerais pas trop sur le sujet si j'étais vous...  
Cette remarque cloua le bec à Rodney.  
J :Comment vous sentez vous major ?  
M : A votre avis, comment se sent-elle ?!  
J : Je vois qu'elle n'a pas encore réussi à vous enlevez votre côté sarcastique...  
M :Par contre vous lui avez appris à me frapper.  
J (faussement choqué): Quoi ? Vous êtes un homme battu Rodney ?!  
M : Haha, vraiment très drôle. Elle m'adonné une tape derrière la tête. Et il n'y a que vous qui osiez. J'en déduis que...  
MA : Oh, oh, on se calme là. Excusez-moi de le vous le rappeler, mais vous êtes dans une infirmerie pas sur un ring de boxe alors chut !  
J : Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
M : Oui.. Et c'est pas facile tous les jours croyez moi...  
Les deux amis se sourirent et se retournèrent vers Mackenzie qui les regardait, sidérée par leur comportement totalement immature.  
Ma :Où est Elizabeth ?  
J (la mine sombre) : Juste à côté, avec Simon.  
M : Dans quel état est-il ?  
J : Il s'est fait aspiré environ six ou sept années de vie selon Carson.  
Les trois atlantes baissèrent la tête. Ils n'aimaient pas Simon mais penser à ce qu'il avait vécu les attristaient tout de même, surtout John qui avait déjà vécu cette expérience.  
Ma : Carson ne peut pas les lui resituer ?  
J : Non, nous n'avons pas de Wraith sous la main et nous ne savons pas comment faire autrement.  
De l'autre côté du paravent, Liz regardait Simon dormir. Il avait vieilli de sept ans d'un coup mais cela se voyait à peine, peut-être deux ou trois cheveux blancs en plus, mais rien de significatif. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle sentit une main retenir la sienne. Elle se regarda vers le lit. Simon avait toujours les yeux clos.  
S (dans un murmure) : Elizabeth ?  
E : Oui, c'est moi. Tout va bien, tu es sur Atlantis.  
Le sommeil reprit le dessus sur le délégué et il lâcha la main de la dirigeante qui s'en alla rejoindre les autres.  
M : Comment va-t-il ?  
E Il a reçu un choc mais il va s'en remettre. Il est fort, je le sais.  
John ressentit une pointe de jalousie mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il savait que Liz ne le considérait que comme un simple ami, et encore.  
J :Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez sans doute des tonnes de choses à vous « dire ».  
John avait employé ce dernier mot en miment des guillemets, ce qui lui valut une mine offusquée de Rodney et un sourire malicieux de Mackenzie. Liz suivit John hors de l'infirmerie. Ils stoppèrent lorsqu'ils furent sortis et se regardèrent un moment. Cette histoire allait avoir des répercussions sur leur histoire et la décision des délégués, ils en étaient certains. Mais pour l'instant ils pouvaient encore être ensemble. Alors pourquoi se cacher ? Sans un mot ils se sourirent et se prirent la main pour rejoindre leur quartier.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Les derniers jours de la visite des délégués passèrent avec une extrême lenteur pour les principaux concernés par l'affaire et leurs amis. Le moment de la décision finale approchait et les estomacs se nouaient. Simon était sorti de l'infirmerie et ne donnait plus signes de vie. Le dernier jour arriva. Liz était en train de lire un rapport dans son bureau lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par John.  
J : Chérie, les délégués nous attendent dans la salle de briefing.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et soupira. Puis elle se leva et alla rejoindre la militaire dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
J (avec un sourire) : Ca va bien se passer...  
John avait dit ça plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pas réelle conviction mais ce n'était pas le moment de perdre espoir. Ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers les personnes qui allaient décider de leur destin.  
Le couple entra dans la salle de briefing. Etaient assis autour de la table les trois délégués. Lorsque Simon les vit arriver main dans la main, il sourit. Liz le remarqua et ne parvint pas à le déchiffrer. Avait-il encore décidé de lui refuser le bonheur auquel elle avait droit ?! Elle avait beau être en colère à cette seule pesée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, rien décider, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa propre vie. Elle n'avait pas le contrôle des choses et cela la rendait folle. Elle pressa la main de John qui en fit de même. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, le militaire était tout aussi angoissé que sa compagne. Il avait affronté des ennemis redoutables dans sa vie mais les bureaucrates étaient des adversaires autrement redoutables. Il aurait préféré affronter un wraith là tout de suite.  
K : Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.  
Liz s'approcha de la chaise. John la lui tira automatiquement et la jeune femme prit place.  
J : Je vais rester debout si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
T :Pas du tout. Le principal c'est que vous soyez à l'aise.  
Le colonel se plaça derrière Liz et lui posa une main sur l'épaule gauche. La jeune femme, elle, observait Simon. Il n'avait encore rien dit son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Pour se donner du courage, la dirigeante posa sa main droite sur celle de John. Ils étaient prêts à entendre le verdict.  
K : Comme vous le savez, durant cette semaine nous avons recueilli les témoignages de plusieurs membres de l'expédition.  
T : Pour savoir si votre relation influait sur le bon déroulement de cette base.  
S : Nous avons eu plusieurs échos, positifs comme négatifs.  
C'était la première fois que Simon ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Et cette phrase résonna dans l'esprit des deux dirigeants comme un glas.  
K : Comme vous le savez aussi, pour continuer ou non votre relation, vous n'avez pas besoin de l'unanimité de nos voix. Deux voix sur trois seulement suffiront. Mais il se trouva que nous sommes tous les trois d'accord.  
S'en fut trop pour John.  
J (contenant mal sacolère) :Nous continuerons quelle que soit votre décision. Et si je dois pour cela ne plus être affecté à cette base et bien tant pis ! Elizabeth est la meilleure dirigeante que cette base ait connu et...  
T : Nous le savons.  
J (surpris) : Quoi ?  
K :Nous le savons. C'est ce qui ressort le plus souvent des témoignages que nous avons recueillis.  
Liz tourna la tête vers John qui la regarda, incrédule.  
T : Nous allons être brefs et concis. Nous sommes tous les trois arrivés à la même conclusion : votre relation affecte la vie à la base.  
L'espoir qui était né dans le cœur des deux leaders fut gelé par cette annonce.  
K : Elle l'affecte en bien.  
S : Nous ne voyons donc aucune objection à ce que vous continuiez votre relation au sein de cette base.  
T : Ni que vous vous mariiez.  
Liz regardait les délégués avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Enfin ? Etait-ce possible qu'enfin ils y soient arrivés ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, ils étaient enfin arrivés à imposer leur amour ?! Elle fut tirée de ses pensées et ramenée sur terre par John qui la souleva de son siège en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, sous le regard bienveillant de délégués russe et chinois. Simon quitta la table pour sortir. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte que six personnes tombèrent dans la salle : Teyla, entraînée par Ronon, entraîné par Laura, entraînée par Carson, entraîné par Mackenzie, entraînée Rodney. Le scientifique releva la tête, rouge de honte.  
M : Euh, bonjour. Euh, vous n'auriez pas vu l'inverseur de particules Non je demande ça parce que...  
Mais il fut interrompu par la main de Mackenzie qui se posa sur sa bouche.  
Ma :Alors ?  
Pour toute réponse, les deux leaders s'embrassèrent tendrement.  
Ma :Yes !!  
M : Oui, comme tu dis. Cet abruti de Kavanagh me doit 20 billets. Quoique je me demande bien à quoi ils vont servir vu qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de commerces sur Atlantis, à moins que...  
Mais il fut de nouveau interrompu par Mackenzie. Cette fois la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.  
Ma : Tu parles trop mon cœur.  
M :Oui, je sais.  
Simon enjamba les atlantes et s'en fut dans ses quartiers.  
Liz se détacha de John et se tourna vers les délégués.  
E : Merci, du fond du cœur, merci.  
Le deux représentants se levèrent  
T : Merci à vous de diriger cette cité et de permettre aux peuples de la Terre d'espérer un avenir meilleur.  
K : Et merci aussi de les préserver de nombreux dangers.  
Les deux leaders leur sourire et les deux délégués prirent congé, enjambant à leur tour les atlantes qui jonchaient le sol.  
J : Et les gars, vous pourriez peut-être vous relevez non ? On a déjà fait le ménage ce matin.  
Les six membres de l'expédition obtempérèrent et vinrent prendre leurs amis dans leurs bras, même Ronon. Une fois les effusions passées, John et Liz furent laissés seuls dans la salle débriefing.  
E (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : On a réussi ?  
J (lui souriant et lui caressant la joue) : On le dirait bien.  
E/J : On va se marier...  
Le couple s'embrassa tendrement, laissant s'évacuer la tension de ces derniers jours, semaines, années. Ils étaient libres.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Liz était devant les quartiers de Simon. La jeune femme regarda à droite. John état dans le couloir. Il lui sourit et l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête. Liz inspira et frappa à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit tout de suite.  
S (surpris) : Elizabeth ?  
E : Simon. Je peux te parler ?  
S : Oui, entre.  
Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le militaire s'approcha discrètement et colla son oreille à la cloison.  
Liz observa la chambre.  
E : Tu es déjà dans les préparatifs du départ ?  
S (s'afférant à finir sa valise) :Comme tu peux le voir.  
Le délégué s'activait beaucoup et cela donna le tournis à Liz. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur les siennes pour lui faire stopper son manège.  
E : Simon, pourquoi ?  
S : Pourquoi quoi ?  
E : Pourquoi avoir consenti à notre union ?  
Le représentant soupira.  
S : Parce que tu le mérites.  
Liz ne savait pas quoi dire. Simon continua alors.  
S : Je me suis comporté avec toi de manière infecte. Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner un jour.  
E :Oh, Simon...  
S :Non, laisse moi finir. J'étais venu ici dans un seul but : te récupérer. Je n'ai jamais pensé à autre chose qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que tu pouvais être réellement heureuse qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Et quand j'ai vu que c'était effectivement le cas j'ai été fou de jalousie et je n'ai alors eu qu'un objectif : t'enlever de force. Et j'ai alors essayé de trouver des éléments dans ta vie à la base qui pourrait jouer en ta défaveur et... je n' ai trouvé aucun. Tout le monde t'aime ici. Tu es respectée, écoutée, estimée par tous. Tu sais où est l'intérêt de la cité se trouve et tu n'hésites pas à faire ton devoir même si pour cela tu dois envoyer ton fiancé à la mort. Tu ne laisses pas ton coeur influencer tes choix et pour cela tu a tout mon admiration, mon respect et ma bénédiction pour ton mariage.  
Liz avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait retrouvé un ami.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, prononçant ses simples mots :  
E : Merci Simon.  
Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Simon lui sourit.  
S :Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose : ne m'invite pas au mariage. Ce serait trop dur pour moi.  
E : Je comprends.  
S :Bon et bien file maintenant. John doit en avoir assez d'écouter derrière la porte ?  
Liz haussa les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et John manqua de tomber.  
J : Ah euh, salut.  
E : John Sheppard ! Vous écoutez aux portes?  
J :Non ! Enfin si, un peu. Bon d'accord, j'écoutais. Désolé.  
Puis le militaire s'approcha de Simon et lui tendit la main.  
J : Merci Simon.  
Le représentant lui serra la main.  
S : Occupez-vous d'elle, c'est tout ce que je demande.  
J : Ne vous enfaites pas.  
S :Bien, si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois finir mes bagages. Le Dédale repart dans moins d'une heure et j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire.  
Les deux dirigeants le saluèrent et sortirent. Une fois à l'extérieur, les deux leaders se prirent la main et se dirigèrent vers le mess. Une heure plus tard, tous faisaient leurs adieux aux représentants, sous l'œil plus que mauvais de Caldwel. Lorsque le vaisseau fut hors de vue, John enlaça Liz et l'embrassa passionnément.  
M :Oh là !Si c'est pour voir vous bécotez non stop, je prends un jumper et je vais faire changer les dirigeants d'avis.  
Ma :Rodney, il y au moyen pour ne pas les voir se « bécoter » comme tu dis.  
M : Ah oui et lequel ?  
Mackenzie emprisonna le visage du scientifique dans ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
M (sur nuage) :Ah oui, il y a ce moyen.  
Tout le monde les regarda en souriant.  
J : Bon, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on a des choses à faire.  
M :On se demande bien lesquelles ?  
John s'approcha de Rodney qui prit peur et se réfugia derrière Mackenzie.  
J : Courageux petit Rodney... Je vous aurais quand votre garde du corps ne sera pas là.  
Le militaire tourna les talons, prit Liz par la taille et tout deux s'éloignèrent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs quartiers et que John eut refermé la porte, Liz poussa un petit cri de joie et sauta au coup d'un militaire étonné.  
E :Ca y est !! Ca y est !!  
J : Oui, ça y est ! Maintenant il va falloir passer à la deuxième partie du plan.  
Liz le regarda, incrédule.  
J : Et ben, préparer le mariage.  
La dirigeante releva doucement la tête vers le militaire. Préparer le mariage. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à cet instant avec tant de précision. Elle avait perdu espoir de pouvoir s'unir à cet homme qui se tenait devant elle. Et même maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur, devant le fait accompli, elle n'arrivait pas encore à y croire.  
E : Oui, il faut préparer ce mariage.  
J : Et la nuit de noce.  
John avait dit ça avec un air taquin dissimulant mal son envie pour sa partenaire.  
E (coquine) A quoi pensez-vous Colonel ?  
Le militaire se rapprocha de Liz et l'enserra de ses bras puissants.  
J (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Je ne sais pas. Je te laisse deviner.  
La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux en entendant la voix suave de son militaire murmurer à son oreille.  
E (d'une voix à peine audible) : Non, je ne vois vraiment pas.  
J (d'une voix rauque) : Je vais te donner un petit indice dans ce cas.  
John bifurqua de l'oreille de Liz vers son cou qu'il embrassait par à-coups. La respiration de la dirigeante se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.  
E : Ah oui, je commence à avoir une idée plus précise.  
Le jeu qu'avait instauré le colonel pour faire trembler de passion sa belle commença à réellement s'emparer de lui et son désir pour la femme qu'il tenait ans ses bras grandit.  
J : Et si on la commençait maintenant cette nuit de noces ?  
Liz sourit. Elle était en position dominante cette fois. Elle allait montrer à John Sheppard qu'elle n'était pas à ses ordres.  
E : J'ai une meilleure idée.  
Et Liz se dégagea de lui.  
E : Si tu allais faire tes rapports ?  
J : De quoi ?  
La surprise de John fit rire Liz qui se dirigea vers la porte de leurs quartiers. Elle avait réussi son coup. Du moins le pensait-elle. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la cloison et qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, elle sentit deux bras lui enserrer la taille et la soulever de terre.  
E : Mais enfin, John, repose-moi tout de suite !!  
J : Ah non !!  
Le militaire l'approchait du lit.  
E : Repose-moi c'est un ordre.  
John déposa la dirigeante sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.  
J : Alors qu'on mette les choses au clair tout de suite. Hors de ses quartiers tu es le chef. Je suis tes ordres, je t'obéis, y' a pas de souci.  
Liz haussa les sourcils.  
J : D'accord, disons qu'il y' a presque pas de souci. MAIS... un fois à l'intérieur de ces quartiers, c'est moi le chef.  
E : Ah voyez-vous ça. Ton ego masculin souffrirait-il en dehors de ces murs ?  
J(hochant la tête de droite à gauche pour réfléchir) : Oui... C'est exact.  
E :Ah très bien. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu feras la loi une fois chez nous ?  
Chez nous... C'était la première fois que Liz employait cette expression. Cette phrase fit un drôle d'effet au couple, mais cela fut loin d'être désagréable.  
J : Et bien je suis le plus fort, pour commencer.  
E : Ca reste à voir.  
J : Oh, c'est tout vu. Et ensuite, tu ne peux pas résister à mes yeux de braise ainsi qu'à ma voix...  
Le militaire avait dit ça dans un murmure en se penchant vers l'oreille de Liz.  
E (peu sûre d'elle) : Ah vraiment... Je peux... très bien... te résister tu sais. Je l'ai...fait pendant presque 3 ans.  
La jeune femme sentit sa respiration redevenir anarchique.  
J : Ah tu crois. Avoue Liz, je te fais perdre tous tes moyens.  
John avait beau se la jouer, il n'en menait pas bien large. Pour dire vrai, c'est elle qui le rendait dingue et, ça il l'espérait, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Car si elle savait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, il était sûr et certain qu'elle le mènerait par le bout du nez. Et s'en serait finit de son jeu de séduction.  
E : Avoue alors que je te fais le même effet.  
J :Ca jamais.  
Liz glissa une main vers la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta et gémit.  
E (d'une voix rauque) : Avouez colonel que je vous rends dingue et vous pourrez me faire ce que vous voudrez.  
J (d'une voix suave) : Ca c'est du chantage Docteur Weir, du chantage affectif. Un militaire est entraîné à ne pas se faire avoir par ce genre de truc.  
E : Ah non ? Et par ce genre là ?  
Liz commençait à le caresser à travers le pantalon.  
J (se maîtrisant de plus en plus difficilement) : Ah là, c'est différent.  
E :Alors ?  
John capitula, n'en pouvant plus.  
J : D'accord, j'avoue, tu me fais un effet d'enfer.  
E (lui murmurant à l'oreille) : Et ben voilà. C'était si dur de l'avouer ?  
J : Non...  
Liz écarta alors les bras et les jambes. John la regarda un peu surpris.  
E :Et bien colonel je suis à vous...  
John était heureux. Elle lui laissait la maîtrise de la situation. Il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne son statut de chef même pendant leurs ébats, mais elle le respectait trop et elle aimait trop s'abandonner à lui pour faire ça. Le militaire plongea vers sa fiancée et commença à l'embrasser...  
Leur petit cinq à sept terminé, John et Liz étaient blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, toujours peau contre peau. Ils tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale. John avait tiré les couvertures sur eux. Liz regardait amoureusement son colonel tandis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux.  
E : Wahou...  
J (se regorgeant): Oui, je sais.  
E : John, arrêtes de frimer.  
J : Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes non ?  
E (soupirant) : John...  
J : Ok, désolé... Elizabeth ?  
E : Mmm ?  
J : Tu sais déjà qui va être ta demoiselle d'honneur ?  
E : Dis moi John, j'ai l'impression que tu as énormément réfléchi à notre mariage.  
J : Non, pas du tout. En fait il y a juste deux trois choses qui me sont passées par la tête comme la liste des invités, le plan de table, les témoins, la forme et la couleur de ta robe, celle de mon costume, celles des robes et costumes des témoins, la musique du mariage, celle du bal, le lieu om on passera notre nuit de noce et celui où on se mariera.  
Liz le regardait, bouche bée.  
E : Oui, deux trois petites choses sans importance.  
J : Pourquoi tu es si étonnée ?  
E : Et bien je ne pensais pas que venant de toit...Enfin, tu comprends.  
J : Non, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
E : Et bien je t'ai toujours vu tourner autour de toutes sortes de filles et, enfin je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'engager et à tout prévoir, en particulier sur ce terrain là.  
John tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et la dévisagea.  
J : Tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille. J'ai pris un engagement avec toi et je compte bien l'honorer. Liz, tu sais que quand je me donne dans quelque chose qui tient à cœur, c'est à fond.  
La dirigeante baissa les yeux.  
E : Oui, c'est vrai.  
La militaire la cala encore plus confortablement dans ses bras.  
J : Alors, tu as réfléchi.  
E : Et bien pas autant que toi mais j'avais pensé à prendre deux demoiselles d'honneur.  
J : Teyla je suppose ?  
E : Oui. Et Mackenzie.  
J : Très bon choix mon cœur.  
E : Merci mon ange. Et toi ? A part Rodney.  
J (souriant) : Tu me connais vraiment par cœur !  
E :Comme toi.  
J : Et bien j'avais pensé à Carson.  
E : Parfait.  
Liz posa une main sur le torse de son colonel et le caressa distraitement.  
E : Dis moi, à quelle musique avais-tu pensé ?  
J : Au canon de Pachelbel.  
E : Le... Tu t'en es souvenu ?!  
J : Tu me l'avais dit lors d'une de nos premières conversations de « couples ».C'était ta musique préférée.  
Liz s'accrocha au cou de John pour se rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement.  
E : Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'en souviendrais.  
J : Je n'oublie jamais ce que tu me dis.  
E : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi n'obéis-tu pas aux ordres que je te donne ?  
J : J'ai dit que j'écoutais, je n'ai jamais dit que j'obéissais...  
Cette réflexion lui valut une tape de Liz. Le colonel émit un petit rire.  
J : Eh ! Ne m'amoche pas trop, je peux encore servir.  
E : Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses une chanson pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que ça soit une chanson à nous. Quel type de chanson aimes-tu ?

J : Euh, la country, mais ça le ferait pas trop comme marche nuptiale.  
E :Je suis d'accord.  
J Mais j'aime aussi ta musique, c'est pour ça que je te l'ai proposée.  
E : D'accord, dans ce cas, je te laisse choisir toute la programmation du bal.  
J : J'espérais bien que tu me dirais ça. J'ai amené tout un tas de cd de la terre que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écouter.  
Le couple se regarda un moment. Aucun nuage, plus jamais, ne viendrait troubler leur bonheur.  
Rodney était dans son labo. Comme d'habitude, il triturait des appareils dont il ne connaissait pas du tout l'emploi. Et comme d'habitude, une catastrophe se produisit. Les personnes les plus proches du labo entendirent une légère détonation. Mackenzie, qui passait par là, l'entendit aussi.  
Ma : Rodney !  
La jeune militaire se précipita vers l'entrée de la pièce. Une épaisse fumée se dégageait dans le couloir. Mackenzie mit une main sur son visage et tenta de dissiper le brouillard lui brouillant la vue.  
Ma : Rodney ? Rodney !  
M : Je suis là, ça va, je n'ai rien.  
La jeune femme arriva enfin à proximité de Rodney.  
Ma :Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
La fumée s'était dissipée.  
M :Oui, oui, ne t'e fait pas.  
Ma : Bien, dans ce cas...  
Mackenzie frappa Rodney derrière la tête.  
M : Méheu !  
Ma : Ca va pas non ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ?!  
V : C'est ce que j'allais vous demander !  
Le couple se retourna et vit John et Liz dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
M : Rien, j'ai juste...  
J :Touchez un truc ancien sans savoir à quoi il servait.  
M :Alors de 1, désolé, mais ils fournissent jamais le mode d'emploi. De 2, c'est votre faute !  
J (estomaqué) : Quoi ?!  
M :Ca fait deux jours que je vous demande de venir initialiser ce truc et vous ne pouvez jamais (dans sa barbe) n se demande bien pourquoi... (fort) : et comme je n'ai pas le gène en aussi grande proportion que vous, je n'ai pas pu maîtriser la situation.  
John regarda Liz. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Liz lui sourit et posa sa main sur son bras pour le calmer.  
E :Vous allez bien Rodney ?  
M : Oui, moi ça va, mais le labo...  
E : Peut-être remis en état, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Tout le monde fut étonné de la réaction de la leader. Le scientifique se souvenait encore du savon qu'il s'était pris lorsqu'il avait fait exploser le système solaire. Seul John semblait savoir ce qui mettait Liz de si bonne humeur.  
E :Mackenzie, je peux vous parler en tête à tête ?  
Ma :Oui, bien sûr. Je vous suis.  
Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent, laissant leurs compagnons seuls.  
M :Pourquoi Elizabeth ne m'a-t-elle pas passer un savon ?  
J(avec un sourire mystérieux) :A ça c'est grâce à la méthode Sheppard...  
Rodney mit un temps à comprendre. Puis, ce fut l'illumination.  
M :Par pitié, passez-moi les détails !!  
Cela lui valut une tape de la part de John.  
M :Mais vous vous êtes donner le mot ou quoi ? !! Vous frappez mon instrument de travail !  
J :A vraiment ?Je croyais qu'il se situait un peu plus bas, juste avant la ceinture.  
Rodney prit aussitôt une mine offusquée. John le taquinait mais c'était plus pour lui donner du courage. Il n'aimait pas trop s'étendre sur ses sentiments et le service qu'il allait demander à Rodney était vraiment important pour lui. Et donc d'autant plus dur à formuler.  
Pendant ce temps, Liz avait emmené Mackenzie dans ses quartiers. Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, Liz entama la conversation :  
E : Major, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.  
Ma :Je vous écoute... docteur Weir.  
E :Elizabeth, je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
Ma :Elizabeth, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
E : Bon, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot : voulez-vous me faire l'honneur d'être ma Demoiselle d'honneur ?  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit.  
Ma :Qu...Quoi ? Mais, vous me connaissez à peine. Enfin, je veux dire, je suis très honorée que vous ayez pensé à moi, et je ne m'y attendais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. Je... mais et Teyla ?  
E : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais également lui demandé.  
Mackenzie parut réfléchir un moment. Puis elle se jeta au cou de Liz.  
Ma : Merci !! Si vous saviez ce que ça représente pour moi !  
Liz, tout d'abord surprise, sourit et entoura le major de ses bras.

J : Bon, Rodney, taisez-vous et ne m'interrompez surtout pas.  
M : Quoi ?Mais vous voyez le ton sur lequel vous venez de me parler ?  
John plaqua une main sur sa bouche.  
J Voulez-vous être mon témoin ?  
Le colonel enleva sa main et attendit la réaction de Rodney. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et ne disait rien, ce qui inquiéta John.  
J : Euh, Rodney, vous pouvez parler maintenant.  
Toujours aucune réaction.  
J : Bon, vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. C'est pas grave si vous voulez pas.  
Le militaire commença à faire demi tour lorsqu'il se sentit retenir par la manche de sa veste. Il se retourna. Rodney le regardait avec... ben mince alors, des larmes dans les yeux. Zut ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit pour lui faire avoir cette réaction. Mais les craintes de John furent vite dissipées.  
M :Vous êtes sûr de vouloir de moi comme témoin ?  
J (sérieux) : Oui.  
M : Pourquoi ?  
Ah, la question fatale. S'il lui disait la vérité, Rodney serait encore plus infernal après. Mais finalement...  
J : Parce que... vous êtes mon meilleur ami.  
Le scientifique regarda par terre un moment, puis releva la tête vers John. Et, sans crier gare, lui sauta dans les bras.  
M : Oui, je le veux.  
A cet instant, Carson passa dans le couloir. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
C :Vous avez changé de fiancée colonel ?  
John et Rodney se dégagèrent rapidement des bras l'un de l'autre.  
J : Très drôle Carson, vraiment désopilant !Non, je venais juste de demander à Rodney d'être mon témoin et il a accepté.  
C (avec une pointe de déception) : Oh, d'accord. Vous avez bien fait.  
Sur ce, le médecin les laissa.  
J : Zut, j'ai mon deuxième témoin qui se fait malle. A plus Rodney.  
Et John courut après Carson.  
Mackenzie se détacha de Liz et la regarda les larmes aux yeux.  
E : Mackenzie, est-ce que ça va ?  
Ma :Oui, oui, ça va. C'est juste que, enfin on ne m'a jamais fait assez confiance ni assez apprécié pour me demander d'être demoiselle d'honneur et Dieu sait combien de mes amies se sont mariées.  
E : Je suis ravie que vous acceptiez.  
Ma : Le colonel Sheppard a demandé à Rodney d'être son témoin, c'est bien ça ?  
E : Oui.  
Ma : Il vaut mieux que j'aille le voir. Le connaissant il ne doit pas être loin de tomber dans les pommes.  
Après un dernier sourire, le major sortit des quartiers de Liz et se dirigea vers le labo de Rodney.  
John, lui, courait à la suite de son médecin qui s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie.  
J : Carson ?  
C : Oui colonel ?  
Sa voix cachait sa mélancolie.  
J : Je voulais vous demander... Bon, je me lance. Voudriez-vous être mo autre témoin ?  
Carson s'arrêta net dans ses gestes et leva son visage vers le colonel.  
C : Vous me demandez ça à moi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
J : Parce que je ne pouvais pas choisir entre vous et Rodney.  
Le militaire prit une profonde inspiration et continua.  
J : Vous êtes, avec Rodney, deux des personnes que je considère comme étant de ma famille et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer me marier sans vous. Enfin, je veux dire à mes côtés. Enfin je veux dire à mes côtés pour assister à mon mariage...  
C (lui souriant) : J'ai compris colonel, ne vous en faites pas.  
Le médecin s'approcha de John et lui tendit la main.  
J : Pas de ça entre nous et je suis plus à un câlin près.  
Et John fit une accolade à Carson qui la lui rendit.  
J : Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Il y a encore plein de choses à régler avec Elizabeth.  
John s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque :  
C : John ?  
Le militaire se retourna et l'interroge du regard.  
C : Merci.  
John lui fit un signe de tête et sortit, direction les quartiers de Liz.  
Mackenzie était arrivée dans le labo de Rodney. Elle le trouva assis sur une chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le savait. Il était beaucoup trop émotif.  
Ma (s'approchant de lui et l'enlaçant) : Ca va mon cœur ?  
M (lui prenant les bras) : Oui, ça va.  
Le scientifique se retourna et observa la jeune femme.  
M : Elizabeth t'a aussi demandé d'être son témoin ?  
Ma : Oui. Tu peux pas savoir l'effet que ça m'a fait ?  
M : Comme moi je suppose.  
Ma : Non, je ne suis pas tombé dans les pommes.  
M : Et !Mais je suis pas tombé dans les pommes. Bon, c'est pas passé loin, mais je suis resté debout.  
Le couple rit. Rodney se rapprocha de Mackenzie et resserra son étreinte.  
Ma : Docteur Mckay, que faites vous ?  
M (la sondant du regard) : Tous ces préparatifs de mariage m'ont donné des idées.  
Mackenzie observa son compagnon. Il avait les yeux rougis et le regard de braise. Son côté sensible et on côté mâle cohabitaient en ce moment même et cela la faisait frissonner. Elle aimait ce mélange chez un homme et Rodney la comblait. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque du canadien et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et infiniment longtemps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le regard de Rodney n'avait pas changé.  
M : Dans nos quartiers ?  
Ma : Dans nos quartiers.  
Rodney prit la main de Mackenzie et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
John était à la porte des quartiers de Liz. Il frappa. Une voix l'invita à entrer.  
E : C'est toi ? Pourquoi as-tu frappé ?  
J :Je ne sais pas, un réflexe.  
E : Tu as parlé à Rodney ?  
J Oui, et il a accepté, tout comme Carson.  
E :Parfait. Mackenzie aussi a dit oui.  
John s'était instinctivement approché de Liz. Ils étaient à présent face à face. Un tout petit écart les séparait encore que Liz combla bien vite pour venir se blottir dans les bras de son militaire.  
J : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
E Rien, j'avais juste envie de tes bras.  
John posa sa tête sur celle de Liz et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Puis, au bout d'un moment :  
J : Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans mes quartiers. On serait plus tranquille pour continuer les préparatifs du mariage.  
E : Très bien je te suis.  
John prit la main de la dirigeante dans la sienne et l'entraîna dans ses quartiers.  
Arrivés dans les quartiers de John, celui-ci attira Liz sur le lit (ben oui, seul endroit confortable, si si je vous jure). Il lui sourit et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'autre au creux des reins. Il la contemplait avec des yeux brillants de bonheur et de passion. Le militaire avait toujours envie de la dirigeante, quelque soit le moment, quelque soit la situation.  
Liz regardait son amant au fond des yeux. Elle adorait lorsqu'il la fixait de cette manière. Elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait forte, elle se sentait femme. Elle rosit de plaisir.  
E : John, il faudrait vraiment s'occuper des préparatifs du mariage.  
J (la voix rauque) : Tu es sûre ?  
L'intonation la fit frémir.  
E : Oui, vraiment.  
John arrêta de la faire succomber. Après tout, ils avaient à présent tout leur temps. Ils étaient ensemble pour encore tellement de temps.  
J : Très bien. Bouge pas, je vais t'amener la liste des invités que j'ai faite.  
Le colonel sauta au bas du lit et fonça dans son armoire. Liz le regarda, amusée. Il avait tout prévu, depuis tellement de temps, elle en était à la fois étonnée et ravie. John revint vite avec la liste.  
J : Alors la voilà. Mais je n'ai mis que les personnes que je connaissais. Tu n'auras qu'à rajouter les gens que tu veux inviter.  
Liz lui sourit et prit la liste qu'il lui tendait. Il y avait le nom de plusieurs personnes de la base, les amis proches. L'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par une rature sur la liste. Un nom était gribouillé à côté, celui de Ronon.  
E : Quel nom avais-tu inscrit en premier ?  
J (soudain gêné) : Euh, le nom de quelqu'un qui n'est plus avec nous, depuis plus d'un an.  
Liz l'interrogea du regard.  
J : C'était celui de Ford.  
La diplomate ouvrit de grands yeux.  
E :Tu a fait cette liste depuis combien de temps exactement ?  
J : Euh, depuis à peu près deux ans.  
E : Tu envisageais de te marier avec quelqu'un à cette époque.  
Le militaire avait viré au rouge.  
J (bafouillant) : Euh, oui, enfin non, enfin, c'était une possibilité.  
E : Avec qui ?  
J : Ca n'a plus d'importance.  
E : Ca en a pour moi.  
J : Non, je te dis que ça n'a plus d'importance.  
E : Et pourquoi ?  
J : Parce que maintenant je vais épouser cette personne.

John avait dit ça en fixant le sol de sa chambre.  
Liz, elle, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
E : Tu avais des sentiments pour moi si tôt ?!  
J : Moui.  
E (souriant) :Même à l'époque où tu discutais tous mes ordres ?  
J : C'est à partir du moment où tu m'as tenu tête que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.  
Liz ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Cet homme l'aimait depuis tellement de temps.  
E : Je te bas.  
J : Comment ça ?  
E : Et bien je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu en Antarctique.  
John lui lança un sourire à tomber.  
J :C'est vrai ?Tu ne me connaissais même pas.  
E : Disons que j'ai aimé ton courage et ton sens du devoir avant de te voir.  
Le militaire la sonda du regard.  
E :Ok, j'avoue, je suis tombée dans tes filets lorsque tu as sauvé le colonel O'Neill dans l'hélicoptère. Et lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi.  
J : Moi ?  
E : Toi que j'aimerais toute ma vie.  
Les deux leaders se dévisageaient. Ils venaient de faire un pas de plus dans leur relation.  
De leur côté, Rodney et Mackenzie se reposaient, essoufflés, dans leur lit. Rodney avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de Mackenzie. La jeune femme caressait distraitement les cheveux du scientifique qui souriait, les yeux fermés.  
Ma :Je suis tellement heureuse pour Elizabeth et John.  
M : Moi aussi.  
Ma : Ca doit faire bizarre de se promettre toute sa vie à la même personne.  
M (riant) : Oui, surtout pour John. Adieux la drague à tout va sur les planètes qu'on va explorer.  
Ma :Rodney !  
Le scientifique se redressa et regarda Mackenzie.  
M :Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ?  
Ma : Oui, mais ça ne se dit pas.  
Les deux amants se regardèrent un moment, le bonheur de l'un se reflétant dans les yeux de l'autre.  
M (très sérieusement) : Tu as déjà pensé à te marier ?  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux.  
Ma :Non.  
M (avec une pointe de déception) : Ah.  
Ma : En tout cas pas jusqu'à maintenant.  
M (avec une pointe d'espoir) : Ah ?  
Ma :Maintenant que je suis heureuse avec toi.  
Le major avait dit ça en baissant la voix. Rodney lui releva le menton.  
M : Tu es heureuse avec moi ?  
Ma :Oui.  
Sans un mot, Rodney se leva et se dirigea vers un de ses placards. Mackenzie le regardait faire, intriguée. Au bout d'un temps le canadien revint vers le lit, quelque chose derrière le dos. Le coeur de Mackenzie s'emballa malgré elle. Elle se redressa sur les oreillers.  
Ma(d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse naissante) : Rodney ?  
Le jeune homme mit un genou près du lit.  
M :Mackenzie, je voudrais te dire quelque chose et dieu sait que c'est dur pour moi. Toi aussi tu sais que j'ai beaucoup de mal à extérioriser se que je ressens. Alors je te demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.  
M : Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je t'ai aimé. Je suis tombé amoureux de tes yeux, si doux et si forts en même temps. Ensuite je suis tombé amoureux de ta force de caractère, de ton courage, de ta douceur, de ta personne toute entière. Tu es une des rares à m'aimer pour ce que je suis et grâce à toi j'ai réussi à me sentir meilleur. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Alors je vais aller droit au but. Mackenzie de la Cour, voulez-vous devenir Mackenzie McKay ?  
La militaire ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne pouvait articuler un seul mot. Elle se leva alors du lit et s'approcha de Rodney. Elle lui présenta son doigt, prête à recevoir l'alliance.  
M (n'y croyant pas) :C'est oui ?  
Ma : Oui.  
Rodney s'empressa de lui passer l'anneau. Mackenzie contempla la bague brillante à son doigt. Les cœurs des deux amants étaient au bord de l'explosion. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait cru vivre ce jour un jour.  
Ma :Elle est extraordinaire Rodney.  
Le scientifique la rejoignit sous les draps et la cala confortablement contre lui.  
M : Elle appartenait à ma mère.  
La jeune femme le regarda.  
Ma : Vraiment ?  
M : Oui. C'est ma soeur qui me l'a donnée lorsqu'elle venue me rendre visite. On s'est enfin ouvert l'un à l'autre et elle me l'a remise en me disant qu'un jour elle pourrait me servir. J'avoue que je n'y croyais pas. Et puis tu es arrivée dans ma vie et là j'ai su.  
Mackenzie l'interrogea du regard.  
M :J'ai su que ce serait toi qui porterais cette bague. Je l'ai ressenti au fond de moi.  
Le major avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de Rodney et l'embrassa très tendrement. Une larme coula sur chacune des joues des deux fiancés.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

E :Très bien, nous avons donc la liste des invités au complet. Reste à déterminer nos habits pour la cérémonie, ceux des témoins et des demoiselles d'honneur, le lieu, il faudra contacter un traiteur, et faire une discothèque pour le bal. Ah oui, et il faudra penser aux alliances et à contacter un pasteur. Sauf si...  
J : Non, un pasteur, j'y avais pensé aussi. Si on s'occupait du lieu d'abord ?  
E : D'accord.  
E/J : Tu as une préférence ?  
Les deux fiancés se sourirent.  
E/J : Et bien...  
John posa une main sur la bouche de Liz.  
J : Attends, laisse moi parler.  
Liz hocha la tête et John enleva sa main.  
J : Tu préfères une cérémonie à l'Eglise ou en plein air ? Dans quelle ville ?  
E : A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à une cérémonie en plein nature. Il y a de magnifiques vallées dans le Colorado, une surtout où j'adorais passer des moments avec mon père lorsque nous étions autorisé à venir le voir à la base. Mais tu aurais peut-être préféré...  
J :Non ! L'important pour moi c'est de me marier avec toi. Le reste n'est qu'un détail et je te laisse le soin de choisir l'endroit de notre union. La Terre me convient très bien !  
E : Tu es sérieux ?  
J : Tout à fait sérieux. Je te fais confiance si...  
E :Je le savais ! Si quoi ?  
J : Si tu me fais confiance sur le lieu de notre nuit de noces.  
E : Donne moi un indice.  
J Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce ne sera pas dans la voie lactée.  
Liz s'approcha de lui.  
E : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la destination ?  
J : Parce que, ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon.  
Liz s'était encore plus approchée de lui. Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et le regarda dans les yeux.  
E : Tu ne veux pas me le dire, tu es sûr ?  
J (commençant à avoir étrangement chaud) : Oui, tout à fait sûr.  
Liz se leva. John soupira, il avait eu chaud. Mais Liz se retourna et vint se mettre à califourchon sur les genoux du militaire. Surpris, John vit Liz lui entourer la nuque de ses mains et se caler confortablement entre ses cuisses.  
J (étonné) : Elizabeth ?  
E :Allez dis le moi, s'il te plait.  
J : Tu es trop curieuse.  
Liz l'embrassa furtivement.  
E :Tu ne veux pas ?  
J (riant) : Non !  
Liz réitéra son baiser.  
E :Et maintenant ?  
J : Hein hein, toujours pas.  
Liz lui faisait de nombreux baisers mais le militaire ne crachait pas le morceau. Cependant, le colonel avait plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.  
E : Je sens bien que tes barrières faiblissent John.  
Liz lui avait susurré ça à l'oreille.  
J(fermant les yeux) : Ok, je te donne un indice, mais arrêtes de me torturer, on a encore plein de choses à préparer.  
E : Vas-y ?  
J : J'ai repéré une super planète il y a six mois environ et j'ai toujours rêvé de t'y emmener. Elle va te plaire, fais moi confiance.  
E : Je te fais confiance.  
La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans celui de son militaire et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent alors dérangés par des coups frappés à la porte.  
J (entre deux baisers) : Y'a personne.  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Liz et John entendirent une voix, celle de Mackenzie.  
Ma : Je t'avais dit qu'on les dérangerait ! Viens on s'en va.  
X : Non, il faut leur demander maintenant. Je pourrais pas attendre.  
J : Si McKay, vous allez attendre, on est pas dispo pour l'instant.  
M : Je vous en prie John, Elizabeth, c'est vraiment important.  
Le couple s'arrêta de s'embrasser et se regarda. John soupira. Liz se leva et ils allèrent ouvrir la porte.  
J : Rodney, vous avez intérêt à ce que ça soit une question de vie ou de mort !  
Ma/M :Voulez-vous être nos témoins ?  
Liz et John se regardèrent un instant, plus qu'étonné. Ce fut Liz qui rompit le silence.  
E : Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ne vous sentez pas obligée de me proposer ça parce que...  
Ma :Non Je vous considère avec Teyla, comme les personnes les plus proches de moi sur la cité. A vrai dire, vous êtes plus proches de moi que les amies que j'ai laissées sur Terre. Je sais que vous êtes ma supérieure et que ma requête pourrait paraître déplacée. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez.  
E (l'apaisant d'une main) : Mackenzie, j'en serais très honorée.  
La militaire lui sourit.  
M : Bon, et vous alors ? C'est oui, c'est non, vous avez pas compris la question, vous avez encore un cerveau ?  
Rodney avait posé cette question en regardant le sol. Le grand problème des hommes de la cité était leur difficulté à s'exprimer.  
J : Je suis désolé, je suis sous le choc ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'une femme vous supporterait assez pour se dévouer et s'occuper de vous jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.  
Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude de la part de Liz.  
J : Oubliez ce que je viens de dire Rodney. Félicitation mon vieux et oui je serais votre témoin.  
Rodney releva la tête, sourit à John et lui tendit la main. John l'attrapa et, après une hésitation, attira le scientifique vers lui.  
J : Allé, venez là, je suis plus à un câlin près aujourd'hui.  
M : Merci John.  
Les deux couples rayonnaient de bonheur et Rodney allait dire quelque chose lorsque la radio de Liz grésilla.  
X :Docteur Weir, vous êtes demandée en salle de contrôle.  
Les quatre atlantes se précipitèrent dans la sale de contrôle.  
X : Il n'y a rien de grave Madame. C'est une communication en provenance de la Terre.  
E :Passez là sur haut parleurs.  
X :Oui Madame.  
V : Docteur Weir ?  
E :Général Landry ?  
L : Lui-même.  
E : Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?  
L : Le Président a reçu l'avis favorable des représentants.  
L'estomac des deux leaders se contracta et ils se prirent automatiquement la main.  
E :Comment est-ce possible ? Le Dédale n'a pas encore pu atteindre un point de l'espace où les communications avec la Terre sont possibles.  
L : C'est exact mais un relai a été possible grâce à un vaisseau Tok'ra.  
M : Tok'ra ? Pour une fois qu'ils servent à quelque chose !  
Ma : Chut !  
L : Et le Président vous souhaite... beaucoup de bonheur à tous.  
La salle d'embarquement exulta ! Des cris de joie de toutes les langues représentées retentirent plusieurs secondes dans le hall. John se rapprocha de Liz. Il lui sourit, la fixa dans les yeux et l'embrassa tendrement. Les sifflets retentirent de plus bel. Le calme revint peu à peu.  
L :Vous avez l'autorisation de passer une semaine sur Terre pour régler tout ce qui concerne le mariage.  
E : Merci Général. Général ?  
L : Oui Docteur Weir ?  
E : Pourrions-nous procéder à deux mariages ?  
Tout le monde dévisagea Liz, Mackenzie, Rodney et John les premiers. La jeune femme se retourna vers son compagnon et le prit à part.  
E : John, si on faisait deux mariages ?  
J : Tu veux dire un double mariage ? Les deux en même temps ?  
E : Non non, l'un derrière l'autre.  
J : Ouais, d'accord ! Je suis partant.  
Le couple se prit par la main et retourna voir Rodney et Mackenzie.  
J : Ca vous dit de vous marier le même jour que nous ?  
M : Quoi ?  
Le scientifique fit face à Mackenzie.  
M : Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Ma : Allons-y !!  
E :Bien, alors c'est dit.  
L : Parfait, vous partirez demain à 13h par la porte pour une semaine sur Terre, deux mariages compris dans le forfait.  
E/J/M/MA : Parfait.  
L : A demain Atlantis.  
La communication se coupa. Teyla et Ronon, partis sur le continent depuis l'aube, revinrent au moment de l'annonce des deux mariages. L'athosienne s'approcha de ses amis, avec Ronon. Elle enlaça successivement les quatre fiancés. Ronon, moins expansif, les salua de la tête.  
E : Je vous propose que nous allions tous dans la salle de repos pour discuter de ce nouvel état de fait. Ronon, Teyla, cela vous concerne aussi.  
Les six atlantes se dirigèrent vers la salle.  
John et Liz s'installèrent dans le sofa, face à Teyla et Ronon et Mackenzie Rodney.  
E : Teyla, Mackenzie et moi souhaiterions vous poser une question.  
T : Je vous écoute Docteur Weir.  
Liz regarda la major du coin de l'œil et poursuivit.  
E : Nous voudrions que vous soyez notre demoiselle d'honneur. C'est une amie très proche qui accompagne la mariée durant la cérémonie. Et nous tenions vraiment à ce que vous remplissiez ce rôle auprès de nous deux.  
La jeune athosienne regarda tour à tour Mackenzie et Liz. Elle était plus que surprise de cette attention, venant en outre des deux femmes à la fois.  
T : Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je...  
Ma : Dites que vous acceptez. S'il vous plait Teyla.  
T :Oui, évidemment que j'accepte. Merci de me faire cet honneur.  
M : Et pour ce qui est du lieu de la cérémonie ?  
E : John et moi avions pensé à une colline dans le Colorado, assez près de la base Cheyenne.  
John lui sourit. Il adorait lorsqu'elle parlait d'eux de cette manière, comme un vrai couple. Il la prit alors par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Liz sentit une onde de chaleur l'envahir. Elle prit la main du militaire dans la sienne et la serra.  
J : Mais vous avez peut-être une autre idée ?  
M : A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de penser à ces détails.  
Ma : Et bien...  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mackenzie. La jeune femme baissa la tête et fixa le sol.  
M :Continues ma chérie.  
John et Liz se regardèrent une fraction de secondes, ainsi que Teyla et Ronon. Cela leur faisait une étrange impression d'entendre Rodney parler à quelqu'un de cette façon. Mackenzie arrivait vraiment à le changer et à refouler le côté enquiquinant et arrogant qu'il pouvait arborer avec brio.  
Ma :Et bien en fait, j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier à Paris.  
Rodney releva le menton de sa compagne et la regarda dans les yeux.  
M : C'est une magnifique idée.  
R : C'est peut-être une bonne idée mais ça me parait un peu problématique.  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Ronon.  
R : Je ne connais que très peu la géographie de votre pays, mais faire l'aller retour Etats-Unis-France en un jour, en plus des mariages, ça fera pas un peu court ?  
M : Ah merde, la tuile.  
E :Non... pas forcément. L'Odyssée...  
J : Mais oui !!L'Odyssée !!Bien vu Elizabeth !  
Ma :Je ne comprends pas.  
E : Nous pouvons demander à l'Odyssée de se mettre en orbite autour de la Terre et de nous téléporter d'un lieu de cérémonie à l'autre.  
Ma :Mais ils ne vont jamais vouloir utiliser les téléporteurs asgards pour nous et surtout pas pour ce genre de... mission.  
E : Ca vaut la peine d'essayer.  
J :Et puis ils nous doivent bien ça !!  
M : Oui, c'est bien vrai !! Au fait, pour le traiteur, comment on fait ?  
J : Ah oui, le traiteur !! J'ai bien envie d'un bon gâteau au citron pour le buffet.  
John avait dit ça d'un air qui se voulait innocent, mais il n'avait pas trompé le principal intéressé par cette remarque : Rodney.  
M (se retournant vers Mackenzie) : Tu vois, il cherche encore à me tuer !!  
John sourit de toutes ses dents.  
T : Colonel, je ne crois pas que ce choix soit très judicieux. Si vous tuez le Docteur McKay...  
J : Oui ? Et bien... ?  
T : Non, je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais terminer ma phrase. Je ne vois aucune objection.  
Tout le monde regarda Teyla. C'était la première fois que la jeune femme se permettait un tel humour (certains diton de l'humour tout court). Rodney était vexé, John et Ronon morts de rire et Liz et Mackenzie passablement exaspérées par la situation. En un regard elles se comprirent : il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.  
T : Excusez-moi Docteur McKay. Plus sérieusement, si vous voulez faire le repas de noce sur le continent, mon peuple serait absolument ravi de préparer cela en votre honneur.  
J : Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Si nous de vos déjà faire deux mariages dans la même journée...  
E : Nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'organiser, en plus, deux repas de noce.  
Ils en étaient maintenant à finir les phrases de l'autre. Les deux leaders se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et c'était génial.  
M : Moi ça me va.  
Ma : Moi aussi. Teyla, merci pour votre proposition...  
M : On va bien manger.  
Rodney avait voulu montrer à John que lui aussi s'entendait à la perfection avec sa future femme mais il tomba à côté de la plaque.  
Ma : Non, j'allais dire que cela nous enchantait d'aller faire la fête avec nos amis sur le continent.  
M (confus) : Oui, mais, de facto, on mangera bien.  
Mackenzie lui prit la main.  
Ma : Oui, c'est évident.  
Cela redonna le sourire à Rodney. John et Ronon, eux, cachaient tant bien que mal leur fou rire.  
E : Pour les robes de mariées, comment allons-nous procéder ?  
Ma : Je comptais aller faire les boutiques à Paris.  
E : Et moi à Colorado Springs (non, non, vous êtes toujours dans Stargate Altantis, vous n'avez pas été éjectés dans Docteur Quinn).  
R : Ca va poser un problème géographique.  
M : J'étais sûr qu'il allait dire ça !  
E : Oui, c'est certain.  
Ma : Elizabeth, Teyla, venaient faire vos achats avec moi à Paris. Ils y a les plus belles boutiques du monde. Dites oui !!  
E : C'est certain que cette proposition est très alléchante. Mais cela voudrait dire que je devrais laisser John seul pendant deux trois jours.  
Liz avait dit ça en pressant la main du militaire dans la sienne.  
J : Je veux que tu aies le mariage de tes rêves et ne t'en fait pas, je pourrais me débrouiller seul pendant deux trois jours.  
Sur ce, il lui embrassa la joue, ce qui fit rosir la jeune femme.  
T : Je serais très curieuse de découvrir un autre pays que les Etats-Unis.  
Ma : Et bien c'est dit !  
M : Et pour les costumes des mariés et des témoins ?  
J : Et bien si on faisait ça à Colorado Springs ?  
M : D'accord.  
Rodney avait dit ça d'une voix un peu triste.  
J : Ne vous en faites pas Rodney, le major ne va pas vous oublier en deux jours et cela lui fera le plus grand bien de faire une pause avec vous. Pour son état mental, c'est vital !  
M (exaspéré) : Vous vous reposez jamais ?!  
En guise de réponse, John lui adressa un immense sourire.  
E : Mackenzie, où comptez vous organiser le mariage.  
Ma :J'avais pensé au George 5.  
J : Wah ! Ben dites donc, on se refuse rien.  
Ma (tout sourire) : Et, j'ai des relations ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez !!  
J : Et pour les invités ?  
M : Il y a nos familles. Je suis sûr que Jeannie se fera un plaisir de venir.  
E : Ainsi que son mari...  
J :Et votre nièce.  
Rodney se renfrogna. John était content de son effet.  
M :J'espère qu'ils seront pris par un spectacle d'école débile.  
Mackenzie ébouriffa les cheveux de Rodney pour le sortir de son état ronchon.  
M : Eh ! Arrêtes !Je ne veux pas que mes cheveux ressemblent à ceux du colonel !  
J :Eh !Ma mère aime mes cheveux (je pouvais pas résister !!C'est ce qu'a dit Joe lors d'une convention. J'étais MDR !!).  
E :Moi je les aime aussi tes cheveux.  
Liz passa sa main dans la crinière de John, ce qui le fit frissonner de plaisir.  
M : Euh, vous pourriez attendre qu'on soit parti s'il vous plait ?  
E : Rodney a raison, il faudra faire venir nos familles, nos amis, envoyer les bans. Tellement de choses à faire...  
J :Mais nous sommes six, ça ira.  
R (étonné) : Vous m'inviter aussi ?  
E : Evidemment Ronon !  
J : Ben oui ! On va pas vous laisser sur la cité. Vous faites partie de l'équipe.  
M/Ma :Tout à fait !  
R : Ah. Merci.  
Le runner était gêné par tant de marques d'affection.  
J (d'un air coquin) : Et pour le bal, il faudra que Teyla ait un cavalier.  
Teyla et Ronon se jetèrent un coup d'œil et rougirent chacun dans leur coin en évitant soigneusement de regarder l'autre.  
E : Je propose également que nous invitions les membresdeSG1 ainsi que les Généraux O'Neill et Landry.  
J : Je suis d'accord.  
Les membres de SGA1 discutèrent encore une bonne partie de l'après midi. C'est vers 18 heures que les couples se séparèrent pour se changer en vue du repas du mess.  
Le repas se déroula dans une bonne humeur rarement égalée et les amis se séparèrent vers 23h.  
Teyla marchait vers ses quartiers lorsqu'elle entendit une vos l'appeler. Elle se retourna et vit Ronon courir vers elle, dreads au vent (Oui,je sais, mais vous avez vu 'heure aussi ?Je suis plus très fraîche).  
T :Ronon ? Que puis-je pour vous ?  
R : Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.  
T Oui ?  
Mais le runner ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Devant son embarras, Teyla l'encouragea du regard.  
R : Bon, voilà, je sais pas danser.  
T Oh.  
Teyla resta interdite un moment.  
R : Je veux dire, que je ne sais pas danser les danses de leur monde.  
La jeune femme s'approche de lui et lui posa une main sur le bras.  
T : Moi on plus, rassurez vous. Nous serons donc deux à passer pour de parfaits ignares en la matière.  
Ronon releva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour lui.  
R : Vous vous contenterai d'un piètre individu pour être ce qu'ils appellent votre cavalier ?  
T Non, je me contenterai d'un exceptionnel guerrier au grand cœur pour être mon cavalier.  
L'athosienne avait dit ça avec naturel mais se rendit vite compte que cela pouvait être interprété différemment par le runner. Ce qui fut le cas.  
R : Merci Teyla.  
Il se pencha. Teyla ne recula pas. Il se pencha encore plus et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. La jeune femme rougit.  
T : Euh, je pense que je vais retourner dans mes quartiers. Bonsoir Ronon.  
Le runner la vit faire demi tour. Il soupira. Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées. Mais ses doutes se dissipèrent lorsqu'il vit la jeune athosienne faire demi tour et revenir vers lui. Elle s'approcha à grand pas, lui saisit le bras, prit appui sur lui pour se mettre à la hauteur du runner et lui donna elle aussi un baiser, mais cette fois à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Ronon interloqué, dans le corridor, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Rodney, lui était parti à la recherche de Carson et lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. L'écossais avait fondu en larmes. Ce garçon était décidemment trop émotif, pensa Rodney. Le scientifique lui expliqua aussi le planning pour la semaine à venir. Une fois ceci fait, il rejoignit sa compagne dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, Mackenzie se trouvait déjà sous la couette et écrivait quelque chose. Rodney entra dans la salle de bain et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard. Il était en caleçon. Il se faufila sous la couette et embrassa l'épaule nue de sa compagne, ce qui la fit sourire.  
M : Qu'est-ce que tu écris.  
Ma : Ca va te paraître idiot.  
M : Non, je t'assure que non ?  
Ma : Bon, très bien. J'écris mon journal.  
M : Oh.  
Ma : Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ça te paraîtrait idiot.  
M : Pas tant que ça. Moi aussi j'en tiens un.  
Ma : Non ?!  
Pour lui en donner la confirmation, Rodney sortit un calepin de dessous le lit et le montra à Mackenzie.  
M :Qu'est-ce que tu écris sur le tiens ? Tu veux bien me le dire ?  
Ma : Oui, bien sûr, d'autant que ça te concerne ?  
M : Oh. Laisse moi deviner... Tu écris : je fais ma béa en épousant un scientifique arrogant, hypocondriaque et têtu.  
M :Tu as oublié : qui se plaint tout le temps et qui se vexe pour un rien.  
Rodney la regarda étonné.  
Ma : Mais non, je rigole ! Rodney, détends toi mon cœur. J'ai marqué...  
La jeune femme reprit son souffle. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle de montrer ses sentiments.  
Ma : J'ai marqué que j'allais épouser le meilleur homme que j'ai jamais connu. J'ai marqué qu'il était mignon, intelligent, fort et courageux. Qu'il était toute ma vie et que je mourrais pour lui.  
M :Tu parles du major Sheppard dans ton journal ?  
Ma : Mais non !  
La jeune femme vit bien que Rodney la faisait marcher et elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
Ma : Rodney McKay, arrêtez de m'embêter !!  
M : Vous voulez vraiment que j'arrête de vous embêter major ?  
Le canadien avait dit en regardant étrangement sa compagne.  
Ma :Docteur, qu'avez-vous en tête ?  
Pour toute réponse, elle vit la main de Rodney glisser sous les couvertures pour venir se poser au bas de son ventre, recouverte par une simple nuisette de satin et remonter toujours plus haut. La militaire ferma les yeux.  
Ma 'accord, embêtez-moi.  
Le couple disparut sous les couvertures en un rire.  
John était dans ses quartiers, allongé dans son lit et attendait Elizabeth. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait après l'avoir quitté à la sortie du mess. Il commençait à se poser des questions lorsqu'elle apparut enfin dans la chambre.  
J : Je me demandais si tu avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.  
Liz déposa ce qu'elle avait en main sur une petite table basse, hors de vue de John.  
E : Oh bien sûr. Je suis allée retrouver mon amant.  
Le militaire se leva du lit et s'approcha de Liz. Il prit alors un air sérieux.  
J : AH, je le savais ! Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
Liz se retourna vers lui et lui sourit mystérieusement.  
E : Il est grand, brun ténébreux, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux verts profonds et il a un corps à se damner.  
J : Mais dis moi, c'est un étalon.  
E :Oui, tu trouve aussi ?  
J : Et tu lui as dit que tu étais fiancée.  
E : Non, j'ai bêtement omis ce détail.  
J : Tu me fais déjà des infidélités !Il faut que je mette le paquet pour que tu ne t'enfuies plus.  
Le jeune homme avait dit ça en enlaçant Liz. Son souffle frôlait la joue de la dirigeante qui ferma les yeux de plaisir.  
E : Oui... Mais pas tout de suite.  
J Pourquoi pas ?  
E : Parce que cet après midi, je n'ai pas lu un seul dossier.  
Liz se détacha à contre cœur de son militaire et s'en alla dans la salle de bain. John regarda ce que Liz avait amené dans leur chambre et qui était posé sur la table basse. Des dossiers, au moins une trentaine. C'est pas vrai ! pensa John. Je vais épouser un bourreau de travail. Le colonel jeta un œil dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il les cache avant que Liz ne ressorte, et vite ! Il opta pour une cachette que lui seul connaissait : une porte cachée de son placard. Lorsque Liz ressortit de la salle de bain, John était allongé dans leur lit, un livre la main, comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la table, mais ses dossiers avaient disparu. Elle se retourna, passablement énervée :  
E : John Sheppard, où sont les dossiers ?!  
J : Chut, je lis.  
Liz était sciée par le ton impérieux qu'il venait d'employer et s'approcha du lit à grand pas.  
E : John, je ne plaisante pas !!  
J (posant son livre et d'un air de défi) : Viens les chercher !  
Liz plongea vers John, pensant que les dossiers étaient cachés sous leurs oreillers. Mais elle se fit prendre au piège par les puissants bras de son amant qui les fit rouler sur le côté. John souriait, Liz moins.  
E : John, il faut que je lise ces dossiers.  
J : Demain.  
E : Non.  
John l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres.  
E (d'une voix moins forte) : Non...  
Le militaire réitéra jusqu'à ce que la résistance de Liz se fut totalement évanouie  
E : Il faut...que je les lise.  
Mais même Liz n'y croyait plus. John se positionna alors au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de sa future femme.  
E (dune voix faible) : C'est trop facile ! Tu ne va pas me faire céder à chaque fois comme ça.  
J (d'une voix rauque) : J'adore te faire céder de cette façon.  
E :C'est trop facile !  
J : Tu l'as déjà dit.  
E : D'accord je me tais.  
Les mains de John s'activaient de plus en plus sur le corps de sa partenaire. Une nuit mouvementée commençait.  
Le lendemain matin, Liz s'étira et soupira de bonheur. Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur la place à côté d'elle mais la trouva vide et froide. Ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller automatiquement. Elle se releva à moitié et balaya la salle du regard. Elle tomba bien vite sur son militaire, assis à une table le nez plongé dans des documents.  
E (d'une voix endormie) : John ?  
Le colonel se retourna et lui sourit tout de suite. La dirigeante remarqua qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Elle prit le drap qui l'entourait et sortit du lit pour se diriger vers son compagnon. John se leva et vint à sa rencontre. Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle s'y pelotonna. Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux un moment puis ils se séparèrent et s'embrassèrent.  
E : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
J : Les rapports.  
E : Comment ça les rapports. Mais c'est mon travail !  
J (lui caressant la joue) : Tu as été là pour moi hier soir. Moi, je suis là pour toi ce matin.  
Liz le regarda tendrement.  
E : Oh, John...Mais à quelle heure t'es-tu levé ?  
J : Vers six heures.  
E (affolée) : Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
J : Presque onze heures.  
E :Quoi ?!  
J : Calme toi. Je t'ai fait un résumé des dossiers d'hier soir et j'ai ramené la pile que tu avais préparée pour ce matin. Tu es très organisée tu sais.  
E : Et tu les as fini ?  
J : Pratiquement. Il m'en reste encore un à finir. Tout sera bouclé lorsque tu sortiras de la douche.  
La dirigeante se fit encore plus câline et enlaça John par la taille.  
E :J'ai de la chance de t'avoir.  
J : Oui, je sais...  
Ils se sourirent puis Liz se dégagea et pénétra dans la douce.  
J : Moi aussi j'ai de la chance. Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres du militaire pendant un moment puis il se ressaisit et se réinstalla à la table. Lorsque Liz sortit de la douche, il refermait le dossier.  
J (d'un air fier de lui) : J'ai fini !  
E : Merci John. On fait nos bagages ?  
J : A vos ordres Madame.  
E : Ah non, on avait dit que dans nos quartiers, je ne commandais pas.  
J : Ah oui, je m'en souviens.  
Le militaire avait dit ça en se rapprochant de Liz.  
E :Ah non, pas deux fois ! Tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ci.  
J :Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te tester.  
E : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je m'enfuis ?  
Le regard de John changea.  
J : Tu es sûre que tu veux m'épouser ?  
E (plus que surprise) : Oui !Bien sûr que oui ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais douter ?  
J : Tout s'est passé si vite. Je veux dire... peut-être que tu m'as dit oui parce qu'on était au cœur de la bataille, parce que tu avais peur de me perdre. Et ensuite...  
Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Liz avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche en secouant la tête.  
E : Non, je t'aime et ça depuis longtemps. Je te l'ai déjà dit et le fait que tu me demandes de t'épouser était un rêve pour moi.  
John soupira de soulagement.  
J : D'accord.  
La dirigeante lui caressa les cheveux.  
E : On les fait ces bagages ?  
J : Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard, le couple entendit frapper à leur porte. John, qui avait bouclé ses bagages depuis, rappelons-le, pas mal de temps, alla ouvrir.  
J : Rodney ?  
M (excité comme s'il avait trouvé une planète faite de chocolat) : Vous êtes prêts ?  
J : Non, pas tout à fait. Mais de toute façon, ils ne nous attendent pas avant 13h.  
M : Oui, mais je me suis dit que si nous étions prêts plus tôt on pourrait partir plus tôt.  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une voix l'interpella dans le couloir :  
Ma : Meredith Rodney McKay ! Venez ici immédiatement !  
M (à Sheppard) : Bon, salut, je vais faire un tour moi!  
Et le scientifique disparut à l'angle du couloir poursuivi par Mackenzie :  
Ma (lui courant après) : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !Il a fallu que tu vienne les embêter quand j'avais le dos tourné ! Attends que je te chope !  
John resta un instant interdit. Liz le rejoignit.  
E : Un problème ?  
J : Euh, non. Je ne suis pas si sûr que nous serons au complet pour partir c'est tout.  
E : Pourquoi ça ?  
J : Oh, je ne sais pas, un pressentiment.  
Le militaire referma la porte et se retourna vers la dirigeante.  
J : Tu as fini tes valises ?  
E : Oui.  
John regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa compagne.  
J : Trois valises ? Pour une semaine ?  
E (en souriant) : Eh ! Je suis une femme.  
J : Oui, c'est ça. Prends moi pour un nigaud.  
Et le colonel s'approcha rapidement d'une des valises, la plus lourde, sans que Liz ait pu faire un geste. La jeune femme laissa échapper un « zut ! ».Le jeune homme ouvrit le bagage et hocha la tête de droite à gauche :  
J : Une valise entière de rapports ! Elizabeth !!  
E : Et bien, je me suis dit que j'aurais sûrement du temps pour lire un ou deux rapports !  
J :Alors n'emmène que un ou deux rapports ! Oh et puis non !Je t'interdis d'en emmener un seul !  
E : Ah, tu m'interdis.  
J : Oui, tout à fait. Tu oublies que nous sommes dans nos quartiers. C'est donc moi qui décide.  
E : Je ne crois pas non ! Pour ce qui concerne la direction de cette cité, c'est moi qui décide !  
J : Ok, on fait un marché : je te laisse emporter cinq dossiers et en contre partie je n'enterre pas ma vie de garçon en commandant une strip-teaseuse.  
Liz le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
E : Quoi ?! Tu comptais enterrer ta vie de garçon avec...  
J (devant le visage plus qu'en colère de Liz) :Non, non, calme toi, je plaisantais. Par contre, si tu emmènes plus de cinq dossiers, je le ferais.  
E : Ce n'est plus un marché, c'est un chantage.  
J (lui faisant sa mine de chien battu) : S'il te plait !!  
La dirigeante se radoucit un peu.  
E : Très bien, marché conclu. Cinq dossiers.  
John lui sourit et Liz acheva de se détendre.  
J : On y va ?  
E : Je te suis.  
John prit les deux valises de Liz et son sac militaire.  
E : Non, laisse moi prendre au moins une valise.  
J : Pas question !C'est très léger.  
Et le militaire fonça hors des quartiers, sous le tendre regard de Liz. Si seulement il pouvait toujours être comme ça.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, John, et Liz étaient dans la salle d'embarquement.  
J (s'énervant) : C'est bien Mckay ça ! Il nous dit qu'on peut partir quand on veut et il n'est pas là !!  
A peine avait-il dit ça que tous entendirent une voix s'élever.  
M épêchez vous d'ouvrir la porte !!Vite !!  
E(paniquée) :Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Les Geniis ?  
J : Les assurans ?  
R : Les Wraiths ?  
M :Non, Mackenzie ! Elle veut me faire la peau.  
J : Je savais bien qu'elle craquerait !  
E : John !  
Le petit groupe vit alors débarquer dans la salle une Mackenzie en rogne.  
Ma (menaçante) : Meredith, tu va mourir !  
M (se planquant derrière Ronon) : Non, je m'excuse. Pardon, je ne le referais plus.  
C : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Ma : Il se passe que Monsieur me ment. Il me dit oui et l'instant d'après il fait le contraire. Une, deux ou trois fois c'est marrant, mais là il dépasse les bornes. Ecartez-vous Ronon.  
Le runner s'exécuta mais Rodney resta accroché à ses vêtements.  
J : Rodney, conduisez-vous en homme je vous en prie. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
Rodney prit alors conscience de la situation : tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Il se ressaisit alors et fit face à Mackenzie.  
J : Et major, calmez vous, je vous en prie.  
Ma : Oui colonel, après l'avoir étripé.  
M (bombant le torse) : Vient me chercher.  
Ma :Oh oh ! L'arrogant est de retour !  
Mackenzie fonça sur Rodney qui, à la surprise de tout le monde, lui fit une prise qui immobilisa la jeune femme au sol.  
J/E/C/R/T : Ca alors !  
J : Rodney mon vieux, vous m'impressionnez.  
M (étonné): Moi aussi. J'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait !  
La jeune femme à terre était aussi surprise que sonnée.  
Ma : Ben mince !  
Rodney se pencha vers sa future et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
M :Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait, cela ne se reproduira plus.  
Le major vit dans ses yeux que c'était vrai. Elle se détendit tout de suite.  
Ma :Je m'excuse de t'avoir embarrassé. Je crois que je suis sur les nerfs à cause du mariage.  
Rodney lui sourit et l'embrassa, sous les sifflets de la salle. Il se dégagea ensuite de sa compagne et l'aida à se relever.  
J : Bon, ça y est. Vos chamailleries sont finies ? On peut y aller ?  
Tout le monde regarda John. En matière de chamailleries il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Et le colonel le sentit.  
J : Elizabeth ?  
E : Tout à fait. On y va. Perkins, composez les coordonnées de la Terre.  
P : Oui Madame.  
Le vortex apparut.  
E : Général Landry ?  
L : Atlantis ?  
E : Pouvons-nous venir dès à présent ?  
L : Mais avec plaisir.  
Liz se retourna une derrière fois vers le personnel de la cité. Chaque membre arborait un sourire et leur fit un signe de main pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney et Mackenzie passèrent la porte en premier. John allait aussi la passer mais ne voyant pas Liz à ses côtés, se retourna. Après avoir balancé les bagages dans le vortex il revint vers elle et lui prit la main.  
J : Prête à franchir le pas ?  
E (le regardant droit dans les yeux) : Prête !  
Ils se sourirent et traversèrent la porte.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Rodney et Mackenzie passèrent la porte, tous se retournèrent pour attendre l'arrivée des deux leaders. Au lieu de ça, un bagage atterrit aux pieds de Ronon, un autre frôlé Carson et un troisième s'abattit sur la tête de Rodney qui s'écroula à terre. Mackenzie se précipita vers lui  
Ma :Mon chéri, tu vas bien !Rodney réponds moi.  
V :Ne vous inquiétez pas, il en a vu d'autre.  
La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à Samantha Carter. Celle-ci était entourée de ses amis et collègues de SG1 : le colonel Cameroun Mitchell, Daniel, Teal'c et même le Général O'Neill. A leurs côtés se tenait le Général Landry.  
M :Mais arrêtez, j'ai peut-être une commotion cérébrale !  
S : Rodney, vous vous plaignez, donc vous allez bien.  
Le scientifique enleva le sac qui le recouvrait.  
M :Mais c'est pas vrai, il a mis des briques là dedans !  
Ma : Allé hop !  
Mackenzie aida Rodney à se relever. A cet instant Liz et John passèrent la porte main dans la main.  
L : Bienvenue sur Terre colonel. Major.  
Les deux militaires firent le salut à leur chef.  
L : Je vous en prie, nous sommes tous là pour nous détendre. Repos.  
Les deux militaires se détendirent. C'est à cet instant que John remarqua que Rodney se tenait la tête d'une main.  
J Ca va Rodney ?  
R :Non, ça va pas !Vous m'avez balancé votre sac en pleine poire !  
J (faussement navré) : Oh, je suis désolé. La prochaine fois je tâcherais de vous assommer, comme ça on ne vous entendra pas vous plaindre.  
E : John !  
M : Non, laissez. Je suis son souffre douleur. C'est ma croix.  
L'assemblée sourit.  
L :Je ne sais pas si tout le monde se connaît, alors Docteur, Weir, si vous faisiez les présentations.  
E : Avec plaisir.  
Colonel John Sheppard, Docteur Rodney McKay, Major Mackenzie de la Cour, Ronon, Teyla, je vous présente le colonel Cameroun Mitchell, Teal'c, la colonel Samantha Carter, Le docteur Jackson et... Excusez moi, je ne connais pas votre nom.  
V : Salut tout le monde, c'est Vala.  
Daniel soupira. Ca y est, elle commençait à être elle ! Pourtant ça allait si bien jusque là. Cameroun se pencha vers Teal'c.  
CM : Dites donc, elle est pas mal la fiancée de McKay.  
Teal'c : En effet.  
L : Bien, si nous vous accompagnions jusqu'à vos quartiers ? Vous dormirez ici cette nuit si ça ne vous ennuie pas.  
E : Pas du tout Général. Merci de votre hospitalité.  
Le Général Landry les précéda, suivi de Jack et de Sam. Vint enfin le tour de Mackenzie, suivi par CameRON ( J) et Rodney.  
M : Eh oh, plus haut les yeux le colonel !!  
Cameron sursauta et cessa de fixer le popotin de Mackenzie.  
Derrière eux, Teal'c avait entendu la conversation :  
Teal'c : En effet Cameron Mitchell, ça me paraît judicieux.  
CM : Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.  
M :Mouais.  
Derrière eux se trouvaient Elizabeth, dont le popotin était maté par John dont le popotin était maté par Vala dont le popotin état maté par Daniel qui remarqua que Vala regardait attentivement le popotin de John.  
D (à l'oreille de Vala) : Plus haut les yeux, vous allez encore vous faire remarquer.  
V : Passez-moi devant, le spectacle sera plus beau.  
Daniel haussa les épaules. Elle était désespérante. Derrière eux suivaient Ronon et Teyla. Carson fermait la marche.  
Les invités furent répartis dans leurs quartiers provisoires, par couple. Excepté Ronon, Teyla et Carson. Teyla eut droit à sa chambre individuelle et Ronon et Carson partagèrent la même chambre. Le soir tous se retrouvèrent au mess.  
M : Lui aussi ?!  
V : Oui ! Le colonel Mitchell m'a fait un résumé bien précis des agissements de Daniel lorsqu'il se trouvait dans mon corps.  
D(murmurant à Cameron) : Il faudra qu'on se parle tous les deux après.  
Cameron se fit tout petit.  
L : Alors Docteur Weir, vous savez déjà où vont se dérouler les cérémonies ?  
E :Oui, justement Général, je voudrais vous demander un service.  
J : NOUS voudrions vous demander un service.  
John avait dit ça en prenant la main de Liz.  
L : Je vous écoute Colonel.  
J : Alors voilà...  
M : Serait-il possible de vous emprunter l'Odyssée dimanche prochain ?  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rodney.  
L : Et pour quelles raisons ?  
Ma : Pour une question d'organisation mon Général.  
Liz expliqua à l'assemblée leur petit problème de géographie.  
Teal'c :En effet cela peut poser problème.  
R : C'est ce que je leur ai dit.  
R/V/Teal'c : Ils sont compliqué ces terriens.  
Les « terriens » émirent un petit rire.  
L :Et bien, je pense que l'Odyssée devrait être disponible.  
M : Non, sérieux ? Vous acceptez ?!  
L :Et bien oui, évidemment.  
V :C'est génial ! On va voir Paris !!  
D :Vala, nous ne sommes peut-être pas invités. Vous savez ce que c'est la bienséance ?  
V : Non. Mais ça a l'air ennuyeux !  
E :J'en viens donc à mon deuxième point. Vous êtes tous invités à nos mariages. Général Landry, Général O'Neill, ce serait un grand honneur si vous acceptiez de vous joindre à nous pour ces cérémonies. Je sais que vos obligations ne vous laissent pas beaucoup de temps libre...  
L :Je serais très heureux de participer aux cérémonies Docteur Weir.  
Les regards, surtout celui de Sam, se tournèrent ensuite vers Jack.  
J : Oh moi, vous savez, s'il y a de la bière, je suis votre homme !  
Sam et Daniel étouffèrent un sourire.  
J (enlaçant Liz) : Et bien c'est parfait !  
Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Il fut bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher pour tout le monde.  
Alors que Liz était dans le couloir pour rejoindre John, une voix l'interpella :  
J :Elizabeth, je peu vous parler une minute ?  
E (se retournant) : Général O'Neill ?  
J : Jack, s'il vous plait.  
E (souriant) :Jack.  
J : Voilà, euh, je me demandais...  
E (l'encourageant du regard) : Oui ?  
J : Qui vous mènerait à l'autel.  
E : Oh, et bien à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchi. Mon père n'étant plus de ce monde...  
J : Je pourrais vous y conduire ?  
Liz resta interdite un moment.  
E : Jack... Je... Oui, ça me ferais énormément plaisir. Merci. Ce sera un réel honneur.  
J (souriant) : Et bien dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Bonsoir Elizabeth.  
E : Bonsoir Jack.  
Le Général marqua une pause puis tourna les talons. La dirigeante rejoignit ses quartiers en souriant.  
Lorsque la jeune femme entra dans ses quartiers, elle fut surprise de pénétrer dans une totale obscurité, habituée qu'elle était à la clarté de la lune d'Atlantis. Soudain, des bras l'enserrèrent et une voix chaude lui murmura :  
J : Salut ma puce.  
Liz entoura les bras qui la tenaient.  
E : Salut. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas laissé les lumières ?  
J : Tu le croira pas, il y a une panne d'électricité dans nos quartiers.  
E Tu as raison, je ne te crois pas.  
Elle se retourna, toujours dans ses bras, et approcha ses mains de son visage pour lui en redessiner les traits. A ce contact, le militaire ferma les yeux.  
J (dans un murmure) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
E : Je t'apprends dans les détails.  
Le colonel sourit. La jeune femme débuta par le front. Elle effleura les quelques sillons s'y trouvant puis descendit plus bas jusqu'à ses yeux qu'elle savait si beaux. Elle lui caressa les joues et arriva enfin à ses lèvres. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle les sentit étirées.  
E : Ca y est, je te connais par cœur.  
J : Tu sais pourquoi nous resterons toujours ensemble Elizabeth ?  
Cette question surprit la dirigeante et la fit frissonner en même temps.  
E (dans un souffle) : Pourquoi ?  
J : Parce que nous sommes un.  
E (riant) : Oui, surtout la nuit.  
J : Sérieusement Liz.  
E : Pardon. Oui, tu as raison, nous sommes complémentaires. Nous sommes...  
J/E :Unis.  
Les lèvres se rapprochèrent et s'enflammèrent.  
Le lendemain matin, Vala était présente devant les quartiers de Daniel. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper lorsque l'équipe d'Atlantis arriva au grand complet dans le couloir.  
E :Bonjour Vala.  
V (mettant un doigt devant la bouche) : Chut !! Il va vous entendre.  
J :Nous entendre ?  
V : Mais chut enfin !!  
Cameron, et Teal'c venaient, eux aussi, de passer le coin du couloir.  
CM : Elle fait ça tous les matins et Daniel se fait presque toujours avoir.  
R :Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait tous les matins ?  
Teal'c :Elle arrive à trouver un nouveau moyen pour embêter le Docteur Daniel Jackson.  
V : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?!  
Tous : Non.  
V :Bon alors ayez au moins la politesse de vous taire.  
L'extra terrestre reprit son calme et sortit un petit appareil de sa poche qu'elle colla à sa gorge.  
CM (chuchotant à Teal'c) : Elle nous l'avait pas encore sorti celle là.  
Teal'c : En effet.  
Les autres regardaient Vala et étaient très intriguée par son manège. La jeune femme appuya sur un bouton et tous sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent parler avec la voix du Général Landry.  
M : Oh, il m'en faut un comme ça !  
V : Docteur Jackson, nous avons besoin de vous en salle d'embarquement, c'est une urgence.  
Au bout de quelques secondes un Daniel Jackson over speed sortit en trombe de ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il fit face à Vala, il reçut... un magnifique direct du droit, assorti d'un :  
V : Bonjours mon cœur.  
Daniel mit une main sur son œil.  
D (hurlant) :Non, mais vous êtes complètement cinglée !!  
Tous sursautèrent devant la scène pour le moins violente. Vala ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuit, poursuivie par Daniel.  
Ma : Et c'est comme ça tous les jours ?  
Cameron et Teal'c fermèrent les yeux de désespoir et hochèrent la tête.  
CM : C'est ça l'amour.  
M (chuchotant à Mackenzie) : J'aime autant que tu évites ce genre de marque d'affection  
Mackenzie sourit.  
Ma :T'inquiètes, j'ai prévu de te faire que du bien.  
Sur ce elle lui pinça les fesses.  
CM : Bon, on va manger un morceau ?  
J : Ok.  
Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le mess.  
Tout le monde était à table, même les généraux.  
Ja : Vous avez décidé quel couple se mariera en premier ?  
Un silence s'installa.  
Ja :Quoi, j'ai dit une bêtise ?  
E :Non Jack, pas du tout. C'est que... en fait nous n'y avions pas encore pensé.  
V :Paris, je vous en prie, dites Paris.  
D : Non mais vous allez vous calmez ?!  
Vala agita sa main devant les yeux de Daniel.  
V : Chut le borgne !  
M : Je compatis vous savez. John est pareil avec moi.  
J (comme pour lui donner raison) : Chut lemonman.  
Rodney soupira, Mackenzie le consola en mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
Ma :Moi je dis qu'il faut faire la première cérémonie à Colorado, pour Elizabeth et John. Ils ont tellement attendu...  
J : Moi je dis qu'il faut la faire à Paris. On ne sait pas combien de temps le major va tenir.  
La seconde d'après, le colonel serra les dents. Il venait de recevoir deux coups de pieds d'un coup. Le premier venait de Liz, le second... et bien entre Rodney, Mackenzie, Ronon et Teyla, il ne savait pas trop car toutes ces personnes le regardaient de travers.  
E : John a raison. Non pas sur le major mais je pense que ce sera mieux pour Mackenzie. Elle aura le temps de revoir sa mère et de se sentir chez elle. En plus, la cérémonie à l'Eglise sera plus simple à organisée le matin que l'après midi. Tandis que la cérémonie en plein air sera mieux venue en fin d'après midi, notamment pour la température. N'oublions pas que nous sommes en automne.  
J : Moi ça me va.  
V (tout sourire) : Moi aussi.  
M 'accord. Merci Elizabeth.  
La dirigeante le gratifia d'un sourire.  
Le déjeuner se déroula ainsi dans la décontraction. Lorsque tout le monde se fut restauré :  
L : L'Odyssée est en orbite et n'attend que vous. Mesdames, le départ sera prévu lorsque vous le désirerez.  
E : Bien, merci Général.  
Le groupe se sépara.  
Teyla était dans ses quartiers. Elle finissait de fermer son sac de voyage lorsqu'on vint frapper à sa porte. Elle prit son bagage et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un Ronon un tantinet nerveux.  
T (étonnée) : Ronon ?  
R : Teyla, je vous dérange ?  
T : Non, pas du tout. J'allais rejoindre la salle de contrôle pour la téléportation.  
R : Je peux vous accompagner ?  
T : Oui, bien sûr. Venez.  
L'athosienne et le satedien déambulaient à présent dans les couloirs. La jeune femme se décida à briser le silence.  
T : Vous ovuliez me parler de quelque chose Ronon ?  
R Euh, en fait je voulais juste vous dire que...  
T : Que... ?  
R : Que vous avez bien e la chance d'aller à Paris. Il parait que c'est une très jolie ville.  
Mais Teyla ne fut pas dupe une seule seconde du manège de Ronon et s'arrêta, posant une main sur la bras du runner pour qu'il en fasse de même.  
T : Ronon, qui y'a-t-il ?  
R : Vous allez me manquer.  
Les mots jaillirent des lèvres du jeune homme.  
T : Quoi ?  
R (la regardant dans les yeux) : Vous allez me manquer Teyla.  
La jeune femme resta interdite un moment.  
T : Vous aussi Ronon. Mais nous nous retrouverons vite. Trois jours est une période assez courte et...  
Mais il lui fut impossible de terminer sa phrase. Ronon lu avait emprisonné le visage, lui donnant ainsi un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle Teyla avait le souffle court et ses yeux fixaient le sol. Elle était visiblement très perturbée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ronon qui recula aussitôt de trois pas. Sans un mot, la tête basse, il allait repartir. Mais il fut doucement rattraper par le bras. Il se retourna. Teyla fixait toujours le sol. Elle releva lentement les yeux et son regard vint se fixer dans celui de Ronon.  
T : Pourquoi ?  
R : Pourquoi quoi ?  
T : Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?  
R : Parce que je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour vous, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps et que je ne croyais plus jamais connaître.  
La jeune femme fut assez surprise par la tirade, plutôt longue pour son auteur, du runner.  
T : Ronon...

R : Non, laissez tomber. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas réciproque et je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais que vous êtes plutôt attiré par les hommes du genre du colonel Sheppard, des blagueurs qui arrivent à faire rire toutes les filles. Je comprends, je...  
Teyla s'approcha de lui et lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.  
T (dans un sourire et contemplant ses lèvres) : Tais toi, tu parles trop.  
La jeune femme se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa doucement les lèvres si pleines de Ronon. Vala et Daniel arrivèrent à cet instant dans le même couloir. Vala allait faire un commentaire lorsque Daniel lui plaqua une main que la bouche et la tira par le bras dans un coin sombre pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas remarquer. Vala se débattit et Daniel enleva sa main.  
V : Dis donc, ce sont ces situations qui vous excitent ? Vous voulez qu'on le fasse ici et maintenant ?  
D : Taisez-vous Vala.  
V (levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête) : D'accord, je me tais. Allez-y, prenez moi, je suis toute à vous.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et attendit. Daniel leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla. Lorsque Vala ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, le corridor était désert. Elle soupira.  
V : Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais. (c'est la MAF que j'préfère, c'est la MAF. Désolée...Je suis malade...).  
Liz et John s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs quartiers lorsque Liz fut retenue par John qui la fit se retourner.  
J (la voix triste) : Tu vas me manquer.  
E (lui caressant la joue) : Toi aussi John. On a rarement été séparés aussi longtemps.  
Liz posa son sac à terre et vient serrer John contre elle.  
E (lui soufflant dans le cou) : Je t'aime. Je ne te le dirai jamais assez.  
La colonel lui caressa les cheveux et tressaillit.  
J : Je ne me lasse pas de l'entendre.  
Après cette dernière étreinte, les deux leaders quittèrent leurs quartiers.  
Pendant ce temps, dans les quartiers de Rodney et Mackenzie.  
M : Tu as pris l'écharpe que je t'ai donnée ?  
Ma :Oui.  
M : Bien, et les lunettes de soleil aussi ? Tu es fragile des yeux tu les sais.  
Ma : Oui  
M : Ah oui, et ton lait démaquillant ?  
Ma : Rodney ?!  
Le scientifique la regarda.  
M : Oui ?  
Ma :Arrêtes de t'angoisser maman.  
M : Je sais mais je n'y peux rien. Je veux que tu ne manques de rien.  
La jeune femme se rapprocha de Rodney.  
Ma (dans un sourire) : Je sais.  
M (baissant la tête) : Tu vas me manquer, beaucoup.  
Ma (le prenant dans ses bras) : Toi aussi. Ca sera une éternité sans toi !  
Le couple se sépara après s'être embrassé, se prit la main, Rodney prit la valise de Mackenzie et tous deux partirent en direction de la salle de la porte.  
Les couples se rejoignirent au lieu de la téléportation. Il ne manquait plus que Jack, Hank (Landry) et Sam.  
CM : Dépêchez vous Teal'c, on va manquer leur départ !  
Teal'c : Je ne pense pas que nos amis partiraient sans nous dire au revoir.  
C : Vous ne connaissait pas Rodney aussi bien que moi.  
Teal'c : En effet.  
C : Et bien, croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il ne va pas nous attendre.  
Teal'c : Je vous crois.  
C : Vous n'êtes pas du genre bavard, je me trompe ?  
Teal'c : La parole est un don. Il faut en user avec pondération sans jamais l'utiliser à mauvais essian.  
Carson regarda Cameron avec de grands yeux.  
CM : Cherchez pas à comprendre. Moi j'ai arrêté y' a perpette !  
C : Si vous le dites. Ah ! On arrive.  
Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle.  
C : On est en retard ?  
M : Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls. Le Général O'Neill et Sam ne sont pas encore là.  
Teal'c : Où est le Général Landry ?  
E : Il nous observe depuis la salle de commandes.  
M :Bon, ils vont pas attendre 107 ans dans l'Odyssée. On avait dit 10 heures. Il est 10h15.  
J : Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais Rodney a raison.  
M (sarcastique) : L'amour vous ferait-il ouvrir les yeux ?  
J : McKay, ne poussez pas le bouchon !  
V (bougonnant) : Je veux y aller aussi !  
D : Vala, on en a déjà parlé ! Ce voyage ne concerne que les mariées et la demoiselle d'honneur !  
E : C'est vrai, nous sommes déjà en retard. Général Landry, voulez-vous contacter l'Odyssée ?  
L : Tout de suite.  
Dans le couloir :  
Ja : Carter, on est déjà en retard !  
S : Je sais mon Général.  
Ja : Alors arrêtez de trifouiller ce module qui sert à je sais pas quoi et pressez le pas.  
S : Oui mon Général.  
Liz, Teyla et Mackenzie se pressèrent au centre de la pièce, quittant ainsi leurs compagnons pour trois jours entiers. John envoya un baiser furtif à Liz, Rodney fit un geste tendre en direction de Mackenzie et Ronon sourit à Teyla. Jack déboula dans la salle et vint se placer à côté des autres hommes. Sam le suivait. Soudain, Vala, sentant la téléportation venir, échappa à la vigilance de Daniel et se précipita vers le groupe de femmes, percutant sur son passage Sam qui la suivit lorsque le rayon téléporteur happa le groupe.  
D : Mais c'est pas vrai !Elle est pire qu'un gosse !!  
Ja : Ben Daniel, vous la surveillez pas ?  
L'archéologue leva les yeux et ciel en tentant de se calmer.  
D : Et vous vous la surveillez pas ?!  
Ja Qui donc ?  
D : Sam !  
Ja : Oh moi je suis ravi qu'elle prenne des vacances ! Et les gars ? Y'a plus de filles, on va pourvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut !!  
Teal'c : Je vais faire mon kelnourim (je sais pas comment ça s'écrit).  
R : Moi je vais courir.  
D : Moi je vais aller traduire une inscription.  
CM : Moi je vais aller m'entrainer au stand de tir.  
J : Moi il faut que je contacte l'organisateur du mariage.  
C :Moi je vais parler plus avant du retro virus avec le Docteur Lam.  
M : Moi je vais aller travailler sur le transformateur d'énergie de Carter.  
Ja : Général Landry ?  
L : Oui Général O'Neill ?  
Ja : Un petit golf ? Une petite partie de pêche ?  
L : Je suis désolé Jack, mais j'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes.  
Ja : Suis-je donc le seul à vouloir passer du bon temps ?  
Teal'c : En effet.  
Tous partirent, laissant Jack en plan.  
Les jeunes femmes furent téléportées... dans les toilettes de l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle.  
V :Aïe ! Vous m'écrasez Carter !  
S :Je suis désolée Vala !  
Teyla et Liz avaient été téléportées avec Mackenzie dans les toilettes adjacentes.  
Ma : Rodney, pourquoi je t'ai écouté et me suis enfilée la moitié d'un gâteau au chocolat avant de partir ?!  
E : Ca y est, j'arrive à atteindre la porte. Préparez-vous, je vais l'ouvrir.  
Mais malgré l'avertissement de Liz, es trois amies s'effondrèrent au sol.  
E : Je suis désolée.  
T : Ce n'est pas votre faute Elizabeth.  
Ma : Heureusement qu'ils viennent de laver.  
V : Ahou ! Ahou AAAAH.  
Sam et Vala sortirent de la cabine voisine et manquèrent de s'étaler.  
V : Et ben dis donc ! Ils auraient tout de même pu faire un effort pour nous téléporter directement à l'hôtel !  
Ma :Bien sûr !Et qu'est-ce que vous leur auriez dit lorsqu'ils nous auraient vu débarquer dans le hall ?  
Sam sourit. Elle était contente de voir quelqu'un capable de rabaisser son caquet à Vala.  
S : Vous vous rendez compte que je devrais être dans mon labo en train de tester le transformateur d'énergie ?Oh on !  
E : Que se passe-t-il ?  
S : Rodney ! Il va toucher à tout et fausser mes calculs !  
E Ne vous en faites pas. John va l'accaparer pour lui faire essayer son costume de témoin.  
S :Vous croyez ?  
E : Oui...pratiquement.  
Ma : Suivez-moi, une limousine doit nous attendre devant l'aéroport.  
Les jeunes femmes suivirent Mackenzie. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de Roissy, une somptueuse limousine les attendait avec, à son bord, deux bouteilles de champagne.  
Ma (une fois à bord) : Mesdames, bienvenue en France !  
Alors que le paysage défilait derrière les vitres de la limousine, Teyla regardait émerveillée ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Des boutiques, des passants... tant de choses.  
T : C'est incroyable !  
Ma : Vous devriez voir les Champs Elysées la nuit, une pure merveille.  
Même Elizabeth et Sam, qui n'étaient pas expansives, étaient charmées par ce qu'elles voyaient.  
E : L'architecture est splendide.  
S : Et les rues sont si vivantes !  
Vala n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, ce qui surpris Liz, Mackenzie et Teyla et inquiéta Sam.  
S : Vala, ça va ?  
La jeune femme avait le visage caché derrière ses mains. Sam lui posa une main sur l'épaule et le visage de l'alien émergea, baigné de larmes.  
E : Vala, ça ne va pas ?  
V (agitant ses mains devant ses yeux pour s'aérer) : Je n'ai jamais vu autant de boutiques. C'est merveilleux !  
Sam sourit et fit signe à ses amies que tout allait bien.  
E : C'est ça qui vous rend heureuse ?  
V : Oui, et surtout...  
T : Le paysage ?  
Ma : Les couleurs ?  
V : Non. C'est le fait que j'ai piqué à Daniel sa carte de crédit. Oh mon dieu, je vais faire explosé son budget, c'est merveilleux.  
Liz regardait, abasourdie, Sam, tout comme Teyla, et Mackenzie.  
Ma : On y arrive.  
E : Où ça ?  
Ma (dans un souffle) : Sur les Champs Elysées.  
Vala était comme une folle.  
V : Valentino ! Cartier !!  
S : Vous vous êtes renseignée avant de venir dites moi.  
V :Oui, sur toutes les boutiques les plus chères !  
La jeune femme cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose.  
Ma : Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?  
V : Le bouton pour ouvrir le toit. Il y en a toujours un dans les films.  
Ma :Il est juste à votre droite.  
S :Oh non, ne l'encouragez pas s'il vous plait !  
Mais il était trop tard, Vala venait de trouver le bouton et le toit s'ouvrit. Sam se plongea au fond de son siège et se cacha les yeux pour ne pas être remarquée, bien que les vitres soient fumées. Vala, elle sortit son buste par le toit et hurla :  
V : Je suis le roi du monde.  
S (marmonnant) : Oh non.  
Liz la rejoignit, planquée comme jamais. Mackenzie, elle regardait, fascinée, Vala.  
Ma : Elle vraiment déjantée.  
S : Oui, c'est ça le problème.  
M :Oh et puis zut !  
Le major sortit elle aussi par le toit et hurla :  
Ma : Je vais me marier !! Rodney McKay je t'aime !!  
E : Teyla, ça ne vous tente pas, nous n'en sommes pas à une près.  
T : Non, je vous remercie Docteur Weir, je ne ressens pas le besoin de me montrer en public et d'exprimer mes sentiments devant de parfaits étrangers.  
La sortie extra véhiculaire des deux gateuses ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps de descendre les Champs. Puis elles rentrèrent dans la limousine, totalement décoiffées. La voiture prit ensuite une autre voie et arriva enfin devant l'hôtel.  
John était dans les quartiers que ce matin encore il partageait avec Elizabeth. A cette pensée il soupira. Elizabeth...Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés mais il ressentait déjà la manque de sa compagnie, de la chaleur, de sa voix, de sa conversation, de sa présence... La liste des boutiques om se faire confectionner un costume ressembla bientôt à un cahier de collégien. Le militaire y avait inscrit le nom de Liz partout entouré d'un cœur à chaque fois.  
J : Mon pauvre John, ça s'arrange pas !  
Il fut interrompu par trois coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva du lit et alla ouvrir.  
J Rodney ?  
M : John, je vous dérange ?  
J : Non, pas du tout, entrez.  
Le scientifique pénétra dans la chambre.  
M : Ca fait bizarre hein ?  
J : De quoi parlez-vous ?  
M Vous le savez très bien.  
J : Oui. C'est vrai, ça fait bizarre.  
M/J Elle me manque déjà.  
Les deux hommes se sourirent.  
M :Sa présence me manque. J'étais dans mon labo et j'attendais de la voir débarquer pour... enfin pour faire...enfin, bref, vous voyez. Alors qu'avant je ne voulais de personne, voilà que je ne pense plus qu'à elle. Cette dépendance me fait...  
J : Peur. A moi aussi, mais c'est plus proche de la drogue que de la peur. Moi je m'attends à la voir entrer dans cette pièce à chaque seconde.  
M : Il faut se rendre à l'évidence.  
J Oui, nous sommes dépendants de nos femmes.  
M : Mais ce qui est rassurant...  
J : C'est qu'elles sont aussi dépendantes de nous.  
M : Je vais avoir du mal à m'endormir ce soir.  
J : Moi aussi.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Ce fut John, gêné, qui le rompit.  
J : Rodney... ?  
M : Oui ?  
J : Euh, si vous voulez... vous pouvez... dormir ici cette nuit.  
M :Vrai ?  
J : Ben oui.  
Rodney sortit précipitamment de la chambre et fit quelques pas. Il revint tout de suite après avec son sac.  
M : Merci John.  
Le militaire fut plus qu'étonné de voir son ami aussi... prévoyant.  
M (avec un sourire) : J'espérais que vous alliez dire ça.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Un peu plus tôt, Mackenzie, suivie de Liz, Vala et Sam sortait de la limousine. Un des deux portiers de l'hôtel vint à leur rencontre, jugea du nombre de bagages et fit un signe à un chasseur pour qu'il s'occupe des sacs.  
Portier : Bienvenue au Georges 5 Mesdames.  
Ma : Merci William.  
W : Mademoiselle de La Cour ? C'est bien vous ?  
Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme s'avança vers l'homme se tenant devant elle et le prit dans ses bras.  
Ma : Bonjour William.  
W : Pourquoi êtes-vos là Mademoiselle ?  
Ma : Pour deux mariages.  
W : Oserais-je espérer que l'un des deux soit le vôtre ?  
Ma : Oui.  
W :Je l'ai tant rêver ce mariage pour vous Mademoiselle.  
Ma :Je sais bien. Combien de fois vous ai-je entendu me dire...  
W/Ma : Si vous vous décidez à vous marier le Georges 5 vous ouvrira grand ses portes.  
W : Ces dames sont avec vous ?  
Ma : Oui. Je vous présente le Docteur Elizabeth Weir, diplomate américaine, le lieutenant colonel Samantha Carter de l'USAF et voici Vala et Teyla, deux...  
V/T : Amies.  
W :N'en dites pas plus, n'en dites pas plus. J'ai l'habitude des situations classées confidentielles. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.  
William avait dit ça en regardant d'u air entendu Vala et Teyla qui ne semblaient pas être vraiment du coin. Même si Teyla avait revêtue une tenue plus « terrienne » que d'ordinaire. Par contre Vala, tout comme Sam, étaient restées en tenue du SGC, et elles ne passaient nullement inaperçues.  
W (s'adressant à Sam et Vala) : Mesdames, si je puis me permettre de vous conseiller une boutique pour que vous vous fondiez davantage dans le paysage, j'en serais ravi.  
Sam et Vala se regardèrent l'une l'autre et se rendirent compte, qu'en effet, elles dénotaient dans le paysage.  
S : Ce serait une bonne idée en effet.  
V (en sautant sur place) : Oh oui ! On va faire du shopping chez Valentino, Nina Ricci, Cartier...  
S : Vala ! Daniel va vous tuer quand il saura que vous utilisez sa carte.  
V : Non ! Quand il me verra belle comme Hathor, il va me pardonner tout de suite.  
S : Vala !  
V : Oh, ça va, ce n'est qu'une expression. Et de toute façon, même si on leur disait ce qui c'est passé avec Hathor, ils ne nous croiraient pas.  
Ma :Il y a un petit souci William. Nous n'avions réservait qu'une chambre mais nous serons un peu juste...  
W : Mademoiselle sait bien que j'ai toujours une solution. Veuillez me suivre.  
Les cinq jeunes femmes suivirent le portier. Une fois à l'intérieur du hall, Vala ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche.  
S : Fermez la bouche Vala ! On va finir par attirer l'attention !  
V : C'est magnifique ici !  
Un homme se retourna sur le passage de Vala. Celle ci le suivit du regard et lui fit un grand signe.  
V :Salut ? Tu veux venir t'amuser ?  
Sam lui attrapa l'épaule et la tira vivement à sa suite.  
S :Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?!  
V (soupirant) : Oh rien. Je crois que je m'ennuie de Daniel.  
Mackenzie arriva au comptoir, précédée de William. Les autres étaient restées en retrait.  
T : Elizabeth, avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion de visiter cette vielle ?  
E : La visiter on mais y séjourner pour affaire oui.  
T : Votre planète est vraiment pleine de surprises.  
Mackenzie revint vers ses amies quelques secondes plus tard.  
Ma : Bonne nouvelle : le colonel et Vala peuvent loger dans une chambre voisine de la nôtre.  
S : Merci Mackenzie.  
Ma : Oh, je n'y suis pour rien, il faut remercier William.  
Ce dernier passa devant les jeunes femmes et mit sa main à sa casquette pour les saluer avant d'aller reprendre son poste. Le major remit à Sam la clef de leur chambre et invita ses amies à la suivre vers l'ascenseur. Une fois à l'intérieur :  
S : C'est incroyable ! Je voudrais bien savoir comment vous arriver à...  
V :Vous loger dans des palaces comme ceux là !C'est dingue, j'ai pu voir mon reflet dans les lustres suspendus au plafond !!  
Ma :Et bien disons que mon père a noué des relations et rendu des services et que les personnes qui lui étaient redevables et qui n'ont pas pu lui renvoyer l'ascenseur l'ont fait avec moi  
T : Merci major de nous offrir cet hôtel.  
V : Ah nous aussi ?!  
Ma : A quoi sert d'avoir des facilités si on ne peut pas en faire profiter ses amies ?  
V (les larmes aux yeux) : Vous êtes mon héros.  
Les jeunes femmes sortirent de l'ascenseur, Mackenzie en tête. La jeune femme se repérait dans l'hôtel comme chez elle.  
Ma : Nous y voilà. Mon colonel...  
S (lui souriant) : Pas de cérémonies, appelez moi Sam.  
Ma (lui rendant son sourire) : Sam, Vala, voici votre chambre. Vous avez la 543. Nous nous sommes juste à côté. Nous avons la 545.  
E : Je propose que nous défassions nos bagages et que nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans le hall dans 20 minutes.  
V : Dois-je vous rappelez que certaines n'ont pas de bagages.  
Ma :Vous allez bien trouver un petit jeu de patience en nous attendant.  
V : Moui... Oh oui !! Ils ont forcément le câble. Je me demande s'ils ont les mêmes films coquins que chez nous.  
Sur ce, Vala entra en trombe dans la chambre et claqua la porte au nez de Sam.  
S : Je sens que ça va être long...  
E :A tout de suite Samantha.  
Les jeunes femmes s'engouffrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives  
Vingt minutes plus tard, toutes sortirent en même temps de leur chambre. Toutes ? Non, Vala n'était pas là.  
E : Où est Vala.  
S (gênée) : Elle a trouvé le câble.  
E (rougissant) :Oh !  
Ma : Je vais vous la faire sortir de là moi !! (Puis, se collant à la porte) :Vala ?  
Pas de réponse.  
Ma (plus fort) : Vala ?C'est l'heure du shopping.  
La porte faillit percuter le major tellement Vala l'ouvrit brutalement.  
V (un grand sourire aux lèvres) : Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Vous avez fini de traîner !  
La jeune femme avait lancé ça sur un ton désinvolte avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Liz, Teyla et Mackenzie regardèrent Sam.  
S : Ne me regardez pas comme ça !Moi je dois vivre avec elle non stop depuis deux ans.  
Les jeunes femmes rejoignirent Vala à l'ascenseur. Toutes descendirent dans le hall à la recherche de William.  
M : Bon, très bien. Il est plus de 17h. Le shopping sera donc un peu raccourci aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que Sam et Vala pourraient continuer demain pendant que nous prospecterons pour nos robes.  
E : Parfait programme.  
S : Tout à fait.  
T : Vous êtes très organisée major.  
V : Ca va être l'éclate !!  
William arriva à cet instant.  
W : Mesdames, la limousine vous attend. Elle vous mènera où vous le désirez.  
Ma :Merci beaucoup William.  
Et les jeunes femmes de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans le véhicule.

Les boutiques défilaient les unes après les autres. Soudain, Vala hurla :  
V : LA !! Arrêtez vous là !! La limousine ralentit et se gara en double file.  
Les autres jeunes femmes regardèrent par la vitre. Le véhicule avait stoppé devant le magasin Chanel. Vala fusa hors de la voiture.  
S :Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rapide, même pour fuir les Oriis.  
Liz cacha un sourire. Teyla sortit, suivie de Liz, Mackenzie et Sam. Les cinq amies entrèrent dans la boutique sous les regards presque méprisants des vendeuses. Teyla et Sam se sentirent tout de suite mal à l'aise. Vala s'en fichait et était déjà en train de regarder les pantalons et les robes. Mackenzie et Liz savaient, quant à elles, que dès qu'elles sortiraient leur carte de crédit, le personnel et les clientes changeraient immédiatement d'attitude.  
V : Venez voir ! Regardez moi cette merveille !  
Les autres la rejoignirent. Vala avait jeté son dévolu sur un pantalon taille basse en velours brun et sur le bustier sans manches assorti.  
V (complètement excitée) : Il est super !  
Une vendeuse s'approcha alors du groupe.  
Ve (d'un ton hautain) :Je peux vous aidé mesdames ?  
E :Oui, je vous remercie. Nous cherchons des tenues pour ces dames.  
Liz avait désigné Sam et Vala.  
Ve (d'un regard dédaigneux) : Ah, je vois.  
Vala n'avait pas aimé le ton de la vendeuse. Elle s'approchait d'elle pour lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée par Mackenzie.  
Ma : Voyez-vous ces jeunes femmes (désignant Vala et Liz) font partie de l'armée de l'air des Etats-Unis et ont été dépêchées dans notre pays trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de faire leurs valises. Quant à ces deux jeunes femmes, elles représentent leurs pays respectifs en tant que diplomates.  
E (avec une mine hautaine imitant la vendeuse) : Merci major de la Cour.  
La vendeuse était rouge de honte et totalement confuse.  
Ve : Oh, bien.  
V : Et si vous nous laissiez regarder tout ça tranquillement ?  
Ve : Oui, bien sûr Madame.  
Et la vendeuse repartit sans demander son reste. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, toutes se retournèrent vers Mackenzie.  
T : Votre peuple n'a pas l'air très avenant.  
Ma : C'est comme partout, il y a des idiots !  
V (ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur) : Bon, ben moi je vais essayer cet ensemble.  
Alors que Vala fonçait vers la cabine, son attention fut attirée successivement par une robe, et trois ensembles assez sexy, dont un en dentelles rouge, visiblement fait pour égayer les nuits de couples. Lorsqu'elle le prit, elle se retourna et l'agita à ses amies :  
V : C'est pour Daniel. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir fait chauffer sa carte de crédit.  
Les quatre jeunes femme se regardèrent et se cachèrent le visage. Toutes les clientes du magasin les regardant.  
Ma :Venez Samantha, on va vous trouver quelque chose.  
S : Je vous suis. Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les vêtements de grand luxe.  
Ma : Profitez Samantha !Lâchez vous, je vous en prie !  
S : Très bien.  
Les jeunes femmes parcoururent les rayons et Sam parut intéressée par une jupe longue bleue ciel et un chemisier à manches évasées, également bleu.  
T : Cet ensemble vous irez très bien colonel.  
S (hésitante) : Vous pensez ?  
E : J'en suis sûre ! Teyla a raison.  
Ma : Oui ! Allez l'essayer !  
Le groupe se dirigea vers les cabines. Vala sortit la tête.  
V : Et regardez ça.  
La jeune femme sortit dans la tenue très provocante qu'elle avait choisie pour « se faire pardonnée » par Daniel. Sam fonça vers elle et la poussa dans la cabine.  
S : Non mais ça va pas !Vous n'êtes pas seule !  
V (ne se départissant pas de son sourire) :J'en déduis que ça me va bien ! Super, je vais faire craquer Daniel !  
Sam secoua la tête et sortit de la cabine.  
E : Je pense que vous n'aurez pas assez avec une seule tenue pour trois jours.  
V (de la cabine) : Elle a raison.  
S : Oui, sans doute.  
T : Venez, je vais vous aider à trouver d'autres vêtements.  
S :Oh, vous êtes sûre... ?  
Ma : Tout à fait sûre !  
V : Et lâchez-vous c'est moi qui paye. Enfin, je veux dire mon Daniel.  
Teyla accompagna Sam dans un autre rayon, laissant Liz et Mackenzie seules.  
V : Vous êtes toujours là ?  
E : Oui.  
Ma :Attendez, vous êtes en quelle tenue ?  
V : Vous en faite pas. J'ai compris que je faisais des jalouses, j'ai mis quelque chose qui recouvre mon corps, enfin pas tout quand même, il faut faire plaisir aux hommes.  
Et la jeune femme sortit de la cabine. Liz et Mackenzie ne purent s'empêcher de l'admirer.  
E (étonnée) : Vala, cette tenue vous va comme un gant.  
Ma : Ca oui !  
V : Oui, je sais, elle met mais formes en valeur.  
Vala se regardait dans la glace. La tenue lui collait au corps sans être vulgaire. Elle se trouva super canon et retourna en vitesse dans la cabine.  
Sam et Teyla cherchaient toujours une tenue, voire deux, pour le colonel.  
S :Vous avez intégré... l'équipe depuis longtemps ?  
Elle parlait à mot couverts pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de la clientèle.  
T : Depuis son... arrivée en fait. Le premier membre que j'ai rencontré fut le colonel Sheppard.  
Sam sourit.  
S : Il a un dossier assez lourd.  
T (lui rendant son sourire) : Oui, je l'ai entendu dire.  
T/S :Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
Les deux jeunes femmes étouffèrent un rire.  
T : Regardez ceci colonel.  
S : Je vous en prie, ça me gène. Appelez-moi Sam.  
T : Très bien... Sam.  
Le colonel prit ce que lui présenta Teyla et le regarda. La tenue se composait d'un pantalon bordeaux, d'un pull fin de la même couleur ainsi que d'une veste dans les mêmes tons.  
T : Elle vous irait à merveille.  
S(avec un sourire) : Oui, sans doute. Bon, très bien. Après tout, un peu de féminité n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.  
T :Vous avez bien raison !  
S : Vous ne prenez rien ?  
T : Non, merci. Elizabeth a eu la gentillesse de me prêter des affaires.  
Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le chemin des cabines lorsque Teyla arrêta le bras de Sam.  
T :Avez-vous une tenue pour dormir ?  
S : Non ! Vous avez raison.  
V :Attention les yeux !Je vais vous montrer la robe que je mettrai pour le mariage.  
Et Vala déboula devant ses amies dans une robe noire, très moulante, laissant apparaître ses épaules et ses jambes à partir de mi cuisse. Le décolleté, quant à lui, était plus que pigeonnant.  
E : Vous êtes très...  
Ma : Si vous venez comme ça à mon mariage je vous tue Vala.  
V :Pourquoi ?  
Ma : Vous vous êtes regardé ?!  
V (avec un grand sourire) : Oui ! Et je trouve que je suis drôlement bien fichue !  
Ma : Oui, ben justement, trop bien. Je ne voudrais pas paraître égoïste, mais c'est mon mariage et je voudrais autant que possible qu'on fasse attention à moi.  
V : C'est pas grave, je la mettrai pour celui d'Elizabeth.  
E : Euh, non.  
V : Oh, vous êtes pas drôle ! Et puis zut, je la prends quand même ! Pour moi !  
Sam et Teyla arrivèrent.  
T : Samantha a trouvé deux tenues qui lui iront très bien.  
S : Ainsi qu'un pyjama.  
V (sortant la tête de la cabine) : Zut !Le pyjama !  
Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et fonça vers les tenues de nuit. Pendant ce temps, Sam essaya les deux tenues qu'elle avait choisies avec l'aide de Teyla. A chacune de ses deux apparitions, ses amies la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle était extrêmement belle dans chacune d'elle. Vala et Sam essayèrent ensuite leurs pyjamas et sortirent enfin des cabines. Le magasin n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Elles passèrent à la caisse. Vala paya pour elle et Sam avec un grand sourire. Un homme qui l'avait vue essayer la tenue rouge très sexy vint vers elle.  
H :Bonjour Mademoiselle.  
V :Bonjour.  
H Je vous ai vu essayer vos tenues tout à l'heure et...  
V : Vous avez des cartes de crédit ?  
H : Euh... oui.  
V :Bien. Vous aimez explorer de nouvelles planètes ?  
Sam lui donna un coup de coude.  
H (un peu étonné) : Euh...  
Ma : Laissez tomber. Elle vous écrasait en deux minutes. Pour votre santé il vaut mieux que vous laissiez tomber.  
V :En plus j'ai déjà mon jouet ultra résistant. Mais merci quand même.  
Teyla et Liz partirent en premier, assez gênée par la situation. Sam les suivit de près. Vala et Mackenzie fermèrent la marche, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Ma : Je n'ose pas vous le demander. Mais quand vous parliez de jouet résistant, vous parliez de...  
V : Daniel ! Oui, je suis toujours étonnée qu'il survive un jour de plus à mes côtés.

Les cinq femmes s'installèrent de nouveau dans la limousine et celle-ci les ramena à l'hôtel. Dans la voiture, les cinq amies n'étaient plus des femmes de combat ou des dirigeantes venant de pays, de planètes ou de galaxies différentes. Elles étaient juste des femmes, des amies qui avaient passé du bon temps ensemble. Teyla riait à gorge déployée en voyant Vala le nez fourré dans tous les paquets de Sam. Soudain Vala sortit son nez des vêtements de Sam et replongea dans les siens, en sortant le ticket de caisse. Un gros sourire s'afficha alors.  
E (intriguée) : Que se passe-t-il Vala ?  
V : Daniel va avoir une attaque !!  
Mackenzie, soudain inquiète, prit la facture des mains de Vala. Elle manqua de s'étrangler.  
Ma : Oh ben mince !!  
E/S : Tat que ça ?  
Mackenzie passa le ticket à Liz et Sam. Les yeux des deux jeunes femmes s'agrandirent automatiquement.  
E : Je sais que c'est Chanel mais quand même !  
T : Pourrais-je voir le ticket Elizabeth ?  
E : Oui, oui, bien sûr.  
Teyla le prit. Elle avait déjà vu la tête de John lorsqu'elle avait fait des emplettes la dernière fois qu'ils étaient « venus sur Terre ». Là, le prix était extrêmement plus élevé.  
T :Mon dieu ! 4000E !!  
E : Pour ainsi dire, autant de dollars !  
Vala était aux anges. Elle posa ses bras sur le dossier de la banquette et rejeta la tête en arrière.  
V : Quelle belle journée !!  
Les autres la regardèrent interloquées. Elles ne la comprendraient jamais ! La voiture arriva enfin à destination, laissant sortir ses passagères qui regagnèrent leurs chambres. Il étit bientôt 19h.  
Ma : Nous dînons à l'hôtel ou vous préférez sortir en ville ?  
E : Je ne sais pas. C'est comme vous voudrez. Mais je dois avouer que je suis assez fatiguée.  
T : Je le suis également.  
S : D'autant qu'une longue journée nous attend demain.  
V : Moi aussi, je suis exténuée.  
Ma : Bien, dans ce cas nous dînerons à l'hôtel. Le dîner est servi vers 20h. Cela nous laisse le temps de nous rafraîchir, nous préparer et nous retrouver.  
E/T/V/S/ : Parfait.  
Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard dans le hall d'entrée. Les lumières des lustres en cristal faisaient briller les robes des femmes qui allaient et venaient dans le hall avec des airs de propriétaires. Sam, la seule à ne pas être en robe, se sentit mal à l'aise. Liz s'approcha d'elle.  
E : Détendez-vous Samantha, vous êtes magnifique.  
Ma :Vous n'avez rien à envier à toutes ces pimbêches.  
S : Oui, vous avez sans doute raison.  
V : Bon, on va manger ?!  
S (aux autres) :C'est sa troisième passion après l'argent et les hommes.  
V : Non, c'est ma deuxième passion.  
Ma : Vous êtes moins vénale que je pensais alors.  
V : Non, ce sont les hommes qui viennent en troisième !  
En sur ce, la jeune femme partit en direction du restaurant. Sam la suivit hochant la tête de droite à gauche. Mackenzie demanda une table non fumeur pour cinq et toutes s'attablèrent. Vala se précipita sur le menu. Tout était écrit en français. Mackenzie fit la traduction. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux cuisses de grenouilles :  
Ma :Attention au choc. Elizabeth, Sam, vous savez peut-être déjà ce que c'est.  
S/E :Oui, tout à fait.  
Ma :Très bien. Teyla, Vala, on y va pour les explications. Prière de ne pas vomir sur les belles nappes de l'hôtel.  
Les deux extra terrestres se regardèrent, légèrement inquiètes. Le major expliqua ce que c'était. Comme le teint de ses amies n'avaient pas trop changé, elle décida d'enchaîner avec l'explication des escargots. Là, Vala changea immédiatement de couleur et Teyla eut un peu de mal à déglutir.  
Ma : Ca va aller ?  
V :Pas sûre.  
T :Cava, je crois.  
Ma : Bien. Vous avez choisi ?  
Toutes acquiescèrent et le major appela le serveur. Toutes prirent des cuisses de grenouilles ou des escargots, sauf Vala.  
Ma :Je vous promets que demain on se fera un hamburger frites.

Le repas se passa presque sans encombre. Mais lorsque Teyla essaya de sortir l'escargot de sa coquille, celle vola à travers la pièce. Heureusement qu'elle arriva dans la main du maître d'hôtel de façon très naturelle. A croire que ce genre de choses arrivait assez fréquemment. La jeune athosienne finit le restant du dîner le nez plongé dans son assiette, ses amies tentant tant bien que mal de contenir leurs rires pour ne pas mettre davantage mal à l'aise la jeune femme. Toutes, même Vala, encouragée dans cette voie par un coup de coude de Sam.  
Lorsque le repas fut fini, toutes regagnèrent leur chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, se donnant rendez vous le lendemain matin à 09h00 dans le hall de l'entrée. Il était 23h00 lorsque Liz, Mackenzie et Teyla entrèrent dans les trois lits que comportait la chambre. L'athosienne fut la première à s'endormir. Mais Liz et Mackenzie, malgré la fatigue, ne pouvaient trouver le sommeil. Le major se redressa pour voir si les autres dormaient. Elle vit que la dirigeante de la cité avait encore les yeux grands ouverts.  
Ma (chuchotant) : Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir Elizabeth ?  
E (de même) : Non, c'est vrai. Je pense à...  
Ma :A John ?  
E :Oui.  
Ma : Je sais ce que vous ressentais.  
E : Rodney vous manque aussi ?  
Ma : Oui, affreusement. Ses bras, sa chaleur, lui tout entier.  
E : Moi aussi.  
Ma : Courage, on les revoit dans trois jours.  
E : Oui, trois interminables jours. Il faut essayer de dormir.  
Ma : Oui, essayons. Bonne nuit Elizabeth.  
E : Bonne nuit Mackenzie.  
Le sommeil vint les prendre au bout de quelques minutes.

Rodney et John étaient allongés, John par terre dans son sac de couchage et Rodney sur le lit de John. Car il s'était avéré que le scientifique avait le dos très fragile. Et étant donné que le seul moyen de faire taire ses plaintes était de sacrifier son confort, John se sacrifia. Mais le sommeil ne venait ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Il était plus de minuit et aucun des deux amis n'avait encore fermé l'œil. Le militaire tentait tant bien que mal de dormir lorsqu'il fut troublé par un bruit.  
J (d'une voix dynamique) : McKay, arrêtez de gesticuler ! Je voudrais dormir moi.  
M (d'une voix étouffée par le sanglot) : Pardon.  
John remarqua l'intonation particulière de la voix de son ami et se redressa.  
J : Rodney, ça ne va pas ?  
M :Non, ça va, dormez.  
John était aux aguets. Ce n'était pas normal que Rodney dise que tout allait bien. Il se leva et s'approcha sans bruit du lit. Il vit Rodney, les yeux fermés, le visage brillant des quelques larmes qu'il avait versées. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge.  
J (le secouant) : Rodney, ça va pas ?  
M (se cachant le visage sous les couvertures) : Si, très bien !  
J : Je vois bien que non. Sortez de là-dessous qu'on en parle.  
M (rejetant rageusement la couverture) : Vous êtes du genre têtu vous !  
John s'assit sur le bord du lit. Rodney s'assit, le dos contre l'oreiller, les yeux fixés dans le vague.  
J : Alors, vous allez finir par me dire ce qui vous tracasse.  
M :Elle me manque.  
J : Oh !  
M (essuyant son visage et s'apprêtant à replonger sous les couvertures) :Je savais bien que vous vous moqueriez.  
J (l'arrêtant) : Non, non. Elle... elle me manque aussi.  
Rodney regarda son ami avec de grands yeux.  
M : Vraiment ?  
J (baissant les yeux) : Oui, vraiment.  
Les deux amis restèrent un moment sans parler.  
M : Vous savez, c'est dur pour moi d'exprimer ce que je ressens. Surtout avec vous.  
J : Oui, moi c'est pareil.  
M : Et c'était aussi le cas avec les femmes avant. Mais avec Mackenzie. Enfin, comme vous dire... ?  
J : Elle a réussi à percer la carapace que vous vous étiez forgée pour éviter de vous ouvrir aux autres et de trop souffrir.  
M : Exactement.  
J : Je sais ce que vous ressentais. Mais vous savez quoi ?  
M : Non, quoi ?  
J : On les revoit dans trois jours.  
M : Autant dire une éternité.  
J : Et il faut se faire beaux pour elles. Alors ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on dorme. Comme ça on sera en pleine forme demain pour choisir nos costumes et nos habits de garçons d'honneur.  
Un pâle sourire éclaira le visage de Rodney.  
M : D'accord.  
J( souriant à son tour) : D'accord. Alors bonne nuit Rodney.  
M : Bonne nuit John.  
Le militaire se leva pour se recoucher.  
M : Et merci.  
John se retourna mais Rodney avait de nouveau disparu sous la couverture. John sourit. Elizabeth lui manquait aussi énormément mais ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à craquer. Il se recoucha et le sommeil finit par le prendre.

Le lendemain, Liz, Mack (marre d'écrire Mackenzie, ça fait 104 pages world que j'écris Mackenzie !!)et Teyla attendaient Vala et Sam dans le hall depuis 20 minutes.  
Ma :Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fonts ?  
T : Vous croyez qu'elles ne se sont pas réveillées ?  
E : Ah les voilà.  
Elles virent arriver Vala, fraîche comme une rose et Sam, très peu réveillée.  
E : Vous allez bien ?  
V : Oui, c'est la super forme. Prêtes à faire exploser la facture, comme hier !  
E : Sam... ?  
S : Oh, j'ai très bien dormi ! Entre ses ronflements et les longues conversations qu'elle a eu avec un certain Azmarim toute la nuit.  
V : Eh ! Je ronfle pas !!  
S : Qu'en savez-vous ?!  
V : Daniel me l'aurait dit !  
S : Vous... avec Daniel ? !  
V : Une fois, mais on était coincé dans une grotte.  
Ma :Et Azmarim ?  
V (d'un air rêveur) : Ah lu, c'était... très personnelle comme relation. Mais je l'ai cassé au bout de deux semaines.  
E :Bon, et bien si nous y allions ?  
T :Où va-ton exactement ?  
Ma : Et bien j'avais pensé que Vala et Sam pourraient prendre la limousine pour faire le tour de la ville pendant que nous irions acheter nos tenues pour le mariage.  
V (sautant sur place) : Oh oui !! La tour Eiffel, les bateaux mouche !! Le Moulin rouge !  
S : Oh non...  
V :Allez Sam, venez !!  
Et sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Vala entraîna Sam à sa suite.  
S (criant dans le hall) : A ce soir.

Liz, Mack et Teyla se regardèrent un instant puis sortirent de l'hôtel. Elles iraient faire les boutiques à pieds, comme de vraies touristes. Le major savait déjà dans quelle boutique elle voulait aller pour sa robe de mariée. Elle entraîna ses deux amies à sa suite. Liz, qui était pourtant déjà venue de nombreuses fois à Paris, ne se lassait pas d'admirer l'architecture des bâtiments qui défilaient. Teyla, quant à elle, ne décrochait pas ses yeux du haut des immeubles qui les enserraient, ce qui lui aurait valu de percuter de plein fouet un touriste japonais qui en faisait autant si le major n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de la tirer par la manche. Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent enfin devant la colossale vitrine de haute couture.  
Ma :Voilà, nous y sommes.  
Liz et Teyla observèrent la gigantesque vitrine.  
T :Elle est immense.  
Ma :C'est exact. Allé venez.  
Les trois jeunes femmes entrèrent dans la boutique, Teyla passablement intimidée.  
V :Bonjour Mesdames.  
Ma :Bonjour. Voilà, nous sommes ici pour deux robes de mariées et trois robes de demoiselles d'honneur.  
V (surprise) : Oh. Et bien... euh, nous allons voir ce que ne pouvons faire. Avez-vous déjà un modèle de robe entête, ou bien une couleur ?  
Ma :Elizabeth, à vous l'honneur.  
E :Oh, et bien d'accord. A vrai dire, je pensais à une robe dans les bordeaux, longue, à bustier à lacets et à manches à fines bretelles en V.  
T :Elizabeth.  
Ma : Oui, je ne vous connaissais pas si...  
T : ... étonnante.  
Mack et Teyla se regardèrent, en espérant que Liz ne le prenne pas mal.  
E : J'ai toujours rêvé de ce jour et ce style de robe m'a toujours fait envie. (soudain inquiète) : Vous croyez que ça fait trop voyant ?  
T : Non !  
Ma : Non ! Pas du tout. Je vous pensais simplement plus sobre dans vos goûts. Je suis impressionnée par votre choix.  
T : Vous serez radieuse.  
Liz sourit, baissa les yeux et rougit.  
V :Je n'en doute pas une minute !! Si vous le permettez, nous ferons une robe à la fois. (à Liz) : Si vous voulez me suivre, je vais vous présenter différents modèles qui pourraient correspondre à votre attente. (puis, à l'adresse de Mack et Teyla) : Si vous voulez prendre le temps de regarder les autres modèle de robes de mariées et celles de demoiselles d'honneur, mesdames. Vous êtes ici chez vous.  
T/Ma : Merci.  
Liz partit avec la vendeuse vers une partie du magasin recouverte de robes de mariée.  
Ma : Je propose que nous regardions les robes de demoiselle d'honneur.  
T :J'allais vous le dire.  
Les deux amies examinèrent les robes les une après les autres. Pendant ce temps, Liz avait trouvé la robe de ses rêves ! Elle tomba en admiration devant la robe qu'elle avait décrite à la vendeuse.  
E : Je n'aurais jamais cru la trouver !  
V (avec un sourire) : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Venez l'essayer.  
La vendeuse la décrocha et partit avec Liz vers les cabines.

De leur côté, Teyla et Mack voyaient les modèles défiler mais aucun ne leur convenaient réellement. Elles cherchaient un modèle de robe en accord avec les tons qu'avait choisis Liz, sans pour autant lui faire de l'ombre. Soudain, Teyla posa sa main sur le bras de Mack.  
T : Que pensez-vous de ce modèle ?  
Ma (dans un souffle) : Il est parfait ! Bien joué Teyla.  
Le modèle que Teyla avait repéré était en satin crème. La robe descendait jusqu'au bas de chevilles et était parsemée de fines broderies bordeaux, rappelant par là même la robe de la mariée. Les manches étaient longues, bouffantes et vaporeuses. Le haut de la robe consistait en un bustier-corset, tout comme la robe de mariée, avec des lacets du même genre. Contrairement au dos de la robe de mariée, qui dévoilait le dos de la porteuse presque jusqu'au bas des reins, le modèle laissait paraître le dos de son mannequin jusqu'au bas des épaules. Le décolleté, quant à lui, était légèrement pigeonnant.  
Ma : Oui, elle est parfaite.  
Une vendeuse fut appelée et deux modèles furent confiés aux jeunes atlantes. Alors que Mack et Teyla arrivaient aux cabines, Liz sortit de la sienne. La terrienne et l'athosienne s'arrêtèrent au même moment. Teyla porta la main à sa gorge et Mack la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Ce fut Teyla qui reprit ses esprits la première.  
T (dans un murmure) : Elizabeth, vous êtes resplendissante.  
Ma : Radieuse.  
Et c'était vrai. Liz était d'une beauté peu commune. Cela perçait dans ses vêtements ordinaires ou même de travail mais là elle explosait radicalement.  
E : Arrêtez. La robe fait tout le travail, c'est tout.  
Ma : Il faut que je prenne une photo !  
Mack tendit sa robe à Teyla et fourragea dans son sac à la recherche de son appareil photo. Elle le trouva enfin et prit un cliché. Liz s'approcha d'un miroir pour se regarder à son aise. Certaines clientes du magasin ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur sa silhouette si fine et si gracieuse. Elle avait l'air d'un ange.  
E : Cette robe est vraiment merveilleuse !! Je cois bien que je vais la prendre.  
Elle se retourna vers ses amies qui acquiesçaient vigoureusement de la tête, encore sous le charme.  
V : Je crois aussi.  
E : J'aurais toutefois besoin d'une retouche au niveau du dos.  
V : Tout à fait, ainsi qu'un ou deux centimètres en moins au niveau du talon, pour éviter qu'elle ne traine trop par terre.  
E : Je me marie dans quatre jours...  
V : Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera prêt à temps.  
E : Merci.  
Liz s'approcha ensuite de ses amies.  
E : Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
Ma : Oui, grâce à l'œil de lynx de Teyla.  
Le deux jeunes femmes lui montrèrent leur trouvaille.  
E :Elles sont splendides !  
T : Oui, c'est exact.  
E : Si vous les essayiez ?  
Ma : On y va !  
Mack et Teyla entrèrent dans leurs cabines.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Deux minutes plus tard, elles ressortaient.  
E : Oh !Vous êtes...wah !  
Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Liz devant le miroir géant et s'observèrent. Quelques retouches étaient sans doute à faire par ci par là mais les robes leur allaient divinement bien. Toute trois formaient un trio époustouflant. Même la vendeuse avait du mal à cacher son admiration.  
E : Je crois que nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions.  
T : Tou à fait.  
E : Si nous passions à la robe de Mackenzie à présent.  
Ma : Oui, bonne idée.  
Mais aucune ne bougeait. Elles ne pouvaient détacher leur regard du miroir. Chacune admirant les autres et les trouvant digne des plus belles fées.  
T : Il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre.  
E : Oui, on y va.  
Les trois jeunes femmes quittèrent à regret le miroir et repartirent se changer. Lorsqu'elles ressortirent, elles déposèrent délicatement les robes sur le comptoir.  
E :Avez-vous déjà une idée précise de ce que vous cherchez ?  
Ma : Oh que oui.  
Et Mack fondit comme une flèche vers le fond du magasin vers une robe crème.  
Ma :Là voilà !  
Liz et Teyla observèrent Mack, étonnées.  
T : Et bien ! Comment saviez-vous où elle était rangée à cet endroit précis ?  
Ma : Ma mère me l'avait confectionnée.  
E :Votre mère ?  
Ma : Oui, elle a travaillé dans cette boutique étant jeune et elle l'a créé pour cet instant. Elle avait toujours espéré que sa fille la porte, ou alors sa belle-fille. Puis elle m'a eu.  
E :Et le magasin l'a gardée tout ce temps ?  
Ma : Oui, tout ce temps. Ma mère était la meilleure de sa catégorie et c'est par respect pour elle qu'ils l'ont gardée.  
La jeune femme décrocha la robe du pendoir et la mit à la lumière du jour pour l'admirer. Et cette robe était fantastique, comme tirée d'un rêve. Elle ne comportait pas de manches car le bustier se fermait avec de fines accroches derrière le dos. Le bas de la robe formait une sorte de cloche dont la voilure était en mousseline. Ca et là étaient brodés de petites roses jaune, bleues et roses. Elles étaient assez discrètes pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais tout de même assez visibles pour donner une note de couleur à la tenue.  
T : Votre mère a effectué une belle reconversion ! Elle est diplomate aux Nations Unies, c'est cela ?  
Ma : Oui, tout à fait.  
E : Elle a plus d'une corde à son arc.  
T : C'est étonnant. Cette robe est si simple et en même temps si belle.  
E : Votre mère est exceptionnellement douée.  
Ma : Je lui dirais.  
T :Si nous tentions de trouver des robes de demoiselles d'honneur assorties à cette merveille ?  
E : J'allais vous le proposer.  
Et les trois amies de partir en quêtes de ces perles rares. Au bout de longues minutes de recherche, Elizabeth trouva un modèle qui lui plu tout de suite.  
Ma :Oh oui ! Ouh !! Bien vu !!  
T :Merveilleux !  
Le modèle était une robe bleue très pâle. Il ne comprenait pas de manches et la robe se nouait à l'aide de ruban bleu autour du cou ainsi qu'à l'aide de rubans autour de la taille. La robe s'arrêtait aux chevilles et ne traînait donc pas par terre. Les jeunes femmes furent conquises et toutes partirent essayer de nouveau leur tenue pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard devant le gigantesque miroir.  
Ma :Vous êtes magnifiques !!  
T : Vous vous êtes splendides !!  
La vendeuse s'approcha d'elle et les contempla bouche bée.  
V : De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi belles jeunes femmes. Vous êtes sublimes. Toutes les trois.  
Même les clientes du magasin s'arrêtaient pour les regarder.  
E : On les prend ?  
Ma/T : On les prend !!  
Les jeunes femmes confirent les tenues à la vendeuse pour effectuer les retouches nécessaires et, après l'avoir remerciée, sortirent du magasin, des étoiles plein les yeux (normal pour des explorateurs).  
Ma :Ils vont tomber raides en nous voyant.  
E : De qui parlez-vous ?  
Ma e nos hommes.  
E : Oui, je pense que nous leur ferons de l'effet. Nous serons bien...  
Soudain Liz stoppa net dans sa marche, forçant ses amies à se retourner. Vu le visage de leur leader, les deux jeunes femmes s'inquiétèrent tout de suite.  
T :Elizabeth, vous allez bien ?  
Ma : Pourquoi vous inquiétez-vous pour la robe de...  
Soudain Mackenzie comprit ses yeux s'agrandirent comme ceux de Liz.  
T :Mais que se passe-t-il ?  
E (tentant de garder son calme) : Et ben il est de tradition sur Terre que les mariés soient assortis pour le mariage.  
Ma : Vous imaginez que le marié soit habillé en blanc et la marié en rouge. Ou le marié en beige et la mariée en rose ?  
Teyla ne semblait pas trop comprendre l'intérêt de ce rituel.  
T : Sur Athos les mariés ont une seule tenue d'union.  
Ma :Et ben vous savez pas la chance que vous avez. Au moins vous ne risquez pas de vous trompé de choix.  
E : Il est 11h du matin.  
MA :Et donc 4 heures du matin pour eux.  
E : Vous croyez qu'ils nous en voudrons si on les réveille ?

T : Je pense en réalité que ça serait un peu cruel de les réveiller à cette heure-ci.  
Ma : Teyla a raison, attendons après manger, il sera six heures du matin, ils le prendront  
mieux.  
E : Pur John, ce sera du pareil au même. Il n'est pas du matin.  
Ma : Vous vous rendez compte, j'espère, qu'il ne vous fera jamais de petit-déjeuner au lit dans ce cas ?  
Les trois jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire.  
E : Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Zut !!Il va falloir changer le marié !  
Les rires repartirent de plus belle !  
Ma : Bien, si nous allions nous changer à l'hôtel, avant de partir en quête d'un bon restaurant ?  
E : Je suis d'accord.  
T : C'est une très bonne idée.  
Les trois atlantes repartirent pour l'hôtel. En chemin, Teyla, qui s'était découvert une véritable passion pour le shopping s'arrêta devant une vitrine. Mack et Liz, qui avaient continué leur chemin, revinrent sur leurs pas. Elles regardèrent dans la direction de Teyla.  
La jeune athosienne était en admiration devant une tenue dans le genre qu'elle aimait porter habituellement : un bustier dans les bordeaux et un pantalon en velours, lui aussi bordeaux, et taille basse.  
T :Vous avez vraiment de tout sur votre planète...  
Liz et Mack se regardèrent d'un air entendu et entrèrent dans la boutique, sans que Teyla ait eu le temps de réagir. La jeune femme les suivit du regard à l'intérieur de la vitrine. La dirigeante et le major s'entretenaient avec le marchand. Celui-ci regarda Teyla un moment puis, Liz et Mack se dirigèrent vers les rayons puis vers la caisse. Elles ressortirent enfin du magasin, sous le regard intrigué de l'athosienne. Liz tendit le sac vers la jeune alien.  
E : Bienvenue sur Terre Teyla.  
T : Docteur Weir ?  
Ma : C'est un cadeau pour vous.  
Teyla regarda dans le sac. Son regard se reporta ensuite sur l'ensemble qu'elle regardait quelques instants plus tôt dans la vitrine.  
T : Non, je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop !  
Elle avait dit ça en tendant de nouveau le paquet vers Liz.  
E : Teyla, vous devez l'accepter.  
Ma :Elizabeth a raison, c'est impoli de refuser un cadeau.  
T : Mais...  
E : Pas de mais Teyla. Ca nous fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir.  
T : Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci à vous.  
Teyla les gratifia d'un immense sourire.  
Ma :Nous retournons à l'hôtel ?  
E : Nous retournons à l'hôtel.  
Les trois amies regagnèrent leur logement provisoire. Teyla se changea la première revêtant la nouvelle tenue. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Mack et Liz la regardèrent un moment.  
E :Elle vous va à ravir.  
Ma :Oui, vous êtes superbe dedans !  
T (baissant la tête) :Merci.  
Les jeunes femmes finirent de s'habiller et toutes trois sortirent de nouveau en ville pour manger u morceau. Elles prirent place la terrasse d'un café.  
Ma :Vous croyez que Sam s'en sort avec Vala ?  
E : Je l'espère pour elle. Elle a survécu à des goaul'd, mais à Vala... C'est une autre histoire.  
Le reste du déjeuner se déroula puis les jeunes femmes décidèrent de se rendre dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour faire... ben ce qu'elles avaient à faire. C'est-à-dire utiliser le plus discrètement possible la technologie d'une autre planète.  
Une fois la porte de leur chambre refermée, Liz sortit de son sac à mai l'émetteur permettant de contacter l'Odyssée.  
T :Elizabeth, je pense que je devrais rester ici. Si Vala et Sam revenaient plus tôt que prévu ou si on demandait à nous voir.  
E : Oui, vous avez raison. Merci Teyla.  
La leader chercha son émetteur et contacta le vaisseau.  
E : Odyssée ? Ici le Docteur Weir.  
Après quelques grésillements, une voix se fit entendre.  
V :Docteur Weir, heureux de vous entendre.  
E : Moi de même commandant.  
V : Et que puis-je faire pour vous Docteur ?  
E : J'aimerais vous demander un petit service.  
V : Je vous écoute.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, Mack et Liz étaient téléportées dans la salle de la porte des étoiles. Le Général Landry les attendait.  
E :Pardon de vous avoir fait lever si tôt général.  
L : Je suis toujours là pour mes hommes. Enfin, mes femmes.  
Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent un sourire.  
L : Je pense que vos futurs maris dorment encore paisiblement.  
E : Je le crois aussi Général.  
L : Bien, Mesdames, vous êtes ici comme chez vous.  
Ma : Merci mon général.  
Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourient puis partirent en direction de leurs quartiers respectifs. Liz respira un grand coup. Son coeur battait la chamade à la simple idée de le revoir. Elle arriva devant la porte de son amant. Elle colla l'oreille à la porte. Elle entendit une respiration calme, soudain suivi d'un ronflement sonore. Ils étaient deux là dedans. Le sang de Liz ne fit qu'un tour et elle déboula dans les quartiers, en allumant la lumière.  
E : Sheppard ! Debout !!  
Le colonel se leva d'un bon et se mit au garde à vous. Pur réflexe de militaire !! Rodney, lui sursauta, et tomba du lit.  
J (d'une voix ensommeillée) : Elizabeth ?  
E (regardant, effaré, Rodney et John) :Oh...Mais...oh pardon.  
J (réalisant soudain et étant totalement réveillé par la même occasion): Elizabeth !!  
Le militaire fondit sur elle, l'enserra dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en l'air!!Lorsqu'il la reposa par terre, Liz le regarda avec amour.  
E : Pardonne moi, je croyais que tu étais... enfin, j'ai entendu deux respirations et...  
J : Tu as cru que j'étais avec une autre femme ?!  
Sa compagne baissa honteusement les yeux. John lui releva le menton. Il ne lui en voulait pas.  
J : Il faudra travailler ce petit problème de confiance Docteur Weir.  
M : Elizabeth ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? (puis, soudain paniqué) : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mackenzie ?  
E : Non, calmez vous Rodney. Elle...  
Mais Liz ne put finir sa phrase. Sa radio grésilla.  
Ma :Elizabeth, je ne trouve pas Rodney.  
La voix du major laissait pointer l'angoisse.  
E : Il se trouve dans les quartiers de John.  
Ma : Oh. Je ne demanderais pas ce qu'ils faisaient.  
Mack coupa sa radio.  
E (se détachant des bras de John qui regardait Rodney avec atterrement) : C'est vrai, je me demande bien ce que vous faisiez.  
Mack venait d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle vit Rodney, celui-ci ouvrit grand les bras et Mack se jeta dedans. Liz se retourna vers John et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le colonel enfouit ensuite sa tête dans les cheveux de Liz.  
J : Tu m'as manqué mon amour.  
E : Toi aussi.  
De leur côté, Mack et Rodney s'embrassaient fiévreusement. La jeune femme, sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, se sépara à contre cœur de Rodney.  
Ma : On est pas revenue pour ça mon cœur.  
M (déçu) : Ah.  
Ma : Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les quartiers de John ?  
Les deux hommes se regardèrent, gênés.  
J : Euh, un coup de blues entre mecs.  
Mack et Liz se regardèrent un moment.  
J : Pourquoi vous êtes revenues ?  
E : Nous avons trouvé nos robes de mariées.  
M : Déjà ?  
J :Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
Ma :Un peu plus de 13 heures heure de Paris.  
E : Et nous voulions vous montrer les robes...  
Ma :Avant que vous ne choisissiez vos costumes...  
E : Pour être accordées dans les tons.  
M/J : Oh !  
Les deux hommes n'avaient même pas pensé à ce genre de détails.  
J : Oui, c'est évident.  
E (le regardant avec suspicion) : Oui, évident...  
Ma : Voici les photos des robes.  
E : Vous avez photographié la vôtre ?  
Ma : Oui, dans la cabine d'essayage.  
Rodney et John se jetèrent un coup d'œil. C'était vraiment un truc de filles le shopping ! Mack sortit les photos et les déposa les montra aux futurs.  
J : Wahou ! Elizabeth, tu es... wahou !!  
Les yeux ronds de Sheppard parlaient pour lui.  
M : Oh mon dieu !! Mackenzie, ma chérie. Tu vas être sensationnellement belle.  
La jeune femme baissa les yeux et rougit.  
E :On doit y retourner. Gardez les photos.  
J : Comment ça déjà ?!Mais vous venez d'arriver !  
John retenait Liz par la main. Rodney faisait de même avec Mackenzie.  
M : Ne part pas.  
Ma : J'aimerais rester, si tu savais, mais Teyla fait le guet pour nous et il ne faut pas qu'on s'absente trop longtemps. On a encore plein de choses à faire.  
E :A dans deux jours.  
E/Ma : Au revoir mon amour.  
Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la salle de la porte et se firent retéléportées dans la chambre d'hôtel.

T : Elizabeth, Mackenzie, je suis heureuse de vous voir.  
E :Que se passe-t-il ?  
T : Quelqu'un demande Mackenzie à dans le hall.  
Ma :Ah ?  
La jeune femme descendit dans le hall, accompagnée de ses amies. Le major entra dans le hall et chercha des yeux la personne qui l'avait fait appeler. Elle sentit alors une main posée sur son épaule et fitvolte face.  
Ma (les yeux ronds) : Maman ?!  
P : Bonjour ma chérie.  
La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressa un moment les cheveux.  
Ma : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
P : Je ne pouvais tout de même pas manquer le mariage de ma fille.  
Ma : Tu as reçu mon invitation ?  
P :Oui, le pentagone me l'a remise personnellement.  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant encore jusqu'à ce que Mack réalise qu'elle n'avait encore présenté personne.  
Ma : Euh, maman, je te présente le Docteur Elizabeth Weir (puis lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : la dirigeante d'Atlantis, (puis, plus fort) : et Teyla Emmagan (à l'oreille) : une amie rencontrée dans la galaxie de Pégase. (plus fort) :Elizabeth, Teyla, je vous présente la diplomate Pauline Taylor de La Cour.  
E/T : Enchantée Madame.  
P : Moi de même. Dites-moi Teyla, comment trouvez-vous notre... ville ?  
T : Formidable. Toutes vos... villes sont fascinantes.  
Ma : Maman, pourquoi es-tu là ?  
P : Pour vous aider à préparer le mariage. Si vous voulez de moi bien sûr.  
Ma : Maman !! Enfin, bien sûr que oui.  
P : Si nous nous installions dans le salon de l'hôtel pour parler des préparatifs ?  
Le major se retourna vers ses amies qui acquiescèrent. Les quatre femmes prirent donc place dans le confortable salon et commencèrent à discuter du lieu du mariage, de la décoration de la salle et de temps d'autres choses et menus détails. Ainsi il fut décidé que le mariage se déroulerait le dimanche à 11h dans un endroit grandiose : la cathédrale de Notre Dame. L'Eglise serait décorée avec de discrètes fleures bleues et rouges, ainsi qu'avec des rubans de même couleur.  
P : Et pour la musique de sortie de l'Eglise, tu as déjà fait ton choix ?  
Ma :Avec Rodney on s'est mis d'accord pour « Imagine » de John Lennon.  
P : Choix magnifique.  
Le groupe, et l'hôtel tout entier, furent dérangé par un ramdam monstre dans le hall.  
V :On est rentré !!

Vala, déjà surchargée de paquets, était suivie de près par une Sam chargée comme une mule. Les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent le groupe essayant désespérément de cacher leur présence au reste des résidants de l'hôtel, mais sans succès. De ce fait tous les regards, pour le moins mauvais, convergèrent vers les femmes.  
Ma :Si nous allions dans nos chambres.  
V : Bonne idée !! Je pourrais vous montrer tout ce qu'on a acheté.  
S (dont la tête disparaissait sous les paquets) : Non, tout ce que VOUS avez acheté.  
V :Oui, oui, c'est un détail.  
Le groupe ne si fit pas prier et regagna la chambre de Teyla, Liz et Mack en vitesse. Une fois à l'intérieur, Vala et Sam passèrent par la porte intermédiaire et déposèrent leurs paquets sur leurs lits.  
V (un sourire aux lèvres) : Bougez pas, je vais vous faire un défilé.  
Vala disparut trois secondes plus tard et repassa la tête dans l'embrasure. Et, s'adressant à la mère de Mack.  
V : Qui êtes-vous ?  
P : Euh, la maman de Mackenzie.  
V :Ah, enchantée Madame.  
Et Vala disparut de nouveau dans sa chambre. Sam rejoignit les autres qui s'étaient installées dans les fauteuils et sur les lits.  
E : Ca va Sam ?  
S : Je suis sur les rotules !! Daniel va faire une attaque quand il va voir la facture.  
Ma : Maman, prépares-toi à être choquée.  
V :J'ai entendu !!  
Et le défilé commença. Les tenues de Vala étaient de plus en plus courtes et aguicheuses au fils des minutes, pour finalement arriver au bikini rose flashy.  
V :Et voilà. Alors ?  
E :Euh...  
T : Et bien...  
Ma : En fait...  
P : Vous avez une taille de mannequin mademoiselle.  
Les yeux de Vala se remplirent de larmes.  
V : Merci Madame. Enfin une femme observatrice et digne de confiance dans ses jugements.  
Et Vala de rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus « classique » : un pantalon noir taille basse et un haut noir moulant, décolleté et très court.  
V : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
Mack se leva, s'approcha de Vala, lui mit ses deux mains sur les épaules et la dirigea vers un fauteuil.  
Ma : On s'assoit et on se calme. Vala, Sam, je vous présente ma mère : la diplomate Pauline Taylor de La Cour.  
S : Enchantée Madame.  
V Salut.  
P :Bonjour mesdames.  
V :Euh, non, demoiselles. Moi je ne suis pas encore mariée. Oh, mais ça ne saurait tarder dès que Daniel s'apercevra que je suis la femme de sa vie...  
S :Ce qui ne risque par d'arriver de si tôt, surtout si vous ruinez son compte en banque.  
V : Mais non, il s'en remettra !! (puis, se tournant vers Pauline) : Donc vous êtes la mère de Mackenzie ?  
P : Oui, c'est exact.  
V : Et vous savez déjà à quoi ressemble le futur marié ?  
P : Ah vrai dire...  
V :Non, parce que ce n'est pas un cadeau, croyez moi ! Pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir, c'est une vraie calamité !! Il est pas très beau, un peu grassouillet, arrogant, gaffeur !! Je vous raconte pas le savon qu'il s'est pris quand il a fait exploser un système solaire !Même nous au SGC on en a eu des echos. Il est mesquin en plus, d'après Sam en tout cas.  
S : Quoi ?Mais...  
V : Il adore manger et il est émotionnellement perturbé. Ah oui, le plus drôle c'est qu'il est allergique au citron.  
Au fur et à mesure de la description de Vala, le feu montait aux joues de Mack et, s'en fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva et plaqua une main sur la bouche de Vala, la regardant avec colère.  
Ma : Je crois qu'on a compris là !!  
Vala, croisant le regard de Mack, se tut instantanément.  
S : Félicitations !! On a jamais pu la faire taire nous !  
La mère de Mack paraissait légèrement inquiète et regardait sa fille. Le major la regardait avec un sourire d'excuses.  
E : Ne faites pas attention à ce que vient de dire Vala, Madame de La Cour.  
V (toujours avec la main de Mackenzie bloquant sa bouche) : Mhhhpppfff.  
T : Rodney est un ami fidèle et généreux  
E : Un allié de premier choix, honnête et toujours prêt à aider.  
Ma : Et c'est le cerveau le plus brillant des deux galaxies réunies.  
S :Mais c'est vrai qu'il aime manger et qu'il est mortellement allergique aux agrumes.  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui baissa la tête. Mack retira sa main de la bouche de Vala.  
P (souriant) : Mackenzie, si tu m'en disais un peu plus sur ton futur mari ?  
Le groupe s'installa confortablement.

John et Rodney n'avaient pas pu se rendormir et étaient allés prendre leur petit déjeuner tôt au mess. Tous les deux avaient la tête... dans le coton et regardaient leur petit déjeuner sans y toucher. Ils furent troublés dans la contemplation de leur gelée verte par Daniel.  
D :Bonjour, déjà debout ? Il est à peine 8heures.  
M/J : B'jour.  
D : Et bien, vous êtes aussi bavard que Cameron quand il se lève de bonne heure. Même Teal'c parle plus que vous le matin.  
M :Par contre, vous, vous êtes du genre papoteur non ?  
Daniel haussa les sourcils et regarda Sheppard qui regardait sa gelée.  
D : Ok,je sens que je dérange, je vais donc prendre une pomme et vous laissez.  
Et Daniel de repartir d'un pas alerte malgré l'heure.

Teal'c entra quelques instants plus tard.  
Teal'c : Bonjour à vous.  
J/M : B'jour.  
Teal'c regarda Daniel d'un air interrogateur. L'archéologue lui fit signe de laisser tomber. Tea'lc n'insista pas et partit s'asseoir à la table de Daniel. Arriva ensuite Cameron, un autre mec dans le coltar. Le militaire s'approcha du mess sans adresser un mot à qui que ce soit. Il prit un plateau, de la gelée, un gâteau, un café et parti s'asseoir à la table de John et Rodney.  
D(à Teal'c) : Ne vous vexez pas, c'est la table des somnambules.  
Teal'c regarda en l'air et haussa un sourcil.  
Carson suivit et, après avoir adressé un signe de tête à John qui avait miraculeusement décroché de son assiette. Voyant que le militaire n'était pas très réactif, le médecin décida d'aller faire plus ample connaissance avec les membres de SG1.  
C : Bonjour messieurs.  
Teal'c : Bonjour Docteur Beckett.  
D : Bonjour Carson. Ca fait plaisir devoir un membre de SGA1 réactif le matin.  
C : Ne leur en veuillez, ils ne sont pas du matin. En plus, les visites de cette nuit n'ont pas dû les laisser intact.  
D : Les visites de cette nuit ?  
C : Oui. J'ai croisé le Général Landry et il m'a expliqué que le docteur Weir et le major de La Cour étaient venues rendre visite à ces messieurs cette nuit. Oh, en tout bien tout honneur, rassurez-vous. Une histoire de costumes à assortir à ce que j'ai compris.  
D : Ah oui ? ( puis, d'un air détaché) :Et, eh, est-ce que Vala était avec elles ?  
C : Non, je ne crois pas.  
Teal'c : Pourquoi cette question ? Vala Maldoran vous manquerait-elle Daniel Jackson ?  
D : Non ! Pas du tout !! Je suis bien plus reposé depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.  
Caron et Teal'c s'entre regardèrent une seconde. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. Ronon entra à ce moment là, plus réveillé que ses camarades de SGA1. Il prit un petit déjeuner plus que copieux et, après hésitation, se dirigea vers la table de John après avoir adressé un signe de tête à la table de Daniel.  
C :Il est du matin mais il ne parle pas beaucoup.  
D : Je connais ça.  
Daniel avait dit ça en regardant Teal'c qui souleva son célèbre sourcil.  
Jack arriva le dernier dans le mess. Tout le monde le regarda cette fois et John et Cameron firent un effort colossal pour tenter de se mettre debout.  
Ja : Restez assis messieurs.  
Une expression de soulagement apparut sur le visage des deux militaires qui reprirent leur position initiale, c'est-à-dire affalés sur leur siège. Jack prit un plateau et, après une hésitation, dit :  
Ja : Si le groupe des réveillés voulait bien rejoindre celui des endormis, ça m'arrangerait pour la suite des évènements.  
La table de Daniel s'exécuta et celle de John fit un effort pour prendre une posture un peu plus humaine. Parce que jusqu'à présent, ils ressemblaient davantage à des limaces mou du bulbe qu'à autre chose, sauf Ronon qui ressemblait à une pelleteuse.

Ja : Alors voilà. Que tous ceux qui ont à faire à l'extérieur de la base durant ces trois jours lèvent la main.  
John, Rodney et Carson levèrent la main. Puis John regarda Ronon, attrapa une de ses mains et la leva, mais pas longtemps. En effet, ce geste eut pour effet de faire lâcher sa fourchette au runner qui émit un grognement à mi chemin entre la frustration et la menace.  
D : Jack, il faudrait peut-être emmener Teal'c à la surface pour, euh... et bien pour lui faire acheter une tenue adéquate pour un mariage.  
Ja : Oui, bonne idée, vous emmènerez Murray faire un tour à la surface.  
Teal'c haussa un sourcil en regardant Jack.  
Ja (regardant ses pieds) : Bon, euh, personne d'autre ? Cameron ?  
Cam :Hein ? Oh non merci Général, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut. Je crois que je vais aller me recoucher.  
Ja : Très bien, dans ce cas, j'en déduis que je devrais aller pêcher tout seul. Ou avec Thor... s'il est dispo. Messieurs, bonne journée.  
Tous : Bonne journée Général.  
R : Pourquoi vous avez levé ma main ? J'ai besoin de rien !  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers le runner.  
Teal'c : Je crains bien que si au contraire.  
D : Si même Teal'c trouve quelque chose à redire à vos vêtements, je peux vous assurer qu'il faut en changer.  
Teal'c : En effet.  
R : Vous êtes vraiment bizarres les terriens.  
Teal'c : En effet.  
Car : Bon, tout le monde prêt dans 30 minutes.  
Tous le regardèrent.  
Car : Enfin, si ça va pour vous.  
Personne ne bougea.  
J : Ok les gars, tout le monde prêt dans 20 minutes.  
Tous se levèrent et partirent, laissant Carson et Daniel à la traîne.  
D : Je sais ce que vous ressentez, ça me le fait tout le temps.  
20 minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans la salle de la porte. Daniel, Carson, John, Rodney, Teal'c et Ronon étaient prêts à partir. Le Général Landry les observait depuis la salle de contrôle. Il retint un rire à la vue de l'accoutrement de Teal'c et de son désormais célèbre bob. Quant Ronon, il avait l'air très... euh terrien. Cameron lui avait prêté un pantalon dont le bas devait tomber à terre mais qui lui arrivait à mi mollet. Tandis que la chemise qu'il portait et qui était sensé être très longue lui arrivait à peine au-dessus du pantalon. Bref il avait l'air d'un clown, certes, mais d'un clown à la plastique d'enfer.  
L :Messieurs, une voiture vous attend à la surface. Je vous souhaite un bon shopping.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et atteignit bientôt l'air libre que John respira à pleins poumons. La Terre !! Ils entrèrent dans la limousine qui avait été affrétée pour eux. Ronon y entra le dernier, peu convaincu par ce nouveau moyen de transport.  
Teal'c : Ca m'a fait la même chose la première fois. Dites-vous que les animaux sont dans le moteur. Moi ça m'a aidé.  
Après un dernier coup d'œil à l'engin, le runner se décida à y entrer.  
J : Conduisez-nous en centre ville s'il vous plait.  
Chauffeur : Oui colonel.  
Le voyage se passa dans un calme olympien, entre ceux qui finissaient leur nuit, ceux qui regardaient le paysage et ceux, eh non en fait, celui, qui était malade, à savoir Ronon.  
R :Et vous dites que les animaux sont dans le moteur ?  
Teal'c : D'une certaine manière oui.  
J : Vous en faites pas Ronon, je vous expliquerais. Euh, oh fait, ça va ? Vous voulez p'être un sac ?  
Le runner lui jeta un regard noir. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta enfin, Ronon fut le premier à descendre et à se précipiter vers un arbre heureusement planté là.  
C : Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre un si copieux petit déjeuner Ronon.  
Le runner se releva et ne regarda même pas Carson, trop occupé à faire en sorte que le paysage cesse de tanguer devant ses yeux.  
J : Bon, voilà ce que je propose. Daniel et Teal'c, allez chercher un costume pour Teal'c et pendant ce temps, Carson, Ronon, Rodney et moi nous irons chercher nos tenues pour le mariage.  
Tous : D'accord.  
J : Rendez-vous ici dans 3 heures pour le déjeuner.  
Le groupe se scinda en 2.  
John en tête, suivis de près par Rodney, puis Carson et Ronon se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. Pour ce qui concernait Ronon, son mal de cœur était passé et il admirait les bâtiments qui défilaient devant ses yeux. C'était vraiment impressionnant !! Le nez en l'air, le runner ne remarquait pas les passants qui se retournaient sur son passage. John, lui, ainsi que Carson, le remarquèrent. Le médecin se mit à la hauteur du militaire et lui murmura :  
C :Il serait peut-être bon de remédier au cas « Ronon » avant toute autre chose.  
J : Ca me parait judicieux en effet.  
M : Et, pas de messe basse !!C'est pas poli.  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Rodney.  
J : On vous a pas sonné McKay.  
Le canadien prit aussitôt un air offense et bougon et regarda les vitrines autour de lui. Carson regarda John qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
J : Je m'excuse Rodney. Si vous voulez tout savoir on parlait de Ronon.  
R : Ah oui ? Et pour dire quoi ?  
J : Pour dire qu'il faudrait vous trouve assez rapidement des vêtements convenables avant que vous vous fassiez embarquer pour outrage aux bonnes moeurs.  
R :Embarqué ? Bonnes mœurs ?  
C : Ce que John essaye de dire, c'est que vous ne passez pas inaperçu avec ces vêtements et qu'il serait bon d'en changer assez rapidement.  
R : Je vous avais dit que j'aurais dû garder mes anciens vêtements.  
M : Oui, bien, sûr ! Là c'est certain que vous vous seriez fait arrêter et amener à l'asile.  
Ronon n'avait pas tout compris mais dans le doute il s'était approché, menaçant, de Rodney qui pressa le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de John.  
J : Là !Une boutique ! On y va.  
Ronon leva les yeux au ciel. C'était décidemment un peuple plus que bizarre. Le groupe entra dans une boutique, sous les regards perplexes des vendeuses et vendeurs. Un des vendeurs, isolé du restant du groupe, ne vit pas le clan arrivé et se retrouva, effrayé, devant tous ces mâles.  
Ve : M ...Messsieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?  
J : Et bien voilà. Il faudrait trouver des vêtements pour mon ami ici présent.  
Le militaire avait dit ça en indiquant Ronon de la main. Et là, le vendeur prit conscience de l'ampleur de sa tâche. Misère !!Ca allait pas être simple de le fringuer ce géant !  
Ve : Oui... je vais voir ce que je peux faire. (puis, s'adressant à Ronon) : Je pense que vos couleurs sont beiges et brunes, je me trompe ?  
R : Mhh...  
John se pencha vers le vendeur.  
J (lui chuchotant à l'oreille) : Il est canadien...Ca veut dire oui.  
M : Eh !! (ben oui, Rodney est canadien, alors ça le vexe un peu. D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qui ne le vexe pas ?).  
Ve : Très bien. Suivez-moi monsieur, nous allons trouver votre bonheur.  
Ronon jeta un regard à ses amis, voulant dire « j'arriverais à me venger et ce jour là, ça va faire mal » et suivit le vendeur.  
Carson en profita pour jeter u coup d'œil aux habits se trouvant autour de lui en se disant que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas refait sa garde robe et qu'un peu de changement lui ferait du bien. Cette pensée muette traversa apparemment tous les esprits car les atlantes présents commencèrent à farfouiller un peu partout à la recherche de jean's, pulls et autres t-shirt. Au bout de dix minutes, John avait une pile entière de vêtements dans les bras, tout comme Rodney et Carson. Tous trois se dirigèrent vers les cabines d'essayage dans le fond du magasin et essayèrent leurs tenues. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Ronon se débattaient toujours avc le vendeur, mort de peur.  
R : Moi je vous dis que la taille n'ira pas !!  
Ve (d'une toute petite voix) : Vous ne voulez pas essayer ?  
Ronon le regarda, menaçant. John décida d'intervenir et prit Ronon à part.  
R : Ronon, mon vieux, faites un effort ! Vous êtes à deux doigts de faire mourir ce pauvre vendeur d'une crise cardiaque.  
Le runner soupira et prit ce que le vendeur lui tendait pour s'engouffrer dans une des cabines, en maugréant !  
J (au vendeur) : Excusez-le, il n'est pas d'un naturel très sociable.  
Ronon ressortit cinq minutes plus tard de la cabine. Il partait une chemise beige échancrée ainsi qu'un jean's brun qui lui allaient à merveille...  
J : Ronon, vous êtes... ben pas mal du tout.  
C : C'est vrai !!  
M : Pas mal ouais !  
Le runner jeta un regard noir à Rodney.  
M : Je veux dire :wahou !!Grr, quel homme.  
John et Carson s'échangèrent un regard gêné et se dirigèrent vers la caisse.  
J : On vous attend à la caisse Ronon.  
R : La... ?  
M : Je vais rester et l'attendre pour lui montrer où c'est .  
Ronon repartit dans sa cabine. Le vendeur, qui avait assisté à toute la scène,  
M : Il vient du Canada profond.  
Le vendeur hocha la tête.  
Ve : Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?  
M : Non, ça ira, merci.  
Le vendeur s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il avait bien mérité son augmentation !  
Ronon ressortit de la cabine et partit avec Rodney en direction de la caisse. John régla la facture pour lui et Ronon. Puis le groupe sortit du magasin, au grand soulagement du personnel.  
J : Direction « le magasin des mariés » !!  
C : Vous vous êtes bien renseigné dites moi.  
J A fond !! Il est où le deuxième marié ?  
M : J'arrive !!  
Rodney trotinna jusqu'à John.  
M : Où allons nous?  
J : « Au magasin des mariés », essayez de suivre McKay. Bon, ça vous va comme choix ?  
M : Mouis.  
John lui donna u coup d'épaule.  
J : Détendez-vous Rodney.  
M : Chsuis détendu.  
Rodney rendit son coup d'épaule à John, sous le regard attendri de Carson et un sourire en coin de Ronon. Les quatre hommes passèrent devant de nombreuses vitrines. John se retourna un moment pour voir si tout le monde suivait et s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu un membre de l'expédition  
J : On a perdu Ronon !

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

J : On a perdu Ronon !  
M : C'est pas vrai ! Il est où ?  
J : On l'aurait pas perdu si on savait où il est, Rodney !  
C :Là, il est à l'angle.  
Les trois terriens rejoignirent le runner.  
J : Ronon, faut prévenir quand vous vous arrêtez !  
R ésolé.  
C : Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?  
Les regards convergèrent vers le point que Ronon fixait. Il s'était arrêtait devant une boutique d'article pour bébés et fixait...un schtroumpf.  
R : Vous trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un wraith ?  
John sourit :  
J : Arrêtez de penser au boulot !  
M : Ben il a pas tort. Il est... bleu.  
Ronon avait bien senti la pointe d'ironie dans la voix du scientifique et allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque John intervint, sentant que ça allait dégénérer.  
J : Bon, on y va dans cette boutique de mariés ?  
Et le militaire prit Rodney par le bras, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard aux bavoirs présentés en vitrine. Quelque chose avait changé en lui.  
Le groupe passa devant un magasin, le dernier avant « le magasin des mariés » et entendirent un hurlement :  
V : Je vais la tueeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!  
Les quatre amis se figèrent aussitôt.  
C : Ce n'état pas la voix du Docteur Jackson ?  
J : J'en ai bien l'impression.  
M : Moi je vais voir.  
Le côté commère et concierge de Rodney avait pris le dessus et il s'engouffra dans le magasin. John leva les yeux au ciel et entra à sa suite, suivi de près par Ronon et Carson. Daniel et Teal'c étaient à la caisse de la boutique. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux.  
Ve : Je suis désolée monsieur, mais votre banque m'indique que vous avez déjà atteint le seuil des dépenses qui vous sont autorisée avec la carte Premium.  
Daniel était comme un fou.  
D : Elle l'a fait ! Elle a piqué ma carte !! ELLE A PIQUE MA CARTE !!  
Teal'c : Calmez-vous Daniel Jackson.  
J : Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
D : Vala ! Je suis sûre que c'est elle ! J'ai voulu sortir ma Premium et je ne l'ai pas trouvée ! Du coup j'ai sorti ma master card et ma banque refuse de me débité parce que j'ai explosé le plafond !Non, parce qu'ELLE a explosé le plafond !!  
Carson et Ronon avaient préféré aller voir plus loin s' ils étaient, trop gênés par la situation.  
J : Calmez-vous Daniel.  
John sortit sa carte et paya les achats de Teal'c qui prit Daniel par les épaules pour le faire sortir de la boutique. John lança un regard gêné à la vendeuse et siffla en direction de Carson et Ronon.  
J : On s'en va !  
Les deux amis se précipitèrent également à l'extérieur de la boutique. Une fois dehors, ils rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c, installés sur un banc et entourés de John et Rodney.  
C : Ca va Docteur Jackson ?  
D : Non, non ça va pas !  
Il avait vraiment du mal à se calmer.  
Teal'c Il fallait bien que ça arrive.  
M : De quoi parlez-vous ?  
Teal'c : Le Docteur Jackson est bien parti pour nous faire une dépression nerveuse.  
D :Pourquoi elle me fait ça à moi ??  
Tout le monde avait bien une petite idée de la réponse, surtout Teal'c, mais personne n'osa lui dire la vérité en face. Vala l'aimait, ça crevait les yeux. Mais le savait-il ?  
J : Teal'c, si vous emmeniez Daniel au bar d'en face ? Nous on va faire nos petites emplettes et on revient vous chercher.  
Teal'c : En effet, cela me paraît judicieux.  
John mit une main sur l'épaule de Daniel et partit avec ses amis dans la boutique des mariés.  
C : C'est l'amour vache entre les deux, non ?  
M : Be ça me paraît évident.  
J : Oui, comme toujours Rodney. Vous êtes un génie, on le sait.  
M : Je vais garder le fond de votre pensée, qui est pour le moins éclairée, et faire fi de votre ton.

John regarda Ronon et ils se sourirent.  
Le groupe entra enfin dans la boutique pour mariés. Aucun des mâles présents ne se sentit à l'aise. Le magasin était plein de femmes déchaînées qui piaillaient en cherchant leur robe de mariée. Soudain, une femme passa devant eux. Elle traînait par la main un pauvre futur marié. Celui-ci aperçut John et les autres et leur dit :  
H : Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez encore.  
Ronon commençait à reculer vers la sortie, de dos, mais il percuta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et se retourna. C'était une vendeuse, visiblement de faction devant la porte, prête à arrêter toute tentative d'évasion de la part de ces messieurs.  
Ve : Je peux vous aider ?  
Rodney donna un coup de coude à John qui se ressaisit.  
J : Oui, bonjour mademoiselle. Ce serait pour essayer des costumes de mariés.  
Ve : Pour vous tous ?  
J (lui souriant) : Non, juste pour mon ami qui est là et pour moi.  
M : Et il nous faudrait aussi trois costumes de témoins, un pour lui, un pour lui et un pour moi.  
La vendeuse les regarda interloquée. John s'approcha d'elle et lui dit, d'une voix enjôleuse :  
J : Je vais tout vous expliquer.  
Carson, Ronon et Rodney se regardèrent. Il ne changerait jamais !  
John se fit montrer divers ensembles, toujours la photo de Liz à la main pour que la vendeuse ait une idée de la couleur de la robe à laquelle il fallait assortir le costume et aussi de la sublime créature qui la portait. Il tomba enfin la tenue parfaite. Il sauta dessus, trop heureux de sa découverte, et fonça dans une cabine. Rodney, qui s'était fait alpagué par un vendeur très... gai, arriva également à trouver son bonheur. Les deux hommes entrèrent au même moment dans leur cabine respective et commencèrent à se déshabiller ( :p). Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient des cabines, métamorphosés. John portait un costume beige avec une chemise bordeaux, rappelant la robe de Liz. Sa cravate était légèrement jaune. Quant à Rodney, il avait trouvé un costume bleu foncé, mais d'un joli bleu. Sa cravate à lui était crème et rappelait ainsi la robe de sa future. Les deux hommes sortirent tous les deux de leur cabine et se présentèrent devant le miroir.  
C : Rodney, colonel, vous êtes on ne peut plus élégants.  
R : Vous êtes pas mal du tout.  
Ce compliment de Ronon surprit et flatta l'ego des futurs mariés.  
J : Merci.  
M : Merci, c'est vrai.  
Le « joyeux » vendeur de Rodney vint cette fois vers Carson.  
V : Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ?  
Carson fut gêné.  
C : Euh, oui oui.  
V : Il faut leur trouver des costumes maintenant à ces jeunes hommes, et à vous aussi.  
Le vendeur lui avait dit ça sur un ton plein de sous entendu, ce qui fit rougir Carson jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. La vendeuse attitrée de John vint voir le résultat.  
Ve : Vous êtes très beaux, tous les deux. Vos femmes vont être sous le charme.  
Rodney et John s'ente regardèrent. C'était bien le but !  
Ve : Il faudra néanmoins que je vous fasse des petites retouches par ci par là.  
M : On a besoin de ces costumes avant dimanche.  
Ve : Avant dimanche ?Mes messieurs, vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous n'avez pas encore essayé vos costumes de témoins et il m'est d'avis que des retouches seraient également à faire...  
John s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire charmeur et ses yeux de chien battu.  
J : Mademoiselle, je suis certain que vous pouvez tout faire. J'ai confiance en vous pour trouver du temps et mettre nos costumes en haut de la pile.  
La vendeuse rougit et gloussa comme une midinette.  
Ve : Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
J : Je le savais, vous êtes la meilleure.  
La fille se tortilla sur ses pieds un moment avant de partir comme une fusée en annonçant :  
Ve : Je vais vous trouver des costumes de témoins.  
M : Attendez, vous ne savez même pas les couleurs que nous voulons !  
Mais elle était déjà loin. McKay était contrarié.  
M : Et voilà ! La prochaine fois que vous jouerez les Don Juan, vous donnerez les détails aussi, ça nous évitera de poursuivre la vendeuse en caleçon à travers le magasin !  
Sur ce, Rodney se drapa dans sa dignité et s'engouffra dans sa cabine.  
John leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à son tour dans sa cabine. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ressortit. Il ne trouva que Ronon qui faisait le pied de grue devant le miroir, s'observant dans la glace.  
J : Mais oui Ronon, vous êtes un tombeur !  
Le runner fit face au colonel.  
R : Quoi ? Je fais tomber qui ?  
J : Non, c'est une expression. Vous allez faire tourner les têtes en somme.  
Le runner le regardait toujours sans comprendre.  
J : Vous allez faire des victimes quoi !  
R (soudain sur le qui vive) :Il y a des wraiths sur votre planète ?! Je croyais que...  
J : Non ! Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber ! Je voulais juste vous faire un compliment.  
R : Oh. Oui, euh, je me suis changé dans une des cabines parce que le vendeur qui a accompagné Beckett me regardait d'un drôle d'œil (petit rappel : Ronon portait toujours les mêmes fringues bizarres depuis le début ).  
J : Au fait, où sont les autres ?  
R : McKay est parti à la poursuite de la femme à qui vous avez fait sur charme.  
J : Ah, par contre là, vous vous souvenez des expressions !  
R (sans faire attention à lui) : Et Beckett s'est fait pratiquement emmenés de force par l'autre homme.  
J : OK, ben je vais rejoindre Rodney.  
R : Moi je vais vous attendre là.  
John lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en partit rejoindre le canadien. Il le découvrit enfin au détour d'un couloir en grande conversation, ou plutôt en grand monologue, avec la vendeuse.  
Ve : Mais Monsieur, je vous assure que cette couleur vous irez à merveille.  
M : Mais qu'elle m'aille à merveille ou non, je ne vais pas porter du vert caca d'oie pour vous faire plaisir ! J'ai un standing et une réputation à tenir. Si je vais au mariage de mon meilleur ami dans cet accoutrement, on va me jeter des cacahuètes. Je vais être ridicule, il va être ridicule, tout le monde va être ridicule !  
John avait tilté au « meilleur ami ». Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rodney pensait ça de lui et encore moins qu'il le dirait un jour à quiconque. C'est donc un peu déstabilisé qu'il s'avança vers eux.  
J : Un problème ?  
Rodney sursauta.  
M (une main sur le cœur) : Vous m'avez fait peur colonel !  
Ve (ayant retrouvé sa « groupie attitude ») : Vous êtes colonel ?! Dans quoi ?  
J : Dans l'USAF Mademoiselle.  
Les yeux de la vendeuse s'agrandirent d'admiration.  
M : Bon, quand vous aurez fini de fricoter, on pourra peut-être se concentrer sur les costumes.  
La vendeuse rougit et John lui lança un regard noir. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la remarque !  
J : On y va citron géant ! Mais avant on doit trouver Carson, alors suivez-moi !  
C'est un Rodney outré et une vendeuse perplexe qui suivirent un colonel en colère. Heureusement qu'il dit que je suis son meilleur amis ! Pensèrent les deux hommes en même temps. Qu'est-ce que ce serait autrement !  
Le militaire et le scientifique tombèrent enfin sur Carson qui essayait désespérément de négocier avec le vendeur pour qu'il évite de lui refiler un costume jaune canari totalement hideux.  
C : Ce costume est très joli, je ne dis pas, mais j'ai vraiment peur de faire de l'ombre au mari  
Ve (lui posant une main sur le torse de Carson) : C'est bien dommage vous savez, cette couleur aurait fait ressortir le bleu de vos yeux.  
John et Rodney se regardèrent rapidement. La colère de tout à l'heure avait disparu (par c'est ça le propre de l'amitié (et plus largement de l'amour) que de pardonner). La malice pétillait à présent dans leurs yeux.  
J (prenant un air sérieux) : Détendez-vous Carson. Vous étiez plus à l'aise la dernière fois ;  
C (sans comprendre) : La dernière fois ?  
M : Oui, quand je vous ai roulé un patin modèle géant.  
C (rouge de honte) : Rodney (with the delicious Scottish accent ).  
Le médecin était d'autant plus embarrassé, voire MDH (mort de honte), que le vendeur le regardait à présent avec des yeux brillants. John, devant la détresse de son ami, vint à son secours.  
J (s'adressant au vendeur) : Je crois, Monsieur, que votre collègue nous trouvera quelque chose. Je vous libère de vos obligations envers nous.  
Le vendeur allait rétorquer mais le regard appuyé du militaire l'en dissuada et il disparut en un clin d'œil, laissant les trois atlantes aux soins d'une vendeuse ravie.  
Ve : Bien, messieurs, nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour vous. Par qui commençons-nous ?  
M/J : Par son costume de témoin.  
M/J : Non, le vôtre.  
Carson crut bon d'intervenir.  
C : Je crois que nous allons commencer par le costume du colonel.  
M (dans sa barbe) : Ben voyons. Les militaires d'abord ! Et les scientifiques, c'est du poulet ?!  
J (lui chuchotant) Oui, au citron ! (puis, tout haut) : Carson, laissez-le commencer, sinon il va nous faire cette tête pendant toute la journée, voire plus.  
M (indigné et pincé en même temps) : Quelle tête ?!  
J (en le pointant du doigt) : Cette tête !  
M : Vous savez que c'est impoli de pointer du doigt ?  
Durant cet aimable échange, Carson s'était rapproché de la vendeuse :  
C Vous voyez ce que je supporte à longueur de journée ?  
Ve : Vous travaillez avec eux ?  
C : Oh oui !  
Ve : Masi l'un est scientifique et l'autre militaire. Et vous ?  
C : Je suis Docteur en médecine.  
Ve : Etrange. Pourquoi travaillez-vous avec eux ?  
John et Rodney cessèrent immédiatement leur « dispute » et se tournèrent vivement vers Carson.  
C (regardant ses amis) : Et bien nous travaillons en Antarctique.  
Ve : Oh ?! Et sur quoi _(mais la ferme abrutie, on te demande l'heure qu'il est à toi ?! Mmhh, pardon...) _?  
C : Euh, sur... euh.. vous allez rire...  
John et Rodney, eux, n'avaient pas du tout envie de rire.  
C : Nous travaillons sur les pingouins.  
Ve (plus que surprise) : Les pingouins ?!  
John décida d'intervenir une nouvelle fois.  
J : C'est une étude scientifique sur ces bestioles que nous menons en Antarctique.  
Ve : Mais pourquoi êtes-vous en Antarctique vous ?  
M : Le colonel s'occupe de tout ce qui est... transport aérien, l'homme à côté de vous gère les malades potentiels et moi je suis le cerveau de cette expédition.  
La vendeuse eut un sourire en coin. Elle ne croyait visiblement pas trop à cette histoire, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre ses clients. Elle préféra donc changer de sujet.  
Ve : Bien ! Et ces costumes ? Ils ne vont pas se trouver tous seuls !  
J : Non, vous avez raison. Allons-y. Et commençons par le cerveau.  
M : Enfin, une parole sensée.  
Ve : Parfait. Alors, l'ensemble du mari étant dans les beige et bordeaux, je suggère à ces messieurs (elle désigna Rodney et Carson) optent pour les tons...  
M (la coupant) : Si c'est pour le vert caca d'oie de tout à l'heure, vous oubliez tout de suite !!  
J : Rodney, laissez la finir ! On a pas toute la journée.  
Ve : Je disais donc : je suggère que vous optiez pour des tons noirs.  
M : Noir ? Bonne idée ! Ca mincit beaucoup !  
John lui jeta un regard noir (mdr !!). Rodney regarda ailleurs.  
Ve : Avec une pochette bordeaux. Peut-être si nous trouvions un costume noir avec de fines rayures beige ou bordeaux... ?  
J : Très bonne idée mademoiselle.  
Ve : Parfait !Dans ce cas, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi.  
Les trois hommes obtempérèrent. La jeune femme leur présenta le modèle et les jeunes hommes furent immédiatement emballés. Carson et Rodney foncèrent dans les cabines, sous le regard intrigué de Ronon. Le militaire rejoignit le runner.  
J : De vraies bonne femmes, hein ?  
R (n'ayant pas compris l'allusion) : Oui, sans doute.  
Tandis que John regardait voler les mouches, il entendit Rodney râlait :  
M : Satanée veste ! Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à la mettre ?!  
J (le sourire aux lèves) : Un problème Rodey ?  
M : Non, vous croyez ?  
J : Besoin d'un coup de main ?  
M : Non, ca ça ! Je sais encore m'habiller tout seul  
Suivit un bruit sourd provenant de la cabine de Rodney.  
J (un peu inquiet) : Vous vous êtes fait mal ?  
M :Aïe ! Non ! J'ai loupé la jambe du pantalon.  
John jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Ronon et passa la tête dans la cabine de McKay. Là, il le vit en train de se relever. Il portait un caleçon avec... d'énormes citrons dessus (merci « Sateda » ). John ne put réprimer un rire, ce qui fit prendre conscience au scientifique de l'intrusion.  
M : Eh ! Non mais oh !  
Le canadien remonta rapidement son pantalon.  
J (réprimant un fou rire) : Désolé, je croyais que vous aviez besoin d'aide. Joli caleçon !  
C'est avec un sourire goguenard que le militaire ressortit la tête de la cabine.  
Quelques instants plus tard, les Docteurs sortaient de derrière le rideau d'essayage. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement devant le miroir. Tandis que Carson et Rodney arrangeaient leur cravate :  
M (à John) : Si vous dites à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez vu et entendu dans cette cabine...  
J : Détendez-vous McKay. La seule personne à laquelle je serais susceptible de le dire pour que ça soit vraiment drôle le sait déjà.  
Rodney ne répondit pas.  
J (soudain intrigué) : Mackenzie est au courant n'est-ce pas ?  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
J (hilare) : Non, sans blague ! Elle est pas au courant ?!  
John avait la tête d'un gamin qui aurait trouvé un nouveau jouet. Rodney fut tiré de so embarras par la vendeuse :  
Ve : Vous êtes magnifiques.  
M : C'est vrai que je suis beau !!  
J : Ca va les chevilles ?  
R (s'exclamant) : Ca j'ai compris !!  
J (le regardant un peu apeuré et parlant lentement) : Oui, c'est bien Ronon.  
C : Mademoiselle, vous nous avez très bien conseillé !  
La fille rosit de plaisir.  
J : C'est vrai que ces tenues sont vraiment bien !  
M :Attention Sheppard, vous devenez gentil.  
C : On se calme les enfants.  
Les yeux se tournèrent vers l'écossais. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait une remarque de ce genre. La vendeuse, sentant le malaise, coupa court :  
V : Il faudrait aussi faire quelques retouches, notamment au niveau de jambes et peut-être du bassin. Les manches sont également un tantinet trop longues.  
J : Oui c'est tout à fait vrai. Vous avez l'œil dites moi !  
Carson et Rodney se regardèrent en secouant la tête. C'était plus fort que lui !  
Ve : Bien si ces messieurs voulaient bien me suivre. Nous allons passer aux secondes tenues.  
C : On peut se promener comme ça dans la boutique ?  
Ve : Oui, il n'y a aucun problème.  
Le groupe se faufila de nouveau entre les rayons.  
Ve : Pour les secondes tenues, je vous verrais bien porter des tons jaunes clair ou alors beige.  
J : Beige.  
M (en même temps) : Jaune clair.  
J/M : Carson ?  
Le médecin sentait peser sur lui les regards de ses deux amis.  
C : Vous aimez me mettre la pression vous ! C'est un passe-temps ou quoi ? Et bien j'opte pour... bordeaux foncés !  
Ve : Oui ! Pourquoi pas en effet. Laissez-moi visualiser.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant et, au bout de quelques secondes, hocha la tête.  
Ve : Oui, excellent choix ! Je vais vous trouver ça. Si cela convient à tous ces messieurs ?  
J/M (bougonnant) : Moui.  
La vendeuse regarda une nouvelle fois Carson qui lui sourit en acquiesçant. La jeune femme les quitta alors brusquement et disparut dans un rayon. Elle réapparut presqu'aussitôt tenant deux ensembles à la main.  
Ve : Essayez les et dites moi si cela nous convient.  
Les tenues étaient composées d'une veste, d'un pantalon et d'une cravate bordeaux foncé, tirant sur le noir. La chemise les accompagnant était, quant à elle, noire. Elles plurent immédiatement à Carson et John. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers leurs cabines. Carson entra dans la sienne et Jon s'attarda un peu avec Ronon.  
J : Vous ne trouvez pas le temps long mon vieux ?  
R : Non.  
Toujours aussi loquace pensa John, et il entra à son tour derrière le rideau. Lorsqu'il sortit en compagnie de Carson, la vendeuse les regarda bouche bée. Ronon, lui, avait préféré aller faire un tour dans les rayons.  
Ve : Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes...somptueux !  
La jeune femme fit le tour de ces modèles d'un œil critique et pro.  
Ve : Mmmhh, oui... il faudra sans doute faire un ourlet au bas des pantalons. A part ces petites retouches, tout est parfait.  
Carson et Rodney s'examinèrent encore un moment.  
C/M (d'un ton rêveur) : Oui, tout est parfait...  
Ve : Si vous voulez bien me confier vos tenues, je ferais les retouches nécessaires le plus vte possibles.  
Les atlantes se changèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Carson, Rodney et John se dirigèrent vers la caisse puis sortirent du magasin après avoir chaleureusement remercier la vendeuse puis sortirent enfin du magasin. Ils firent quelques pas, lorsque John s'arrêta subitement.  
J : Ronon !  
Le militaire fit aussitôt demi tour et retourna dans la boutique, suivi de près par ses amis. Ils trouvèrent rapidement le runner qui, contre toute attente, se trouvait entouré d'une cour.  
F1 (fille 1) Et quels muscles ! Vous devez faire de l'exercice tous les jours ?  
F2 : Et quels cheveux ! J'adore !  
A fille en question passa une main dans les cheveux de Ronon qui évita le contact comme il put sans y parvenir.  
F3 : Vous êtes parfait ! Vous êtes libre dans trois semaines ? J'ai un mariage où je suis demoiselle d'honneur et j'aurais aimé que vous m'accompagniez.  
Carson, Rodney et John se regardèrent, bouche bée. Qui aurait cru que Ronon puisse attirer les femmes dans une telle proportion ?  
R : Euh, et bien...  
Le runner sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna.  
J : Je suis désolé mesdames mas ce gentleman est déjà pris.  
F1/F2/F3 : Oooooooooooooooooooooooh !  
J : Au revoir.  
John empoigna Ronon et tous sortirent de la boutique.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi les portes automatiques du magasin et qu'ils eurent fait quelques pas, Ronon s'arrêta. Les autres se retournèrent et firent la mine quelque peu renfrognée du runner.  
R : Vous m'avez oublié.  
John regarda en biais les autres puis se rapprocha de Ronon et lui dit à voix basse.  
J : En fait, on ne vous a pas oublié. C'est que, euh...  
C Oui, voilà nous, nous... en fait, nous...  
M : Laissez tomber les excuses fumantes, on l'a oublié et puis c'est tout. Bon, on continue la journée shopping ou quoi ?!  
Carson et John regardèrent Ronon un instant pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il ne fit rien et se contenta de fixer un point à l'horizon. Etait-il vexé ? Préparait-il sa vengeance ? Soudain, il bougea et se dirigea vers Rodney sui regardait ailleurs, à la recherche d'un autre magasin où il pourrait faire chauffer sa carte de crédit. Il ne vit donc pas le runner s'approcher de lui et se poster ne face de lui.  
C Euh, Rodney, je crois qu'on vous demande.  
Le scientifique tourna la tête et sursauta violemment quand il s'aperçut de la place de Ronon. Il se sentit mal tout d'un coup.  
M (d'une petite voix) : Oui ? C'est à quel sujet ?  
Ronon se pencha vers le canadien et fixa un point par-dessus son épaule. Puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent et il murmura :  
R : Je ferais vérifier ma nourriture durant les 20 prochaines années si j'étais vous.  
Puis le runner se sépara de McKay et se retourna vers John et Carson. Il sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil. Rodney, lui, était passablement livide.  
J : Et si nous allions récupérer Teal'c et Daniel ?  
C : Bonne idée.  
Les quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers le bar où ils avaient vu partir les deux membres de SG1 quelques heures plus tôt (oui, on va dire que l'essayage a duré 1 ou 2 heures !). Mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, un spectacle assez... particulier se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Le bar était pratiquement vide et relativement calme. Seuls quelques habitués cuvaient dans leur coin affalés sur des chaises. Les regards des quatre atlantes balayèrent la salle à la recherche de leurs amis. Le premier repéré fut Teal'c. Il jouait au billard, seul et zen. Egal à lui-même, le natif de Chulak tapait dans les boules avec retenue et concentration. Ils s'avançaient vers lui lorsque leur attention fut attirée par un éclat de rire sonore provenant d'un coin sombre du bar. Leurs yeux convergèrent vers le point bruyant. Et là, ils furent stupéfaits ! Daniel, à moitié répandu sur le comptoir, fixait un petit poste de tv accroché au mur. Les quatre hommes suivirent le regard vaseux de leur ami pour connaître la raison de son hilarité. Et, là, ils furent consternés : le Docteur Daniel Jackson, gater d'exception et archéologue d'exception reconnu et respecté, visionnait actuellement... Bob l'éponge. Et, le pire, c'était qu'il était mort de rire. Et tous remarquèrent que seulement 3 canettes de bière étaient alignées devant lui. Ils s'entendirent du regard pour aller voir Teal'c en premier.  
J : Salut Teal'c. Ca va ?  
L'alien lui répondit d'un signe de tête et continua sa partie de billard. Carson, plus inquiet que les autres, y alla plu franchement.  
C :Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
T : Je crois que le Docteur Jackson tente de noyer son désappointement dans l'alcool.  
M : Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché ?  
T : En effet.  
M : Mais pourquoi ?!  
T : Cars le Docteur Jackson est extrêmement têtu et qu'il n'aurait servi à rien de l'en dissuader.  
Devant l'évidence foudroyante de la réponse, les atlantes restèrent cois.  
J :On n peut pas le laisser comme ça.  
T : En effet.  
M : Chut, il arrive.  
En effet (), Daniel marchait, enfin titubait pour être exacte, vers ses amis.  
D Alors, vous allez good ?  
M :Il parle en deux langues !  
T : Oui, toujours après la deuxième bière.  
C : J'ai l'impression que vous avez une longue pratique de la situation.  
T : En effet, il m'est souvenance d'une fois où le Docteur Jackson avait fêté un évènement.  
R : J'ai l'impression qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool.  
D : Même pas vrai ! Venez voir Bob, il est trop drôle !!  
Les quatre membres de SGA1 se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose au même moment : le dernier Bob qu'ils avaient rencontré était loin d'être « marrant ».  
J (lui souriant) : Et si on rentrait à la base maintenant ?  
D : Oh on ! Après ils passent Battlestar Galactica !  
C : Vous qui avez déjà vécu cette situation Teal'c, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
D (mort de rire) : Ecoutez, écoutez, il va dire un truc et personne ne va comprendre !!  
T (haussant un sourcil) : Pour connaître la marche à suivre, il faut connaître son adversaire.  
D (pété de rire) : Je vous l'avais dit !!Et lui il a pas bu !  
M : C'est vrai que dans le contexte, je comprends pas trop.  
R : Je crois que ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il faut adapter la méthode à la personne et que mieux on connaît la personne en face de nous, mieux on arrive à adapter la méthode.  
Carson, John et Rodney regardèrent un moment le runner.  
D : Vous aussi vous avez un alien tout bizarre dans votre équipe ?  
M : Oh oui !  
J (lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes) : McKay ! Bon, Teal'c, quel est le meilleur moyen de procéder ?  
T : E tout premier lieu, il faut lui demander poliment de sortir.  
J : Bon. Euh, Daniel ? Vous voulez bien venir avec nous à la base ?  
D : Non, je vais louper Battlestar !  
J (se retournant vers Teal'c) : Et si ça marche pas ?  
T : Si cela ne marche pas, colonel Sheppard, vous faite ceci :  
Et Teal'c balança un direct du droit à Daniel qui s'effondra dans les bras d'un Ronon plein de réflexes. Le barman leva les yeux vers le groupe, sur le qui vive.  
J (au barman) : Tout vas bien. Il ne tient pas l'alcool. (Puis, aux autres) : Allé, embarquez le moi, on se tire d'ici!  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les cinq hommes sortirent en vitesse du bar, Daniel sous le bras de Ronon. Un coup de fils plus tard et une voiture les ramener au SGC.

Durant les journées qui suivirent, les deux clans (celui des hommes et celui des femmes ) affinèrent les préparatifs. Mackenzie avait donné ses instructions pour les décorations de l'Eglise, John en avait fait de même pour la cérémonie en plein air. Les deux militaires avaient envoyé les bans et joint le pasteur et le prêtre. Les invités avaient pour la plupart répondu et tout devrait bien se passer. Le jeudi soir, à l'hôtel, Mackenzie, Liz et Teyla revinrent dans leur chambre le sourire aux lèvres et leurs robes en mains. Sam et Vala les attendaient dans l'autre chambre et lorsque Vala entendit des pas dans la pièce voisine et s'y précipita, sans frapper.  
V : Alors, montrez !! Montrez !!  
Ma :Vous ne voulez quand même pas un défilé ?!  
V : Oh si !! Allez, s'il vous plait !! Je n'en porterai probablement jamais !! Allez !!  
Devant laine suppliante de Vala, Mack et Liz revêtirent à tour de rôle leur robe de mariée et celles de demoiselle d'honneur. Vala était émerveillée !!  
V : Wouha !! Vous allez en faire tourner des têtes !!  
Ma :En faites, il n'y a que deux têtes que nous voudrions faire tourner.  
V : Oh, ne me dites pas que dans le lot il n'y aura pas un invité que vous choisirez pour être votre amant quand vos maris partiront pour de longues expéditions.  
Toutes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.  
V 'accord, j'ai rien dit !Mais vous allez devenir de veilles épouses aigries au bout de quelques années et votre couple battra de l'aile. Bon, on va manger ?  
Pendant ce temps, du côté mâles, le même jour sept heures plus tard (oui, y' un décalage horaire, en fait ça fait la même heure, heure de Paris. Vous suivez ? Vous avez de la chance).  
Rodney, Carson et John revenaient chargés comme de mulets. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur de la base.  
M : J'aurais jamais cru que nos tenues seraient prêtes en aussi peu de temps.  
J : Ne sous estimez jamais le sourire made in Sheppard, il peut vous ouvrir pas mal de portes !  
Cachés derrière les paquets, Carson et Rodney se regardèrent, mi amusés, mi exaspéré. C'est qu'il s'y croirait en plus !! Les hommes déposèrent leurs paquets dans leur chambre. En fait, Carson dans la sienne et John et Rodney dans la leur. Les deux terriens ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient plus appris sur chacun en trois jours qu'en plus de deux ans. Après leur douche, les deux atlantes s'assirent sur le lit.  
J : On les revoit demain.  
M : Oui.  
Les deux hommes sentirent leur cœur faire des bonds phénoménaux dans leur poitrine. Ils étaient fébriles, heureux et angoissés. Quoi de plus naturel pour de futurs mariés ?  
Durant la nuit, Liz et Mackenzie ne trouvèrent pas non plus le sommeil très rapidement. La première à se lever pour se remettre les idées en place fut la major. La jeune femme tourna les yeux vers Liz. Les deux atlantes échangèrent un regard. Chacune savait ce qui tourmentait l'autre. Mack lui fit un petit sourire que Liz put percevoir grâce à la faible lumière des rayons de lune qui tamisaient la pièce. Elle le lui rendit. La militaire entra dans la salle de bain et quelques secondes plus tard le discret bruit de l'eau se fit entendre. Liz, elle, fixait le plafond encore et toujours. Elle soupira une énième fois puis s'assis au bord du lit. Elle se leva lentement, prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller Teyla, puis fit coulisser la porte qui donnait sur le balcon. Elle referma aussitôt la porte et posa ses mains sur la rambarde tout en humant l'air frais (mais néanmoins polluer) de Paris. La ville lumière portait bien son nom ! La dirigeante ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait presque sentir les bruits de l'océan entourant Atlantis. Cette pensée l'amena directement à un autre, bien plus belle : dans quelques heures maintenant, elle allait le revoir, lui. Celui qui lui avait demandé sa main, celui qui avait de si nombreuses fois risquer sa vie pour elle, pour eux, pour la cité. Celui qui s'était enfin dévoilé, celui qui, dans trois jours maintenant allait devenir son époux. Liz aurait dû être terrifiée, aurait dû être bourrée de doutes, sentant l'échéance arriver. Mais tel n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait sereine, sûre d'elle. En fait, elle n'avait jamais était aussi sûr d'elle. Ce moment avait été attendu, espéré et imaginé de si nombreuses fois que la certitude était désormais une évidence. Mais pour lui ? Qu'en était-il ? Avait-il des doutes ? C'est ce qui l'angoissait vraiment.  
A la même heure (donc sept heures plus tard, oui, c'est de la gym), dans les quartiers de Rodney et John () :  
M : Vous dormez ?  
J : Non.  
M : Moi non plus.  
J : Oui, j'ai remarqué.  
Un silence s'installa. Ce fut John qui le rompit en premier :  
J : Moi aussi j'ai peur.  
M : ...  
J : Enfin non, pas réellement peur. Je suis sûr de moi et de mes sentiments, mais j'ai peur de ce que l'avenir nous prépare.  
M :Moi aussi. J'ai peur de ne pas...  
J : Rentrer de mission ?  
M : Oui.  
J : De la laisser seule...  
M : De lui faire du mal en l'angoissant inutilement...  
J : De lui faire prendre des risques...  
M/J : De la perdre.  
J : Mais demain...  
M :On les revoit...  
J : Oui, demain...  
M : Nous serons près d'elles.  
Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que les deux hommes s'endormirent.  
Le lendemain, en France...  
Vala était déjà réveillée depuis une heure et s'agitait dans son lit. Au bout d'un énième retournement, elle se leva d'un bond et se glissa à pas feutrés dans la pièce contigüe. Elle s'approcha du lit de Mack. Le réveil de l'hôtel affichait 7h30 du matin, soit 4 heures après que Liz et Mack aient enfin réussi à trouver Morphée. L'alien se pencha sur Mack et la fixa intensément. Au bout de quelques minutes, la militaire émergea. Elle sentait confusément que qu'elle n'était plus seule dans son espace vital. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un visage à quelques centimètres d'elle, celui de Vala.  
V :Salut.  
La réaction de Mack ne se fit pas attendre et elle poussa un hurlement. Vala sauta au bas du lit, toute guillerette. Teyla et Liz se réveillèrent en sursaut et Sam entra en trombe dans la pièce.  
S : Mais comment avez-vous réussi à défaire vos liens ? J'avais bien serré pourtant.  
V : (avec un grand sourire) : Pas assez !!  
E (ensommeillée) : Que se passe-t-il ?  
V :Oh rien de spécial. Vos hommes débarquent aujourd'hui.  
S : Et c'est pour ça que vous venez les réveiller ?!  
V (d'un air innocent) : Be quoi ? C'est pas important ?  
S : Dites plutôt que vous êtes toute excitée à l'idée de revoir Daniel et que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de partager votre « entrain » avec tout le monde.  
V : Possible. Allé, debout tout le monde ! A table !!  
Liz, Mack et Teyla se regardèrent un moment. Cela ne servait plus à rien de se rendormir. Et il est vrai que la joie et l'attente de revoir leurs compagnons avaient fini de réveiller les jeunes femmes, même Teyla. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Ronon lui manquerait autant. C'est donc avec une impatience grandissante que les jeunes femmes descendirent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre un petit déjeuner plus (Vala) ou moins (Liz) consistant.  
Six heures plus tard (il est donc : 13 heures en France et 6h aux Etats-Unis), dans le Colorado... Rodney, affalé en travers du lit, dormait à points fermés. Tout comme John, étalé par terre (qui a dit qu'ils dormaient ensemble, bande de perverses). Tout était paisible dans la chambre... lorsque soudain, de coups retentirent à la porte. John sursauta et posa la main sur son beretta. Rodney sursauta et tomba du lit.  
M : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
J : Chut ! Rodney !  
John se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté se trouvait un Daniel habillé, une valise à la main.  
J (la bouille ensommeillée) : Docteur Jackson ?  
D : Alors, prêts à aller retrouver vos douces moitiés ?  
J : Quoi ? Oui, mais vous avez vu l'heure ?!  
D : Il n'y a pas d'heure pour l'amour. Allez, habillez vous et rendez vous dans la salle d'embarquement dans une demi heure.  
Rodney glissa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il avait lui aussi la tête... ben la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se réveiller.  
M : Mais ça va pas ?!On va pas partir sans manger !  
D :Vous aurez un brunch pour midi.  
M : Un brunch ?  
D : Mais oui, en France il est 13 heures.  
M : Oh ! Mais pourquoi vous voulez partir là maintenant ?  
D : Parce que j'ai une alien à allumer ! Allé, haut les cœurs !  
Sur ce, Daniel laissa plantés là ses amis et s'en retourna dan ses quartiers. John referma la porte et se passa une main sur le visage.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

M : Vous avez bien dormi ?  
J : Oui, à côté d'une bétonneuse !  
M : Quoi, je ronfle ?!  
J : Non, je vous appelle bétonneuse comme ça, sans raison !  
M : Est-ce qu'il y a un moment dans la journée où vous êtes aimable ?  
J : Oui, quand je ne vous vois pas.  
John adorait le mettre en boite parce que le canadien marchait toujours.  
J : Détendez-vous Rodney.  
M : Arrêtez de me dire ça !Je suis détendu !  
J : Rodney ?  
M : Oui ?  
J : Ca y est !On va les revoir.

M : Oui. Prems à la douche.  
Et le scientifique se faufila dans la salle de bain.

Les cinq jeunes femmes tournaient en rond dans leur chambre d'hôtel. 13H30 !! Teyla faisait mie de regarder le paysage mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur le même point depuis dix bonnes minutes. Mack faisait les cents pas dans la chambre et Liz regardait sans cesse sa montre. De l'autre côté du mur, Vala regardait la TV et Sam travaillait sur son mini ordinateur de poche qu'elle avait caché... dans sa poche (et oui, trop dur à deviner !! ). Dans la chambre des trois atlantes, c'était la calme plat ! Quand soudain, une lumière bleue apparut dans la salle de bain, suivit de plaintes :  
V1 : Oh, mais oh !! C'est mon pied !  
Ma (dans un souffle) : Rodney !  
V2 : Oui ben à force de me le hurler dessus, je vais finir par le savoir !  
E (dans un sourire) : John !  
V3 : C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque !!  
T (dans un murmure) : Ronon.  
Les trois hommes déboulèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Des sourires illuminèrent tous les visages. La première à réagir fut Mack. Elle courut vers Rodney et lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses jambes autour du canadien. Elle l'embrassa ensuite à pleine bouche. John les contourna et courut vers Liz qui lui tendait les bras. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.  
J : Bonjour mon amour.  
E :Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !  
Ce que John fit immédiatement. Ronon, lui regarda Teyla. Celle-ci semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre. Elle se décida enfin à tendre les mains vers lui, l'appelant ainsi à elle. Le runner s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de lui donner un doux baiser, sous les regards bienveillants des deux couples.  
V : Ah vous voilà !!  
Tous sursautèrent.  
M :On vous a jamais appris à frapper ?!  
S :Bonjour Messieurs. Où sont les autres ?  
J : Teal'c, Jack, Carson, Cameron et le Général Landry nous rejoignent. Ils ont été téléportés dans un endroit de l'hôtel.  
V : Ben et mon Daniel ?Vous en avez fait quoi ?  
J Ah oui, euh. Il m'a dit de vous transmettre un message.  
V (tout sourire) : Ah oui ?  
J : Oui. Il m'a dit de vous dire que si vous décidiez d'aller dans une autre galaxie, aucune ne serait jamais assez éloignée de lui pour vous retrouver.  
V : Oh, que c'est chou...  
M :Je crois me souvenir qu'il n'y avait rien de « chou » dans la manière dont il avait dit ça.  
V :Pourquoi ?  
Voix : Pourquoi ?? Elle demande pourquoi en plus !!  
Tous se retournèrent et ils virent Daniel sur le pas de la porte.  
V : Daniel ! Mon cœur ! Ca va ?  
On entendit alors une voix venant du couloir :  
Ja : Vala, je vous conseille de courir.  
Vala regarda une seconde Daniel puis fila par la porte communication que Daniel n'avait pas vu. Il se lança à sa poursuite ! Suivi de près par Jack et Sam, puis par John, Liz et toute la bande.  
Vala courrait comment jamais, tout comme Daniel, laissant les autres loin derrière, même Ronon (c'est dire !!). Vala entendit le « ding » d'un ascenseur. Et au dernier moment elle bifurqua vers la cabine. Mais Daniel la connaissait par cœur et la suivit dans son virage. Tel ne fut pas le cas des autres qui prirent la direction opposée. Jack le vit du coin de l'œil et s'arrêta net, se faisant rentrer dedans par Sam puis par tous les autres. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se précipiter vers le sas que celui-ci se refermait.  
Ja : Tout le monde descend !!  
Tous se ruèrent sur l'escalier et descendirent à fond de train. Pendant ce temps, dans l'ascenseur :  
V (tout sourire) : Daniel, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour ça tout de même !  
Daniel la toisait d'un regard noir.  
V : Mais enfin, commet ovuliez vous que je fasse ? Je n'avais pas d'argent !  
Daniel s'approchait d'elle dangereusement.  
V : J'ai acheté plein de jolies choses pour nous deux. Quand vous me verrez dans le déshabillé que j'ai pris, vous allez me remercier.  
S'en fut trop pour l'archéologue. Il fonça sur Vala. S'engagea alors un combat épique. Daniel immobilisa les poignets de Vala qui lui mit un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Il s'effondra au sol. Vala se détendit u peu et il en profita pour lui faire un croque en jambe qui a fit s'écrouer par terre. Ils roulèrent sur le côté. Daniel eut u moment le dessus.  
D : Dites que vous êtes désolée et je ne vous livrerai peut-être pas aux Oris.  
V : Mais non je suis pas désolée ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Laisser les autres payer pour moi ?  
D : Je vous jure que dès qu'on revient au SGC je vous trouve un boulot.  
V : J'ai déjà un boulot, je sauve vos fesses les trois quart du temps.  
En disant cela, Vala fit rouler Daniel de côtés et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui.  
V (souriante) : Pourquoi est-ce que quand on se retrouve dans cette position c'est toujours pour se battre et jamais pour faire des câlins ?  
D : Vous êtes une obsédée, vous le savez ?  
Daniel avait dit ça en relevant un peu la tête. Grossière erreur. Vala la prit et lui fit un méga choc frontal. Daniel s'affala sur le sol, sonné. C'est à cet instant que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas encore le hall, mais trois étages plus bas. Les personnes qui les surprirent restèrent bouche bée.  
V :C'est rien querelle d'amoureux. Les hommes sont très chatouilleux quand il s'agit de leur argent, vous trouvez pas ?  
Les portes se refermèrent. Daniel émergeait. Il profita de la distraction de Vala pour la faire de nouveau rouler de côté. La jeune femme lui souriait à pleines dents. Le terrien lui maintenait les jambes et les bras.  
V : Oh oui, dans un ascenseur. J'en ai toujours rêvé.  
Daniel secoua la tête. Elle était vraiment désespérante. Mais qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? C'est à ce moment que les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall et sur les membres des équipes SG.  
Ja : Daniel, je ne vous savez pas si... entreprenant.  
D : Mais c'est elle !  
V : C'est moi qui vous maintiens clouée au sol peut-être ?!Vous voyez comment il me traite ? Comme une vulgaire esclave sexuelle.  
Les plus choqués étaient vraisemblablement Rodney et Carson. Et peut-être Liz et Teyla.  
Ja : Tout le monde debout, on est pas à la maison ici  
Daniel se releva tout comme Vala.  
V : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Les couples, après en avoir discuté, décidèrent d'aller chez Cartier pour choisir leurs bagues de fiançailles, laissant leurs amis aller à la conquête de Paris. Par précaution, Vala resta avec Sam et Daniel avec Jack, Carson, Teal'c, Rodney, Cameron et Hank (oui, bon, c'est le Général Landry .Je sais j'aurais dû marquer Général Landry. Ah le respect se perd chez les jeunes de nos jours !). Teyla aurait voulu rester à l'hôtel avec Ronon mais celui-ci avait insisté pour accompagner. John et Liz, Rodney et Mack et Ronon et Teyla s'en furent donc fureter chez le fameux bijoutier. Ils en ressortirent quelques heures plus tard (oui, une femme à satisfaire c'est dure, alors deux...) avec des magnifiques bagues (qui seront décrites un peu plus tard ). Le reste de l'aprem fut consacrée aux couples. Chacun se retira avec sa moitié dans un coin romantique de la capitale. John et Liz au haut de la Tour Eiffel, Rodney et Mack dans la Cathédrale Notre Dame (pour que Rodney se sente moins stressé et qu'il puisse se sentir en terrain connu le jour J) et Teyla et Ronon élurent domicile sur un bateau mouche.  
La journée se déroula ainsi. Chacun état heureux de retrouver l'autre. Chacun se noya dans les yeux de l'autre. Chacun embrassa l'autre, chacun dit des mots doux à l'autre. Le soir, tous se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Les femmes d'un côté, les hommes de l'autre, chacun en face de son partenaire (même Sam et Jack était assis l'un en face de l'autre). Carson se retrouva face à Teal'c et le Général Landry (j'ai retrouvé mon respect, il était planqué sous mon lit ) en face de Cameron. Alors que tout le monde était en train de discuter ou plus simplement de se noyer amoureusement dans les yeux, le Général Landry fit tinter son verre de vin (oui, on est en France, alors la bière t'oublie Coco !!) à l'aide de sa fourchette. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se leva et se râla la gorge.  
L : Je sais que le toast se porte normalement à la fin du mariage, et en l'occurrence des mariages, mais comme tout le monde le sait, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas assister au festin post mariage. Donc, je vais en profiter, si cela ne vous dérange pour porter un toast dès à présent.  
Ja : Dépêches-toi Hank, mon canard rôti sur lit de caviar refroidi.  
Les invités se retinrent de rire mais sourirent franchement.  
L : Jack, ton estomac passe toujours en premier à ce que je vois.  
Les regards de SGA convergèrent tous vers Rodney.  
M : Quoi ?!  
L : Je tiens donc à lever mon verre au Colonel Sheppard, au Docteur Weir, ainsi qu'au major de La cour et au Docteur McKay.  
M(dans sa barbe) :Ben voyons, les scientifiques passent toujours en dernier.  
Cette remarque chuchotée valut à son auteur un coup de fourchette dans la cuisse de la part d'un John Sheppard trop attentif au discours du Général pour paraître tout à fait innocent et étranger à l'incident. Rodney le regardait avec incompréhension et colère. Mais il se reprit et prit sur lui.  
L : Ces excellents éléments font honneur à leurs corps respectifs (je parle des corps scientifique, militaire et diplomatique. Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs !). Je suis fier de travailler avec eux et de les connaître personnellement. D'un point de vue plus officieux, je tiens à les féliciter d'avoir trouvé le courage de s'être dévoilé les uns aux autres et d'avoir réussi à ouvrir leur cœur. Parce qu'il faut beaucoup de courage et de bravoure pour combattre (le Général tourna la tête de tous les côtés et vit que plusieurs personnes du restaurant les observaient) vous savez qui, mais il en faut encore bien plus pour avouer ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur.  
Le Général avait dit ça en lorgnant Jack et Sam qui se sentirent étrangement mal à l'aise (on se demande bien pourquoi...).  
L : Je vous souhaite donc tout le bonheur du monde.  
Les verres se levèrent autour de la table à la santé et au bonheur des futurs mariés.  
Les conversations reprirent.  
C : Alors, dites moi Teal'c, votre planète ne vous manque pas trop ?  
T : Si.  
C : Vous êtes heureux au SGC ?  
T : Très.  
C : Vous vous êtes trouvé un appartement sur Terre ?  
Carson fut interrompu par Cameron :  
Ca : Sujet glissant mon vieux.  
T :En effet.  
Carson fit u petit sourire gêné et fini le reste du repas le nez plongé dans son assiette. Les discussions allaient bon train, jusqu'à ce que Ronon ouvre la bouche (autrement que pour manger j'entends !) :  
R : Teyla m'a parlé d'une coutume étrange que vous avez sur Terre.  
J : Laquelle ?  
M :On en a tellement.  
R :Il paraît que le marié n'a pas le droit de voir la mariée avant le mariage.

Rodney s'étrangla avec un morceau de poulet, John recracha son verre sur la nappe, Mack lança un regard foudroyant à Ronon et Liz ouvrit la bouche sans que rien n'en sorte.  
Les autres convives sourirent en coin.  
Ca (chuchotant à Daniel) : Vous devriez peut-être vous marier avec Vala. Comme ça vous seriez sûr de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos au moins un jour.  
D : Taisez-vous, elle pourrait vous entendre !!  
Daniel regarda discrètement Vala. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et faisait de grands signes d'acquiescement de la tête.  
M : Coutume stupide !  
Ma : Dépassée !  
J : Démodée !  
E : Sans intérêt !  
R :Mais coutume quand même.  
Teyla lui donna une tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il cesse d'en rajouter. Le runner la regarda sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il dit pour que tout le monde réagisses comme ça.  
Ja (à Carson) : Nous, le nôtre (il désigne Teal'c), quand il parle c'est pour dire des trucs intelligents.  
C : On ne lui a pas encore appris ça nous.  
Liz regarda John en coin puis respira un grand coup.  
E : C'est vrai Ronon, c'est la coutume.  
Ma :Mouais ! Tu parles d'une coutume.  
J (regardant Liz d'un air suppliant) : Il faut vraiment s'y plier ?  
E : Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir !  
M : Mais on vient de les retrouver après trois jours ! On peut pas dire qu'on a assez attendu ?  
E : Je crains que non, Rodney.  
Le scientifique regarda Mackenzie d'un air désespéré. Il était trop chou.  
M : Et c'est toujours 24h ?  
J : Quoi ?  
M : Le temps à attendre avant de voir la mariée !C'est toujours 24 heures ?  
J : Ah ! Oui.  
M :On se marie à quelle heure ? 10h30, c'est ça ?  
Ma : Oui mon cœur.  
Rodney consulta rapidement sa montre. 09h30. Il planta son regard dans celui de Mack.  
M : Tu voudrais bien me suivre s'il te plait ?  
Ma :Pourquoi ?  
M (appuyant son regard) :Il y a une ou deux choses à propos de dimanche dont je voudrais te parler.  
Mack comprit tout de suite et se leva de table.  
Ma :Allons-y. (Puis, à l'assistance) : Si vous voulez bien nous excuser.  
L : Nous vous excusons.  
Tous se regardèrent sans trop comprendre, ou plutôt sans vouloir trop comprendre.  
John murmura à Liz :  
J : On se marie bien à 13h30 non ?  
E : Oui.  
J : Je suis en forme ce soir, et toi ?  
E (rougissant légèrement) : John !  
Le regard du militaire se faisait de plus en plus insistant.  
J : Une sorte d'avant goût à la nuit de noce...  
Il lui prit la main sous la table.  
E : D'accord ! Allons-y ! (s'adressant au Général Landry) :Général, je vous remercie pour votre toast. Mais si vous voulez bien nous excuser...  
L : Oui, je comprends, des finitions de dernières minutes à apporter au plan de table ?  
E(un peu gênée) :Oui, c'est cela.  
Et le couple disparut.  
Lorsque Liz et John furent arrivés à l'étage de Liz, celle-ci le prit par la main et ils coururent jusqu'à la chambre de Liz. Malheureusement pour eux, une pancarte : « do not disturbe » (ne pas déranger) était posée sur la poignée.  
J : Merde ! On va quand même pas faire ça dans le couloir !  
E :John ! Enfin ! Non, j'ai une idée, la chambre de Vala et Sam.  
J : Tu a la clef ?  
E : Oui, j'ai demandé un double quand on est arrivés à l'hôtel. Comme elles ont un double de la nôtre.  
La leader d'Atlantis ouvrit la porte et fit entrer son amant.  
A 22h25, des coups retentirent à la porte de la chambre de Liz et John. Celui-ci, qui était sous la couette, fit sortir sa tête ébouriffée.  
J : C'est pour quoi ?  
C : Oh pardon, je croyais que c'était Rodney et Mackenzie.  
J : Non, c'est la chambre d'à côté.  
C :Merci et pardon pour le dérangement. Ah oui, il vous reste trois heures. Profitez bien.  
J : C'est ce qu'on fait ! Vous inquiétez pas.  
Et, avec un regard carnassier, John replongea sous la couette, à la recherche du point G de Liz. Deux secondes plus tard, dans la chambre d'à côté :  
C : Rodney, le temps est écoulé. Lâchez votre dulcinée et rappliquez !  
M (en rogne, à Mack) Il faudra vraiment lui apprendre les bonnes manières à celui-là ! (à Carson) :J'ai encore 5minutes !  
C :C'est le temps qu'il faut pour vous habiller.  
M : Occupez vous de vos fesses !!  
C : Je m'occupe des vôtres pour l'instant !Et restez poli je vous prie !!  
Rodney arrache les couvertures en pétard et ouvrit violemment la porte en disat :  
M : Et 'est vous qui allez m'éjecter de la chambre ?  
C : Non, c'est lui.  
Carson désigna Ronon.  
M (à Ronon) : Traître ! Bon, j'arrive !  
La porte se claqua su le nez de Carson et Ronon. Rodney s'habilla rapidement, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Mack :  
M : A dimanche mon cœur.  
Ma : A dimanche mon chéri.  
Rodney ouvrit la porte. Carson ne l'avait jamais vu si énervé, pire que quand il ne restait plus la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait réservée ou que lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la fonction d'un artefact sur lequel il travaillait depuis des semaines.  
M : Bon, je dors où moi maintenant ?!  
C : Le Généra Landry a réservé plusieurs chambres pour nous.  
Les trois hommes s'en furent dans le couloir en direction de leurs nouveaux apparts.  
Trois heures plous tard, Liz et John, infatigables, rattrapaient le temps perdu ces trois derniers jours lorsqu'on vint frapper à leur porte.  
J : Y' a personne !  
C :Colonel, ne faites pas l'enfant et sortez d'ici !  
J : Venez me chercher !  
C : D'accord.  
J (à Liz) : Il y arrivera jamais !  
Mais, à sa grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un Ronon passablement fatigué.  
R : Sheppard, j'aimerai dormir alors s'il vus plait, sortez de cette chambre.  
J : Vous n'oseriez pas ?  
R : Vous croyez ?  
Le runner avait dit ça en approchant, menaçant.  
J : Ok, ok, pas la peine de vous énerver. Vous pourriez sortir le temps que je me rhabille quand même.  
Ronon inclina la tête et sortit, suivi de Carson. John se retourna vers Liz qui était cachée sou les couvertures, rouge de honte de s'être faite laissée surprendre.  
J : Liz, mon cœur, il faut que j'y aille.  
E : Très bien.  
John la contempla.  
J : Je t'aime mon amour.  
E : Moins que moi.  
Ils s'embrassèrent fugacement et John se rhabilla pronto avant de lui faire un dernier signe et sortir.

J (à Carson) : Voilà, vous êtes contents ?  
C : Très !  
R : On va pouvoir aller se coucher ?  
J : Où je dors moi ?  
C : Ne vous en faites pas, on vous à réserver une chambre : celle des futurs mariés.  
J : Celle des ...Oh non !Ne me dites pas que je vais encore partager ma chambre avec Rodney !!  
R :Et si !! Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger ces derniers jours.  
J C'est quoi ces sous entendu ?!  
Les trois hommes marchaient dans le couloir.  
J Oh, je vous ai posé une question.  
Ronon sourit en coin, ce qui exaspéra John.  
J : Oh, le runner, je vous parle.  
R : Taisez-vous Sheppard vous allez réveiller tout l'hôtel !!

Le lendemain, les jeunes femmes se réveillèrent dans leur chambre respective. Seule Teyla manquait à l'appel. Mack et Liz n'avait pas remarqué son absence. En effet, les deux atlantes s'étaient endormies respectivement vers 23h et 02h, soit, pour Liz, une bonne heure avant la fin des festivités. Sam avait, quant à elle, ramené tant bien que mal une Vala complètement pété. En ce qui concernait les autres convives, ils s'étaient couchés tant bien que mal.  
Il était 11h du matin et personne n'était réveillé. Ce fut le téléphone qui réveilla chacune des chambres.  
E : Malô ?  
Voix :Bonjour Docteur Weir. Vous aviez demandé à ce qu'on vous réveille à 11h si vous n'étiez pas descendue à cette heure.  
Liz se réveilla instantanément.  
E : 11h ?!Déjà ?!  
Mack grogna dans son lit et se mit la tête sous son oreiller.  
E : Je vous remercie.  
Voix : A votre service Madame.  
La dirigeante s'assis au bord de son lit et s'étira. Elle était encore fatiguée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque lui revint le souvenir de cette nuit. Elle se leva et s'approcha du lit de Mack. Elle s'accroupit et secoua doucement le major.  
E : Mackenzie ?  
Ma : Mmmh !!  
E : Major de la Cour, garde à vous !  
Ma : Mmhhhhh !!  
E : Mackenzie, Rodney vous attend...  
Le major se leva quasiment d'u bond.  
E : ...demain.  
Mack la dévisagea avec un regard où se mêlaient déception, énervement et réveil difficile.  
Ma :C'est pas sympa.  
E : Je suis désolée, mais nous avons des choses à faire.  
Ma :Quoi donc ?  
E : Et bien, nos vœux.  
Ma :Ah oui ? C'est drôle nous n'avons pas c genre de chose en France. On improvise pas de vœux.  
E :C'est étrange, nous si.  
M :Vous croyez que Rodney feras ses vœux ?  
E :C'est probable.  
Ma :Le connaissant, ça fera un paquet de fiches.  
Liz acquiesça. Oh oui !! Au moins ça ! Le regard de la leader se posa sur le lit vacant de Teyla.  
E :Où est Teyla ?  
Ma (un sourire en coin) : M'est d'avis qu'elle a passé la nuit dans les bras d'un beau brun à dread locks.  
E (faussement indignée) : Major !  
Mack lui fit un grand sourire.  
Dans la chambre annexe, le téléphone sonna également.  
S : Moui ?  
Voix : Colonel Carter ?  
S : Oui.  
Voix : Bonjour Colonel. Vous avez demandé à ce qu'on nous réveille à 11h00.  
S : 11h ?! Déjà ?! Merci.  
Voix : Je vous en prie.  
Sam raccrocha et sauta au bas du lit et enleva brusquement la couette de Vala.  
V : Maieuh !!  
S :Debout Vala ! Il est 11h !!  
V (une main dur les yeux et l'autre faisant signe à Sam de la mettre en veilleuse) :Chut ! Y'en a qui ont mal à la tête !!  
S : Si vous étiez allée plus doucement sur le vin blanc, vous auriez moins mal.  
V : Arrêtez ! On dirait Daniel !!  
Sam secoua la tête et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.  
Le téléphone sonna à 11h dans la chambre de Jack et Hank. Jack décrocha  
Ja : On dort !!  
Et Jack raccrocha, se relogeant sous sa couette. Deux minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau.  
Ja : Quoi !  
Voix : Vous m'aviez dit de vous rappeler au cas où vous raccrocheriez la première fois Je devais vous dire que le colonel Carter vous attendait à 11h30.  
Ja : Oh ! Merci.  
Jack raccrocha et sauta au bas dut lit comme un ressort. Journée « romantiquement professionnelle » en perspective dans les rues de Paris avec la plus sexy des colonels. Jack fonça sous la douche.  
Le téléphone sonna à 11h dans la chambre qu'occupait Teal'c, Cameron, Carson et normalement Ronon. Masi le runner n'était pas là... C'est Cameron qui décrocha :  
Cam :L'hôtel est en feu ?  
Voix : Vous m'aviez prévenu hier soir que vous pourriez être ironique.  
Cam :Et qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit d'autre.  
Voix : Vous m'aviez dit de vous rappeler que vous deviez allé visiter l'exposition d'avions de chasse.  
Cam : C'est vrai ! Merci. Ah oui, désolé d'avoir été ironique.  
Le militaire s'assit au bord de son lit.  
Cam : Allé Teal'c !C'est parti !!  
Teal'c :En effet.  
Le natif de Chulak se leva sereinement et entama son kelnour'im. Carson ouvrit un œil. Cameron le salua.  
Ca m : Ca vous dérange si je prends la salle de bain ?  
Pas de réponse de la part de Teal'c, trop concentré, ni de Carson, trop fatigué. Le militaire haussa les épaules et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.  
Le téléphone sonna à 11h00. John grogna et enfouit sa belle tête ébouriffée sous l'oreiller :  
J : Mmmh !  
M :Mmhh !  
J/M : Téléphone !J/M : Non, vous !  
J/M : Faignant !  
John et Rodney posèrent la main sur le combiné au même moment. John tapa celle de McKay.  
M :Aïe !  
Le militaire décroché le combiné.  
J : Mouais ? Quoi ?  
Vois : Bonjour Colonel Sheppard  
J : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?  
Voix : Vous m'aviez demandé de vous réveiller à 11h.  
J : M ! Il est déjà à 11h ?!  
Voix : Oui, Colonel.  
J :Merci.  
John leva sa tête, prit son oreiller et l'abattit sur la tête de Rodney.  
J :Debout McKay !  
M : Ca fait trois minutes que vous êtes réveillé et vous m'avez déjà tapé deux fois !  
J : Levez-vous au lieu de râler ! Je vous signale qu'on a nos discours à préparer !!  
M(ouvrant brusquement les yeux) :Mince !Les discours !!

La journée allait être rock and roll pour les membres des équipes SG. En effet(), chacun avait un emploi du temps chargé et certains membres devaient tout faire pour que les futurs mariés ne se rencontrent pas, plus ou moins fortuitement. Le rôle de chaperon avait ainsi était dévolu à Ronon et Carson côté garçon et Tela et Vala côté filles. Seulement voilà, Teyla et Ronon étaient introuvables. Impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
Carson s'était levé de mauvaise grâce ce matin. Non pas parce que l'idée de faire le chaperon le rebutait mais tout simplement parce que sa nuit avait considérablement été raccourcie par les ronflements de Cameron. Le pauvre médecin n'avait pas encore déjeuné, ou plutôt brunché, et se tenait à présent devant la porte de la chambre des futurs mariés. A 11h40, il frappa. Ce fut Rodney sui vit lui ouvrir.  
M : Ah ! Le premier chaperon.  
Le scientifique fit demi tour, laissant planté Carson dans le couloir.  
C : Oui, bonjour Rodney. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous voir.  
J : Ne faites pas attention Beckett. Entrez.  
C : Merci. Ronon n'et pas encore là ?  
M : Quelle perspicacité !  
C : Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi aimable.  
J : Il est ronchon à cause du major de La Cour.  
Carson fit un « oh » du bout des lèvres.  
M :Même pas vrai !  
J : Ronon n'est pas avec vous ?  
C : Non, je l'ai pas vu. J'ai demandé au colonel Mitchell et au Général O'Neill mas ils ne l'ont pas vu  
J :Ca m'inquiète quand même.  
C (souriant) : Je ne m'en ferais pas si j'étais vous.  
John et Rodney le regardèrent avec un air interrogatif.  
C : Après que nous nous soyons quittés hier soir, il n'est pas venu avec moi dans notre chambre. Je l'ai aperçu qui discutait avec une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux bruns et à la peau matte.  
M : Qui ? Mais qui ?  
J : McKay ! Faites marcher vos deux neurones !(à Carson) : Teyla ?  
Carson acquiesça. John sourit. Rodney ouvrit de grands yeux.  
C : Du coup, j'ai bien peur que jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne de son plein gré, je vais devoir assumer seul le rôle du chaperon. Alors je vous en prie, pas de coup fourré.  
J : Pas pour le moment, c'est promis ! On a nos discours à préparer.  
M :Ah oui, c'est ça que je cherchais avant de me faire interrompre : un crayon !  
C : Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour aujourd'hui Carson ?  
C e ne pas vous quitter d'une semelle. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord hier soir avec Teyla et Mlle Maldoran sur nos planning.  
J/M : Nos plannings ?!  
C : Et bien oui ! Dois je vous rappeler que nous sommes tous dans le même hôtel ? Nous avons donc tout planifier pour que vous ne vous rencontriez pas !  
J : Beckett ! Nous sommes adultes ! On sait se contrôler.  
Carson fit une drôle de tête à ce moment là. Il se rappelait très bien la brusque disparition de ses amis hier soir. Et ils appelaient cela se maîtriser ?! John lut apparemment dans ses pensées et baissa les yeux.  
J : Oui, enfin vous voyez.  
C (dubitatif) : Mouais...  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Liz et Mack :  
E : Et bien je crois que nous sommes prêtes. Si nous allions nous restaurer ?  
Ma : Excellente idée. J'ai une fin de loup. Ca creuse l'exercice !  
Liz rougit mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Mack alla à la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès.  
Ma : La porte est bloquée !  
Liz s'approcha à son tour et essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès. Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de communication et m'ouvrit. La pièce était encore plongée dans la pénombre. La dirigeante alla tirer les rideaux. Le soleil fit découvrir aux deux atlantes une Vala endormie qui grogna tout de suite.  
V : Sam ! Je vous avais dit tout à l'heure !  
Ma : Vala ?Vaaaaaalaaaaaaa.  
Vala ouvrit un œil et vit les deux jeunes femmes.  
V : Quelle hure il est ?  
E : 11h45.  
V (ouvrant les yeux en grands) : C'est l'heure de manger !!  
La jeune femme sauta au bas du lit et fonça dans la salle de bain.  
V : Je reviens !!  
Dix minutes plus tard elle était prête.  
Ma : Votre porte à vous elle s'ouvre ?  
V : Oui, pourquoi cette question ?  
E : Parce que la nôtre refuse de se déverrouiller.  
V : Ah oui !Non, c'est moi ça.  
E : Comment ça « c'est vous ça » ?  
V :Oui, j'avais envie de dormir ce matin et comme je ne savais pas quand vous vous réveilleriez, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque et vous enfermer.  
Liz et Mack se regardèrent sans comprendre.  
Ma :Non, mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!  
V : Be je dois vous surveiller aujourd'hui et...  
E : Stop stop stop !! Vous devez nous « surveiller » ?  
V :Oui, on a tiré à la courte paille avec Sam hier soir et c'est tombé sur moi.  
Ses deux interlocutrices la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.  
V : Je suis désignée comme étant votre chaperon, avec Teyla. Aujourd'hui on vous surveille pour être sûres que vous ne tentiez aucune approche envers le clan adverse.  
Ma (n'y croyant pas) : On est chaperonnées...  
E : C'est ridicule.  
V :Peut-être, mais ce sont les ordres.  
E :Et de qui ?  
V : Ben en fait c'est plus une entente générale. Bon, on va manger ??  
Mack regarda se supérieure et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.  
V : Ah non !  
Ma : Quoi encore ?  
V : C'est leur tour.  
E : Leur tour... ?  
V : Oui, selon le planning, ils doivent être entrain de déjeuner au resto en bas. Ils libèreront la place vers 12h30,13h00.  
E (effarée) : Vous avez fait un planning !!  
V : Et, vous en prenez pas à moi !! C'est Daniel et Cameron qui en ont eu l'idée.  
Ma : J'y crois pas !! On est fliqué comme des gamines !!  
E : E pourquoi vous avez accepté de nous « surveiller » ?  
V : Et ben en fait, c'est pour Daniel que je le fait. Il m'a dit que si je réussissais ma mission, il ne m'en voudrait plus trop pour l'histoire de la carte.  
Mack et Liz se sourirent en coin.  
Ma : En parlant de chaperon, vous avez vu Teyla ?  
V : Elle est partie avec Ronon. Enfin j'espère.  
E : Quoi ?!Elle et...  
V :J'ai dit que je 'espérais.  
Ma : Vous nous expliquez ou il faut un traducteur ancien. ?  
V : On a eu une petite discussion hier soir et je l'ai persuadé que Ronon était le bon. Je lui ai expliqué l'histoire d'amour que nous vivons Daniel et moi et je lui ai dit que les hommes aimaient qu'on soit entreprenante. Donc, si tout s'est bien passé, elle a « dormi » avec le runner cette nuit. Bon, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à manger dans le mini bar !!  
Et Vala de laisser les deux atlantes pantoises et de foncer dans le mini bar.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

La matinée et les repas se déroulèrent bien. On avait frôlé la catastrophe lorsque l'estomac de Vala avait fait avancé de quinze minutes le brunch des femmes. Si Carson n'avait pas fait semblant de s'étouffer avec un os de poulet inexistant (ben oui, il mangeait du poisson) les mariés se seraient aperçus. Le début d'après midi se déroula également sans incident et c'est à ce moment que décidèrent de réapparaître les tourtereaux (Ronon et Teyla pour ceux qui prennent pas de notes ).  
Ronon frappa à la porte de la chambre de John et Rodney (pas de mauvais esprit. De toute façon Rodney est pour Choupinette et John pour moi ). Ce fut Carson qui vint lui ouvrir (décidemment y'en a du monde dans cte chambre !!).  
C : Ronon ?! Entrez.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le runner.  
R : Quoi ?  
M : Oh rien...  
J : Bien dormi ?  
Le sourire en coin du colonel n'échappa pas à Ronon mais il préféra l'ignorer.  
R : Oui.  
M : Seul ?  
Ronon s'approcha de Rodney et se pencha tout près de son visage en lui souriant (ça présage rien de bon tout ça en général) :  
R : Vous voulez vraiment le savoir McKay ??  
M (regardant ses pieds) : Non, c'est bon !!C'était juste une question !  
John et Carson se regardèrent en souriant.  
Teyla entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait avec ses amies. Liz était installée sur le balcon, Mack sur le lit et Vala...devant le poste de TV. Celle-ci sauta comme un ressort lorsqu'elle vit entrer l'athosienne.  
V : Alors ? C'était comment ?Il a été fort ? Violent ? Allez-y, je veux tous les détails !!  
Teyla avait sursauté et posé une main sur son cœur. Liz et Mack s'étaient approcher.  
E Vala, ne harcelez pas Teyla avec toutes vos questions.  
V : Vous avez raison, elle doit être épuisée la pauvre.  
Ma : Vala !!  
V : J'ai rien dit ! Vous étiez avec Ronon cette nuit quand même ?! Rassurez-moi ??  
E/Ma : Vala !!  
V : C'est bon, c'est bon, je me tais. On, puisque vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir faire un break pour visiter les boutiques de l'hôtel !  
Sue ce, Vala se dirigea vers la porte.  
Ma : Vala, vous n'oubliez pas quelques chose ?  
V (se retournant) : Quoi ?  
Ma : Oh, je sais pas moi, quelque chose de petit, rectangulaire, qui sert à acheter plein de chose...  
V : Oh ! Vous êtes pas marrante !!  
Vala tendit la carte de crédit à Mack et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque :  
E : L'autre aussi !!  
Vala soupira un grand cou et sortit de son soutien gorge une autre carte.  
E : Merci Vala. Amusez-vous bien.  
Vala la regarda un moment et sortit fâchée.

L'après midi se déroula dans le calme, enfin si on excepte les deux tentatives de John pour passer sa porte de chambre et rejoindre sa belle. La première fois il avait fait mine de vouloir aller chercher de la glace au fond du couloir. Ca aurait marché si Rodney ne s'était pas proposer pour l'aider. Ceci avait mis la puce à l'oreille de Ronon et Carson. Le runner s'était empressé d'aller les rattraper dans le couloir. John et Rodney avaient bien tenté de courir mais c'était sans compter la vélocité du runner. Ronon les avait ramené dans la chambre par la peau... du dos. La deuxième fois, John qui écrivait toujours son discours sur son lit, s'était levé et avait fait mine de s'étirer en se rapprochant de la sortie. Carson était le seul dans la pièce, Ronon s'étant absenté quelques minutes. Puis, sans demander son reste, le militaire avait ouvert la porte et avait voulu retenter une fuite. Mais il se heurta violemment à Ronon et tomba à la renverse.  
Du côté des filles, l'ambiance n'était pas plus sereine. Bien sûr il n'y eut à déplorer aucune tentative d'évasion mais les futures mariées n'avaient pas cessé de regarder leur montre une seule seconde, fébriles à l'idée que le jour J approchait, trop lentement et en même temps trop rapidement à leur goût. Rajouté à cela les regards de curiosité de Vala envers Teyla qui se sentait de plus en pus mal à l'aise et la difficulté pour Liz et Mack de se concentrer sur leurs discours. Finalement, c'est Mack qui craqua la première :  
Ma : Teyla, je vous en prie !! Dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Ronon sinon je sens que Vala va me rendre totalement chèvre !!

Vala, Liz et Teyla sursautèrent. Mack les regarda un instant puis baissa la tête.  
Ma : Excusez-moi mais je n'en peu plus de voir Vala fixer Teyla avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.  
V : Non mais !!  
T : Très bien.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Teyla.  
E : Teyla, ne vous sentez pas obligée de nous le dire.  
T : Si, d'autant que ça vous concerne aussi dans un sens.  
Liz la regarda surprise et posa le calepin sur lequel elle rédigeait jusqu'à présent ses vœux. Mack en fit de même et Vala s'installa confortablement sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le sourire aux lèvres, comme une enfant qui allait entendre la plus merveilleuse des histoires. Teyla était assez gênée mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer et entama son récit.  
T : Comme vous le savez, Ronon et moi avons passé la soirée et la nuit d'hier ensemble...  
V : Oui !! Je le savais !! Bravo Teyla !  
T : ... à discuter.  
V : Quoi ?!  
E : Vala !  
V : D'accord, d'accord, je me tais !!  
T : On a discuté principalement de nous et nous avons décidé d'entamer une... relation.  
L'athosienne avait dit ça en baissant les yeux. La main de Liz vint se poser sur celle de son amie qui la regarda. La dirigeante avait un sourire aux lèvres.  
E : Félicitation Teyla. Il faut du courage pour sauter le pas.  
V : En parlant de sauter le pas...  
Mais Vala fut interrompus par le regard noir que lui jeta Mack.  
Ma : Elle vous a dit qu'ils n'avaient fait que discuter.  
V : Oui, c'est ça, à d'autres !!  
Ma : Mais vous aller vous taire ?!  
V :Oh ! Vous êtes aussi drôle que Daniel vous !  
E : Mesdames, je vous en prie ! Laissez là finir !  
T : Merci Elizabeth. Donc, nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la nuit et nous avons... enfin, vous voyez, nous nous sommes...  
E (l'encourageant d'un sourire) : Endormis ensemble ?  
T (sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues) : Oui, c'est exact.  
V : Ah oui ?? Et comment ça se fait qu'on vous a pas vu ce matin ??  
T : C'est là où je voulais en venir lorsque je vous ai dit que cela vous concernait aussi.  
La jeune femme se leva et alla fouiller dans ses affaires, sous l'œil pour le moins intrigué de Liz et curieux de Vala et Mack. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux objets dissimulés dans du papier kraft.  
T : Nous sommes allés en ville ce matin et ceci est de la part de Ronon et moi. Rodney nous avait expliqué avant de parti les coutumes terriennes et il est d'usage de donner aux mariés quelque chose de neuf, quelque vieux, quelque chose de bleu et quelque chose de prêté. Nous n'avions pas de Wraith à portée de main... (Liz et Mack étouffèrent un rire), doc voici tre contribution.  
La jeune femme dévoila deux bijoux bleus. Les autres en restèrent bouche bée.  
T : C'est du naqquadha à l'état solide. Il est stable, rassurez-vous. Nous les avons fait monter ce matin.  
Liz porta une main à sa bouche, Mack une main à sa gorge. Le naqquadha remplissait le rond au-dessus du A symbole d'Atlantis, lequel était en argent.  
E : Mon Dieu, Teyla !!  
Ma : Mais c'est... je ne sais pas en fait ! C'est  
E : Somptueux !  
Vala s'approcha avec curiosité :  
V : Oh ben dis donc !Ca a dû vous couter un max !!  
T : Vala, ces choses là ne se disent pas.  
Mais la question avait fait mouche : comment avait-il fait pour payer ces bijoux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'argent et encore moins de carte bancaire. Devant les regards interrogatifs de ses amies, Teyla se décida à avouer.  
T : Disons que le Docteur Zélenka nous avez donné de quoi vous faire ce cadeau.  
E : Radek ?  
T : Oui.  
Les deux jeunes femmes contemplèrent encore un instant ces merveilles avant de les pendre à leur cou. Les bijoux leur allèrent à la perfection.  
V : Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment mais Sam et moi avons acheté des petites choses pour vous deux.  
E/Ma : Nous aussi.

Vala et Sam avaient toutes deux acheté quelque chose pour les mariées. Sam avait opté pour quelque chose de neuf : un châle, rose pâle pour Mack et blanc moirée pour Liz. Vala, elle, leur donnait quelque chose d'ancien, mais de très peu orthodoxe : un foulard noir pour Liz et un jeu de deux faire et un boîtier pour Mack. Devant les regards éberlués des deux mariées, Vala expliqua un larme à l'œil :  
V :Ces accessoires m'ont offert de très belles nuits. Oh, ce foulard me rappelle tant de bons moments, je l'avais acheté dans un marché de ma planète natale et la première fois que je l'ai utilisé, c'était sur Mirak. Je lui avais bandé les yeux et ensuite...  
Ma :Oui, je crois qu'on a compris !!  
Personne n'osait poser de questions sur le kit menottes boîtier.  
V :Ah oui, Mackenzie, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile. Vous avez le gène ?  
Ma (prudente) : Euh, oui.  
V : Parfait ! Ce sera encore mieux dans ce cas. Vous allez voir, c'est très simple : vous mettez les poignets de votre Rodney dedans et il vous suffit de poser la main sur ce boîtier pour qu'elles se referment et qu'il soit à vous. Mais, si vous avez le gène, c'est encore mieux. Vous pouvez emmener votre cobaye n'importe où. Il vous suffit de le guider à l'aide du manche du boîtier.  
Ma : C'est comme une game boy en fait.  
V : Si vous le dites. Je me rappelle les moments intenses que j'ai passé avec...  
E : Oui Vala. Les détails sont superflus je vous assure.  
V : Ah ? Bon.  
E : En tout cas Vala, merci pour ces cadeaux si...  
Ma : Originaux.  
V (avec un grand sourire) : J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile pour votre nuit de noce.  
Ma : Oui, on avait compris.  
Sacrée Vala ! Toujours aussi spéciale. Arriva enfin le moment pour Liz et Mack de s'offrir les « quelque chose prêtées ». La dirigeante prêta à Mack la montre bracelet qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère et Mack la chaîne en argent que son père lui avait offerte étant petite. Liz la mettrait à la cheville.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Les futurs mariés avaient fini leurs discours et, pour éviter toute rencontre inopinée, tous avaient décidé de dîner dans leurs chambre : Ronon, Carson, John et Rodney dans la chambre des futurs mariés, Liz, Mack, Teyla, Sam et Vala dans celle des futures mariées. Le dîner se déroula dans la paix. Les jeunes femmes se découvraient sans cesse de nouveaux points communs et riaient comme des folles. Elles furent interrompues par des coups frappés à la porte. Vala se leva du lit sur lequel elle s'était installée pour manger sa part de pizza.  
V : C'est la pizza.  
Ma : Vous voulez rire !! Vous en avez avalée une entière à vous toute seule.  
S : Si vous saviez combien de hamburger elle peut avaler en une journée, vous seriez...  
T : Surprise ?  
S : J'aurais dit atterrée, mais bon.  
Vala ouvrit la porte à deux personnes, deux hommes.  
V : Entrez messieurs.  
Les autres levèrent la tête, étonnées que Vala les fasse entrer pour leur livrer la suite de leur dîner. Leur étonnement s'accrut lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que lesdits serveurs, mis à part leurs tenues règlementèrent, ne portaient aucun plat.  
V (s'adressant aux hommes) : Vous êtes prêts ?  
H1 : C'est quand vous voulez.  
Vala se précipita vers un meuble, sortit une petite chaîne stéréo et appuya sur un bouton. Une musique, celle de « 9 semaines et demi », résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt, les deux serveurs commencèrent... à se déshabiller, sous le regard gêné de Sam, sidéré de Mack et Liz et curieux de Teyla. Les deux hommes se déhanchaient, enlevant leur nœud papillon. Liz et Mack ne réagissaient toujours pas, trop abasourdies par ce qui se déroulait devant elles. Les serveurs attaquaient à présent les boutons de leur chemise. Teyla ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit les abdominaux des deux hommes qui arrachèrent d'un coup leur chemise. Sam mit une main sur ses yeux, Liz et Mack rougir violemment et détournèrent le regard. Seule Vala semblait prendre un réel plaisir au spectacle. Elle s'approcha d'un des deux danseurs et lui caressa les pectoraux. C'est à cet instant que Liz se leva. Le danseur encore libre pensa qu'elle se déridait enfin et s'approcha doucement d'elle en se trémoussant. La dirigeante resta interdite un moment puis, voyant qu'il se collait à elle, lui posa une main sur le torse pour qu'il arrête. Mais il le prit différemment et lui prit la main pour la faire danser avec lui. La jeune femme rougit violemment et cria presque :  
E : Stop !! Ca suffit !  
Tous sursautèrent. Sam se leva pour arrêter la musique.  
S : Merci messieurs, mais je crois que nous allons arrêter là.  
Les deux danseurs s'entre regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils se rhabillèrent et se tournèrent vers Vala qui prit un air gêné. Elle se tourna vers Sam :  
V : Vous auriez de l'argent sur vous ?  
S : Quoi ?!  
V : Oui.  
Sam la regarda un moment. Elle était sans voix. Elle se dirigea vers son sac en murmurant :  
S : J'arrive pas à le croire !! (puis, s'adressant aux danseurs) : Combien je vous dois ?  
H1 : 500€.  
La militaire manqua de s'étrangler.  
S (à Vala) : Vous allez trouver un job, c'est moi qui vous le dit !!  
V (étonnée) : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ?!  
Sam paya les streap teasers, referma la porte et se retourna vers Vala, en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Côté homme, au même instant :  
M : Je me suis goinfré !! J'en peux plus !!  
J (sarcastique) : Je me demande bien pourquoi ?!  
M (sérieux) : Moi aussi.  
J : Vous voulez rire ?! Vous vous êtes englouti à vous tout seul trois hamburgers, une moitié de pizza, trois parts de gâteau au chocolat et au moins deux litres de soda.  
C : Croyez-moi, ce n'est rien pour lui !!  
R : Vous êtes son médecin non ? Vous pourriez pas lui dire de se calmer ?  
C : J'ai renoncé depuis un petit moment !!  
Les quatre hommes ouvrirent les boutons de leurs pantalons : ils étaient gavés !! La nourriture avait pour un temps apaisé leur stress et leur angoisse.  
R : C'est ça alors un enterrement de vie de... de quoi déjà ?  
M/J : De garçon !  
R : Ah oui. J'avais cru que ça serait plus...  
C : Animé ?  
R : Oui.  
C : Moi aussi.  
J : Désolé, mais vous n'aurez pas de streap teaseuse.  
R : De quoi ?  
C : C'est un spectacle que je trouve pour ma part dégradant. Des jeunes femmes se déshabillent devant nous.  
R : Oh oui ?  
La mine intéressée de Ronon fit tiquer Carson.  
C : Je me demanderais ce que dirait Teyla de l'intérêt que vous portez à ce genre de spectacle.  
Ronon ne releva pas.  
R : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fiat ?  
M : Une soirée TV ?  
J : J'aurais jamais cru passer mon enterrement de vie de garçon de cette manière.  
M : A mon avis, vous ne vous étiez jamais vu marié.  
J : ... Non, c'est vrai.  
Ronon prit la télécommande et alluma le poste. Il y avait des débats politiques. Déjà qu'ils n'aimaient pas la politique en général, mais en plus dans une autre langue ! Ils zappèrent sur toutes les chaînes et atterrirent sur des trucs plus nuls les uns que les autres. Finalement, ils se fixèrent sur... « Just married ou presque ». Ils le finirent en larmes, Carson ayant débuté et Ronon ayant fini par se laisser aller aussi. Il était 23 heures lorsque les quatre hommes allèrent se coucher et 01heure du matin lorsque John sortit de son lit, fatigué de ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil (hihi, pardon...). Il regarda derrière lui, tout le monde dormait. Il se faufila à l'extérieur, sur le balcon et posa ses mains sur la rambarde pour inspirer l'air (pollué...) de Paris. Il se retourna et regarda le balcon se trouvant juste au-dessus de lui. Dire que Liz n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas la toucher et encore moins la voir.  
J : Elizabeth...  
E : John ?  
Les balcons étant très proches, les deux gaters pouvaient parler sans pour autant se voir (ah la magie des fics !!)  
J : Elizabeth ?  
E Tu es encore debout ?  
J : Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Et toi non plus à ce que vois.  
E : Non, j'ai du mal.  
J : Quelque chose te préoccupe ?  
E : Je pense à toi.  
J : Moi aussi, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. Tu me rends fou. J'ai hâte d'être à demain.  
Liz sourit.  
E : Et moi donc. J'ai hâte de te dire oui.  
Liz tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvenait plus.  
E : John ?  
Liz sursauta lorsqu'elle vit une main apparaître sur la rambarde de son balcon.  
E : John... ? John !Redescend tout de suite Tu vas te tuer ! Et comment tu es monté d'abord ?  
J : Vive le lierre ! Prends moi la main mon cœur.  
Liz s'exécuta.  
J : C'est tellement bon de te sentir.  
E : C'est tellement bon de te toucher.  
Les deux amoureux se serraient les mains depuis un moment déjà lorsqu' une voix se fit entendre :  
C : John Sheppard ! Retournez dans votre lit !!  
John lâcha aussitôt la main de Liz qui entendit un bruit sourd. Affolée, elle se pencha au-dessus du balcon.  
E : John ??  
J : Carson !! Vous m'avez fait peur !!  
Liz ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.  
J : Elizabeth, je t'aime à demain.  
C : Oui, oui, elle le sait ! On rentre !  
Liz sourit. Il était tellement romantique ! Elle rentra elle aussi dans sa chambre. Demain allait être un grand jour...

Mackenzie se réveilla la première. Il était à peine 07h30. La jeune femme s'étira en souriant. Aujourd'hui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait dire oui à l'homme de sa vie. Elle regarda du côté du lit de Liz. Sa supérieure dormait encore paisiblement. Elle décida d'attendre 08h00 pour la réveiller, tout comme Teyla. Mais telle n'était pas l'idée de Vala qui déboula en trombe dans la chambre en hurlant à tue tête :  
V : Debout, c'est le jour où il faut dire oui !!  
Liz et Teyla se réveillèrent en sursaut et Sam, la mine toute chiffonnée, entra dans la chambre des atlantes.  
S : Commet avez-vous réussi à crocheter la serrure ?  
V : En regardant McGyver sur le câble.  
Sam secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour se réparer. Liz se leva et s'étira ave le sourire. Aujourd'hui, elle allait s'unir avec l'homme de sa vie. L'homme qui lui était destiné depuis toujours.

John dormait à poings fermés. Mais depuis quelques minutes son sommeil était agité, comme s'l était observé par quelqu'un. Il ouvrit un œil et vit la tête de Rodney tout près de la sienne. Il poussa un cri et tomba à la renverse. Rodney grimpa sur le lit et passa la têteau-dessus du matelas pour voir John :  
M : Debout, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on se marie !!  
John se passa une main dans les cheveux et se releva tant bien que mal. Carson et Rodney étaient déjà levés.  
J : Je plains Mackenzie de devoir voir votre tête tous les matins au saut du lit. Je vous jure, ça fait un choc.  
M (se relevant et prenant une mine enjouée) : Aujourd'hui, j'ai décida de ne relever aucune de vos piques. Je suis heureux et rien ne pourra changer ça !  
Carson sourit à cette remarque.  
C : Pas trop nerveux messieurs ?  
John et Rodney s'entre regardèrent.  
J/M : Si un peu.  
R : C'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?  
C : Ces dames iront à l'Eglise avant nous pour se préparer et voir si tout est en ordre. Ensuite nous les rejoindrons et, et bien vous connaissaient la suite.  
M (ironique) : Et comment on fait pour déjeuner ? On est encore sous surveillance ?  
C : Oui.  
J : C'est pas vrai ?! Vous voulez rire ?!  
C : Non, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'après tout ça, je prendrais des vacances amplement méritées !!  
R : Bon, habillez-vous on a pas toute la journée.  
J : Ben Ronon, on a pas vu Teyla cette nuit et on est ronchon ?  
Le runner lui jeta un regard noir.  
J : Euh, je prends la douche en premier.  
Le militaire s'engouffra dans la pièce d'eau et, on est jamais trop prudent, s'y enferma à double tour, bien qu'il n'ait guère d'illusion sur la capacité de Ronon à la défoncer s'il en décidait ainsi.

V : Bougez-vous!! La limousine nous attend.  
S : On arrive, une minute !  
Vala s'enfila dans la voiture, suivie de près par Sam et Teyla. Liz et Mack précédaient deux pauvres grooms qui portaient toutes leurs affaires, ce qui inclut les robes de mariées et les robes de demoiselle d'honneur, ainsi que les affaires de Teya, Sam et Vala. Une fois que tout fut chargé, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent leurs amies, non sans avoir donné un pourboire conséquent aux deux pauvres hommes.  
La limousine conduisit tout ce petit monde jusqu'à la cathédrale Notre Dame. Heureusement que les mâchoires de Vala et Teyla étaient bien accrochées sinon elles seraient tombée d'émerveillement.  
T : Votre monde est vraiment magnifique.  
V : J'allais le dire !  
Ma : Venez ne perdons pas de temps. Nous avons une foule de chose à faire et de personnes à voir.  
Les jeunes femmes s'engagèrent dans l'Eglise. Toutes furent éblouies par la décoration grandiose de la nef. Tout était parfait, tout simplement. La première personne qu'elles aperçurent fut le prêtre. Mack parla un moment avec l'homme. La mère de Mackenzie ne devrait pas tarder et les invités avaient tous répondu présent. Et oui, le joueur d'orgue serait là et joueraient la marche nuptiale du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il suffisait juste à Mackenzie, Teyla et Liz d'enfiler leurs robes, de se coiffer et de se maquiller.  
Les trois jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers une grande salle prévue à cet effet, tout près de la sacristie (pure invention, j'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette cathédrale !!), laissant Sam et Vala admirer l'architecture.

Le clan des hommes sortit de l'hôtel. Deux limousines attendaient et, malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, les chasseurs n'étaient pas moins chargés que ceux des femmes.  
Les véhicules les menèrent à l'entrée de l'Eglise. Rodney sentait la pression monter au fur et à mesure que le moment approchait. Lorsque tout le monde fut descendu, Rodney resta seul dans la voiture. Voyant qu'il ne le suivait pas, John passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la portière.  
J : Rodney, mon vieux, il faut y aller.  
M (nerveux) : Oui, je sais !  
J : Ca va bien se passer.  
M : J'aimerais vous y voir.  
J : Vous m'y verrez, ne vous en faites pas.  
M : Et si elle dit non ?!  
J : Quoi ?!  
M : Si elle a changé d'avis ?  
J : Rodney, si elle ne vous a pas encore empoisonné au citron, c'est qu'elle tient à vous. N'ayez aucun doute. Venez.  
Le militaire tendit la main au scientifique, qui la saisit, et le tira hors de la voiture. Tous les hommes regardèrent un moment le bâtiment imposant.  
Cam : C'est fait pour qu'on se sente tout petit.  
Teal'c/R/D :En effet.  
J : Allé McKay, en piste.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'Eglise et furent accueillis par le prêtre.  
Pr : Bonjour messieurs. Qui est l'heureux élu ?  
M (timidement) : Moi.  
Pr (souriant) : Et qui sot ses témoins ?  
J/C : Nous.  
Pr : Très bien, si vous voulez me suivre.  
Les trois atlantes suivirent l'homme d'Eglise, laissant les autres admirer la cathédrale. Le calme olympien qui régnait dans l'endroit, fut soudainement brisé par une voix plus que sonore.  
V : Daniel !!  
Tous ceux présents dans l'Eglise virent Vala courir dans l'allée centrale et foncer droit sur le pauvre archéologue.  
D : Elle a décidé de me faire mourir de honte.  
Ja : Bon et bien nous allons vous laisser.  
Et tous s'enfuirent, laissant Daniel seul face à son destin, destin d'1m75 qui lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Après le bref entretien avec le prêtre, Rodney, John et Carson se dirigèrent vers la salle qu'il leur avait indiquée. Alors que les trois amis avançaient dans le couloir, ils entendirent des rires provenant de derrière une porte. John, qui avait reconnu le rire de Liz, allait entrer lorsqu'une voix derrière lui l'en empêcha.  
V1 : Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.  
John baissa aussitôt la main et la rangea dans sa poche, comme un gamin pris en faute. Rodney, qui, lui aussi, avait reconnu la voix de Mack, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :  
M : Encore une bigote à cheval sur les traditions.  
Malheureusement pour lui, ladite bigote avait l'oreille fine :  
V1 : Vous ave raison sur un point Monsieur. Je suis à cheval sur les traditions. Mais c'est parce que je suis la mère de la mariée.  
McKay vira rouge aussi sec, John affichait un sourire moqueur et Carson, et bien Carson attendait la suite des évènements, non sans une certaine curiosité.

M : Vous êtes Madame de La Cour ?  
Pauline : Oui, et vous devez être Rodney si je ne m'abuse.  
M (gêné) : Ah on vous a parlé de moi ?  
John retenait difficilement son fou rire et Carson était au spectacle.  
La mère de Mack s'approcha de Rodney.  
Pauline : Oui. On m'a expliqué que vous étiez assez gaffeur, sarcastique, cynique, et que vous aviez un ego démesuré.  
M (de plus en plus rouge) : ...  
Pauline (posant une main sur le bras de Rodney) : On m'a dit aussi que vous êtes un génie, que vous êtes généreux, courageux et, le plus important, que vous rendez ma fille heureuse.  
Rodney releva les yeux vers sa future belle mère. Carson et John se regardèrent un sourire en coin, et s'éclipsèrent discrètement.  
M : Je suis désolé, c'est que je suis nerveux et...  
Pauline : Et vous parlez beaucoup quand vous êtes nerveux. Je le sais.  
Pauline le gratifia d'un sourire qui finit de remettre Rodney d'aplomb.  
M : En tout cas, je vois d'où Mackenzie tient sa beauté.  
Le scientifique prit la main de Pauline et lui fit un baisemain, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rosir de plaisir. Rodney se redressa et sourit du mieux qu'il put. L'opération « branchons belle maman ».était lancée.  
M : Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Madame, je dois aller me préparer.  
Pauline : Je vous en prie. Oh, Docteur McKay ?  
M : Oui ?  
Pauline : Appelez-moi Pauline.  
M : Bien, Pauline. Dans ce cas, vous serez un des rares privilégiés à pouvoir m'appeler Rodney. Oubliez le « Docteur ».  
Ils se séparèrent d'un sourire entendu.  
Alors que Rodney passait l'angle du couloir, Pauline ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa fille avait fait un choix... étrange. Mais cependant plein de charme. Elle soupira d'aise et frappa à la porte des jeunes femmes. Après avoir entendu un « si vous êtes un homme, partez », elle entra.  
Rodney, lui, était perdu dans les couloirs. Où avaient bien pu passer John et Carson ?? Il sursauta et mit une main sur son cœur lorsqu'il se sentit empoigné par les épaules.  
J : Rodney mon vieux, accélérez le mouvement. On a pas toute la journée.  
M : John ! Vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?!  
J : Ou quoi. Allé, venez. Carson est presque prêt.  
Une heure plus tard, tous les invités étaient présents et tout était en place pour le mariage. Il ne manquait plus que les mariés et les témoins.  
J : Rodney, arrêtez de vous agiter !  
M : Mais c'est cette cravate. Impossible de la mettre ! Elle tortille et elle essaye de m'étrangler.  
C : Ah, l'attaque de la cravate sournoise.  
John et Rodney regardèrent Carson interloqués. Tous deux pensaient : ça y est, l'écossais pète les plombs.  
C (voyant que ses amis le toisaient d'une drôle de manière) : Pardon. Venez ici Rodney.  
Ledit Rodney obtempéra et laissa Carson arranger sa cravate. Le scientifique alla ensuite s'inspecter dans les moindres détails dans la grande glace prévue à cet effet.  
J : Vous êtes très bien Rodney.  
M : Vous croyez ? La veste ne godaille pas un peu au niveau de la taille ? Et les manches ? Oh non, elles sont trop longues. Oh, et puis nous aurions dû répéter le mariage. Je vais encore tout faire rater !!  
John décida de calmer son ami. Il se plaça derrière lui et posa deux mains sur ses épaules. Rodney regarda le reflet de John dans la glace.  
J : Rodney, quand aurions-nous eu le temps de répéter ? Avant les duels ? Pendant les duels ? Pendant que vous cherchiez une solution pour que moi et Elizabeth puissions nous marier ? Non, arrêtez de vous tourmenter. Tout va bien se passer.  
M : Mais...  
J (lui souriant) : Rodney, ça va aller !!  
Rodney soupira et finit par lui rendre son sourire.  
M : Oui, tout va bien sa passer.  
Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.  
C : Entrez.  
La tête du prêtre apparut dans l'embrasure.  
Prêtre : Si vous êtes prêts, nous pouvons y aller.  
Le canadien fit face à l'homme d'Eglise.  
M : Oui, on vous suit.  
Le prêtre disparut et Rodney allait le suivre lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement vers ses amis et les enserra en même temps.  
M : Merci d'être là pour moi.  
Et le scientifique repartit aussi vite, laissant John et Carson étonnés. Rodney les surprendrait toujours.  
Pendant ce temps, dans le quartier général des femmes :  
Pauline : Ma chérie, tu es magnifique. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour viendrait si vite.  
La mère de Mack porta une main à son visage. Les larmes menaçaient de couler.  
Ma : Maman ! Tu avais promis de ne pas pleurer.  
Pauline : Je sais, je sais, mais... Oh, excuse moi. Je me reprends, ça y est. Bon, et bien, il est temps d'aller l'autel.  
Les yeux de Mack s'agrandirent  
Ma : Non... oh NON !!  
T : Que se passe-t-il ? Je n'ai personne pour m'amener à l'autel !!  
E : Oh mais... c'est impossible !! Comment avons-nous pu oublier ce détail ??  
Pauline s'approcha de sa fille et posa deux mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.  
Pauline : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai palier à ce souci. Je n'ai pas oublié que ma petite fille est une tête en l'air.  
Et comme pour lui donner raison, des coups retentirent à la porte. Pauline alla ouvrir. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait le Général Landry. Mack se mit machinalement au garde à vous.  
Ma : Mon Général.  
L : Pas aujourd'hui major. Allé, repos.  
La jeune femme se détendit.  
P : Ma chérie, le Général a eu l'extrême prévenance de demander à te conduite à l'autel.  
Les trois jeunes femmes s'entre regardèrent un moment.  
Ma : Monsieur, c'est un grand honneur.  
L : C'est un grand honneur pour moi aussi major, croyez-le bien.  
Mack tendit la main au Général qui la prit et la tira. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras. Mack la lui rendit et sourit.  
L : Félicitation Mackenzie.  
Ma : Merci Général.  
L : Et si nous allions vous marier ?  
Ma : Excellente idée mon Général.  
L (à l'adresse de Teyla et Liz) : Mesdames, êtes-vous prêtes ?  
E/T : Oui Général.  
L : Et bien dans ce cas, après vous.  
Les demoiselles s'honneur retrouvèrent les garçons d'honneur au coin du couloir. Les visages de John et Liz s'illuminèrent aussitôt et les se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. John prit la nuque de Liz et l'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
J : Future Madame Sheppard, vous êtes à croquer.  
E : Merci Colonel Sheppard. Vous êtes très séduisant vous aussi.  
C (toussotant) : Euh, excusez-moi, mais vous c'est tout à l'heure.  
E : Excusez-nous Carson.  
T : Vous êtes très élégants messieurs.  
C : Merci, vous aussi mesdames.  
J : Je te trouve déjà divine dans cette robe. Je n'ose imaginer comment tu seras dans l'autre.  
C : Pressons -nous, tout le monde attend.  
Liz prit le bras que lui tendait John et Teyla celui que lui tendait Carson. Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la cathédrale. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée vers Rodney, plus nerveux que jamais. Alors que John allait laisser Liz rejoindre le côté de la mariée, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Carson et Teyla se séparèrent également.  
John adressa un sourire confiant à Rodney et la marche nuptiale débuta. Au bout de la deuxième mesure, Mackenzie apparut à l'autre bout de l'allée. Rodney ouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement.  
J( chuchotant) : Rodney, fermez la bouche, on dirait une carpe.  
Le scientifique obéit.  
M : Elle est époustouflante.  
C : Oui, elle l'est.  
Mack arriva à la hauteur de son fiancé et lui adressa un sourire éclatant.  
Prêtre : Qui donne la main de cette jeune femme à cet homme ?  
L : C'est moi.  
Le Général tendit la main de Mack en direction de Rodney qui la prit délicatement dans la sienne. Les deux futurs se retournèrent vers le prêtre tandis que Landry s'assit à côté de la mère de Mack. Le prêtre entama son monologue, qu'il stoppa au moment des discours.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Prêtre : Docteur McKay, c'est à vous.  
Rodney prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Mack et commença :  
M : Mackenzie. Tu me connais assez pour savoir combien cet évènement me stressait. J'avais donc pris soin de faire des fiches pour ne pas cafouiller et tout rater. Mais un ami m'a dit que je devais être moi-même et que tout irait bien (il dit ça en jetant un cop d'œil à John). J'ai donc jeté à la poubelle ces notes et c'est sans filet mais avec mon cœur que je me lance. Mack, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé très belle. Mais ce qui me retenait de t'aborder était le fait que tu étais militaire. Je me disais que tu ne me trouverais aucun intérêt et que tu préférerais sans doute un homme d'action. Je n'ai rien tenté et c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas et me montrant que j'avais toutes mes chances. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi et tu as révélé le meilleur de moi. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour moi de montrer mes sentiments et si je le fais aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi car tu m'as démontré que dévoiler ce qu'on éprouvait n'était pas une faiblesse mais, qu'au contraire, rester dans sa carapace pourrait me faire perdre des amis. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour te remercier d'avoir fait de moi un homme nouveau et c'est cet homme qui te demande de l'épouser. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique qui m'aie été donné de voir, et c'est là la moindre de tes qualités. Je t'aime pour ta force de caractère et pour ta force tout court. Tu es intelligente, drôle et spirituelle. Tu es aussi douce, généreuse et bien veillante. Et c'est avec mon toute mon âme que je t'avoue que devenir ton époux en ce jour est le plus grand privilège qui m'ait été donné. Mackenzie, tu es mon égal, ma lumière et ma vie. Je t'aime.  
Mack avait les larmes aux yeux et contenait à grade peine son émotion. Carson et Teyla souriaient, l'assistance était subjuguée. Durant tout le discours, les deux leaders n'avaient pas détaché leur regard l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Rodney finit, Mack entama son discours.  
Ma : Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter à ça ?  
L'assistance sourit.  
Ma : Rodney, tu es l'homme de ma vie, celui que mon cœur attendait depuis des années. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. Je pensais que ce terme était réservé aux romans à l'eau de rose ou aux midinettes sans cervelle. Et puis tu es apparu et là j'ai su : ce serait toi et personne d'autre ! On m'avait mise en garde contre toi en me disant que tu étais... disons spécial.  
Rodney se retourna vers John, avec un regard assassin. Le militaire prit aussitôt un innocent qui fit rire l'assemblée.  
Ma : Et puis je t'ai parlé et j'ai vu quel homme se cachait derrière cette carapace. Et j'en suis tombée amoureuse sur le champ. Tu as su me révéler à moi-même et grâce à toi j'ai accompli des choses dont je ne me serais pas cru capable. Pour ça je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Rodney, tu es l'homme le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais rencontré et si j'ai parfois du mal à te suivre dans tes raisonnements scientifique, je suis sur d'une chose, c'est que j'arriverai sans peine à te suivre sur le chemin que nous allons emprunter ensemble. Tu es beau, fort, drôle doux et généreux. J'ai conscience de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir à mes côtés. Rodney, je t'aime.  
Plusieurs mouchoirs apparurent dans la foule. Même Liz et Teyla avaient les larmes aux yeux. John et Carson se regardèrent en coin. Rodney semblait encore plus ému que si on lui avait offert la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka. Le prêtre reprit son monologue pour arriver à la partie que Rodney redoutait le plus :  
P : Mérédith Rodney McKay, voulez-vous prendre cette femme ici présente pour épouse ? Promettez vous de la soutenir dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la joie et la tristesse, dans la santé et la maladie, de l'aimer, de l'honorer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
M : Oui.  
A la même question, Mack répondit par l'affirmative.  
P : Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
Rodney ne se le fit par dire deux fois et fondit sur les lèvres de la nouvelle Madame McKay.

Les mariés sortirent de la cathédrale Notre Dame sous les applaudissements et le riz des invités. Tous se dirigèrent vers la Tour Eiffel, à l'étage restaurant, pour festoyer (oui, parce que la mariage a fini vers 11h du matin pour nous, mais dans le colorado, lieu du deuxième mariage, il n'est que 3h du matin. Et, dois-je vous rappeler que le deuxième mariage est prévu pour 13h ? Donc ils ont largement le temps de se goinfrer avant le deuxième mariage, par trop quand même parce que la deuxième mariée doit encore rentrer dans la robe !!). Tout le monde était installé depuis un petit moment lorsque John se leva et fit tinter son verre. Au bout d'un moment tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui et le silence se fit.  
J : En tant que témoin, je crois qu'il est dans la tradition que je dise quelques mots.  
Rodney prit brusquement une mine effrayée, ce qui amusa John.  
J : Ne vous en faites pas McKay, je vais laisser au vestiaire les sarcasmes habituels et je vais faire court pour éviter que les Saint Jacques ne refroidissent.  
Le militaire prit un air sérieux que peu lui connaissait et entama :  
J : McKay, depuis que je vous connais, vous n'avez pas toujours fait les meilleurs choix (et oui, qui c'est qui a fait péter un système solaire ?!) et plus d'une fois je me suis dis que vos collègues mettraient un jour du citron dans votre nourriture pour être certains que vous arrêtiez de leur pourrir la vie.  
M (marmonnant) : Heureusement qu'il a dit qu'il laisserait les sarcasmes au vestiaire...  
Ma : Laisse le finir mon cœur.  
J : Mais quand je vois la femme qui se trouve à vos côtés, je me dis que vous avez fait le bon choix. Grâce à elle vous vous êtes adouci mon cher et j'espère que vous continuerez dans cette voie. Je lève mon verre aux McKay.  
Tous reprirent en cœur : Aux McKay.  
Le dîner se déroula le plus tranquillement du monde. John et Liz avaient été mis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre, par les soins des nourrices Dex et Beckett.( Ben oui, faut pas oublier qu'ils sont pas encore mariés !! Et que même s'ils se sont vus par la force des choix, moins il y a de contacts, mieux c'est). Mais c'était sans compter les ruses des mariés. Alors que la partie danse avait débuté et que tous étaient sur la piste, John prétexta vouloir prendre l'air et sortit sur la terrasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liz donna l'excuse de devoir se repoudrer et se dirigea vers les toilettes dames, dont elle ressortit deux secondes plus tard pour rejoindre son bien aimé sur la terrasse. Elle le chercha des yeux un moment sans le trouver. Ce furent de puissants bras qui s'entourèrent sur sa taille qui révélèrent sa présence.  
J (chuchotant à son oreille) : Bonjour future Madame Sheppard.  
Le visage de Liz se peignit d'un large sourire.  
E : Bonjour Colonel.  
Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
J : C'est bientôt notre tour.  
E Oui, je sais. Nerveux ?  
J : Oui. Et toi ?  
E : Morte de trac.  
J : Tu sais que je ne vais pas te manger.  
E : Je sais mais tout de même. J'ai peur de faire un faux pas ou de cafouiller.  
J : Et moi alors. Mais si McKay a réussi, on peut réussir.  
E : Oui, tu as raison. Ils forment vraiment un beau couple.  
J : C'est vrai. Je n'en reviens pas que mon meilleur ami soit casé.  
E : C'est une sensation étrange...  
X : A vous voilà !!  
Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent.  
J : Beckett ?  
X2 : Vous les avez trouvé ?  
C : Oui Ronon, ils sont là.  
R : Vous savez que je commence à en avoir assez de vous surveiller comme des enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas vous conduire en adultes ?!  
Cette remarque fit mouche et les deux leaders baissèrent la tête. Pour une fois que le runner alignait plus de deux phrases, d'un coup, c'était pour les houspiller.  
C :Bien, revenez à l'intérieur.  
J : Oui, ça va, on arrive.  
John et Liz rentrèrent dans la salle et furent tenus à l'œil jusqu'à la fin du banquet. Lorsque 17 heures sonnèrent (et oui, on est en France, alors on prend tranquille son temps pour manger et boire et faire la fête !!) les mariés firent mine de partir en lune de miel. Mack et Rodney firent leurs adieux et remercièrent les convives, spécialement la mère de Mack à qui ils promirent de téléphoner dès que l'héritier McKay serait en route, ce qui fit rougir Rodney et effraya John. Les gaters partirent peu après les mariés et, une heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent dans l'hôtel, prêts à être téléportés dans le Colorado.

Rodney, John et Carson étaient fins prêts pour la téléportation lorsqu'on vint frapper à porte de leur chambre. John regarda Rodney d'un air étonné.  
J : Rodney, les streap teaseuses c'était hier soir qu'il fallait les amener.  
M : Désopilant Sheppard.  
Le scientifique s'en alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur.  
M : Janie ?  
Jan : Mérédith.  
La jeune femme passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et se rendit compte de la situation.  
Jan : Vous repartez déjà ?  
M :Oui.  
J/C : Bonjour Janie.  
Jan : Bonjour John, bonjour Carson.  
Jan : Je voulais juste embrasser mon frère une dernière fois et lui dire comben j'étais fière e lui. Rodney, t'as intérêt à la garder avec toi celle là !!  
M : C'est prévu.  
Janie enlaça son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Jan : Prend soin de toi.  
J : C'est prévu qu'on veille sur lui, ne vous en faites pas.  
Jan : Je vais vous laisser.  
M : Merci d'être venue et embrasse... la petite et ton mari pour nous.  
Jan : Mérédith, quand est-ce que tu apprendras enfin leur nom ?  
M : Quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Mérédith.  
Le frère et la sœur se sourirent et Janie fit un signe de la main à l'assemblée avant de partir. Rodney revint à l'intérieur.  
J : Je l'aime bien votre sœur.  
M : Sheppard, vous aimez tout ce qui ressemble de prêt ou de loin à une femme.  
John ne répliqua pas et envoya le signal à l'Odyssée pour qu'il les transporte.  
Tous se firent téléportés à la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Le groupe des hommes en premier, pour s'assurer que tous les détails de la cérémonie étaient prêts, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, celui des femmes. Ainsi, lorsque ces dernières arrivèrent à l'endroit de la cérémonie, elles purent simplement admirer le spectacle. John avait tout préparé dans les moindres détails. Les bancs sur la colline, les arceaux blancs sur lesquels courraient les fleurs de ses rêves, les arbres aux couleurs de l'automne, tout était parfait. C'est comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Elle n'en fut que plus amoureuse.  
X : Elizabeth ?  
La jeune femme se retourna à l'appel de son nom.  
E : Maman ?

Liz ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant sa mère, une femme d'environ 65 ans mais avec cette petite étincelle dans le regard qui faisait dire qu'elle était plus jeune qu'elle ne paraissait. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas vu depuis plus de deux ans (si on ne compte pas le furtif moment de la saison 3, euh... et encore). Madame le général Victoria Weir (oui, comme dans le « gendarme à Saint Tropez », on appelle les femmes de militaires par le grade de leur mari) ouvrit les bras et Liz vint la serrer contre elle.  
E : Maman, je suis si heureuse de te voir !  
MW : Moi aussi ma chérie.  
Les deux femmes se séparèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, puis Liz se tourna vers Sam, Vala, Teyla et Mack.  
E : Maman, je te présente mes amies le colonel Samantha Carter, le major Mackenzie de la Cour, un de mes demoiselles d'honneur, Vala Maldoran et Teyla Emmagan, mon autre demoiselle d'honneur. Mesdames, je vous présente Madame le général Weir.  
V : Salut.  
S (faisant le salut militaire) : Madame !  
T : Bonjour Madame.  
Ma (la saluant également) : Madame !  
MW : Mesdames, c'est un réel plaisir d voir ma fille si bien entourée.  
E :Dis-moi, est-ce que Ben est avec toi ?  
MW : Oui, bien sûr, il n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde. Il gare la voiture.  
T : Excusez-moi Docteur Weir, mais, qui est Ben ?  
E : C'est mon frère.  
V : Il est mignon ?  
S : Vala !  
Liz sourit :  
E Oui, il est beau garçon.  
V : Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?  
S : Bon, Vala, ça suffit !  
E : Il est footballeur dans l'équipe écossaise de soccer (et oui, ceux et celle qui ont regard le match France- Ecosse le savent : on s'est fait mettre un but par Caldwell, mais il a été aidé par Weir. No comment).  
V : Oh... un athlète ?  
S : Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons nous rafraîchir un peu.  
Sam entraîna Vala à sa suite en direction de la salle des fêtes qui se tenait à proximité de l'emplacement de la cérémonie.  
MW : Ma chérie, tu es très elle.  
E : Merci, mais attends de me voir dans ma robe de mariée.  
X : Je suis certain que tu seras divine.  
Le groupe de femmes se retourna et fit face à un homme d'1M85, aux cheveux et yeux bruns, d'environ 25 ans. Il se dirigea vers Liz t l'enlaça.  
B : Lizzie, tu es resplendissante. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir.  
E (lui rendant son étreinte) : Moi aussi Ben.  
Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Liz présenta Benjamin Weir à Teyla et Mack. Le sourire qu'il leur adressa les fit fondre. Il avança vers elles et leur fit un baisemain à chacune. Les jeunes femmes rougirent de tant d'attention.  
E : Ben la jeune femme de droite vient de se marier.  
B : Quel dommage. Dois-je en déduire que celle de droite est libre ?  
Teyla ne put supporter longtemps le regard de braise de Monsieur Weir. Elle pensait à Ronon, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir une onde de chaleur l'envahi quand ce jeune homme lui avait pris la main.  
E : Ben, tu gênes ma demoiselle d'honneur.  
MW : Ton futur époux est déjà là ?  
E : Oui, je crois qu'il se change à l'heure actuelle. Et nous ferions bien d'en faire autant.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle. Le pasteur vint les accueillir, bras ouverts.  
P : Elizabeth !  
E : Père Well (oui, je me crève pas pour le nom on le voit que trois secondes !) : Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.  
P : La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais 13 ans à peine et regarde toi maintenant : une belle jeune femme sur le point de se marier. Tu sais que ton futur mari a tous planifié jusque dans les moindres détails ?  
E : Vraiment ?  
P : C'est un très bon choix tu sais.  
B : Si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames, je vais m'en assurer moi-même.  
E : Ben ??  
Mais Ben était déjà parti dans le couloir à la recherche de son futur beau frère.  
E : Benjamin Weir, reviens ici enfin !!  
Mais son frère avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir.  
MW : Ne t'inquiètes pas Liz, il est juste curieux.  
E (pas très convaincu) : Moui.

Ben marchait dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait tester le futur mari de sa sœur pour voir s'il était digne d'elle. C'était d'ailleurs son sport préféré, avec le football. Il arriva devant la salle d'où provenaient des voix masculines. Il respira un coup et frappa. Une voix l'invita à entrer. Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit les regards des trois hommes converger vers lui. Deux d'entre eux reflétaient l'interrogation tandis que l'autre reflétait la méfiance.  
B : Bonjour messieurs.  
C/M : Bonjour Monsieur.  
C : Nous pouvons vous aider ?  
B : Je viens juste saluer le futur marié avant qu'il se fasse passer la corde au cou.  
J : C'est moi le futur marié. Et vous êtes ?  
B : J'étais, jusqu'à récemment, le seul homme dans la vie d'Elizabeth.  
John sentit la colère monter en lui et il s'avança vers l'intrus.  
J : Et bien j'ai une nouvelle pour vous, vous n'êtes plus le seul.  
B (lui souriant) : Je ne serais pas si sûr de vous à votre place. J'aurais toujours une grande place dans le cœur de Lizzie.  
J (contenant mal sa colère face à l'arrogance de l'intrus) : Et pourquoi je vous prie ?  
B : Nous avons passés du bon temps tous les deux. Elle est de 10 ans mon aîné (oui, je sais elle a 41 mais franchement je lui en donne à peine 35 !!), mais il y a un avantage avec les femmes plus mûres : l'expérience/ On a tout testé ensemble. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout.  
Alors que Ben pensait aux inoubliables soirées arrosées et aux éclats de rires qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux, John, lui pensait à toute autre chose (ah les hommes !!). C'est pour cette raison que le militaire ne garda pas plus longtemps son calme, déjà fragile, et plaqua Ben contre le mur :  
J : Je n'aime pas vos insinuations !  
C : Colonel, arrêtez !  
M :Sheppard, calmez-vous !  
J : Je me calmerai quand il se sera excusé.  
Ben avait le sourire aux lèvres.  
B : Félicitation Colonel Sheppard, vous avez passé le test avec succès.  
John le regarda incrédule et desserra un peu son étreinte. Carson et Rodney se jetèrent un regard en coin. Ils commençaient à comprendre.  
J : De quoi parlez-vous ?  
B : Aurais-je oublié de me présenter ? Je suis Benjamin Weir, le frère d'Elizabeth.  
John lâcha aussitôt prise en le regardant gêné.  
M : Ahah !! Chacun son tour !  
Avant que John ait pu s'excuser, Carson se précipita vers Ben.  
C :Vous êtes Benjamin Weir ? LE Benjamin Weir de l'équipe de soccer d'Ecosse ?  
B : Oui, c'est moi.  
C : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu...  
M :Carson respirez.  
J : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez le frère d'Elizabeth.  
B : Détendez-vous John. Je fais passer ce test à tous les prétendants de Liz, ce qui a d'ailleurs le don de l'horripiler au plus au point. Mais le plus important c'est que vous avez réussi le test en défendant son honneur.  
John serra la main que lui tendait Ben. Carson, lui, était toujours devant Ben, les yeux ronds.  
J : Carson, fermez la bouche.  
B :Ca vous ferez plaisir un petit autographe ?  
C : Je n'osais pas vous le demander.  
Ben sortit un stylo de sa poche et Carson lui présenta un bout de papier sorti de nulle part.  
B : Alors, à qui dois je dédicacer ce... caleçon ?  
C : Ne vous en fait pas, il n'a pas servi, c'est mon caleçon de rechange. A Carson. Vous savez, étant écossais, je n'ai pas loupé un seul de vos match, et dieu sait que c'est difficile vu les fonctions que j'occupe, mais je vous ai admiré dans votre math contre la France. Ils ont rien vu venir !!  
M :Oui, ben si vous pouviez éviter ce genre de commentaire devant Mackenzie je vous en serais très reconnaissant.  
B : Bien donc :A Carson, un ami très proche de la famille, Ben Weir.  
Ben redonna son caleçon à Carson, aussi heureux qu'un petit garçon qui aurait rencontré le Père Noël.  
C (tremblant) : Merci.  
M : Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons faire un tour dehors. John à tout à l'heure.  
McKay poussa Carson vers la sortie, laissant finalement Ben et John seuls.  
J : Excusez-le, il est très émotif.  
B : Oui, j'ai cru remarquer.  
J : Vous avez vu Elizabeth ? Elle est arrivée ?  
B : Oui, elle est là et elle est magnifique.  
J (d'un air rêveur) : Elle est en plus que cela...  
B : Vous êtes mordu vous !  
J (troublé) : Oui, je crois.  
B :Nerveux ?  
J : Oui !C'est le moins que l'on puise dire ! Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime Elizabeth plus que tout mais...  
B :L'engagement vous fait peur.  
J : Oui. Je n'arrête pas de me dire : et si elle se lasse de moi et si elle trouve mieux ailleurs, et si...  
Ben s'approcha de John et lui mit deux mains sur les épaules.  
B : Ecoutez-moi, écoutez-moi bien. Je connais assez Lizzie pour savoir qu'elle n'accorde pas sa confiance au premier venu. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qui si elle est ici aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle vous aime réellement.  
John regarda son futur beau frère dans les yeux et lui sourit :  
J : Merci Benjamin.  
B : Ben !Vous faites partie de la famille maintenant.  
J : Bon et bien Ben, il est tant que je finisse de me changer.  
B : Je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure.  
John lui fait un hochement de tête et Ben sortit. Oui !! Il en était certain !Sa sœur avait fait le bon choix.  
John se mit devant la glace et finit de nouer sa cravate.  
J : Ok Sheppard. Tu aimes cette femme, elle t'aime et tout va bien se passer ! Ne fais pas de bourde ! McKay est là pour ça !  
Le colonel se sourit dans la glace. Aujourd'hui, il allait se marier avec la femme de ses rêves ! John sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la colline.  
Dans la salle des filles, l'ambiance n'était pas moins électrique. Liz, si stoïque d'ordinaire, une femme si forte qui ne laissait jamais transparaître ses sentiments, était angoissée comme jamais. Ce sentiment l'avait assaillie dès qu'elle avait enfilé sa robe. Ni Mack ni sa mère n'avaient su trouver les mots pour la calmer. Ce fut Teyla, fin psychologue du groupe, qui tenta de réconforter son ami :  
T : Elizabeth, calmez-vous.  
L'athosienne força Liz à s'asseoir et à la regarder dans les yeux.  
T : Vous êtes magnifique. Tout est prêt. John est prêt à vous épouser et à vous aimer. Et vous aussi. Tout va bien se passer. Toutes les personnes qui sont ici vous aiment et veulent votre bonheur. Il n'y a aucun Wraith, aucun Genii, aucun Assuran. Tout va bien. Maintenant vous allez vous unit avec l'homme de votre vie et vous serez heureuse avec lui.  
La jeune femme n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de son amie et, avec ces paroles calmes et apaisantes, prononcées sur un ton doux mais ferme, elle avait réussi à faire retrouver un semblant de sérénité à son leader.  
E : Merci Teyla.  
T :Il est maintenant temps d'y aller.  
Les femmes sortirent de la salle et prirent le chemin de la colline.  
Au fur et à mesure que la future mariée progressait vers le lieu de la cérémonie, il lui semblait entendre des violons. Non !! Un orchestre ?! John avait fait appel à un orchestre pour jouer la marche nuptiale... Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre. Elle n'en fut que plus amoureuse. Elle gravit la colline et arriva enfin devant le parterre d'invités. Elle arriva devant le premier arceau d'une série de dix qui la conduiraient vers l'homme que son cœur avait choisi.  
Les témoins attendaient les demoiselles d'honneur. Mack prit le bras que lui présentait Rodney et Teyla celui de Carson. Les deux couples précédèrent la mariée et rejoignirent le marié devant l'autel improvisé. Le Général O'Neill se leva ensuite et s'avança vers Liz. Il lui tendit son bras :  
Ja : Elizabeth, vous êtes resplendissante. Si je m'écoutais, je vous kidnapperais et je vous garderais pour moi.  
E : Général !  
Ja :Jack !  
Liz lui sourit et entama le chemin devant la conduire vers sa nouvelle vie. Arrivés devant l'autel, l'orchestre se tut et le pasteur commença son sermon :  
Pas : Qui donne en mariage cette femme ?  
Ja : C'est moi.  
Jack tendit la main de Liz à John, qui la prit avec douceur. Puis, après avoir embrassé la jeune femme sur la joue, Jack rejoignit l'assistance.  
Pas :Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si une personne dans l'assemblée souhaite s'opposer à cette union, qu'elle parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.  
Ronon, Cameron et Jack se retournèrent. Tous étaient prêts à sauter sur le premier qui aurait osé ouvrir la bouche. Mais personne ne pipa mot. Le pasteur continua son monologue jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment des discours des époux. Ce fut à John de commencer. Le militaire se tourna vers sa compagne. Il était nerveux. Liz le vit bien. Elle lui adressa donc un sourire pour l'apaiser. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, soupira, puis fixa Liz, un sourire serein aux lèvres.  
J :Elizabeth. Quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais devenir ton mari, j'ai été pris d'une légère angoisse.  
Rodney étouffa un rire.  
J : Puis, une personne est venue me voir et m'a fait comprendre que j'avais fait le bon choix. Cette personne c'est ton frère.  
La leader tourna la tête en direction de la foule. Au premier rand était assis Ben. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et Liz un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur John.  
J : Je suis d'autant plus heureux de t'épouser que je vais entrer dans ta famille. J'aurais un frère et une mère.  
Le militaire marqua un arrêt avant de replonger dans les yeux de la dirigeante et de noyer de nouveau.  
J :Elizabeth, tu es la femme de ma vie, celle sans laquelle je n'imagine pas passer le reste de mes jours. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à tempérer mes ardeurs quand je fonce tête baissée ou à me donner de l'assurance quand je doute. Tu es ma force et le pilier sur lequel je m'appuie. Tu es belle, forte, intelligente. Tu gardes ton sang froid dans les moments difficiles et tu sais redonner confiance même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Elizabeth, je mourrais pour toi car tu comptes plus que ma vie, plus que tout au monde. E si tu veux de moi aujourd'hui, je te jure de ne jamais te faire regretter ton choix. Je t'aime Elizabeth et je ferais tout pour que tu ne te lasses jamais de moi.  
John respira un grand coup. Liz le contemplait avec des yeux brillants. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas de presque tous leurs amis, sauf peut-être de ces messieurs, testostérone oblige. Liz mit un temps avant de prononcer ses vœux, le temps de calmer ses larmes et son cœur. C'est le regard déterminé qu'elle prononça :  
E : John... tu ne m'avais jamais dit des choses aussi belles.  
John l'observa avec un sourire à tomber.  
E : La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as tout de suite attiré. Tu avais l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel. Par la suite, j'ai appris à te connaître et j'ai découvert tes qualités et tes défauts et ce sont ces derniers qui m'ont séduite. Tu as réussi à faire baisser mes barrières et m'as permise de ressentir ce que je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir : l'amour. J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras pour m protéger ? J'aime te sentir à mes côtés. Un seul regard, une seule parole, un seul geste de toi me font comprendre que je ne suis jamais seule. John, tu es mon rock, celui qui me comprend le mieux, celui sans qui je ne suis rien. Tu es l'homme qu'il me faut et si tu me prends pour épouse aujourd'hui je m'efforcerais chaque jour d'être digne de ton amour.  
Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Teyla, Mack et Carson (oui, le grand sensible). Rodney, tout comme John, retenaient mal les leurs. Le pasteur reprit son monologue :  
Pas : John Andrew Sheppard, Elizabeth, Rose Weir, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.  
C'est le top départ que John attendait. Il fonça sans attendre sur les lèvres de sa leader et lui donna un baiser passionné qui fut sifflé par la foule. Les jeunes mariés passèrent ensuite sous les arceaux et sous le riz jeté à pleine poignée par les invités pour se diriger finalement vers la salle des fêtes. Une réception avait été organisée et le premier sur les rangs fut Rodney.  
Alors que l'entrée était bien entamée par tous, le scientifique réclama l'attention de l'assemblée.  
J : Oh non...  
M : Et si ! Mesdames Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici maintenant venue l'heure du traditionnel discours du témoin, enfin des témoins en l'occurrence. Le Docteur Beckett m'a donné l'autorisation de débuter, donc je me lance  
J : Abrégez McKay !  
Rodney prit cet air vexé qui lui va si bien et poursuivit :  
M : J'avais l'intention d'être gentil pour une fois mais vous l'aurez voulu : John Sheppard, vous êtes l'être le plus insupportable que je connaisse. Pourtant, pour des raisons encore inconnues, Elizabeth vous a choisi. Entre nous, je lui souhaite bon courage parce que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours !  
Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Rodney se demandaient s'il était vraiment fâché, les autres, habitués, souriaient. Mais soudain, le regard du canadien se fit plus doux.  
M : Mais je sais que notre leader a fait le bon choix parce que vous êtes un homme fort, courageux et généreux. Vous êtes l'homme de sa vie et ça crève les yeux depuis un moment. Au fait Carson, vous me devait 10 dollars.  
L'assemblée rit et Rodney continua :  
M : Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur qui existe sur Terre et au-delà. Aux Sheppard.  
Tous reprirent en cœur : Aux Sheppard. Puis vint le tour de Carson.  
C : Que rajouter d'autre ? Je ne sais pas. Je vais donc laisser parler mon cœur. Elizabeth et John forme le couple le plus fort que je connais. Ils ont traversé tellement d'épreuves pour être ensemble que ce n'est que justice qu'ils soient enfin réunis. Je leur souhaite tout ce que la vie peut apporter de meilleur parce qu'ils le méritent amplement. Tous mes voeux de bonheur.  
Liz et John levèrent leurs verres vers lui et le festin continua. Lorsque la partie danse arriva, Ben se leva et alla inviter Teyla à danser. Ronon, lui, regardait la scène d'un très mauvais œil.  
John et Liz ainsi que Mack et Carson dansaient sur la piste. Rodney, qui avait déjà dansé trois slows et 2 rocks étaient sur les genoux.  
E : Regarde John, on dirait que Ronon a l'air contrarié.  
J : Rien d'étonnant. Tu as vu avec qui est Teyla ?  
E : Quoi ? Non, tu crois qu'il...  
J : Oh oui !C'est plus que de l'amitié. Tu peux me croire.  
E : L'amour te rend perspicace.  
John lui sourit et Liz reporta son attention sur le runner. Elle suivit son regard. Il fusillait littéralement Ben.  
E : John, si on retournait s'asseoir ?  
J : Tu es fatiguée ?  
E : Non, mais j'ai un plan.  
John toisa sa femme perplexe puis la reconduisit à leur table, qui se trouvait également être celle de Ronon, Mack, Rodney, Carson et Teyla. Sitôt qu'ils furent assis, Liz se tourna vers la Satédien.  
E : Ronon, avez-vous déjà testé la piste de danse ?  
R : Non.  
Bon, et ben c'était pas gagné !  
E : Voudriez-vous faire danser la mariée ?  
Ronon détacha enfin son regard de Teyla pour regarder la dirigeante avec un semblant d'étonnement.  
E : S'il vous plait Ronon.  
Le runner interrogea John du regard pour avoir son autorisation. Il obtint et se leva, présentant galamment sa main à Liz qui l'accepta volontiers. Alors qu'elle se diriger vers la piste, elle fit un clin d'oeil à John.  
M : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?  
J : Elle forme un couple.  
Liz et Ronon dansaient un slow.  
E : Vous vous débrouillez très bien Ronon.  
R : Merci Docteur Weir. Il faut dire que j'ai eu un bon professeur.  
E (feignant l'ignorance) : A vraiment ? Et qui ?  
R (dans sa barbe) : Teyla.  
Liz sourit et conduisit Ronon vers le couple que formaient Ben et Teyla. L jeune femme état très proche de Ben, la tête contre son torse. Liz soupira. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, apeès tout, Ronon attendait depuis suffisamment longtemps.  
E : Ben ?  
Teyla sursauta et tourna la tête vers la dirigeante. Lorsqu'elle vit Ronon, elle se troubla, ce que me manqua pas de remarquer la leader.  
B : Oui Lizzie ?  
E : Tu voudrais bien me faire danser s'il te plait ?  
Ronon comprit alors le manège et sentit subitement son cœur s'emballer.  
B (regardant Teyla et Ronon) : Bien sûr.  
Ben se détacha, visiblement à regret, de l'athosienne et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Ronon et Teyla se retrouvèrent seule, face à face, tandis que la fratrie s'éloignait. Teyla sourit timidement à Ronon et s'apprêtait à revenir à sa table lorsqu'elle sentit le runner la retenir par la main.  
R : Attendez Teyla.  
Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna vers le Satédien et tenter de cacher son trouble.  
T : Oui Ronon ?  
R : Dansez avec moi !  
La manière un peu brusque de Ronon ne surprit pas Teyla. Il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ces sentiments et lorsqu'il le faisait il était toujours un peu agressif, sur la défensive. Mais cela ne gênait pas Teyla. Elle lui sourit.  
T : Avec plaisir.  
Le visage de Ronon se détendit et les lus perspicaces auraient pu y déceler un sourire. Il prit maladroitement la main de Teyla dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur son épaule. Tout en douceur l'athosienne conduisit sa main sur sa hanche. Elle frémit, Ronon aussi. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais tâchaient de ne pas le monter. Teyla plaça sa main sur la hanche du runner. Les deux aliens ne se regardaient pas dans les yeux. Le silence s'installa. Ce fut Teyla qui le brisa.  
T : Vous vous êtes grandement amélioré depuis la dernière fois ?  
R : C'est grâce àvous.  
Plus loin, Be et Liz dansaient toujours (mais plus sur le même slow. Oui, le disque est pas rayé !!).  
B : Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé.  
E :Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
B : Non. C'est dommage, Teyla a l'air d'une fille bien.  
E : Elle l'est.  
Leurs regards se reportèrent sur le couple. Teyla releva les yeux vers Ronon et ils ne se lâchèrent plus.  
R : Teyla, je...  
Mais il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment continuer.  
T : Oui Ronon ?  
R :Je... Je tiens à vous !  
Teyla resta sans voix pendant un moment. Jamais il n'avait été aussi explicite dans ses sentiments.  
T (dans une souffle) : Quoi ?  
Le runner lui répondit en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.  
R :Je vous aime.  
Et il fondit sans attendre sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il se détacha, l'athosienne le regardait, les yeux brillants.  
T :Ronon...  
La jeune femme posa une main sur sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner à son tour un tendre baiser.  
M : Je crois qu'Elizabeth a réussi.  
J : Oui, elle est très douée.  
Les deux hommes observaient le spectacle, un sourire aux lèvres. Et un troisième ! Ils furent dérangés par une petite fille de 7 ans qui les contemplait depuis un certain temps, avec un intérêt prononcé pour Rodney. Celui-ci, exaspéré, se retourna vers la petite fille :  
M (excédé) : Quoi ?!  
F : Tu danses avec moi ?  
McKay regarda John d'un air désespéré.  
J : Allé McKay, vous voyez pas que vous avez fait une touche ?  
Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel.  
F : S'il te plait.  
J : McKay, si vous voulez avoir des mini Rodney un jour, il va falloir apprendre à supporter les enfants.  
Rodney ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et fixa la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce :  
M : Allé, en piste jeune fille.  
John ouvrit de grands yeux ronds : Rodney McKay, dansait avec une petite fille !! Le militaire secoua la tête : tout le monde change ! Alors que le militaire regardait, attendri, le spectacle de Rodney qui faisait se dandiner cette gamine sur ses pieds une femme d'un certain âge vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

F : Je peux m'asseoir ?  
John se leva aussitôt.  
J : Madame Weir, je vous en prie.  
Il lui tira la chaise et la mère d'Elizabeth s'assit.  
MW : Quel galant homme.  
John lui lança un sourire ravageur et prit place à ses côtés.  
MW : Vous avez rencontré Ben ?  
J Oui, il est venu m'encourager.  
MW (avec un sourire en coin) : Il vous a testé... ?  
J : Oui, c'est exact.  
Le regard de la mère de Lizzie se porta sur sa fille.  
MW : Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?  
J : Radieuse.  
MW : Vous savez que ça a été dur pour elle d'accorder de nouveau sa confiance après l'épisode avec Simon ?  
J : Oui, je le sais. Je l'en aime d'autant plus.  
Madame Weir posa son regard sur son gendre.  
MW : Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait choisi.  
J : Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle m'ait choisi.  
La belle maman lui sourit :  
MW : Seriez-vous assez aimable pour faire danser une vieille dame ?  
Le militaire la regarda d'un air de reproche.  
J : Non, mais je serais ravi de faire danser une belle femme.  
Le colonel tendit sa main à sa nouvelle mère et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.  
La journée se déroula ainsi et la fête se termina à 18h00. Les gaters étaient sur les genoux. Ben fit promettre à sa sœur de l'appeler dès qu'un petit Sheppard serait mis en route, ce qui fit rougir ladite sœur et terrifia McKay (eh oui, chacun son tour). Et, après une ultime effusion, les explorateurs rejoignirent la base de Cheyenne Mountain. SG1 resta à la base et dit au revoir et SGA1.Les deux équipes étaient un peu nostalgiques de se séparer, mais la fatigue l'empotant, c'est presqu'avec soulagement que SGA1 franchit la porte d'Atlantis. Une fois de l'autre côté, les atlantes furent plus que surpris de voir des banderoles, accrochées un peu partout, avec inscrit dessus : « Vive les mariés » en une multitude de langues. Suivirent des cris de joies et des applaudissements. Ce fut la leader qui prit la parole :  
E : Merci à tous. Nous ne nous y attendions pas. Merci mes amis, merci pour votre accueil.  
Zélenka et Laura descendirent les marches et vinrent à leur rencontre.  
Z : Félicitation à vous tous.  
L : Mackenzie, vous êtes courageuse !! Supporter Rodney jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !  
M :Et c'est reparti !  
Ma :Excusez-le. Il est un peu grognon mais nous somme fatigués.  
Laura allait répliquer, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Radek :  
Z : Je crois qu'il faudrait les laisser se reposer.  
L :Mais le ca...  
Z : Chut !  
M :Quoi ? Quoi ?  
L : Laissez tomber Rodney et allez vous coucher.  
Les couples remercièrent une dernière fois leurs collègues et se dirigèrent vers leurs quartiers pour... une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Mack et Rodney se retirèrent dans les appartements du scientifique et Elizabeth et John dans ceux du militaire. Et c'est lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent.  
Le lendemain matin, La leader ouvrit un œil à 06h00. Son regard se posa automatiquement sur son mari et un sourire se peignit sur son visage. La tête du colonel reposait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et lui serrait la taille. Elizabeth l'observa dormir un moment puis se décida à le réveiller. Elle commença à leur caresser les cheveux. Le militaire s'agita. La main de la dirigeante descendit ensuite sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. John resserra son étreinte puis ouvrit un œil. Il leva la tête vers sa dulcinée :  
J : Bonjour Madame Sheppard.  
Et, sans prévenir, il passa au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec passion.  
E :Tu m'as l'air en forme.  
J : J'ai rechargé les batteries et je suis prêt à entamer le voyage de noce.  
E : Tu me veux toujours pas me dire où nous allons ?  
J : Ah non, c'est une surprise.  
Elizabeth le regarda un moment en tordant le nez.  
E : Et à quelle heure partons-nous ?  
J : A 10h00, si ça te va ?  
E :Ca me va très bien.  
John l'observa amoureusement pendant un instant.  
E :Quoi ?  
J :Rien, tu es belle.  
La jeune femme passa ses mains sur le dos nu de son époux et le caressa un moment.  
E :Ca y est, nous somme mariés.  
J : Oui. Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer.  
E :Rien, jamais !  
Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et décidèrent d'un commun accord de se lever et de faire leurs bagages pour leur voyage de noce devant durer 3 jours.  
De leurs côtés, Mack et Rodney dormaient encore comme des marmottes. Ce fut Rodney qui émergea le premier. Madame McKay avait son visage à quelques centimètres de Monsieur McKay et Rodney pouvait sentir son souffle régulier sur son nez. Il la contempla amoureusement puis l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Mack s'agita.  
Ma :Mmmh...  
M :Réveillez-vous Madame McKay.  
Mack sourit à l'appel de ce nom. Elle ouvrit les yeux et observa l'homme se tenant en face d'elle.  
Ma :Eh !Salut toi...  
La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser que Rodney goûta avec plaisir.  
Ma : Tu est prête pour ton voyage de noce ?  
Ma :Bien sûr que oui. Tu as prévu une destination ?  
M : Bien sûr que oui. Tu oublies que je suis un génie et en tant que tel j'ai tout prévu.  
Ma : Il faudrait travailler sur ton ego mon chéri.  
M :Je ne demande qu' à être travaillé.  
Ma : Docteur McKay, auriez-vous un caractère coquin qui m'aurait échappé ?  
M : Pas pour longtemps.  
Rodney fondit sur sa femme et la couvrit de baisers. C'est après de longues caresses et d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de se lever et de se préparer pour leur voyage. Ils partiraient eux aussi pendant 3 jours et le top départ était prévu à 10 heures.  
Les couples se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner à 08h00, en compagnie de Carson, Teyla et Ronon. Ils passèrent un bon moment puis l'heure du départ sonna. Caldwell, qui venait d'arriver, Zélenka, Carson, Teyla, ROnon et Cadman leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage, chaque mari ayant pris soin de laisser les adresses en cas de problème. Les Sheppard partirent les premiers, et suivirent les McKay (sur une autre planète, tout de même).

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Elizabeth se retrouva bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La planète entière était couverte de verdure (oui pas très original jusque là, mais attendez ça va venir), cette verdure dissimulait des cascades qui déversaient leur eau dans un lac dont il était totalement impossible de voir le bout. Mais le plus extraordinaire était que le lac était mouvant. En effet, l'étendue d'eau était recouverte de quelque chose de rose. Liz s'avança vers l'onde et se pencha. Elle plongea sa main dans l'eau et en ressortit une fleur ressemblant à une rose. Le lac entier était recouvert de fleurs oscillant entre le mauve et le rose. Lizzie se releva et regarda John. Elle était totalement sous le charme de cette planète.  
J : Alors, tu n'as pas eu raison de me laisser choisir notre destination pour notre nuit de noce?  
E : Mais j'ai toujours raison colonel.  
La jeune femme s'approcha du nouveau marié et l'enlaça.  
J : Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu en disant ça ?  
E (faussement étonnée) : Non.  
Le militaire contempla sa femme et lui murmura :  
J : Pour trois jours je t'ai pour moi tout seul, sans ennemis, sans traités de paix, sans susceptibilités à ménager, sans population à diriger.  
E : Oui, pendant trois jours nous sommes seuls, l'un pour l'autre.  
La jeune femme se noya dans les yeux de son militaire :  
E : Et nous allons dormir où ?  
J : Qui te parle de dormir ?  
E : John !  
J : Je plaisante. J'ai tout prévu, tu vas voir.  
Le colonel la tira par la main et il la mena vers une des cascades se trouvant près de la rive. Ils durent tout de même traverser un bout du lac. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pieds sinon ils auraient pu dire adieu à leur linge sec. Une fois devant la cascade, John la contourna par une sorte d'escalier sur le côté. Elizabeth le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur d'une petite caverne dissimulée par la chute. Mais cette cavité n'était en rien comparable à une caverne ordinaire. Le sol était recouvert d'une mousse qui avait l'air à la fois soyeuse et confortable. Les murs étaient tapissés de lierre sur lequel bourgeonnaient des fleurs jaunes et pourpres. La dirigeante n'aurait véritablement jamais cru qu'un tel endroit pouvait réellement exister. Elle se retourna vers John, émerveillée.  
E : John, cet endroit est paradisiaque.  
J : Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai choisi pour nous.  
E : Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire de cette journée colonel Sheppard ?  
J : Je ne sais pas trop. Qu'est-ce que la nouvelle Madame Sheppard voudrait faire ?  
E : J'ai très envie...  
Elizabeth se colla à John.  
E : De...  
Le colonel sentait déjà l'envie monter en lui.  
J : De ?  
E : De me baigner. Allé, à l'eau.  
Et la jeune femme se dégagea de John et se dirigea vers sa valise pour fouiller dedans. Elle en sortit un bikini noir que John fixa longuement. Quand Liz se releva, John fixait toujours les bouts de tissu. La jeune femme commença à se dévêtir et enfila son maillot devant les yeux ronds, d'un matou devant une poissonnerie, du colonel.  
E : Allé John, à l'eau.  
Le militaire réagit rapidement et commença à enlever ses habits à vitesse grand V, sous le regard amusé de sa femme.  
E : Du calme je ne vais pas m'envoler.  
J : Je sais.  
Mais cette phrase apaisante n'avait pas fait ralentir son homme pour autant et John enleva tous ses vêtements sauf son boxer. Le regard de la dirigeante ne put s'empêcher de dévier vers cet endroit et elle se mordit la lèvre. John remarqua bien l'effet qu'il lui faisait et il lui fit un grand sourire.  
J : Toujours prête pour la baignade ?  
E Toujours.  
J : Alors vient.  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena jusque devant la cascade. Mais cette fois il ne prit pas l'escalier et se lança dans l'eau en fonçant à travers la cascade en poussant un cri de combat (non, pas Kowabonga). Elizabeth hésita un moment puis le suivit. Mais étant une femme, et ayant donc un peu plus de classe, elle ne cria pas. Elle atterrit dans l'eau un peu plus bas. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface elle scruta un moment l'horizon mais sans voir John pour autant. Elle commença à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle vit les secondes défiler sans avoir le moindre signe de lui. Elle allait commencer à plonger lorsqu'elle se sentit attirée vers le fond du lac. Elle remonta trois secondes plus tard et se retourna furieuse vers une John mort de rire.  
E : Et ça te fait rire ?!  
J : Ouais !  
Liz se jeta sur lui, posa deux mains sur sa tête et le plongea à son tour dans l'eau. John le remonta pas.  
E : John, une fois mais pas deux.  
J : D'accord, comme tu voudras.  
John était remonté à la surface, mais pas devant sa femme. Il était à présent derrière elle et lui avait murmuré ces quelques mots en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Elizabeth, qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, frémit à cette situation. Elle frissonna davantage lorsqu'elle sentit le militaire bifurquer dans son cou et déposer ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau si fine. Les mains du jeune homme la tenaient fermement au niveau de son ventre. Mais une main se détacha vite de cet endroit pour descendre le long de sa cuisse droite, emmenant une partie de son bikini. Puis la main remonta et l'autre entreprit le même manège et Liz sentit son bas se carapater dans l'eau. Heureusement elle le retint du bout du pied et le rattrapa en se penchant légèrement, mais assez pour sentir John tout contre elle, et en particulier... enfin vous voyez bien. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle se tourna dans les bras de John et lui fit face. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
E (dans un murmure) Colonel Sheppard, que faites-vous ?  
J (de même) : Je prépare le terrain...  
E : Et pour quoi ?  
J : Pour ma nuit de noce.  
Liz sentit les mains de John remonter dans son dos et défaire les lacets du tout petit bout de tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine. Les lacets n'opposèrent pas une grande résistance et le haut tomba de lui-même, rattrapé in extremis par les mains habiles de John.  
J : Voilà, je crois que le terrain est dégagé.  
Les yeux ne se quittaient plus. Elizabeth pouvait y lire un désir sans précédent, désir qu'elle partageait et qu'elle demandait à présent à goûter.

Les bras d'Elizabeth passèrent dans le dos de John et commencèrent à tracer de petits cercles sur sa peau. Les gestes de la jeune femme firent frissonner de plaisir son mari. Le militaire rapprocha sa femme de lui et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.  
J : Elizabeth ?  
E : Oui ?  
J : Si on commençait notre nuit de noce tout de suite ?  
E : Tu m'as l'air bien pressé...  
John se redressa et encra son regard dans celui de Lizzie.  
J : Pas toi ?  
En disant cela, il entama des caresses plus que claires sur les hanches de la dirigeante.  
E (tentant de garder les idées claires) : Non, pas tant que ça.  
J : Ah ha ! Il faut remédier à ce manque d'intérêt.  
Le colonel passa ses mains sous les fesses d'Elizabeth, qui hoqueta de surprise, et l'approcha encore plus de lui. La jeune femme vint naturellement mettre ses hanches autour de la taille de son amant. Elle pouvait ainsi sentir l'envie de John, qui n'était pas sans appeler la sienne propre. John, sans quitter des yeux son amour, conduisit la femme de sa vie jusqu'au bord du lac. Un encastrement dans la roche lui permit de la déposer délicatement sur une sorte de siège. Elizabeth se laissa faire. Une fois qu'il l'eut déposée, John posa ses mains sur le bord de la roche forma le pourtour du lac, de part et d'autre des épaules de la dirigeante. Il ne cessait de la fixer dans les yeux et cela commençait à la troubler au plus haut point. Elle baissa les yeux pour se reprendre ses esprits et lorsqu'elle releva la tête se fut pour se faire happer les lèvres. John lui donna un baiser doux mais intense. Lorsqu'il se détacha, Elizabeth apposa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'amena à elle en un baiser cette fois passionné. Les gestes des deux amants étaient tendres mais fermes. Cette fois, cette unique fois, ils allaient faire l'amour en tant que mari et femme et non en tant que couple secret dont un règlement peut interdire à tout jamais l'amour. Les mains d'Elizabeth descendirent le long du torse de son militaire, lentement, sensuellement, jusqu'à la frontière de son boxer. La jeune femme introduisit délicatement ses mains sous l'élastique et fit glisser le vêtement au bas des chevilles de John. Il le récupéra et l'envoya valser sur la berge sous le regard brillant de sa supérieure. Tous les deux se regardaient, mais aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Ce moment si pur qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Ce fut, au bout de longues secondes, qu'un regard entendu autorisa chacun à entreprendre les caresses devant les unir pour leur « première » fois ensemble. Ce fut Elizabeth qui entama la douce torture. Elle fit glisser ses mains sous l'eau et caressa son amant à l'endroit stratégique. John ferma les yeux. Les sensations que lui procurait sa femme étaient décuplées par le milieu aquatique. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une tempête couvait. Elizabeth s'en aperçut et accentua ses caresses pour la faire se déchaîner. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et John empoigna fermement les hanches de la dirigeante. Elizabeth plaça ses mains dans le dos de son époux et attendit.  
J : Je t'aime Elizabeth.  
Fut la phrase qui déclencha les ébats. Le militaire pénétra sa supérieure d'un coup. Elizabeth sa cambra en avant en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de John, ce qui lui permit d'étouffer le cri de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres.  
E : Je t'aime John.  
Le colonel serra Elizabeth dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et entama ses vas et vient. Ils étaient en harmonie, ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais aujourd'hui, en ce moment précis, leur symbiose était parfaite. Plus il accélérait plus elle se cramponnait à lui, lui offrant une synchronisation parfaite de leurs deux corps. Leurs gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Des mots doux, des mots tendres, mais aussi des mots forts et puissants furent prononcés durant cette étreinte jusqu'à ce que le paradis les englobe en une étreinte fugace. Les deux corps s'arque boutèrent une dernière fois avant de retomber essoufflés. Ilse sourirent, s'embrassèrent une ultime fois et sortirent de l'eau pour retourner dans la grotte.  
Durant trois jours leur bonheur fut complet et c'est presque à regret qu'ils rejoignirent Altantis. Presqu'à regret car ils savaient que leur chemin à deux ne faisait que commencer même si des épreuves et des dangers les guettaient chaque jour.  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, tous leurs mais les attendaient, ainsi que deux surprises. L'une d'entre elle, celle que Laura avait failli révéler lors de leur retour de Terre, était d'immenses quartiers, décors avec goût, assez grands pour abriter un couple et même une famille. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à la deuxième surprise qui attendait le couple lorsque, quelques semaines plus tard, Elizabeth se trouva enceinte.  
Mais le plus drôle était que les mêmes surprises attendaient les McKay.  
Ainsi, une nouvelle génération était en route, qui allait bouleverser pour toujours la vie de la mythique cité.

**FIN**

**Voilà fin J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !!**

**En tout cas bravo à celles et ceux qui l'ont lu jusqu'au bout !! Vous avez du mérite 0o**

**Alors maintenant... qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?? **


End file.
